Ton sang et le mien
by Umako
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION : CETTE FICTION N'EST PAS CORRIGÉE ET JE SUIS DYSLEXIQUE L'ORTHOGRAPHE EST MAUVAIS /!\ YAOI M-Preg PDV Naru: Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que Sasuke est rentré a Konoha qu'il est en couple avec Naruto. Cependant personne n'est au courant : ceci est leur lourd secret et ils le gardent précieusement. Malheureusement une nouvelle inattendue risque de tout bouleverser
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE.**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

Je bondis d'un arbre à l'autre à vive allure, fermant la course de ma team, anciennement appelé « l'équipe 7 ».

En général je déteste fermer la marche, je préfère être en tête du cortège pour faire valoir ma rapidité hors normes et sentir le vent fouetter mon visage avec une force inégalable, mais aujourd'hui je ne m'en plains pas.

Ma position me permet de pouvoir admirer l'être parfait qu'es Sasuke Uchiwa sans me faire remarquer par mes deux autres coéquipiers, Sakura et Kakashi.

Sasuke a joué bien des rôles dans ma vie. Celui de rival, de coéquipier, d'ami, d'ennemi... Mais celui que je préfère et sans aucun doute son nouveau rôle d'amant.

Bien sur ce n'est pas tous les jours roses, mais je n'y suis pour rien et lui non plus. Ce n'est pas par choix que nous sommes ensemble : nos cœurs et nos corps nous l'ont tout simplement ordonné.

Aujourd'hui je ne me sens plus capable de résister à la perfection qu'il représente, à son regard profond, à la douceur de ses cheveux, à son parfum enivrant, à sa magnifique voie et surtout à la chaleur de ses bras.

Je ne suis pas très romantique habituellement mais en se moment plus que d'habitude, le voir provoque en moi une envie folle de me jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser langoureusement, de sentir ses mains me caresser. Si je m'écoutais je serais même prêt à lui faire la plus belle des déclarations et de lui avouer certaines choses que tous les deux savons mais que nous nous sommes jamais dit.

Certainement que cela est dû à cadre idyllique qui nous entoure.

Nous sommes en train de parcourir une parcelle de forêt qui longe un immense lac dans lequel se reflètent les derniers rayons rose et orangé du soleil couchant. A contrejour, la silhouette sombre de Sasuke crée un contraste splendide.

Même si je n'en ai vraiment pas envie je me reprends et décroche mon regard de mon amant. Je le scrute depuis déjà trop longtemps et un simple mouvement de tête de Sakura qui elle est un peu plus en avant sur ma droite suffirait à me démasquer.

Evidemment, personne n'est au courant pour nous. C'est notre lourd secret, et on se bat tous les deux un peu plus chaque jour pour le conserver.

Je le rejoins tous les soirs très tard dans la résidence Uchiwa ou il vit seul, attendant impatiemment que tout Konoha soit endormis. Je repars chaque matin avant le lever du soleil. Pas évidant à tenir comme rythme les premiers temps, mais de toute façon je me sentais bien plus mal si je passais ne serais-ce qu'une seul nuit loin de lui.

Depuis maintenant quatre ans que cela dure, j'ai fini par prendre le plie.

Quand j'y pense, déjà quatre ans... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je partais a sa rencontre pour mener notre ultime combat dans le but d'enfin pouvoir le ramener à Konoha, ou dans le pire des cas, mourir avec lui.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

**4 ans plus tôt :**

Je sens mon dos percuter le sol avec une rare violence. Je m'enfonce dans la terre dure dans une explosion de poussière, créant autour de moi un énorme cratère dont je suis le centre.

Une douleur vive me lance dans tout le corps mais je serre les mâchoires pour ne pas hurlé : Ça serait du temps perdue. Je ne sais pas combien de dixième de secondes il me reste avant ton arrivé mais surement pas assez pour que j'ai le temps de me relever.

Effectivement je n'ai même pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux que déjà, je sens la froide et rugueuse lame de ton katana tranchant appuyé sur ma gorge, pile sur ma jugulaire. Un simple coup de poignet et tu tanche mon artère principal. Un coup un peu plus franc et tu me coupe la tête. Dans les deux cas je suis condamné.

Enfin, après six heures de combat dont deux heures après la tombée de la nuit, c'est terminé.

Au final je suis soulagé. Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir ainsi. Je me suis battu corps et âme pour essayer de ramener à la surface l'ancien Sasuke, mon rivale, mon ami. Mais je crois bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui à présent.

Peut-être ai-je même fait exprès de ne pas être assez rapide pour t'offrir la victoire. Oui, je préfère mourir plutôt que de rentrer à Konoha sans toi. Plus que la déception que je pourrais lire dans le regard de mes amis, je m'en voudrais moi-même beaucoup trop intensément pour pouvoir un jour retrouvé suffisamment confiance en moi. Et la confiance en soi et très importante pour un ninja, et vingt fois plus pour un Hokage.

Pourtant quand je te vois là, à moitié allongé sur moi pour me maintenir à terre, le visage a quelques centimètres du mien, je ne peux me résoudre à admettre que le Sasuke que j'ai connu a définitivement disparue.

Tu as le souffle court, les mâchoires serré et les sourcils froncé. Tu soutien mon regard avec hargne.

Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? Tu veux m'entendre te supplier ? Serais-ce possible que tout ce que je t'ai déblatérer durant les six dernières heures t'ai touché un t'en sois peu ?

J'en doute. J'en doute fort.

Au final je suis heureux de mourir de tes mains. Je n'aurais jamais accepté la mort venant de qui que ce soit d'autre. Je suis bien trop fier pour ça. Tu es le seul que j'ai toujours admiré, toujours considéré comme « meilleur » et toujours voulue égaler.

Malgré mes efforts je n'ai visiblement pas réussi. C'était surement ça mon destin.

Tout en continuant à soutenir ton regard je te souris. Je suis heureux de cette conclusion. Mon existence aurait été bien trop pénible si c'était moi qui avais gagné ce duel.

Je pleure aussi. Réaction plutôt normal lorsqu'on sait qu'on est en train de vivre ses dernières secondes.

Tu sembles étonné par mes réactions contradictoires. Pourtant ça ne devrait pas te surprendre, quoi de plus normal pour Uzumaki Naruto que de mourir le sourire aux lèvres ?

J'aime te voir perplexe comme cela. Ca me rappel ton ancien toi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans un mouvement automatique ma main se soulève pour caresser ton visage du bout des doigts. Je dessine cette petite ride entre tes sourcils qui se créent lorsque tu t'interroges, ton nez droit et fin, tes lèvres à peine entre ouverte qui laisse passer un souffle d'air irrégulier. Je m'épate moi-même en remarquant à quel point je te connais bien, et mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque du dos de ma main j'essaie de remettre en place une mèche de tes cheveux ébène. Je ne les avais jamais touché, je ne les pensais pas aussi doux.

_« Vas-y Sasuke. De toute façon je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde où tu es mon ennemi. Un peu de courage, tu y es presque. »_

Je pose ma main baladeuse sur ta lame et augmente légèrement la pression.

Tu me fixe avec incompréhension. Une étincelle nouvelle est apparue dans ton regard. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, que ce soit chez l'ancien Sasuke ou le nouveau. Il n'était pas dure de la déchiffré, elle ne représenté qu'un seul et unique sentiment : de l'espoir.

Tu te penches un peu plus vers moi, les yeux à demi-clos. Tu prends le temps d'inspecter la moindre parcelle de mon visage puis enfin, après une expertise approfondit, tes deux onyx plongent de nouveau dans mon regard.

Je te vois avalé ta salive et observe le retour de cette petite ride entre tes sourcils. Moi qui croyait que c'était car tu t'étais enfin décidé à me tranché la gorge, c'était pour une toute autre raison.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai pue sentir tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes sans que ce soit un accident. Ce n'était qu'un baissé chaste et très peu appuyé, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi tu me l'as donné, mais il a changé toute ma vie.

Je dois avouer que ce geste me surprend, me choque même, et j'écarquille les yeux sans bouger. Mais soudain, un éclair semble faire bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

Je me sens bien. Je me sens merveilleusement bien. J'ai l'impression d'être entier et accomplis, comme si je venais d'arriver à un but derrière lequel je courrais depuis des années, comme si j'étais devenue l'homme que j'avais toujours voulue être.

Es-ce toi Sasuke, qui me provoque une telle sensation ? J'ai l'impression de revivre, comme si on venait de me retirer une charge de une tonne qui pesait sur mes épaules.

J'ai l'impression de redécouvre le monde qui m'entoure, tel un aveugle qui aurait retrouvé la vue devant un paysage magnifique.

Es-ce vraiment grâce à toi ? Etais-ce pour ça que je te cours après depuis t'en d'année, dans le but de me sentir enfin « entier » ?

Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai jamais rien connue de mieux que ce baiser que tu m'offre.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule, tu relâche la pression sur ta lame et augmente celle sur mes lèvres. Au final tu fini par lâché ton Katana pour encadrer mon visage de tes deux mais. Les miennes agrippent tes hanches pour coller ton corps au mien.

Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas et peut-être que c'est mal mais je m'en fou royalement pour une seul raison : le chakra qui s'échappe de ton corps. Ce n'est plus se chakra puant, poisseux et sombre que tu utilisais depuis un moment, mais ton bon vieux chakra du clan Uchiwa, puissant, fier et majestueux.

Il m'avait manqué à un point inimaginable.

Cela faisait six heures qu'on se livrait un combat sans répit, détruisant toute la forêt qui nous entoure pour crée un gigantesque champ de bataille. Pourtant je ne me sens plus épuisé comme encore quelques instants auparavant. Je me sens au contraire plus fort que jamais.

Avec toi à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des centaines de montages.

Personne ne peut imaginer comme c'est bon d'être moi à cet instant.

Personne ne peut imaginer le bonheur que c'est pour moi de retrouver mon Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Aujourd'hui.**

Et voilà comment s'est produit notre premier baisé.

Après ça on a fait l'amour pour la première foi. Enfin il m'a fait l'amour plutôt. Même si j'étais anxieux et le mot et faible, je l'ai laissé faire. Peut-être une façon de le récompenser pour sa victoire dans notre précédent combat... Mais bon, depuis le temps j'ai pu me rattraper plusieurs fois. Dure avec nous de décréter qui est Uke et qui est Seme, c'est un perpétuel combat. Comme quoi dans un sens nous sommes toujours plus ou moins rivaux...

Enfin bref pour en revenir à cette fameuse nuit, il m'a fait l'amour dans le paysage chaotique qui nous entourait et on s'est endormis juste après, caché sous les branches d'un arbre déraciné.

Je me souviens que lorsque je me suis réveillé j'ai mis un certain temps à tout réaliser puis je me suis redressé en sursaut. Parmis toutes les choses qui aurait pu me faire peur, une plus que les autres me terrorisait : imaginer qu'il ne soit plus là.

Cependant je n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à le chercher du regard que j'entendis sa voie.

_« Bien dormis, Naruto ? »_

Ouff. Sasuke était là, allongé à tout juste un mètre de moi sur ma gauche. Les mains derrière la tête, il avait le visage tourné vers moi et il me fixait de son regard profond. Un tout petit mais bien réel sourire pointait aux coins des commissures de ses lèvres.

Il était entièrement habillé et ce n'est qu'alors que j'ai réalisais que moi aussi j'étais vêtu, il ne me manquait que mon t-shirt sous ma veste ouverte et dont la fermeture avait été broyé. Surement que monsieur Uchiwa c'était occupé de ça pendant que moi je dormais car une chose étais sur : la veille lorsque on c'était endormis, on ne les portait plus sur nous nos habiles...

J'aurais eu mille raison de me sentir mal, mais après le stress qu'avait provoqué en moi l'idée que Sasuke ait pu repartir, toutes me semblait que trop banal et sans importance.

Je me suis levé et assis face à lui. Il s'est redressé pour me faire face. On se souriait tous les deux, incapable se contrôler et de cacher notre joie d'être tout simplement ici, l'un avec l'autre.

Après un petit raclement de gorge, c'est Sasuke qui prit la parole le premier.

_« Bon. Je suppose que même si je n'en ai vraiment pas envies, on va devoir retourner à Konoha ? »_

J'étais resté sous le choc, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Ou était passé sa haine, sa rage et son entêtement ? Il n'avait pas pu tout faire disparaitre en une nuit, si ?

_« Fait pas cette tête dobe. J'ai juste la flemme de me battre à nouveau contre toi et je sais que maintenant que t'es sous mon charme, tu me laisseras encore moins facilement partir. »_

Un rire ironique s'échappa de ma gorge et tout en gardant le sourire, je lui lançais un regard perplexe.

_« Hey, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé le premier je te rappel, teme !_

_- Hm. Peut-être. Et alors ça te dérange ?_

_- ..._

_- Alors pourquoi tu ouvres ta bouche, baka ? »_

Tout en parlant Sasuke avait rapproché son visage du mien et lorsqu'il eut fini, il se mit à m'embrasser tout en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je sentais qu'il voulait me renversé en arrière mais d'un point de vue force physique, j'étais plus lourd et plus musclé que lui. Il perdit donc à son propre jeu et c'est moi qui pris les commandes dans un rire vainqueur, relevant la tête pour lui adresser mon glorieux sourire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en replaçant ses mains derrière la tête. Moi j'étais totalement allongé sur lui, les mains jointe au milieu de son torse et le menton posé dessus.

_« Et si on rentrais pas immédiatement à Konoha ?_

_- Hm ?_

_- Ça fait un bon moment que j'ai plus prit de vacances... J'irais bien passé quelques jours à me prélasser au pays des vagues. Ça fait longtemps que j'y suis plus allé et ça serait une bonne occasion pour passer sur le « grand pont Naruto »._

_- Hm. J'ne sais pas trop._

_- Rho allé ! On n'est pas très loin en plus..._

_- Hm._

_- Tu sais dire autre chose que « hm » tout le temps ?_

_- ..._

_- Allé Sasuke ! Imagine, toi, moi, une chambre, quinze jours de vacances... »_

J'ai adoré l'étincelle d'envie qui est apparue dans son regard face à mes sous-entendus. Après quelques secondes de réflexion ou il devait certainement s'imaginer dans la situation, il finit par me rendre mon sourire.

_« Alors ?_

_- Pourquoi pas. Quelques jours à Uzushio avant de rentrer, c'est toujours quelques jours de liberté en plus avant la torture !_

_- Pfff, dit pas n'importe quoi. Tout le monde t'attend à Konoha !_

_-Non non non... TOI tout le monde t'attend Naruto ! Moi je vais te faire un petit récapitulatif de mon avenir proche : Tsunade va me deviser la tête, Sakura va me broyer les os, Kakashi va m'électrocuter sur place, Ino va hurler si fort que je vais perdre mes capacités auditives et tout le reste de tes gentil petits copains vont me haïr du plus profond de leur êtres à cause de mon passé._

_-Peut être... Mais t'oublie un grand, un énorme, un gigantesque point positif qui t'attend si tu rentres au village !_

_-Et le quel ?_

_-Moi. »_

Sur ceux Sasuke avait rigolé et on s'était embrassé de nouveau. Lourd changement pour deux personnes qui la veille essayer encore de s'entre-tuer, mais c'était si bon de l'avoir à mes côtés et de pouvoir partagé un tel lien avec lui que je me fichais du reste du monde. J'avais l'impression que t'en qu'il serait à mes côtés, je demeurerais invincible.

Depuis ce jour nous nous ne sommes plus jamais quitté. Volontairement du moins, car oui parfois il arrivait que nous soyons séparé quelques jours par une mission.

Mais Tsunade a peur de Sasuke, alors elle m'envoie presque toujours avec lui.

C'est un peu bête d'envoyé ensemble les deux meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, mais au moins nous n'avions pas échoué une seul fois. Et je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre de pouvoir passer du temps avec Sasuke.

Le seul problème c'est que deux ninjas ne suffisent pas. Malgré notre niveau, il fallait toujours que Tsunade nous refourgue deux autres participants.

Aujourd'hui c'est Kakashi et Sakura donc ça va, mais souvent on doit se taper des jeune shinobi encore un peu vert. Envoyé des bas niveaux avec nous est la seul solution qu'ait trouvé Tsunade pour rééquilibré notre team, pour le plus grand malheur de Sasuke qui ne supportais pas de devoir toujours rattrapé les erreurs des jeunes novices.

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas réalisé que la nuit était tombée.

Je frisonne légèrement. Il ne fait vraiment pas très chaud pour une nuit d'automne où c'est moi ?

Un nouveau frisson me parcoure l'échine et je suis envahi par une grande vague de fatigue. J'espère qu'on est bientôt arrivé.

Soudain je vois en face de moi Kakashi faire un signe de la main avant de disparaitre, imité par Sasuke et Sakura. Je fais de même et me cache dans un buisson. Nous venons de tombé dans une embuscade.

Alerte, je passe immédiatement en mode sennin. J'ai énormément progressé en quatre ans et j'arrive désormais a contrôlé cette mutation mieux que quiconque. Cela ne me demandait qu'une seconde de concentration pour tenir ainsi pendant une heure.

Cependant quelque chose cloche aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que ça m'a demandé beaucoup plus de chakra que d'habitude...

Enfin bref, je me concentre. Aillant senti notre chakra disparaitre, nos trois asseyant se sont posé au centre d'une petite clairière. « Qui croyait prendre qui s'est fait prendre », c'est à présent nous qui les entourons.

Bien que pas très malin pour se dévoiler de la sorte, ils sont resté méfiant. A environs une vingtaine de mètres derrière moi se trouve un autre ninja qui camoufle son chakra. Cependant sa maitrise est insuffisante et je le localise sans difficulté.

Si je l'ai repéré, je sais que Sasuke a dut également le faire. Je suis le plus proche de lui et c'est donc tout naturellement à moi de m'occuper de son cas pendant que mes coéquipiers s'occupent des trois autres.

Je me retourne silencieusement et commence a avancé vers lui tel un fauve vers sa proie. Je patiente, attendant le signal qui ne sera autre que l'assaut de Kakashi.

Enfin, j'entends mon chef d'équipe bondir. Sans hésiter j'en fais de même.

L'homme en face de moi évite ma charge de peu en se jetant sur le côté. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir visiblement. Surprise !

Il sort son sabre et tente vainement de m'attaquer mais je pars sa lame avec un kunai. Ma force est bien supérieure a la sienne et même si son arme et bien plus dangereuse, je la repousse dans un infime effort, reprenant le dessus.

A présent c'est moi qui attaque en avançant vers lui, le forçant à reculer tout en parant mes coups de kunai avec son sabre.

La peur commence à se lire dans ses yeux alors que le gout de la victoire nait dans ma bouche.

Derrière moi, deux hommes sont déjà mort et le troisième et en bien vilaine posture. Notre victoire était évidente depuis le début du combat.

Mais tout a coup la balance semble se renverser.

Mon adversaire venait de tombé en arrière car il c'était pris les pieds dans des racines en reculant, mais je n'ai plus la force de lui adresser le coup final.

J'ai l'impression de ne même plus pouvoir tenir mon kunai que je laisse tomber au sol tout en reculant, chancelant.

J'ai la tête qui tourne et mal au cœur... Qu'es qui m'arrive ?

C'est comme si on venait d'ouvrir toutes les vannes de mon corps et que mon chakra c'était échappé en quelques instants.

Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher, pas avec un ennemi en face de moi !

Puisant dans mes dernières forces je me redresse pour lui faire face. Il avait eu le temps de se relever et sabre brandit, il avait retrouvé l'espoir de vaincre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

L'espace entre nous est suffisant pour que je crée un rasengan, donc je mis met immédiatement. Je n'ai plus besoin de clone pour ça à présent.

Cependant surprise : La boule bleu qui tournoi dans ma mais se décolore peu à peu pour virer au rouge. Je n'ai plus du tout de chakra, et je suis en train de puisé dans celui de Kurama.

Désolé de t'affaiblir pour rien Kyubi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe...

Je suis trop faible et trop déconcerté et ne fait plus attention à mon ennemi qui me charge. Je suis ramené sur terre par le bruit strident d'une lame qui en percute une autre.

Sasuke c'était jeté entre moi et mon ennemi juste avant que celui-ci abatte son sabre sur moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir mon amant me protéger ainsi me donne envies de pleurer. Je crois que j'ai vraiment un gros problème car en général il m'en faut beaucoup plus que ça pour que les larmes me montent aux yeux de la sorte.

En trois coups de katana, Sasuke désarme son rivale et lui transperce le cœur.

J'ai envie de le remercié mais je ne me sens vraiment pas capable de dire le moindre mot. Je perds mon équilibre et tout devient flou autour de moi, même ton visage d'ange...

Je crois que tu bondis vers moi pour me rattraper mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien, tout est trop vague. Je vacille mais c'est par grave car avant de perdre conscience j'ai pu reconnaitre le contacte chaud de tes bras qui me rattrapent in extrémiste.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté.

Heureusement l'obscurité de la pièce a pour effet immédiat de calmer les brulures de mes rétines et apaiser mon mal de crane naissant.

La première chose que je vois, se sont ses deux onyx brillant qui me fixe.

Allongé en face de moi, la tête appuyé sur sa main droite, Sasuke me regarde avec soulagement.

Avec la lumière de la lune qui s'infiltre par la vitre derrière lui, ça peau semble être faite d'argent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vue.

_« Enfin de retour parmis nous, baka-Naru ?_

_- Rumff... On est où ?_

_- Dans une auberge du Pays des Crocs. On a de la chance, il ne restait que trois chambre»_

Effectivement maintenant que Sasuke le souligne, le matelas est vraiment bien trop petit pour deux personnes.

Alors ils sont arrivés à destination pendant que j'étais dans le coma ? On ne devait vraiment pas être loin...

_« Il est quel heure ?_

_- Une heure du mat._

_- Rumff..._

_- Pourquoi tu ralle encore ?_

_- ..._

_- Naruto ?_

_- ... J'ai envies de toi. »_

Sasuke dégluti bruyamment face à ma déclaration mais une lueur brulante s'éclaire paradoxalement dans ses rétines.

Je me tourne et grimpe à califourchon sur son bassin, laissant mes mains explorer son corps à leur guise pendant que ma langue s'amuse à jouer avec le lobe de son oreille.

A mon plus grand malheur son boxer est toujours en place, tout comme le mien d'ailleurs. Mais pour une foi je n'avais pas envie de nous les arraché à coup de griffe avant de me lancer dans un combat sauvage ou les baisers et les caresses se transforment en arme pour savoir qui se soir, passera à la casserole.

Non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de tout ça. J'ai envie de douceur et de tendresse. Je veux me laisser faire gentiment, prouvant mes sentiments à mon amant en m'offrant à lui.

_« Sasuke..._

_- Hm ?_

_- Fais-moi l'amour. »_

Mon Uchiwa qui avait son visage caché dont mon cou me pousse délicatement pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

C'est la première fois que je lui demande de le faire, et visiblement il semble aussi surpris que moi face à mon attitude des plus dubitatives.

Apres quelques secondes d'analyse il me sourit et m'embrasse, me renversant sur l'étroit matelas.

Visiblement cette idée est loin de le déranger, mais je le trouve encore trop violent. Certes c'était moi qui lui avais donné cette mauvaise habitude... En général j'adore le coté bestial du sexe. Mais pas se soir.

_« Sasuke ?_

_- Moui ?_ Répondit-il entre deux baisers dans mon cou.

_- Doucement... S'il te plaît. »_

Il se redresse. Cette fois-ci il est vraiment surpris et me fixe se son regard profond, attendant une explication.

Je me contente de lui sourire en hochant les épaules. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de ça se soir donc je ne vois pas quoi lui dire.

Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion il hoche lui aussi les épaules et repars à l'assaut de mes lèvres mais d'une façon bien différente.

Ses mouvements son doux et sensuel. Du bout des doigts il me caresse lentement les flancs tout en descendant jusqu'à mon ventre.

Je frémis de tout mon corps. Je ne me rappelais pas que mon ventre était une zone sensible...

Sasuke en profite et s'amuse à me faire trembler et gémir sous lui.

Il passe son visage dans mes cheveux blond et inspire mon parfum. Quelques une de ses mèches noires me chatouillent les joues et j'adore ça.

Il laisse glisser son indexe un peu plus bas et joue avec l'élastique de mon boxer.

Impatient, je pose moi aussi les mains sur son unique vêtement et le lui retire sans hésitation.

Je le sens sourire et je fais de même, glissant sous son corps pour descendre au niveau de sa verge tendue.

Je le prends habilement en bouche, jouant de ma langue et de mes doigts pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir.

Visiblement ça marche plus que bien à en croire les gémissements poussé par mon beau brun.

_« Ah... Naruto... Mais qu'es qui te prend ce soir ? Hmm..._

_- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste envie. Ça ne te plaît pas ?_

_-Baka ! Tais-toi et continu... »_

Je m'exécute sur le champ, ravie de le sentir tressaillir de plaisir.

Je continue mon activité pendant encore un long moment, jusqu'à que ce soit lui qui me demande de remonter à sa hauteur.

Une nouvelle envie me traverse l'esprit. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir mais j'enchaine les nouvelles expériences.

Tout en remontant sur le matelas, je me retourne et cambre les reins, frottant mon postérieur toujours caché par mon boxer contre son sexe gonflé.

Jamais, au grand jamais, ni lui ni moi n'avions accepté une levrette. C'était une position de pure soumission et ça ne nous ressemblait pas. Mais là...

Je tourne la tête pour voir comment il prend mon offre. Ses yeux noirs pétillent d'envie et il affiche un magnifique sourire carnassier.

Ne tenant plus il m'arrache mon dernier habile et se place correctement derrière moi.

D'une main, il commence à préparer mon intimité en rentrant un doigt en moi. De l'autre il me caresse le dos et les haches pour ne pas perdre l'ambiance doucereuse que je désire.

Apres quelques vas et viens, il introduit un second doigt en moi, puis un troisième.

Je me cambre de plus en plus, impatientent de sentir enfin son sexe en moi.

Enfin, il se retire et se place. Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il applique un peu de salive sur son membre pour éviter de me blesser.

Enfin il m'agrippe par les hanches et je sens la pression augmenter sur mon anneau de chair.

Bien que ce soit un peu douloureux au début, j'ai trop envie de lui pour attendre que la douleur disparaisse et je m'empale moi-même.

Nous gémissons en cœur et il se laisse tomber sur mon dos, plaquant ses mains sur mes pectoraux.

Il laisse glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ma clavicule puis mes épaules et s'y accroche pour commencer ses vas et viens à l'intérieur de moi.

Je gémis, me dandine, me cambre... Mon comportement particulier semble ravir mon partenaire qui ne fait qu'accélérer le rythme de ses mouvements pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Il se redresse dans un nouveau gémissement de plaisir, posant une de ses mains au creux de mes reins et la seconde sur ma hanche.

Ses gémissements se transforment alors en un cri roque et il augmente la puissance de ses coups de bassin, m'envoyant à chaque fois un peu plus près du septième ciel.

Je sers les draps de toute mes forces et émet un gémissement puissant en me déversant sur le lit, incapable de tenir plus longtemps face à tant de plaisir.

A peine quelques secondes après Sasuke joui à son tour à l'intérieur de moi. Une mauvaise habitude de sa part mais ce soir, ça ne me gêne pas.

Je m'écroule sur le matelas et Sasuke fait de même, complètement exténué.

Je me glisse sous son bras pour me caler contre son torse, déposant quelques baisers papillons dans son cou.

_« Ouah... Si seulement tu pouvais avoir ce genre d'envie plus souvent..._

_-Rumff... On verra. Sasuke ?_

_-Oui Naruto ?_

_- Serre-moi contre toi. »_

Sasuke reste quelques secondes interdit mais fini par s'exécuter, déposant un baiser sur mon front tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

_« Eh bien, c'est ton malaise qui t'as rendu si sensible ou quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste... Bah rien, oubli._

_- Va-y dit._

_-J'ai juste besoin de toi. »_

Il sourit et me serre plus fort contre lui. Je pose ma tête dans son cou et m'installe confortablement pour finir ma nuit.

Je crois que depuis que je suis avec Sasuke, jamais nous avions partagé un moment aussi tendre. Nous sommes bien trop fiers et finalement je me rends compte que c'est un défaut plus qu'une qualité car je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour m'endormir d'un sommeil profond et paisible offert par l'étreinte de mon conjoint.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nous avons terminé notre mission et enfin nous arrivons devant les portes de Konoha.

Durant les quatre derniers jours tout c'est plutôt bien déroulé.

Je dis « plutôt » car même si nous avons remplis tous nos objectif, il a bien fallu qu'une ombre vienne tacher le tableau : mon état de santé.

J'avais refait une « baisse de chakra » violente trois jours après la première, et souvent durant la journée il m'était arrivé d'avoir des malaise, des nausées, des maux de crane et même parfois un peu de fièvre.

Cependant le point positif était que ça passait toujours plutôt vite. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre bien que je suppose que Kakashi et Sakura ne sont pas dupe au point de ne pas avoir remarqué. Quand a Sasuke je n'ai même pas tenté de le lui cacher, il était évident qu'il savait exactement quand j'avais mal et ou exactement. Personne ne connait mieux mon chakra que lui, au point qu'il arrive à y déceler la moindre perturbation.

En même temps je ne peux pas lui en vouloir puisque c'est aussi mon cas à son égard.

Enfin bref, après presque une semaine d'absence à quelques heures près, me revois-ci à Konoha, à la maison. Je me tourne vers Sasuke et lui sourit de toute mes dents. Lui me répond par un regard sévère qui me vexe au plus haut point, suppriment tout rayonnement de ma part.

Je sais qu'il a eu raison de me remettre à ma place, nous sommes entouré de monde et ne pouvons nous accorder le moindre écart. Cependant ça m'a blessé, beaucoup plus que ça devrait d'ailleurs... Etonnant comme un simple regard négatif de sa par me donne tout à coup envie de pleurer et partir en courant. Depuis quand je suis devenue si sensible moi ? Ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées pas une présence à mes côtés. Je relève le mentons et vois avec soulagement mon Uchiwa qui c'est beaucoup rapproché, caressant le dessus de ma main du bout de son indexe.

Un geste plus que discret et très rapide mais ça me redonne du baume au cœur. A-t-il senti l'effet qu'as eu sur moi le fait de m'envoyer balader ? Certainement.

Malheureusement déjà il s'éloigne pour laisser plus de distance entre nous, pour mon plus grand malheur...

Sakura, qui marchait devant nous, ralenti pour venir à ma hauteur et prendre la place qu'occupait Sasuke il y a encore quelques secondes.

_« Naruto, tu veux bien aller à l'hôpital s'il te plais ? J'ai remarqué que tu ne te sentais pas très bien ces derniers jours et de plus les deux chutes de chakra que tu as fait, ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais je n'ai jamais vue ça et j'aimerais que tu passes quelques examens._

_-Rha t'en fais pas Sakura-chan ! Je me sens bien je t'assure._

_-Mouai... Je serais quand même plus rassurer si tu faisais examiner tes canaux de chakra. C'est vraiment étrange que tu te vide comme ça en quelques secondes et sans rien faire... Ça pourrait cacher quelques chose de plus grave que ça en a l'air._

_-Ça doit être le surmenage. Ecoute Sakura, si ça m'arrive encore une seul foi, promis j'irais à l'hôpital. Mais pour le moment on a un rapport à faire à mamie-Tsunade ! »_

Même si elle aurait préféré que je lui obéisse et fil à l'hôpital, elle soupire et hoche les épaules, acceptant visiblement mon marché.

Je n'ose même pas lancer un regard à Sasuke. Rien qu'au chakra qui émane de lui je sais qu'il est énervé contre moi. Lui aussi aurait voulu que j'aille de suite à l'hosto sans rechigner.

Comme si mon corps voulait me prouvé que mes proches avaient raison, une vive douleur me lance dans le ventre.

Je n'en fais rien savoir et continue ma route comme si de rien été, même si je sais que le tressaillement que j'ai ressenti pendant moins d'une seconde avant de pouvoir me ressaisir n'a pas échappé à mon amant qui souffle fort par le nez tel un taureau en colère. Visiblement je l'énerve...

Bha, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grave. Puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me taper encore un séjour à l'hôpital !

Cependant mon osculation fut inévitable lorsque le lendemain, je fis une nouvelle chute de chakra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était déjà très tard mais je ne dormais pas. J'attendais que les lumières s'éteignent pour enfiler un vieux masque de dragon et me faufiler discrètement dans les rues de Konoha pour rejoindre mon Uchiwa.

Enfin je vois les ampoules des lampadaires perdre en puissance puis s'éteindre définitivement. C'est bon, je peux y aller.

En général pour ce genre d'escapade je cours le plus vite possible, devenant quasiment invisible. Quiconque ne possédait pas une rétine particulière ne pouvait pas me reconnaitre avec mon chakra aussi bien camouflé et une vitesse pareille.

Du cou pour éviter de croiser un détenteur du byakugan, je faisais tous les soirs un petit détour qui passe juste devant la maison de Sakura.

Mais ce soir-là je me sentais vraiment mal et même si le détour était inévitable, je n'avais vraiment pas la force de courir ou de bondir.

C'est donc d'un pas lent que je trainais mon faible corps.

Mais mes douleurs sont devenues bien moindres lorsque arrivé a mis chemin, juste devant la demeure des Haruno, j'ai senti toute mon énergie me quitter en quelques secondes. Pour la troisième foi mon chakra désertait mon corps, comme aspiré par d'un trou noir à l'intérieur de moi.

Je me rappel être tombé à genoux, puis plus rien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà, ça fait à présent quelques minutes que je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital, Sakura à mes côtés.

Elle m'a raconté qu'au beau milieu de la nuit elle avait entendu un gros bruit en bas de chez elle et qu'elle était allé voir par la fenêtre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle a vu une grande silhouette blonde allongé au sol elle m'a immédiatement reconnue et m'a emmené ici.

Cependant trois détailles ne m'avaient pas échappé dans son histoire.

Le premier : A aucun moment elle n'a parlé du masque que je portais.

Le second : Je n'avais pas fait de bruit en tombant.

Et pour finir : La très légère présence du chakra de Sasuke que je pouvais déceler sur ma peau, bien trop discrète pour que qui que ce soit d'autre ne la remarque.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre la vrai version de l'histoire.

Après ma chute Sasuke a du s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir débarqué chez lui. Donc il est parti jeter un coup d'œil et m'a trouvé allongé au beau milieu de la rue.

Je l'imagine que trop bien me regarder avec cette lueur de panique dans le regard. Oui, un Uchiwa ne se laisse jamais surpasser par les événements, mais maintenant que je connais bien Sasuke je sais reconnaitre lorsqu'il a peur mais qu'il utilise tout son self control pour ne pas péter les plombs.

Certainement que son cerveau a du analysé la situation en quelques secondes et élaborer un plan pour ne pas avoir expliqué pourquoi il m'a trouvé évanoui en pleine rue au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il a dû retirer mon masque et crée une explosion a l'aide d'un parchemin pour réveiller Sakura, surveillant la scène de loin pour être sûr qu'elle me voit et prenne soin de moi.

Quand je pense a tout ça je me dis que c'est fou à quel point j'ai appris a bien le connaitre.

A mes côtés Sakura soupire. Elle s'inquiète et elle est impatiente que Tsunade rapporte les résultats d'analyse. Oui, l'Haruno a eu l'audace de réveiller l'Hokage en pleine nuit pour que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de moi car elle n'a pas confiance en Botan, le médecin de garde.

_« Et voilà... Je savais que j'aurais dû te forcer d'aller à l'hôpital dès notre retour ! Non mais tu imagines une seconde ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si je ne m'étais pas réveillé ? Puis qu'es que tu foutais dehors à une heure pareille ?_

_-J'arrivais pas à dormir, j'étais sorti prendre l'air. »_

Sakura lève les yeux au ciel et s'assoit sur mon lit.

_« Je me demande ce qui prend autant de temps..._

_- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils m'ont fait les tests ?_

_- Dès que tu es arrivé et le soleil se lève déjà. Ça doit faire environ quatre heures._

_- Et c'est long quatre heures pour des résultats d'analyse ?_

_- Très long... »_

Soudain, Botan, le médecin de garde, entre en trombe dans notre chambre.

_« Sakura Haruno ? L'Hokage m'a demandé de vous appeler, on a besoin de vous pour une urgence !_

_-Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

_-Hinata Hyuga vient d'arriver et elle est sur le point d'accoucher !_

_-Quoi ? »_

Sakura bondit vers la porte, me laissant seul face à mon triste sort sans même prendre le temps de me lancer un dernier regard.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est si long d'obtenir mes résultats.

Hinata était tombé enceinte peu de temps après qu'elle nous ait dévoilé sa relation avec Kiba. Je ne sais pas si c'est que j'ai une mauvaise notion du temps mais je n'ai vraiment pas vue s'écouler les neufs derniers mois... Le temps passe tellement vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'elle se jetait devant Pain pour me protéger.

Je suis contant qu'elle ait sue se détacher de moi pour s'éprendre de Kiba. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de moi et c'est une fille bien qui mérite le bonheur.

Elle n'était pas la seule du groupe à s'être installé en couple. Shikamaru aussi, avec Temari, la sœur de Gaara. Elle a déménagé à Konoha pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble.

Tenten semble se rapprocher lentement mais surement du ténébreux Neji et quand a Sakura, qu'elle le veuille ou non nous avons tous remarqué son changement de comportement lorsque Sai est dans les parages.

Cependant Hinata est la première de notre génération à donner la vie. Je me demande si ça ne risque pas de donner des idées aux autres filles ça ! C'est vrai, dès qu'un bébé arrive, tout le monde en veut un... C'est un véritable virus très contagieux chez les femmes.

Faut avouer que ça m'aurait pas déplus d'avoir un gosse un jour. Mais j'ai fait une croix sur cette idée il y a déjà longtemps, lorsque j'ai compris que jamais plus je ne pourrais concevoir ma vie sans Sasuke. Pour lui aussi ça a été un sacrifice. Avec lui disparaitrait le Sharingan. Mais tout comme moi il préfère sa plutôt qu'une vie entière sans moi, au côté d'une femme pour la quel il ne ressentirait pas grand-chose. Oh on ne se l'est jamais dit, ça serait comme dévoilé nos faiblesses... Mais On le sait, c'est comme ça.

A force de resté allongé sans rien faire je sens une vague de fatigue monter en moi. T'en pis si je m'endors quelques heures, de toute façon avec l'accouchement d'Hinata, Tsunade n'est pas prête de venir me parler de mon état de santé.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

Ce n'est que vers quatorze heures, bien après mon second réveille, que je vois enfin la porte s'ouvrir sur l'Hokage.

En plus d'être épuisée, elle est visiblement perturbée. Lèvres pincés et sourcil froncé, je pris intérieurement pour que Hinata et le bébé aillent bien et que ce ne soit pas ça qui la mette dans un état pareil.

_« Mamie-Tsunade ? L'accouchement c'est bien passé ? »_

Elle relève la tête et m'adresse un regard interrogateur, visiblement surprise par ma question.

_« Oh oui bien sûr, ils vont bien tous les deux. Elle a eu un petit garçon qu'elle a appelé Akira. Pourquoi, tu te faisais du souci pour eux ?_

_-A la base non mais vue la tête que vous faite ça m'a inquiété._

_-Ah. Non. Cette tête, elle est pour toi Naruto. »_

Oh. Ça, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais malgré tous mes symptômes j'étais persuadé d'être en pleine forme ! Visiblement, je me trompais...

_« Ça t'embête pas que je vérifie vite fait quelque chose ?_

_-Non bien sûr que non._

_-Bien. Allonge-toi s'il te plaît. »_

Je m'exécute et elle retire le drap qui me recouvrait pour dévoiler mon ventre jusqu'à plus bas que l'élastique de mon boxer, mon unique vêtement.  
J'avoue que c'est plutôt gênant mais je lui fait confiance et fixe le plafond pour cacher mes rougeurs.

Elle pose ses deux mains en dessous de mon nombril et active son ninjutsu médical.

ca fait tout chaud dans mon ventre et je dois avouer que c'est agréable. J'imagine la tête de Sasuke s'il aurait été là. Je crois qu'il aurait tout simplement décapité Tsunade ! Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un de plus jaloux que lui.

L'Hokage émet un grognement mécontent qui me sort de mes pensées. Je baisse la tête pour l'observer travailler.

Sourcils froncé et mâchoires serré, elle a le souffle court et semble forcé sur son ninjutsu. Je remarque que mon sceau est apparu et brille de mille feux.

Dans mon ventre, la chaleur qui émane des mains de Tsunade semble être aspirée par le même trou noir qui aspire régulièrement mon chakra, sauf qu'elle, elle semble le faire exprès et ça n'a pas l'air évident.

Soudain son expression change. Elle devient livide et écarquille les yeux un instant avant de déglutir.

Elle stop son ninjutsu et soupire en fermant les yeux. Visiblement le résultat n'est pas positif, bien au contraire.

_« Tsunade ? »_

Ma voie est tremblante et elle l'entend. Même si elle aimerait le faire je vois qu'elle se retient de me rassurer, me recouvrant du drap avant de s'assoir à mes côtés. Je me redresse pour m'assoir également tout en me préparant psychologiquement à supporter la lourde annonce qui va tomber.

Encore une fois je pense à Sasuke. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui annoncer ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction selon la gravité de mon état... Et si j'étais condamné ? Non, ne pas penser à ça. Je dois me vider la tête, je réfléchirais une fois que je serais sur de ce qui m'attend.

_« Bon Naruto... Avant de te dire ce que tu as je veux que tu me face une promesse._

_-Oui mamie-Tsunade. Dites, je vais mourir ?_

_-Non non, rassure toi. T'a vie n'est pas en jeux. »_

Je soupir de soulagement. Un poids de moins. Cependant je me demande ce que je peux avoir qui contrarie autant Tsunade si m'a vie n'est pas menacé.

_« Naruto, je veux que tu me jure que tu ne vas pas avoir une réaction excessive. Promet moi de rester calme et d'écouter les quelques explications que j'ai à te fournir_

_-Euh... Je vous promets mamie-Tsunade. Mais dites-moi vite s'il vous plaît car là je commence a vraiment m'inquiéter. »_

Tsunade soupire pour se donner du courage et se lève pour venir s'accroupir à côté de moi.

De mon côté le stresse monte en flèche. Je n'ai jamais vue Tsunade ainsi. Son regard est rempli d'incompréhension et d'appréhension.

_« Naruto... Écoute-moi bien attentivement s'il te plaît.  
Je ne suis vraiment pas sur de moi mais je crois que ton état de santé est du à Kyubi.  
A cause d'une... Perturbation va-t-on dire... Tes anticorps se sont mis à l'attaquer. Cependant Kurama est plus résistant qu'un virus donc ce « combat » est inutile, il ne sert à rien sauf à t'affaiblir toi mais surtout ton démon. Ceci explique tes vagues de faiblesses, tes nausées, tes maux de crâne et tes montés de fièvres. Je vais te préparer un traitement que tu devras prendre tous les jours pour empêcher ton organisme d'attaquer Kyubi._

_- Un traitement a vie ?_

_- Non, rassure-toi. Juste le temps que cette... Perturbation... Disparaisse._

_- Mais c'est quoi cette perturbation au juste ?_

_- Et bien, Kyubi c'est visiblement mis en tête de protéger quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire à l'intérieur de toi et refuse obstinément qu'on le lui retire._

_- Quoi ? Mais il veut me tuer ou quoi ?_

_- Non je ne crois pas. Tu sais la situation est plus délicate pour lui que pour toi. Il se bat sans cesse pour protéger son bien et il est dans un état d'épuisement redoutable à l'heure actuel. Le traitement le soulagera beaucoup._

_- Excusez-moi mamie-Tsunade mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi Kyubi métrait son existence en danger pour protéger quoi que ce soit ? Je le connais bien et même si il n'est pas si diabolique que ça ce n'est pas non plus une âme sensible !_

_- Ca je ne sais pas Naruto. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler._

_- Ah ça c'est sûr qu'on va avoir une petite conversation lui et moi ! Puis c'est quoi cette « chose » ou cette « perturbation » qu'il protège ?_

_- Et bien... S'il te plaît reste calme Naruto d'accord ? »_

J'acquiesce et Tsunade soupire une nouvelle fois.

_« De toute façon il faudra bien que je finisse par te le dire alors..._

_- Tsunade !_

_- Patience ! Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus figure toi. »_

Effectivement elle a l'air toute aussi anxieuse que moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas rassurant de la voir ainsi, et chaque seconde dans l'ignorance est une torture...

_« Alors mamie-Tsunade ?_

_- ... Naruto, ce que Kyubi protège, c'est une vie humaine. »_

Hein ? Je ne comprends pas le délire là.

_« Quoi ?_

_- C'est un embryon. Pour faire simple tu es en quelque sorte... Enceint. »_

Oh… My… Fucking… GOD !

C'est, quoi, ce, BORDEL ?

Je ne sais pas quel expression prend mon visage mais en attendant je suis vraiment... Vraiment... Rha ! Je n'en sais rien !

J'ai envie d'exploser la gueule a Kurama, de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps, de mourir de honte, de m'ouvrir le ventre et m'arracher les entrailles.

Seigneur, un autre problème : Sasuke. Déjà que je ne me sens pas capable de supporter le regard horrifier des inconnus ainsi que ceux de mes amis, alors celui de Sasuke, je crois que ça me tuerais. Je ne pourrais pas digérer que mon amant me voit comme un monstre.

Non mais ça ne suffit pas d'être épris d'un homme et de cohabiter avec un démon ? Il faut encore qu'une nouvelle différence pointe le bout de son nez ?

Tout ça à cause de se renard débile... Mais enfin Kyubi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

Tu m'étonne que mon corps ne puisse pas supporter cette chose ! Je devrais refuser le traitement et laisser mon organisme te détruire à petit feu Kurama ! Ça me débarrasserait de bien des soucis !

T'en pis pour Tsunade qui attend toujours une réponse de ma part, elle patientera encore un peu. Je dois parler à Kyubi et maintenant !

Je rejoins l'intérieur de mon corps, me retrouvant dans un endroit où tout est noir et humide.

Je cherche Kyubi du regard mais je ne le vois pas. Je me mets donc à avancer un peu au hasard.

Je fini par le repérer, roulé en boule au fond de sa cage pourtant déverrouillé depuis longtemps.

Je m'avance vers lui et le spectacle qu'il m'offre est vraiment navrant.

Haletant, il tremble de tout son corps et semble souffrir le martyre.

Des gouttes de sueur aussi grosse que moi dégouline de sa fourrure moite

Ses neuf queues sont refermé pour crée une sorte de sphère, étrange...

Malgré son état pitoyable en me sentant arrivé, il use du peu de force qu'il lui reste pour se redresser et me grogner dessus. Cependant rien que ce petit effort lui provoque une toux carabiné.

Dans l'état qu'il est je pourrais l'étriper en un instant, mais toutes mes envies de meurtre se sont évanouies lorsque j'ai vu mon bijuu que je considère comme mon ami dans un tel état de détresse... Je vais peut-être le prendre ce traitement au final.

Mais je dois tout de même avoir une discussion avec lui.

_« Dégage d'ici Naruto !_

_- Calme-toi Kurama. Regarde toi, tu n'as même pas la force de t'énerver._

_- ..._

_- Bon, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici._

_- Oui._

_- Bien. Tu sais aussi ce que je veux que tu face ?_

_- Je ne m'en débarrasserais pas ! »_ Aboyât-il.

Dans un élan de rage il se relève complètement et m'adresse son regard le plus mauvais mais ne tient pas cinq secondes avant de tituber et s'effondrer sur le côté en toussant, parcourus par de violent tremblement.

Pour lui prouver ma bonne foi je m'assois en tailleur en face de ses yeux et lui caresse son énorme museau. Sa truffe est brulante, il est vraiment dans un sal état.

Dans un effort surbijuu il soulève sa grosse tête pour la poser droite et me fixe avec un tout nouveau regard : remplis d'imploration.

_« Ne me force pas à m'en débarrasser... Pitié. »_

Je crois rêver. En vingt ans c'est la première fois que Kyubi, le Démon Renard à Neuf queues, me supplie.

_« Kurama... Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Mon corps et pas fait pour et tu connais ma situation alors s'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont déjà. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Explique-moi !_

_- ... Je préfère te le montrer. »_

S'exécutant, Kyubi ramène la sphère formé par ses neufs queues jusqu'à moi en réduisant son volume. Je me tourne vers ce qu'il me présente.

Dans un mouvement lent il relève l'une de ses queues pour me dévoiler son trésor.

Je n'ai jamais vue une chose pareille.

Au centre de la sphère se trouve une sorte de mini soleil qui serait constitué de diamant pure.

Son rayonnement est tel que ça me brule la rétine de le regarder, mais c'est si magnifique que je ne peux m'en détacher.

C'est donc ça, une vie ? Je n'ai jamais vue quelque chose d'aussi beau. Même le sourire de Sasuke parait bien pâle face a se joyaux splendide.

Je me sens immédiatement attiré par lui. Je n'ai qu'une envie, le toucher, le prendre contre moi et protéger sa pureté contre toutes les horreurs de ce monde.

Inconsciemment je rapproche ma main de se soleil mais je suis violement ramené à la réalité par Kurama qui me bloque l'accès et emmène mon joyaux loin de moi.

Non... Je veux le voir encore, sentir la chaleur de sa lumière qui se reflète sur ma peau !

En m'entendant penser je comprends immédiatement Kurama.

_« Convaincus ?_ Me demande-t-il en m'adressant un faible sourire.

_- Oui. C'est... Comment ? Enfin je veux dire..._

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Régulièrement j'en vois passé des milliards au-dessus de ma tête des lucioles comme celle-là, tu diras merci à ton cher Uchiwa pour le spectacle._  
_Mais biens vite ils meurent tous, perdant peu à peu leur lumière jusqu'à s'éteindre et disparaitre._  
_Je suis toujours resté insensible à leur disparition mais lui... C'était différent._  
_Il brillait tellement que j'ai réussi à le voir parmis ses 70 millions de congénères lorsqu'il est arrivé._  
_J'ai continué de le regarder ce battre pendant six jours. C'est trois fois plus que la normal._  
_Lorsque j'ai vu sa luminosité diminuer, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser mourir et je me suis mis à le protéger. Au début j'ai bien crus que mes efforts allaient être vain car ça lumières continuait à faiblir mais au final, il a repris du poil de la bête. Il grossit et rayonne un peu plus chaque jours, ça sera un battant._

_- ... Tu es en train de me dire qu'à chaque fois que moi et Sasuke on... Et qu'il... en moi... Toi tu les vois sous cette forme ?_

_- Oui, mais même si dit comme ça c'est répugnant, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comme c'est beau de voir un essaim de vie. »_

En repensant à la beauté du joyau rayonnant que j'ai admiré il y a quelques instants, je ne peux que le croire.

_« Et... Ça fait combien de temps ?_

_- Un peu plus d'un mois. Durant les trente premiers jours j'ai cru qu'il ne survivrait pas mais depuis cette dernière dizaine, les choses ont bien changé. Il demande environ toutes les 72 heures beaucoup de ton chakra, voir la totalité pour pouvoir garder sa flamme et l'amplifier, chose qu'il ne faisait pas avant. Jusqu'alors ton organisme m'avait laissé tranquille mais depuis qu'il va mieux, ton corps m'assaille sans arrêt pour en venir à bout._

_- Ca fait à peu près dix jours que j'ai senti les premiers changements aussi... Ne t'en fait pas pour mes anticorps, Tsunade va nous crée un remède._

_- Alors, ça veut dire qu'on le garde ?_

_- ... Je ne crois pas avoir la force de faire autrement. »_

Soudain, malgré la fatigue et la douleur, le regard de Kurama se met à briller de mille feux. Je crois bien que le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Mais notre échange silencieux est rompue par Tsunade qui m'agrippe et me secoue de toute sa titanesque force pour me ramener sur terre.

_« Ah ! Doucement mamie-Tsunade ! Vous me donnez mal au cœur !_

_- Enfin ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu reviennes parmis nous ? Une heure !_

_- Je suis désolé mais face à ce genre de révélation il me faut un temps de réaction adapté._

_- Certes... Au moins tu ne sembles pas si mal le prendre._

_- ... A vrai dire j'ai peur. J'ai très peur. Je dirais même que je suis terrorisé... »_

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être à nouveau loin de mon joyau rayonnant ou si c'est parce que la dure réalité du jugement de mes proches me revient en tête mais j'ai tout a cou une énorme envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs même en serrant les mâchoires le plus fort possible je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes s'échapper.

Tsunade s'assoit à mes côtés et me serre dans ses bras pour essayer de me calmer et me rassurer. Je la laisse faire. Cette étreinte est ce que j'ai ressenti de plus maternel de toute ma vie. J'ai tout à coup l'impression d'être qu'un enfant fragile et terrifier, bercé par les bras de sa mère qui essaye de le calmer. Ironique sachant que je fais facilement une bonne tête de plus que Tsunade.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté ainsi mais j'ai pleuré un bon moment dans les bras de l'Hokage avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, sentant que je m'étais légèrement calmé. Elle est visiblement bien décidée à reprendre notre discussion.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

******/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

_« Ca va aller ?_

_- ..._

_- Tu sais... Tout le monde n'est pas forcément obligé d'être au courant._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu pourrais ne rien leur dire. Je sais garder un secret, d'autant plus un secret médical. Surtout si tu décides de ne pas le garder._

_-Ne pas le garder ?_

_-Oui... Kurama est faible à l'heure actuelle et, je pense qu'avec l'aide du père d'Ino il ne serait pas difficile de lui arracher l'embryon._

_- NON ! Non, je ne veux pas ! »_

Tsunade me fixe avec de grands yeux, surprise de ma réaction.

Sans même m'en rendre compte j'ai sorti mes crocs et mes griffes et j'ai posé mes deux mains sur mon ventre, comme pour le protéger. Réalisant que cette réaction excessive est inutile je respire un bon coup pour me calmer. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je ressens le besoin de m'expliquer. Peut-être ai-je juste besoin de me confier.

_« Je suis allé parler a Kurama pour avoir des explications et... Il m'a montré._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Oui. Il a besoin de beaucoup de chakra, une vague par 72h. Et même si j'en ai à revendre il me prend tout pour pouvoir continuer de grandir._

_- Comment va Kyubi ?_

_- Très mal en point. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil._

_- Et... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, il te l'a dit ?_

_- Si vous l'auriez vue mamie-Tsunade, vous n'auriez même pas posé la question. C'est la plus belle chose qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de voir... »_

Perdue dans les souvenir, je ne remarque pas l'expression niaise que j'affiche tout en caressant mon ventre du bout des doigts. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler de la présence de Tsunade et me tourner vers elle.

Elle me sourit et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens comme démaqué. Je baisse la tête pour cacher la teinte rosé de mes joues, même si je sais pertinemment que c'est inutile.

_« Bien. Je crois que l'avortement est à proscrire. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se passer mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas subir de changement physique puisque l'embryon est gardé au même endroit que Kyubi. C'est positif d'un côté car tu auras moins de difficulté à le cacher mais par contre je me demande comment on va le sortir de là dans 31 semaines._

_- 31 semaines ?_

_- Oui. Tu es enceint d'un peu plus d'un mois. En général a ton stade une femme n'a pas encore de réel symptômes mais ton corps n'étant pas fait pour, tu as droit aux effets secondaires._

_- Rumff... Fait chier. Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée ?_

_- Peut-être une mais je ne suis pas sur... Tu peux utiliser ton sexy-no-jutsu s'il te plaît ? »_

Je m'exécute, laissant apparaitre une splendide et candide jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs ramenés en deux couettes haute. La même dont je me sers tout le temps.

Ne faisant même pas attention à la perfection de ma technique Tsunade pose de nouveau ses mains sur mon ventre en faisant appel à son ninjutsu médical. Je sens de nouveau la chaleur m'envahir mais je n'y fais pas attention, trop attentif à Tsunade.

L'Hokage sourie et se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

_« C'est bon j'ai fini. »_

Sans hésitez je reprends ma forme d'homme qui me convient bien mieux.

_« Alors mamie-Tsunade ?_

_- Quand ton corps se mute en femme, l'embryon reprend sa place. Le jour-j il te suffira de te transformer avant que l'on t'anesthésie. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire ça de façon classique, on te fera une césarienne avec quelques jours d'avance._

_- Une césarienne ?_

_- Oui, on t'ouvrira le ventre pour le faire sortir._

_- Je suis sensé être rassuré là ?_

_- Non. Mais t'as pas à t'en faire tu as vécu pire !_

_-Rumff. »_

Tsunade rigole et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Je ne sais pas si je réalise bien les choses encore. Il va falloir trouver une bonne histoire qui expliquera l'entrée d'un bébé dans ma vie pour servir à mes amis. Avec Tsunade pour me soutenir ça devrais mieux passer.

_« Naruto, avant de te laisser partir et filer préparer ton traitement, j'ai une dernière question._

_- Oui mamie-Tsunade ?_

_- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Cet embryon n'est pas arrivé ici tout seul, n'es pas ? »_

Je me mort la langue et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour éviter le regard de mon interlocutrice. Je sens mes joues prendre des couleurs bien que j'essaye vainement de contrôler mon embarras.

_« Naruto ?_

_- ..._

_- Naruto s'il te plaît répond moi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas et si je devais te juger, ça serait déjà fait._

_- Non, il n'est pas arrivé tout seul._

_- Je vois. Aurais-tu asse confiance en moi pour me donner l'identité du second père ? »_

Je me tourne vers elle et tombe dans ses yeux noisette suppliant. Ah les femmes, elles savent toujours comment obtenir ce qu'elles veulent !  
Je soupire et prend mon visage dans mes mains. Au point où j'en suis de toute façon...

_« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous demandez._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais à partir du moment qu'on sait que je fréquente un autre homme pas la peine de chercher midi à quatorze heure pour savoir qui c'est ! »_

Tout à coup Tsunade sursaute et prend l'expression d'un poisson hors de l'eau en me fixant.

_« Lui ?_

_- Qui d'autre..._

_- On parle bien de la même personne au moins ?_

_- Il me semble._

_- Tu parles de qui toi ?_

_- Et vous ? »_

Tsunade lâche un juron, prise à son propre jeu. Je suis fier de moi dans un sens. On a tellement bien su se camoufler qu'en quatre ans toujours personne n'a le moindre soupçon. Je laisse même échapper un rire qui attire l'attention de l'Hokage sur moi.

_« Dire que ça fait déjà 4 ans et que vous arrivez même pas à avoir un soupçon ! Soit on est vraiment doué soit vous êtes vraiment mauvais._

_- Quoi ? 4 ans ? Attend une minute... Ca fait pas quatre ans aussi que... »_

Tsunade blêmi, cette fois je crois qu'elle a trouvé.

_« Sasuke Uchiwa ?_

_- ... »_

Je rougie encore, même si je m'étais préparer à l'aveu, je me sens tout de même horriblement gêné.

_« Naruto, tu sais si tu veux je peux venir avec toi quand tu vas le lui dire..._

_- Hein ? Euh, et pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'ai pas très envies qu'il t'ouvre le ventre et t'arrache les vicaires. »_

Je rigole doucement. Même si il était très en colère ou même choqué, voir écœuré, il serait incapable de lever la main sur moi. Il partirait ou me dirait de partir et mettrais certainement un temps fou avant de m'adresser la parole à nouveau, mais il ne m'éventrerait pas.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas mamie-Tsunade. J'ai une petite idée de comment faire._

_- Ah oui ? Raconte._

_- Avec le Sharingan il peut venir avec moi là où se trouve Kurama. Je n'aurais qu'a le lui montrer._

_- Euh, fait attention Naruto. Grace au Sharingan Sasuke peut aussi contrôler Kyubi. Il pourrait l'obliger à détruire l'embryon._

_- Ne sous-estimez pas mon fils ! Ça se voit que vous ne l'avez pas vue, il est si magnifique... Personne ne peut lui résister. Encore moins son père. »_

Tsunade sourie. En quelques heures que nous venons de partager, il y a comme un lien nouveau qui s'est créé entre nous. Quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que c'est et restera la seule au courant pour mon enfant, mais en la voyant me sourire ainsi, j'ai l'impression de recevoir le soutien d'une mère.

Soudain nous sommes coupé dans notre échange silencieux par la porte qui s'ouvre sur Sakura, suivit de Shino et Kiba qui tient dans ses bras une petite boule emmitouflé dans une couverture. Tsunade se relève et m'adresse un dernier clin d'œil avant de nous laisser, sans omettre d'adresser un petit « coucou » au nourrisson.

Intrigué je me penche vers Kiba qui s'est rapproché du lit pour pouvoir me présenter le jeune Akira.

Ses petits yeux sont toujours clos mais son nez fin rappel sans difficulté celui de son père. Quand a sa petite touffe de cheveux noirs, c'est sans nul doute un héritage de Hinata.

_« Félicitation Kiba, il est magnifique !_

_- Merci, tu veux le tenir ? »_

J'acquiesce et il me le confit. Sakura s'assit sur mon lit alors que l'heureux père et Shino, sans nul doute le parrain, restent debout.

J'admire ce petit bout d'homme avec fascination. Dire que dans huit mois j'en tiendrais un identique dans mes bras...

J'ai soudain envies de hurler haut et fort à qui voudra bien m'entendre que j'allais avoir un bébé. Malheureusement je ne suis pas assez fou pour le faire...

_« Comment va Hinata ?_

_- Bien, mais elle est exténuée, elle se repose._ Répondit Kiba.

_- Et toi Naruto ? Que disent tes résultats d'analyse ?_ Me demande Sakura.

_- Euh... Je n'ai pas très bien suivit, une histoire d'anticorps... Enfin bref, j'vais avoir droit à un long traitement mais ce n'est rien de grave. Je peux rentrer chez moi._

_- T'en mieux, et tu as intérêt à le prendre ton traitement !_ Me sermonne la jeune rose.

_- T'en fais pas pour ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier !_

_- Et pour tes chutes de chakra ? Elle a trouvé quelque chose ?_ Questionna Shino, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

_- Non pas vraiment. On sait que ça se produit toute les 72 heures et que ce n'est pas mortel mais je crois qu'on peut rien y faire jusqu'à la fin de traitement. Ça devrait disparaître tout seul après._

_- Bon, si tu peux rentrer chez toi on ne va pas t'embêter plus longtemps. On va y aller et le laisser t'habiller, enfin, si tu veux bien me rendre mon fils... »_

Je fais la moue mais tend tout de même le petit Akira a Kiba.

Mes amis me saluent et quitte ma chambre.

Je m'habille en quelques secondes et part de l'hôpital en prenant la direction de la résidence Uchiwa. Certes on est en plein jour et tout le monde me voit faire mais justement, si ça parait normal personne ne pensera que je lui rends une visite personnelle. Tout le monde croira que c'est pour apporter un message de l'Hokage ou un ordre de mission.

Je n'ai pas encore frappé que déjà la porte s'ouvre et il m'attrape par la manche pour me trainer a l'intérieure.

A peine suis-je rentré chez lui qu'il referme la porte et me plaque contre celle-ci pour m'embrasser a pleine bouche, passant ses mains dans mon cou.

Je réponds sans hésitation. Visiblement plus que de lui avoir manqué, je lui aie fait peur.

Apres cinq bonnes minutes d'un échange buccal enflammé dans son halle, il se décide à me laisser respirer.

Je sais qu'il se fait violence pour ne pas m'entrainer dans la chambre mais son envie de savoir ce qui m'arrive est plus forte que son envie de sexe.

Nous nous rendons donc dans le salon et je m'installe dans le canapé pendant que lui va dans la cuisine nous servir à boire.

_« Saké Naruto ?_

_- Non un thé._

_- Hm. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »_

Je ne lui réponds pas, pour dire quoi ? « Ouai mais là je n'ai pas droit à l'alcool pour les huit prochains mois car je suis enceint »... Bof.

Il finit par me rejoindre et s'installe face à moi dans le canapé, prêt à recevoir mon explication.

Je récupère ma tasse et souffle dessus pour le refroidir.

_« Tu devrais finir ton saké d'abord, après je t'explique tout. »_

A peine ais-je le temps d'apporté mon thé à mes lèvres qu'il finit son saké en cul-sec et m'adresse un regard impatient. Résigner je soupire et pose ma tasse sur la table basse avant de prendre ses mains dans les miennes et poser mon front sur le sien.

_« Active ton Sharingan et viens avec moi. »_

Il s'exécute et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans l'antre de Kyubi.

Sachant ou il est je marche vers lui d'un pas franc, tenant la main de mon amant dans la mienne.

Le démon n'a pas bougé, toujours allongé au même endroit. Visiblement il dormait et notre visite le réveille.

Me voyant en premier il ne réagit pas, mais dès lors qu'il reconnaît la silhouette de Sasuke il se braque et montre les crocs, près à l'attaque même si dans son état il ne tiendrait pas une minute.

_« Calme toi Kurama, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »_

Ma révélation semble le rassurer un peu mais il reste méfiant.

_« Pourquoi tu l'as emmené ici ?_

_- Il faudra bien le mettre au courant un jour ou l'autre non ? »_

Kurama grogne mais se résigne, ramenant la sphère formé par ses queues vers nous.

Comme précédemment ils les écartent tel un bouton de fleur qui s'ouvre pour nous laisser voir mon majestueux joyau qui semble briller encore plus fort.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke et suis ravie de sa réaction. Ses yeux pétillent d'admiration et il semble totalement hypnotisé par lui. Comme moi tout à l'heure il avance sa main pour le toucher mais Kurama lui refuse l'accès et cela le ramené parmis nous. Il me regarde avec stupeur et je lui réponds par un sourire.

_« Rentons, tu as vu ce que je voulais te montrer. »_

Sasuke acquiesce et nous revenons dans notre monde. Sasuke est visiblement toujours sous le choc et il attend des explications que je m'apprête à lui donner.

_« Tu te demandes ce que c'était, n'es pas ?_

_- Hm._

_- Tu n'en a pas la moindre idée ?_

_- Non, ça ne me dis rien. Désolé._

_- Bien. T'en pis pour moi. Bref, en gros comment dire ça... Roh et puis merde je suis enceint et ce truc c'est un embryon que Kyubi garde en vie pour pas que mon corps le détruise ! »_

Le visage de Sasuke change du tout au tout mais je n'attends pas de voir les nouvelles expressions qu'il affiche que déjà je baisse les yeux.

Bravo Naruto ! Quel manque de tact ! Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour ça... Mais j'y peux rien. J'ai paniqué et j'ai voulue me débarrasser de mon fardeau au plus vite.

Bon maintenant que c'est fait, il n'y a plus qu'a attendre.

Je fixe nos mains toujours jointe en faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas trembler. Je patiente, attend le moment où il va enfin réagir et me lâcher pour me dire de sortir de chez lui.

Cependant, je ne sais pas si c'est positif ou négatif, mais un bruit de sonnette nous interrompt et me force à lever la tête vers l'entrée.

Sasuke se lève et se tourne vers moi.

_« Reste là. Je vais voire qui c'est, je l'envoi chier et après on finit cette discussion. »_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

******/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

Bon, visiblement Sasuke n'a pas l'intention de me mettre à la porte, c'est toujours ça.

J'écoute attentivement ce qu'il se passe et je sourie en reconnaissant la voie de Tsunade.

_« Salut Sasuke. Naruto est là ?_

_- Hm, pardon ? Pourquoi serait-il ici ?_

_- Je suis déjà passé chez lui et il n'y est pas. »_

Je m'étais déjà levé et rapproché d'eux. En me voyant apparaitre dans le dos de Sasuke, Tsunade me sourit et force le passage à mon amant visiblement perturbé.

Après une brève vérification des alentours il referme la porte et nous rejoint dans son salon.

_« Bien Naruto, voici un mois entier de traitement. Tu devras avaler une fiole par jour et tout le temps a la même heure compris ? »_

L'Hokage pose un grand sac remplis d'une trentaine de petite fioles sur la table basse, juste à côté de ma tasse de thé, puis se tourne vers Sasuke qui n'a visiblement pas compris grand-chose.

_« Naruto a eu le temps de t'en parler avant mon arrivé n'es pas ? De son état ?_

_- Oui... Enfin, très vite fait._

_- Bon et bien si tu tiens à la survie de ta descendance surveille le pour qui prenne ses médicaments ! Kyubi est fort mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps seul. »_

Pendant qu'ils discutaient j'avais déjà avalé le contenue de la première fiole. Certes ce n'est vraiment pas bon mais je suis prêt à tout pour aider mon joyau.

_« Oh ! J'allais oublier, une autre chose Sasuke. Naruto continueras de faire une chute de chakra toute les 72 heures. Lorsque ça arrivera je veux qu'il reste allonger à chaque fois ! Ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui de faire un effort quel qu'il soit pendant cette période._

_- Euh, Tsunade, excusez- nous une petite seconde s'il vous plaît. »_

Sasuke m'attrape par la manche de ma veste et m'entraine dans la chambre. Visiblement il n'a pas apprécié de se sentir aussi largué.

Je lance un regard suppliant à l'Hokage mais cette dernière ne me prête aucune attention, déjà installé confortablement dans le canapé et en train de boire MON thé !

Arrivé dans la chambre, Sasuke me lâche pour aller s'assoir sur le lit.

Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et prend son visage dans ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard il se met à trembler violemment. Je ne me rappel pas avoir déjà vue Sasuke dans un tel état...

Inquiet je me rapproche de lui et m'accroupis en posant mes mains sur ses genoux. J'essaye d'accrocher son regard fuyant.

Lorsqu'en enfin ses yeux rencontre les miens je me rends compte qu'ils sont inondé de larmes silencieuse qui glisse sur ses joue pâle.

Ca me fend le cœur mais ça m'effarait également. Jamais Sasuke ne se laisse dépasser par les événements, et j'ai peur des conséquences.

_« Hey, calme-toi... Ca va aller. »_

Mêlant le geste à la parole je caresse une de ses joue humide d'un revers de main.

Même si sur l'instant mon geste semble l'apaiser, une seconde après il fronce les sourcils et se relève.

Je l'imite et prend la place qu'il vient d'abandonner sur le bord du lit. Je l'observe faire les cents pas dans la chambre en attendant qu'il se calme.

Au bout d'un moment il se ressaisit et s'arrête, prenant une grande bouffé d'air avant de me rejoindre pour s'assoir à mes côtés.

_« Alors... C'est... Enfin... Réel ?_

_- Tu l'as vue de tes propres yeux non ? »_

Il ravale sa salive avant de poursuivre.

_« C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je le vois avant de m'expliquer n'es pas ?_

_- Hein ? Comment ça ?_

_- Tu t'es dit que je ne pourrais pas résister face à quelque chose d'aussi beau._

_- ... »_

Et merde, j'suis démasqué... Je me sens con tout à coup. J'étais vraiment sûr qu'il ne résisterait pas face à mon joyau. C'était mon seul argument, ma seule arme... Si ça n'a pas marché, je peux m'attendre au pire.

Peu importe.

Sasuke est tout pour moi, mais je sais que c'est réciproque. Même si ça fait mal je suis prêt à m'opposer à lui.

Je le défendrais, mon joyau. Personne ne me le prendra, même pas lui.

C'est étrange, je sens comme une flamme s'allumer dans ma poitrine. Un instinct qui me dicte de tout faire pour protéger cette vie qui grandit en moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées j'en oublie Sasuke à mes côtés, et je sursaute légèrement en l'entendant se racler la gorge, prêt à reprendre la parole.

_« Il faut croire que tu ne t'es pas trompé. »_

Je reste interdit. Ais-je bien entendu ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Il ne compte pas me hurler dessus et m'éventrer pour m'arracher l'embryon lui-même ? Il... Il a été charmé ?

_« Tu... Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ? »_

Oh seigneur ! Il s'intéresse à lui ! Ou à moi ! Ou même peut être aux deux ! Miracle ! Moi qui m'attendais à me faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette sal, ça me fait un sacré choque.

_« Un peu plus d'un mois._

_- Hm... Et, tu ne risques rien ? Je veux dire il, enfin, ne risque pas de te faire du mal ?_

_- A vrai dire c'est plutôt l'inverse. C'est mon organisme qui tente de le détruire._

_- Kyubi le protège, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Pour la même raison qui fait que ni toi ni moi ne m'ayons déjà ouvert le ventre pour m'arracher l'intégralité de mes organes dans l'espoir que ça serve à quelque chose._

_- Hm. »_

Sasuke se pince les lèvres et soupire avant de poursuivre.

_« Et comment ça va se passer ? Tu sais, le jour ou... Enfin, tu sais._

_- Je vais utiliser mon sexy-no-jutsu et Tsunade va m'ouvrir le ventre._

_- Hm. Et ça va se voir ?_

_- Normalement non. Il n'est pas vraiment dans mon ventre, il est avec Kyubi donc je ne devrais pas subir de déformation. Sauf si je me transforme en fille car dans ce cas il retourne à sa place normale._

_- Je vois. C'est pour ça que quand le jour arrivera, tu devras utiliser ton sexy jutsu._ Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi. _Et Tsunade est la seule au courant ?_

_- Oui. Elle a promis de garder le secret pour lui, et aussi pour nous. »_

Pour la première fois depuis que Sasuke est au courant, il semble être soulagé. Légèrement du moins. Il laisse l'une de ses mains glisser jusqu'à la mienne tout en s'évadant dans ses pensées. Je le laisse faire tout en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Je n'en attendais pas tan de sa part ! Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait très, très mal le prendre.

Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion il laisse échapper un petit rire et se tourne vers moi en souriant, plongeant ses yeux noir dans mon regard océan.

_« Ca explique certain changement dans ton comportement... »_

C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, depuis quelques temps mes pulsion ont bien changé. Je ne me lasse pas de mon nouveau rôle d'uke et en redemande même. Dire qu'avant c'était moi qui était le plus souvent seme...

Puis il n'y a pas que le sexe. J'ai de plus en plus besoin de contact, de proximité et de soutien. Et je suis devenue très susceptible aussi.

Me remémorant toutes les fois où mon comportement étrange me surprenait moi-même je sourie dans le vague.

_« Naruto ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Merci. »_

Je me retourne vers mon amant, surpris.

Une nouvelle lueur illumine son regard et un petit mais radieux sourire reste affiché sur ses lèvres. Il a l'air heureux.

_« Grace à toi le clan Uchiwa ne disparaitra pas avec ma mort. »_

C'est vrai que j'y avais vaguement pensé. En t'en que fils de Sasuke, certainement que mon joyau sera un heureux propriétaire du sharingan.

_« De rien, Sasuke. »_

On se sourie pendant quelques secondes puis il finit par se pencher vers moi, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous échangeons un doux baisé remplis de sentiments et de douceur. Ça me fait un bien fou et j'en oublie tout ce qui m'entoure pendant ces quelques secondes de complicité.

Malheureusement pour moi, tout comme pour Sasuke, nous sommes bien vite ramenés à la réalité par Tsunade qui nous interpelle depuis le salon.

_« Hey les garçons, je suis toujours là ! »_

On rigole chacun contre les lèvres l'un de l'autres puis on se relève, rejoignant l'Hokage main dans la main.

Nous voyant arrivé le regard de Tsunade se pose sur nos mains jointes. Ca me gêne mais comme pour me soutenir je sens l'emprise de Sasuke se renforcer.

Apres une grande bouffé d'air j'essaye de reprendre le control et continue ma progression jusqu'à mon médecin personnel, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Alors ça va, il était bon mon thé mamie-Tsunade ?_

_- Mouai ça pouvait passer... Je m'attendais à mieux venant de la part d'un Uchiwa mais bon. En parlant de toi ça va ? T'arrive à digérer la nouvelle ?_

_- Ais-je vraiment le choix ? Puis sincèrement plus rien ne m'étonne venant de Naruto..._

_- Hey ! »_

Sasuke et Tsunade se mettent à rire alors que moi je boude. Je lâche mon amant pour aller m'assoir sur le canapé, les bras croisé sur le torse.

Bien que je ne la voie pas, je sens le regard de Tsunade faire la navette entre moi et Sasuke. Ça doit lui faire tout bizarre la pauvre de nous voir pour la première fois en t'en que « couple ».

_« Quatre ans c'est ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Sasuke.

_- Oui._

_- Et bien au moins maintenant je n'hésiterais plus à vous envoyer en mission secrète... Jamais personne n'a eu le moindre doute ?_

_- Une fois Kakashi je crois. Mais on a réussi à effacer ses soupçons. »_

Pendant que Tsunade et Sasuke papotent, une envie grandit en moi. Une envie insupportable et immédiate de yakitori !

_« Sasuke ?_

_- Hm ?_

_- Tu te sens d'aller me préparer des brochettes de poulets s'il te plaît ?_

_- Oui bien sûr. »_

Avant de partir dans la cuisine il se penche sur moi pour déposer un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres, ainsi qu'une petite caresse sur ma joue.

Visiblement il n'y a pas que moi qui suis influencé par cette grosses. Sasuke aussi semble plus doux et sentimental tout à coup.

A mes côtés je sens Tsunade tressaillir. Je l'avais totalement oublié !

Sasuke s'échappe vers la cuisine et m'abandonne avec une Tsunade visiblement perturbé par notre petit échange intime.

_« Désolé mamie-Tsunade._

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est juste que c'est... Tellement étrange de vous voir ainsi... Enfin bref, faudra bien que je m'y habitue de toute façon. Après tout il est le père de mon futur petit fils ! »_

Tsunade me sourit et je le lui rends. Nous sommes vraiment devenues plus complice en quelques heures, comme si elle venait définitivement de prendre le rôle de mère autour duquel elle tourne depuis des années.

_« Je vais devoir y aller mais j'ai quelques petit conseil à te donner avant de partir._

_- Je vous écoute._

_- Alors pour commencer, ne te fatigue pas trop. Je ne t'enverrais plus en mission avant que tout ça soit terminé._

_- Et Sasuke ?_

_- Sasuke non plus ne t'inquiète pas. Justement, je voudrais que tu viennes habiter ici pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur toi._

_- Quoi ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Tout le monde va comprendre qu'il y quelque chose entre nous si j'habite avec lui !_

_- Naruto... Vous allez avoir un enfant. D'ici neuf mois vous serez forcé d'habiter ensemble pour le bien du petit. Autant éviter un changement trop brusque... En vous voyant ensemble, les habitants de Konoha auront le temps de se faire à l'idée que peut-être il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. Je sais que ça a l'air fou mais ça ne l'est pas t'en que ça : tout le monde a peur de ton Uchiwa. Personne ne va oser vous poser la question de peur de se voir supprimer toute sa mémoire ou de se faire torturer par le sharingan de Sasuke._

_- Vous connaissez bien mal mes amis ! Surtout Sakura, mais elle comme tous les autres n'ont aucune appréhension à l'affronter._

_- Et bien comme tu dis, ce sont tes amis. Peut-être pourrais-tu les mettre dans la confidence._

_- Quoi ? Vous êtes folle !_

_- Naruto... Peut-être qu'ils auront du mal au début mais ils s'y habitueront. Se sont tes amis et ils le resteront quoi qu'il arrive. Puis ils ne sont pas bêtes ! Ca va d'ailleurs être très compliqué de leur cacher les origines de l'enfant que tu portes. Certainement que lui aussi posséderas le sharingan. Il suffit qu'il ait ta tignasse ou tes yeux pour que les soupçons commencent..._

_- Rumff, je ne sais pas trop mamie-Tsunade._

_- C'est toi qui vois. Mais ne les sous-estime pas, surtout Sakura ! A l'heure qu'il est-elle doit déjà te chercher dans tout Konoha pour s'assurer que tu es pris ton premier traitement. »_

Je laisse échapper un rire, ce n'est pas faux. De toute façon venir m'installer ici ne me dérange pas. Puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête... J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter dorénavant. Bien plus important que ma relation avec Sasuke.

_« Bref, ce ne sont que des conseille. J'aimerais aussi que tu viennes me voir à mon bureau tous les lundis. Je préfère suivre ton évolution de près._

_- D'accord mamie-Tsunade. »_

Elle se lève et je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Une foi sur le perron elle m'embrasse sur la joue et m'adresse un dernier sourire avant de s'éclipser.

Attiré par une bonne odeur de nourriture, je rejoins Sasuke en cuisine et m'installe à table

_« Je suppose que tu as tout entendu._

_- Hm._

_- Et tu en pense quoi ?_

_- Je dirais qu'elle n'a pas tort. »_

Je grimace. Lui m'apporte une assiette garnie de yakitori et s'assoit en face de moi.

_« Tu ne manges pas ?_

_- Non. Je n'ai pas très faim à vrai dire._

_- Ok. Bref, on fait quoi alors ?_

_- Tu fini de manger et après on va chez toi récupérer quelques affaires ?_

_- Et si quelqu'un nous vois ?_

_- Tout le monde et obnubilé par l'arrivé du bébé de Hinata. Il n'y a pas de risque. Puis au pire on leur dira simplement que tu viens vivre ici._

_- Mais ils vont comprendre pour nous..._

_- C'est peut être mieux ainsi Naruto. Tsunade a raison : On ne pourra pas continuer à se cacher avec un bébé._

_- ..._

_- Allé ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Fini de manger, je vais me laver. »_

Sasuke se lève et me caresse les épaules en passant derrière moi.

Intérieurement, je prie pour ne croiser personne se soir tout en continuant d'engloutir mes brochettes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

******/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

Nous en sommes à notre troisième et dernier aller-retour entre ma maison et celle de Sasuke.

La nuit est tombé depuis un petit moment déjà, et nous n'avons toujours pas croisé qui que ce soit que nous connaissons de près ou de loin.

Je suis rassuré, persuadé que ce n'est pas maintenant que nous risquons d'être vues. C'était sans compter sur mon manque de chance.

Nous sommes presque chez Sasuke, lui et moi chargé de plusieurs sacs plus gros que nous, lorsque j'aperçois la silhouette de Tenten se rapprocher de nous. Et merde !

_« Bonsoir les garçons ! Qu'es que vous faites avec tout ça ? Vous déménagez ou quoi ?_ Dit-elle en rigolant.

_- Effectivement._ Répondit mon amant, la coupant dans son hilarité.

_- Quoi ? Comment ça ? »_

Evidement il faut qu'elle se tourne vers moi en posant la question. Je respire fort, je ne dois pas lâcher prise. C'est le premier défi que m'impose ma grosses, et il n'est vraiment pas des moindres.

_« JedéménagechezSasuke._

_- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris Naruto, parle moins vite !_

_- J'emménage chez... Sasuke. »_

Tenten semble recevoir un rasengan en plein cœur.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, elle me fixe avec incompréhension. Aille, ça fait mal. Très mal.

_« Désolé mais c'est lourd Tenten. Nous sommes pressés. Bonne soirée. »_ Déblatère Sasuke en reprenant sa route, ne lui adressant même pas un dernier regard.

D'un signe de tête il m'insiste à le suivre et je m'exécute, fixant le sol pour ne plus voir Tenten.

Cette dernière ne dit rien, bien que je sais qu'elle c'est certainement retourner pour nous regarder s'éloigner.

Je tremble encore en marchant jusqu'à ma nouvelle maison. Je me demande qu'es qui va se passer à présent.

Tenten va-t-elle bondir jusqu'à la maison de nos amis pour les mettre tous au courant ou va-elle ne rien dire du tout ?

Arrivé dans le salon je laisse tomber mes sacs et m'installe dans le canapé.

Je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse et pose mon front dessus, priant pour ne pas être rejeté par ceux que j'aime. Serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

J'entends Sasuke s'assoir à mes côtés. Il m'attire vers son torse et me serre contre lui, frottant tendrement mon dos.

Soudain mes peurs et mes doutes s'envole et je réalise que je serais prêt à tout pour pouvoir ressentir cette étreinte aussi souvent que je le désire. Je comprends que ça en vaut vraiment le coup, et bien plus encore.

Confortablement installé dans ses bras, j'ai envie de lui dire ce que je ressens. J'en ai besoin.

_« Sasuke ?_

_- Hm ?_

_- Euh... Non, rien. J'ai rien dit._

_- Dit Naruto._

_- C'est rien je te dis ! Oublie ça._

_- C'est bien ça toi, trop effrayé pour avouer ce que tu penses. T'as pas changé, t'es toujours la même poule mouillée. »_

Quoi ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Je me redresse et lui lance un regard meurtrier.

_« Ça fait longtemps que la peur ne m'entrave plus !_

_- Oui je vois ça. Incapable d'avouer notre relation à tes amis et incapable de me dire ce que tu penses. Toujours le même._

_- C'est faux !_

_- Alors prouve-le ! Assume !_

_- C'est plus dure que ça en a l'air !_

_- Hm. Poule mouillée..._

_- Je t'aime teme ! Voilà t'es contant ? »_

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et me sourit. C'est alors que je comprends son petit jeu. Suis-je aussi facile à piéger ? Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à mieux me contrôler.

En 4 ans de relation, c'est la première fois que l'un de nous emploi se terme. Je rougie, gêné par mes mots. Mes rougeurs semblent influencer sur son sourire qui s'étire.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime, baka. »_

Il termine sa phrase en m'embrassant. Je crois rêver. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a des ailles et qu'il s'envole...

Je le savais pourtant, je l'ai toujours sue. Mais l'entendre me le dire c'est... Magique.

J'appuie un peu plus sur ses lèvres et lui rend son baisé sans retenue. Je sens même quelques larmes naitre sous mes paupières closent.

J'oubli alors tous nos soucis, y compris l'incident avec Tenten. Tout me semble sans importance. Tout sauf lui et la vie que je porte en moi. Nous. Notre famille, notre monde, notre univers... Encore une fois juste nous.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ca fait déjà trois jours que j'ai emménagés chez Sasuke, et je n'ai pas mis une seul fois le pied dehors.

Depuis que j'ai commencé le traitement, toutes mes douleurs et gênent on disparue. J'ai rendue visite a Kurama et lui aussi va beaucoup mieux, il est même en parfaite santé. Ca me rassure d'ailleurs, à présent plus personne ne peut accéder à mon joyaux ni le détruire. Quiconque passerait la frontière de la tanière de Kyubi serait réduit en lambeau par ce dernier. Sauf peut-être Sasuke, mais je sais qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal.

Durant ce lapse de temps j'ai aussi vécue ma première chute de chakra « programmé ». Tout c'est bien passé. Je me suis allongé et lorsque mon chakra a commencé à diminuer je me suis endormie.

Une heure après j'étais de nouveau debout et relativement en forme.

Si ça se passe tout le temps comme ça je n'ai vraiment pas à m'en faire, c'est comme une petite sieste au final.

En ce moment je suis allongé sur le canapé, une main derrière la tête et la seconde caressant mon ventre du bout des doigts sous mon t-shirt, repassant les symboles de mon sceau.

J'appréhende cette nouvelle journée dans la demeure Uchiwa. Je sais que Sakura doit me chercher un peu partout dans Konoha, affolé de ne pas me trouver chez moi.

Certainement a-t-elle du commencer à faire le tour de mes amis. T'en elle est à l'heure actuel chez Tenten qui lui annonce ma nouvelle adresse.

Je n'ose même pas imaginée sa tête.

Quant à Sasuke il n'est même pas là pour m'aider à penser à autre chose. Il est sorti faire quelques courses.

Soudain le bruit sourd de la sonnette retentie dans toute la maison.

Et merde !

Sasuke n'aurait pas sonné, c'est chez lui. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'ouvrir à quelqu'un qui va certainement me demander ce que je fous là.

Cependant je crois bien que je suis condamné à supporter ce genre de situation si je veux faire avancer les choses.

C'est donc à contrecœur que je me lève pour aller timidement ouvrir la porte, fixant le sol.

_« Naruto ? »_

Je relève lentement les yeux pour tomber face à un Kakashi visiblement très perplexe.

_« Bonjour Kakashi-Sensei. Sasuke n'est pas là, il est sorti._

_- Euh... Ok... Tu pourras lui dire que Tsunade attend toujours son rapport écrit de la mission qu'on a réalisé il y a presque un mois à Suna ? Il a oublié de le lui rendre._

_- Ca marche aucun problème._

_- Naruto, excuse-moi mais... Qu'es que tu fais là ? »_

Et Bam ! La question fatidique. Courage Naruto, courage...

_« Je... Je... Et bien... Je vis ici._

_- Ah bon ? T'aurais dû en avertir Sakura. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle te cherche partout. La pauvre doit être à deux doigts de la crise de nerf..._

_- Hein ? Enfin je veux dire... Je pensais que Tenten lui aurait dit._

_- Tenten est en mission. Tu veux que je dise à Sakura qu'elle pourra te trouver ici ?_

_- Euh, et bien, oui._

_- Très bien. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Oubli pas de faire passer le message à Sasuke._

_- Ok... A plus Kakashi-Sensei. »_

L'homme masqué me fait un signe de la main et s'éloigne déjà. Je referme la porte et soupire.

Sur tous les cas de figures que je m'étais imaginé, jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pu penser à ça !

Kakashi n'a tout simplement PAS réagit. C'est... C'est fou ! Je lui apprends que je vis avec un autre homme et il s'en fiche complètement.

Certes, je sais que Kakashi à une forte tendance à se foutre de tout, mais à ce point...

Enfin, t'en mieux. Si jamais tout le monde me laisse tombé je sais que j'aurais toujours Tsunade et Kakashi de mon côté.

A présent m'attend un autre problème : la furie rose qui peut débarquer à tout moment.

A peine je me rallonge dans le canapé que j'entends la porte claquer. Sasuke est de retour.

Il rentre dans le salon et s'avance vers moi en souriant puis se penche sur le canapé pour m'embrasser par la suite.

_« Alors Naruto, toujours pas de nouvelle de Sakura ?_

_- Non mais Kakashi est passé. Tu as oublié de rendre ton rapport sur la mission de Suna._

_- Hm. Il doit trainer dans le bureau. Il a rien dit que tu sois là ?_

_- Rien de rien, il s'en foutait royalement. Par contre il m'a dit que Sakura me cherche un peu partout à Konoha. Je lui ai dit de l'informer que je suis ici si jamais il la croise._

_- Ok. Si tu veux j'irais lui ouvrir moi histoire de lui parler en premier. Tu connais Sakura, et je ne veux pas qu'elle t'envoie un coup de poing incontrôlé dans le ventre._

_- Bah elle peut toujours essayer, Kurama est tellement à l'affut qu'il est prêt à prendre ma place à chaque instant._

_- Oui mais je n'ai pas trop envies d'avoir un bijuu dans ma maison. Je ne tiens pas à être obliger de refaire la toiture. »_

On rigole tous les deux et je me lève pour l'escorter jusqu'à la cuisine et l'aider à ranger les courses.

Cependant à peine ais-je ouvert un placard qu'on frappe à la porte. Vue la puissance des coups, ça ne peut être que Sakura...

Je lance un regard implorant à Sasuke qui me sourit pour me rassurer. Il dépose un bref baisé sur mes lèvres avant de commencer à reculer.

_« Reste là et fini de ranger les courses, je m'occupe d'elle. »_

J'acquisse lentement pendant qu'il disparait de la pièce.

Je souffle fort et continue le rangement d'une main tremblante, attentif à la conversation.

_« Bonsoir Sakura, qu'es que tu fais ici ?_

_- Oh toi ne fait pas l'idiot ! Il est passé ou que je lui arrache la tête ?_

_- Sakura, je préfèrerais que tu te calme avant de..._

_- Ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire ou je te fais subir le même sort qu'a lui ! »_

J'entends un bruit de forcing suivit d'un coup. Je suppose que Sakura a voulue passer pour se lancer à ma recherche mais que Sasuke l'a retenue.

Certainement a-t-elle voulu le frapper mais il a évité le coup qui est parti dans le mur. Il a dut se servir de cette ouverture pour la coincer et la menacer avec son sharingan.

_« Lâche-moi Sasuke !_

_- Soit tu te calme immédiatement soit je te mets à la porte et tu peux faire une croix sur Naruto, c'est clair ? »_

Silence. J'imagine les deux amis se défier du regard.

Sakura soupire, elle lâche prise.

_« C'est bon j'ai compris, je reste zen. Lâche-moi maintenant._

_- Hm._

_- Merci. Bref il est où ?_

_- Assied toi, je vais le chercher. Au passage Sakura ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Amuse-toi à péter de nouveau ton câble et c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. »_

Des bruits de pas. Enfin Sasuke réapparais dans la cuisine.

Croisant mon regard paniqué il se rapproche de moi et m'attrape par les hanches pour m'embrasser. Il se recule bien trop vite à mon gout et me sourit tout en caressant ma joue d'un revers de main.

_« T'as tout rangé ? »_

J'acquiesce.

_« Bien, tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »_

J'acquiesce à nouveau, incapable de parler.

Je sais que j'ai un gros problème avec le regard des gens mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Depuis mon plus jeune âge je me bats pour pas qu'on me regarde comme un monstre.

Aujourd'hui que j'avais enfin réussi à m'en sortir, il faut que ça recommence encore une foi... Et voilà un combat de toute une vie mené pour des prunes.

Sasuke prend ma main dans la sienne et me traine jusqu'au salon. Je le suis tête basse.

Le sursaut émit par Sakura en nous voyant et sans équivoque. Elle a dut voir nos mains lié et faire le rapprochement avec mon déménagement.

Je ne suis certain de rien car je ne la regarde pas, fixer le plancher est plus rassurant.

Je suis Sasuke jusqu'au canapé et m'installe au milieu.

Le silence est pesant. Je n'ai toujours pas relevé la tête. Je patiente gentiment le temps que Sakura trouve ses mots.

_« C'est... Vous... Pour de vrai ?_

_- Oui, on est ensemble. Pour de vrai Sakura. »_

Je n'ai toujours rien dit, laissant Sasuke parler pour moi tant qu'il le peut.

_« C'est... Impossible... Quelqu'un est au courant ?_

_- Tsunade, Kakashi et peut-être Tenten. Surement Tenten même je dirais._

_- C'est... Ça ne se peut pas... Vous êtes, enfin..._

_- Sakura s'il te plaît reprend toi. Tu es un ninja bon sang ! Fait un effort de self-control ! »_

Sasuke est visiblement énervé, certainement à cause de moi. Mon stress ne cesse de croitre à cause de la réaction de Sakura qui est plus que déconcerté.

_« Oui. Pardon Sasuke. »_

Enfin, j'ose relever la tête. Sakura fixe ses mains et joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle aussi semble hésitée à relever le regard mais fini par le faire, tournant ses grands yeux verts vers moi.

Je la vois mimer un « pourquoi » muet avec ses lèvres, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je me contente de hocher les épaules en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Elle soupire et prend son visage entre ses mains. Certainement a-t-elle besoin d'un peu de temps. Je la laisse faire patiemment.

Un bout d'un moment plutôt long, elle se redresse et s'éclaircie la gorge, prête à parler. Elle plonge de nouveau ses deux émeraudes dans mes saphirs. Son regard a changé. Visiblement, elle a réussi à se calmer.

_« Combien de temps ça fait Naruto ?_

_- ... Quatre ans..._

_- Quoi ? Et vous ne m'en parlez que maintenant ?_

_- Ne t'énerve pas, Sakura !_ Coupa net mon Sasuke, inquiet par la réaction de la rose.

_- Comment tu veux que je reste calme ? J'apprends que mes deux meilleurs amis son ensemble depuis quatre ans et qu'ils ne se sont jamais confié à moi ? Comment voulez-vous que j'ai confiance en vous après ça ?_

_- Alors... Je ne te dégoute pas ? »_ Demandais-je en levant mes grand yeux bleu vers elle.

En voyant mon regard, le sien change tout à coup. A-t-elle compris l'ampleur de ma peur du rejet ? Visiblement oui, car sa colère semble s'évanouir pour faire place à de la douceur.

De ses deux mains elle saisit la mienne et me lance un sourire rassurant.

Finalement elle se jette à mon cou en pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi aussi quelques perles salé s'échappent de mes yeux.

Je la serre contre moi en passant mes mains dans son dos.

Certes, comme elle l'a dit plus tôt moi et Sasuke sommes tous les deux ses meilleurs amis, mais quelque chose de plus fort a évolué entre nous deux.

C'est un peu normal. Nous avons partagé plus de choses pendant l'absence de monsieur Uchiwa, et toutes ces expériences en commun ont créé un lien fraternel très fort. Je réalise que j'ai vraiment joué avec le feu aujourd'hui car je n'aurais pas supporté son rejet.

Elle se recule en reniflant. Elle s'essuie les joues puis se tourne vers moi. Elle rigole, visiblement amusé de voir que je pleure moi aussi.

_« Naruto, tu pleur ?_

_- Rumff..._

_- Quand es-tu devenue une âme sensible dit moi ? »_

Elle rigole de nouveau mais moi mon cœur se sert.

Voilà encore quelque chose que je vais devoir lui cacher. Encore des mensonges à faire alors que je viens de me débarrasser des précédents...

_« Bref, Naruto. Pitié promet moi de ne plus me cacher des choses aussi importante s'il te plaît. Tu devrais le savoir que jamais je te rejetterais n'es pas ? La seule de qui tu devrais te méfier c'est Ino, elle risque de mal le prendre de savoir que tu as volé le cœur de son amour ! »_

En parlant de lui je me tourne vers Sasuke, lui adressant un regard suppliant. Je ne veux plus mentir, pas à Sakura.

Il comprend ma demande silencieuse et soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion il finit par hocher la tête, visiblement résigné. Je sourie, heureux d'avoir obtenue son approbation et me retourne ver mon amie.

_« Sakura... En parlant de confidence, il y a autre chose que je te cache._

_- Quoi ? Non mais je suis si terrible que ça ?_

_- Pas du tout, au contraire tu es plutôt compréhensive. Mais c'est un très lourd secret... Personne est au courant mis a par Tsunade._

_- Même pas Sasuke ?_

_- Mais oui lui aussi évidemment, ça le concerne également._

_- Et c'est à propos de quoi ?_

_- De mon état de santé. Je n'ai pas un problème d'anticorps. »_

Je vois Sakura prendre un visage apeuré. Certainement imagine-t-elle que j'ai une grave maladie, c'est pourquoi je me dépêche de la rassurer.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien de grave ! Ne fais pas cette tête._

_- C'est quoi alors ? »_

Je soupire et joint mes mains, utilisant mon sexy-no-jutsu pour obtenir un corps de femme. Ça sera plus simple ainsi.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et les apporte à mon ventre, les plaquant sous mon nombril. Elle me fixe avec incompréhension et je lui souris pour la rassurer.

_« Allé, utilise ton ninjutsu. »_

Elle s'exécute. Comme d'habitude je sens une vague de chaleur dans mon ventre. Cependant cette vague ne dure qu'une seconde que déjà elle disparait.

Sakura c'est retiré dans un sursaut, visiblement surprise par ce qu'elle a perçus. Elle me fixe à présent avec de grands yeux.

_« C'est ce que je pense que c'est ? »_

Je lui souris encore et acquiesce. Elle semble totalement abasourdie. Comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à me croire, elle s'avance et pose de nouveau ses mains sur mon ventre.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur m'envahis mais celle-ci ne disparait pas.

Sakura poursuit son ninjutsu la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé. Il lui fallut un long moment d'expertise avant de changer d'expression, affichant un sourire stupéfait.

Elle se retire enfin et je reprends mon apparence normal.

_« Mais, mais... Ouah ! Comment ça se fait ? C'est impossible !_

_- Kyubi. C'est lui qui se charge d'empêcher mon organisme de le détruire._

_- Mais... Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il n'a pas eu la force de le laisser mourir tellement il est magnifique. »_

Sakura prend son visage dans ses mains tout en souriant.

_« Ca... Alors ça... C'est le genre de nouvelle asse incroyable pour que je vous pardonne vos cachoteries ! »_

Elle pleure à nouveau et moi avec elle. On affiche tous les deux un immense sourire. Quel bonheur d'être accepté ! Je sais que ça n'aurait pas fonctionné avec tout le monde. Sakura est médecin, elle est plus ouverte dans ce domaine que bien des ninjas. Je n'imagine même pas la tête de Kiba si je lui avais avoué a lui mon lourd secret...

_« Il a un mois et demi c'est ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et vous allez faire comment ? Enfin vous allez dire quoi au gens et tout ça..._

_- Bonne question._ Répondit Sasuke, visiblement inquiet à ce sujet.

_- Je pensais dire que c'est un orphelin sur lequel je serais tombé en mission mais le problème c'est que je suis interdit de mission pour les huit prochains mois,_ lui expliquais-je.

_- Oui, effectivement c'est embêtant._ Avouât-elle.

_- De plus un jour ou l'autre se gosse s'éveillera au sharingan. Et quand ça arrivera les gens vont se poser des questions quant à ses origines._ Expliqua Sasuke, visiblement très intéressé par notre dialogue.

_- Oh Putain !_ S'exclame soudain Sakura, nous faisant tous les deux sursauté.

_- Quoi ? Qu'es qui t'arrive Sakura ?_

_- Non mais vous avez conscience de ce que vous venez de faire ? Un seul de vous est capable de détruire à lui seul tout le pays du feu, alors vous imaginez un ninja qui aurait tous vos pouvoirs regroupé ? »_

Mon regard croise celui de Sasuke. C'est vrai que nous n'y avons jamais réfléchit...

En imaginant se ninja fabuleux, capable de manier Rasengan et Chidori, d'invoquer des carpeaux et des serpents, d'utiliser une ressource de chakra aussi énorme que la mienne et le sharingan, mes yeux se mettent à briller. Je remarque la même lueur chez Sasuke. Notre fils sera le ninja le plus extraordinaire que le monde n'est jamais connue. Comparé à lui, ni la progéniture de Kiba et Hinata, ni celle de Temari et Shikamaru, ni celle de Sakura et Sai, ni celle de Tenten et Neji et toujours pas celle de Ino et Choji ne lui arriveront à la cheville. Il deviendra le sannins légendaire de sa génération, tout comme son père et moi somme ceux de la nôtre.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

******/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

**3 mois plus tard.**

Cela fait déjà trois mois que je me suis installé chez Sasuke.

Bien des gens avaient eu connaissance de mon déménagement chez l'Uchiwa. Cependant comme l'avait dit Tsunade, la plus par d'entre eux préfèrent se satisfaire de rumeur et de supposition face à notre situation. Effectivement entre Sakura et Sasuke, ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de l'un avaient bien souvent peur de l'autre, et tous se tenaient à carreaux.

Tous les trois jours je perdais l'intégralité de mon chakra, mais les énormes réserves de Kurama me permettaient de toujours m'en remettre très vite.

Toutes les semaines je pointais dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour faire un bilan. Sakura et Sasuke c'étaient imposé à mes côtés, tout aussi intrigué que moi par les résultats.

Sakura et Tsunade c'étaient bien habitué à notre couple et ne frémissaient plus lorsque je prenais la main de mon amant, lorsque nous partagions des regards équivoques, et même lorsque nous nous embrassions.

Le petit être que Kyubi avait décidé de kidnappé grandissait bien. C'était déjà un costaud d'après Tsunade.

A peine un mois après moi, nous avions découvert la grossesse de Temari. Quand je disais que l'arrivé d'un bébé en engagé une dizaine d'autre, je ne me trompais pas. Bon certes ma grosses était cachée, donc ça ne compte pas vraiment. Mais Temari était totalement tombé sous le charme d'Akira, le bébé de Kiba et Hinata, et n'avait pas résisté longtemps avant de céder à ses pulsions maternelles.

Sakura c'était incrusté dans notre secret de familles en très peu de temps. Presque tous les jours elle passait à la maison, en faisant comme chez elle, pour venir prendre de mes nouvelles.

Evidement a force de prendre ses aises, un soir elle était tombée face à un spectacle qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

A moitié nu sur le canapé, moi et Sasuke étions l'un sur l'autre, en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser sans retenue.

Depuis ce jour elle frappe toujours avant d'entrée bizarrement. Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs à partir de là qu'elle à arrêter de frémir à chacun de nos baisers.

Ce soir, nous recevons des invitées. Sakura bien sûr, que je ne compte plus vraiment comme une convive, mais aussi Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei et son fils Yuzo, Kiba, Hinata et Akira, Shino, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru et Temari, Choji, Ino, Suigetsu, Juugo et pour finir Karin.

Bien évidement nous avons été prévenue de ce repas qui ressemble plus à un rassemblement de ninjas qu'autres chose APRES que les invitations avec NOTRE adresse aient été distribué. Merci Sakura.

La tête que Sasuke a faite quand il a su ça... C'était comique. Il s'est disputé à ce sujet avec la rose toute la soirée. Au final il avait abdiqué lorsqu'elle s'est mis à utiliser des arguments tel que « c'est bien pour Naruto, il ne voie presque plus personne ! » ou encore « Ca les habitueras à vous voir ensemble ».

Je ne vous dis même pas l'organisation de fou qu'il a fallu mettre en place. Au final, on a installé une immense table dans le jardin, garnit d'un énorme buffet.

Chaque personne a une place spécifique pour éviter de se retrouver avec des parents a l'opposé de leurs enfants ou des couples séparé.

Là, Sasuke est parti faire quelques courses de dernières minutes pendant que moi j'installe les dernières assiettes avec Sakura.

Je suis un peu anxieux mais paradoxalement, je suis impatient de recevoir tous mes amis ce soir.

Aillant fini la préparation de la table, je vais m'effondrer dans le canapé suivit par mon amie qui se fout de ma gueule ouvertement.

_« Déjà fatigué ?_

_- Rho ça va, je te rappel que j'ai perdue l'intégralité de mon chakra i peine deux heures ! Laisse-moi le temps de récupérer._

_- Je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas de temps, demande un peu d'aide à Kyubi._

_- J'évite de le faire quand ce n'est pas une obligation._

_- Ah la la... Qu'es qui ne faut pas entendre des fois. »_

Sakura rigole et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Alors que j'étais en train de me débattre en rigolant sans retenus, nous sommes interrompu dans nos chamailleries par une sonnerie de porte.

Je prends une grande inspiration et bondit vers l'entrée.

Armé de tout mon courage, j'ouvre la porte pour la première fois de la soirée.

Je suis soulagé cependant de voir qu'il ne s'agit que de Tsunade et Kakashi, tous les deux déjà habitué à me savoir en concubinage avec l'Uchiwa.

_« Salut Naruto, on arrive pas trop en avance ?_ Demande poliment Kakashi.

_- Et bien vous êtes les premiers arrivés mais ça ne dérange pas. Entrez ! »_

Je m'écarte pour les laisser passer. J'allais fermer la porte mais je vois Sasuke arrivé.

Je l'attends en souriant pour lui tenir la porte.

Arrivé à ma hauteur il me rend mon sourire.

_« Merci. »_

Avant que j'aie le temps de lui répondre « de rien » il m'embrasse rapidement avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Je rougie légèrement en fermant la porte, conscient que le regard de mon Sensei était certainement poser sur nous.

Je relève timidement la tête vers lui. Posté dans le salon avec Tsunade et Sakura, il ne laisse rien transparaitre. Certainement qu'il s'en fou au final.

_« Je vous sert à boire ? »_

Mes convives acceptent et je m'échappe en cuisine pour leur préparer ça avec l'aide de Sakura.

Environs une demi-heure plus tard, une deuxième vague arrive chez nous.

Etant dans déjà dans le jardin avec les premiers arrivé, je laisse Sasuke aller ouvrir.

T'en mieux, car il s'agissait de ses amis : Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo.

A peine a-t-elle mis un pied ici que j'entends déjà Karin roucouler devant mon Sasuke. Ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. En croisant le regard de mes amis je remarque qu'il en est de même pour eux.

_« Salut Sasuke, je suis très touché que tu es pensé à m'inviter ici, chez toi, avec tes amis intimes..._

_- Mais tu vas la fermer espèce d'idiote ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il a invité tous les ninjas de Konoha !_ Repris Suigetsu.

_- Tais-toi teme ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sont présent que les gens qui compte à ses yeux, n'est-ce pas Sasu ?_

_- Hm._

_- Bonjour Sasuke, merci de nous avoir invités._ Les interrompit Juugo.

_- De rien. Allez dans le jardin, je vous apporte à boire. »_

Les trois nouveau venue arrive donc et nous rejoignent. Karin semble virer au vert en voyant Sakura ici présente. Ralala, si seulement elle savait... Je crois qu'elle en deviendrait folle.

_« Oh ! Bonsoir Tsunade-Sama. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là ce soir._ Dit poliment Juugo.

_- Bonsoir Juugo. Suigetsu. Karin._

_- Ouai ouai salut tout le monde..._ Grogna la jeune femme aux lunettes en faisant un signe nonchalant de la main.

_- Hello la compagnie !_ Enchaina Suigetsu en tirant une chaise pour s'installer parmis nous. _Alors vous parlez de quoi ?_

_- De la crise de Suna. Depuis qu'un séisme a détruit leur puits principal l'eau ce fait rare là-bas. J'espère que Gaara va rapidement trouver une solution... »_ Explique Kakashi.

Pas longtemps après que notre conversation soit repartie, Sasuke nous rejoint avec un plateau. La tête de Karin lorsqu'il lui servit son verre fut à mourir de rire.

Alors que je me mort les lèvres pour m'empêcher de rigoler, Sasuke se tourne vers moi pour m'apporter une tasse de thé.

Oulla, problème. Gros problème. Son regard, ça démarche, son sourire... Je crois que lui aussi en a marre de Karin mais je n'aime pas la façon dont il veut lui clouer le bec.

Je lui fais les gros yeux puis fronce les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je refuse son plan. Il lève les yeux au ciel, déçus, puis me tend ma tasse.

Il ne se penche pas plus que nécessaire. T'en mieux ! L'épée de Suigetsu et les griffes de Karin sont bien trop aiguisé pour tenter une démonstration amoureuse.

En reprenant le fil de la discussion j'apporte la tasse à mes lèvres et manque de m'étrangler.

Quel coup bas ! Il a mis mon médicament dans la tasse ! Bah ! C'est dégelasse ! Dire que je dois tout boire...

Bon, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je me pince le nez et boit tout d'une traite, manquant de peu de tout rendre.

_« Heuu... Ca va Naruto ?_ Me demande Juugo, visiblement inquiet par mon comportement.

_- Oui ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste Sasuke qui a trouvé ça marrant de m'apporter mon médicament en apéritif ! »_ Expliquais-je en lançant un regard noir au principal concerné.

Sasuke, tout en sirotant son saké, tend son point qu'il tape contre celui de Sakura. Pfff, et en plus c'est un complot.

Déjà, la sonnette retenti à nouveau. Je lance un regard implorant à Sasuke qui soupire mais se lève et prend la direction de l'entrée.

Avec lui arrive une énorme vague d'invité : Gai et Kurenai Sensei, Yuzo, Sai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, Kiba et le encore tout petit Akira.

Mes yeux pétillent en voyant arrivé le petit être que tien Hinata. Dire que dans moins de cinq mois, ça sera mon tour...

Après les salutations, nos nouveaux invités n'ont pas le temps de s'assoir que déjà arrivent les quarte retardataires : Temari, Shikamaru, Ino et Choji.

A présent que tout le monde est là, nous passons à table.

Encadré d'un côté par Sasuke et de l'autre par Tsunade, je me sens comme protégé du jugement de mes amis, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne m'ait adressé le moindre regard déplacé. C'est à ce demander s'ils réalisent vraiment que j'habite avec Sasuke.

_« Au fait !_ Me demande Tenten placé en face de moi. _Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »_

... Je crois que j'ai pensé trop vite.

Un silence très très gênant s'installe autour de la table. Feintant de me frotter les sourcils je me cache derrière ma main en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise. Je ne me vois pas mais je devine aisément que je dois être plus rouge que les écrevisses posé sur la table.

J'aurais aimé observé la réaction de Karin mais je suis bien trop gêné pour lever la tête.

Désolé Sasuke mais pour ce coup-là je t'abandonne. Bon courage !

Cependant ce n'est pas sa voie mais celle de Neji que j'entendis en premier.

_« Bravo Tenten. Tu viens de plomber l'ambiance._

_- Roh ça va Neji ! Tout le monde voulait poser la question, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se jette à l'eau !_ Se défendit la perturbatrice.

_- Mais vous ne voyez pas que c'est faux tout ça ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Une couverture pour cacher autre chose._ Enchaina Suigetsu, sûr de lui.

_- Et une couverture pour quoi ? Faites-vous une raison bon sang ! Ça fait trois mois qu'ils ont emménagé, si c'était une mission ça serait fini depuis longtemps !_ Déclara Shikamaru.

_- Certes mais... C'est faux, n'es pas Naruto ? Dit moi que c'est faux !_ Implora Iruka.

_- Oui Sasuke, dit leur que c'est n'importe quoi !_ Gémit Karin. »

Silence de nouveau. Moi j'ai complètement décroché. Résonnent dans ma tête les mots d'Iruka. Sur tous les ninjas présent, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui m'implore de lui dire que tout ça c'est du n'importe quoi ?

Lui qui m'a élevé, protégé et tout appris... Si je n'avais jamais connue Minato, pour moi se serait lui mon père.

Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus court et je me bats pour tenir mes larmes.

_« Ce n'est pas une blague, désolé Iruka, Karin. »_

Cette phase de Sasuke tombe comme une massue sur ma tête. Mon regard se voile et je n'arrive plus à respirer.

J'essaye de me calmer mais déjà j'imagine leur regard écœuré, surtout celui d'Iruka.

Comprenant certainement que j'ai urgemment besoin de m'éclipser et prendre l'air, Kakashi, Sakura et étonnamment Shikamaru relance la conversation en kidnappant Sasuke pour que les invité m'oublie.

_« Ah ! Je savais que j'avais raison. Alors ça fait combien de temps ?_ Demanda Shikamaru à Sasuke.

_- Quatre ans._

_- Quatre ans déjà ? Eh bien, vous êtes plus doué pour camoufler votre vie privé que votre chakra !_ Poursuivit Kakashi.

_- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Je m'occupe de les maintenir en vie depuis que nous faisons équipe et ils ne m'ont rien dit du tout !_ Continua Sakura. »

Pris au pièges, plusieurs de nos amis se lance à leur tour dans la conversation mais je ne les entends plus car Tsunade vient de m'attraper par le coude et me traine derrière elle jusqu'au salon où elle m'assoit sur le canapé, s'agenouillant devant moi.

_« Naruto ! Respire bordel ! »_

Elle m'envoie une gifle et surpris, j'aspire une bouffé d'aire.

Certes, ça a fait mal, mais au moins j'arrive a respiré de nouveau alors je lui en veux pas.

Seulement maintenant que je respire, mes souvenir me reviennent, et la réaction de Iruka avec. Je me mets à trembler de tout mon être et mes muscles se contractent un a un.

Me sentant faillir, Tsunade se relève pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Son étreinte maternelle me calme, mais ça ne suffit pas et je sens un torrent de larme dégringoler sur mes joues.

Bien vite je commence à sangloter, étouffé par mes pleures.

_« Et... Merde... J'en ai marre... De toujours... Pleurer pour rien..._

_- Chute, c'n'est pas grave Naruto. C'est normal d'être plus sensible dans ton état._

_- Mais... Je suis un homme... Merde ! Je ne... Ne devrais pas... Avoir les mêmes symptômes..._

_- Ca personne n'en sait rien. Et visiblement j'ai bien l'impression que sur un homme aussi une grosses a une influence._

_- Non... vous... Croyez ? »_

Tsunade rigole face à ma réflexion et ça me fait sourire moi aussi.

Elle se recule et j'en profite pour essuyer mes larmes en reniflant.

_« Ca va aller ?_

_- Je crois._

_- Bon, t'en mieux. Par ce que si non j'ai bien peur que Sasuke sorte son Katana et décapite tout le monde ! »_

Je rigole et Tsunade aussi. C'est vrai que Sasuke ne supporte pas qu'on me contrarie. Je me demande même si il n'a pas déjà égorgé quelqu'un durant mon absence.

_« Bon. Je vais te servir un verre d'eau et on y retourne d'accord ?_

_- Oui._

_- Allé. Tout va bien se passer. »_

L'Hokage me sourit une dernière fois avant de se rendre à la cuisine et en revenir avec un verre d'eau que j'avale cul-sec avant de me relever.

_« Bon. J'ai l'aire de quoi ?_

_- De quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormit depuis un mois et qui a traité Choji de gros._

_- ... On n'a pas la même vision du soutien vous et moi. »_

Tsunade rigole et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je la suis dans son rire et prend le pas derrière elle en direction du jardin.

Je regagne ma place sans lever les yeux vers les autres, osant à peine un regard en coin vers Sasuke.

Le remarquant, mon amant m'adresse un sourire rassurant au quel je réponds timidement.

_« Hmm... Je continue à penser que c'est du gâchis mais il faut avouer qu'ils sont mignons. »_ Avoua Ino à Kurenai qui acquiesça en souriant.

Quoi ? Je suis partie pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps et cette conversation n'est pas encore fini ? Non mais ils veulent ma mort ! Un peu plus courageux, j'ose enfin leur lancer quelques coups d'œil rapide et timide.

_« J'suis d'accord avec vous,_ Approuva Tenten en m'adressant un clin d'œil de soutien.

_- Oui, moi aussi,_ Poursuivit Hinata.

_- Elles n'ont pas torts vous allez plutôt bien ensemble,_ Insista Temari.

_- Rrrah ! Si on oublie que ce petit con de blondinet m'a piqué l'homme de ma vie ils sont peut-être attendrissant. Mais de loin,_ Cracha Karin à ma grande surprise.

_- Hey morue ! Ne traite pas Naruto de con !_

_- Oh toi le bonbon rose ferme là où je t'arracher les yeux !_

_- Ah ! Essaye pour voire ? Fait attention, tu pourrais te casser un ongle !_

_- Hey hey... Moi c'est ça que je trouve « mignon ». Rien de tel qu'une belle prise de chignon entre deux jolies filles !_ Lança Lee en donnant un coup dans les côtes de Sai qui approuva par un hochement de tête.

_- Le côté positif c'est qu'au moins sans l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa, on a de nouveau nos chances avec la gente féminine,_ annonça Shino en parlant à Choji. »

A force d'entendre des réactions plus ou moins positives, ou du moins pas négatives, je sens un poids s'évaporer peu à peu.

Je me tourne vers Tsunade qui me fait un clin d'œil et je lui souris. Cependant en tournant la tête mon regard se pose sur l'une des rares personnes qui n'a toujours pas commenté : Iruka.

Mon sourire se fane lorsque je remarque ses yeux humide et son expression attristé.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est tourner la tête et ne plus le voir, mais je ne peux me résoudre de décrocher mon regard du sien.

Au final c'est lui qui finit par baisser les yeux le premier en soupirant.

Je ravale ma salive. J'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer.

_« Naruto, tu m'aide à débarrasser ? »_

Je me tourne vers mon amant et acquiesce, aspectant avec plaisir la porte de secourt qu'il m'offre.

Sakura se joint à nous et ensemble nous commençons à rapporter la vaisselle à la cuisine.

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'effectuer mon troisième voyage en direction du jardin, je me sens tirer en arrière. Reconnaissant le chakra de l'homme de ma vie je me laisse trainer jusqu'à la chambre ou il m'entraine.

Immédiatement il me plaque contre le mur et colle ses lèvres aux miennes avec avidité. Je réponds a son baisé sans hésitation.

Ça ne fait que quelques heures que nous gardons un semblant de distance mais pour moi c'est déjà trop. Tout me manquait déjà chez lui. Son souffle sur ma peau, son odeur, son gout, son contact...

Mais j'en désire plus que ce qu'il m'offre. Bien plus.

Coupant notre baisé, je recule la tête et lui sourit, une étincelle particulière dans le regard. Je vois dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs une flamme s'allumer. Il a compris mes intentions.

_« Tu n'y pense pas ? _De demande t'il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_- Pourquoi pas... »_

Je me dégage et marche jusqu'à la porte pour la verrouiller. Je retourne ensuite vers lui et le saisit par le col de son chandail. Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit, l'entraînant sur moi dans ma chute.

Ne perdant pas de temps il s'attaque déjà à la fermeture de mon pantalon tout en m'embrassant avec passion.

Après tout ce n'est pas ma faute... Ca a des besoins particuliers les femmes enceintes non ?


	9. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

J'adore et je suis impatiente de lire la suite ! Et ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a que très peu de fautes !  
A bientôt, Ouragan  
**Umako :** _Et là voilà la suite que tu attendais ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira =). Merci pour les fautes... C'est vraiment ma hantise !_

effectivement il reste quelques des fautes mais j'aime bien ton histoire . bravo et j'attends la suite  
**Umako :** _Merci =D ! Et encore une fois désolé pour l'orthographe =s._

dommage que c plus sur sky :(_  
_**Umako :**_ Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour moi sur fanfiction, au moins tout est regroupé ici.  
_

Super histoire avec un très beau style d'écriture et respec pour l'orthographe : TRES peu de faute ! J'attend la suite avec impascience_  
_**Umako** **:**_ Encore quelqu'un qui me rassure pour l'orthographe, ça me rassure ! Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 8**

******/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

D'un mouvement adroit je retire le boxer de mon amant, dernier vêtement qui nous gênait encore.  
Au-dessus de moi, il encadre mon visage de ses bras musclé et m'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
A présent tous les deux nu, il laisse son bassin se poser contre le mien pour frotter sa virilité à la mienne.  
Des papillons m'envahissent le ventre. J'ai envie de lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, il a visiblement comprit mon impatience. Il laisse l'une de ses mains glisser le long de mon corps jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à hauteur de mon membre qu'il caresse du bout des doigts, provocant en moi des vagues de chaleurs.

_« Sasuke... Plus bas... »_

Exécutant mes ordres Sasuke continue sa descente jusqu'à atteindre mon entrée sur la quelle il appuie déjà.  
Bien vite, je sens un doigt rentrer en moi. Je me cambre immédiatement et soupire de plaisir, impatient de recevoir la suite du programme.  
A force d'être Uke et d'entretenir une vie sexuel très active, je n'ai plus du tout mal. Ce n'est plus que du plaisir, du plaisir et encore du plaisir.  
Impatient, je m'empale sur son doigt, ordonnant avec mon corps d'accélérer l'allure.  
Sasuke m'obéit et introduit un second doigt en moi, et pour finir un troisième. Âpres quelques vas et viens il se retire.

Sans hésiter je le pousse pour le forcer à se redresser et je prend son membre en bouche, accordant les mouvements de ma main sur la base de son sexe avec ceux de ma langue sur son gland.

Je le sens frémir et je l'imagine sans mal se mordre les lèvres, sourcils froncé, pour s'empêcher de crier de plaisir.

Au bout d'un temps plus court que ce qu'il aurait voulu je le relâche et m'allonge sur le dos. Nos regard se rencontre pour ne plus se quitter et je lui lance un sourire carnassier, ravie de le voir ainsi, le souffle court et le corps déjà recouvert de quelques gouttes de sueur.  
Insatisfait, il me soulève une jambe pour la poser sur son épaule et me pénètre enfin.

C'est à mon tour de me mordre la lèvre et serrer le drap aussi fort que je le peux pour ne pas faire résonner mon plaisir dans toute la maison.  
Je connais le potentiel de mes cordes vocales et ne préfère pas les faire fonctionner aujourd'hui que la demeure est remplie de monde.

Déjà, Sasuke commence ses vas et viens en moi.  
Envahis de plaisir je lâche les draps pour agripper ses cuisses, abimant par accident sa peau de porcelaine avec mes ongles qui se sont muté en griffe sans que je ne m'en rende compte.  
Cela ne semble pas le perturbé et il continue son travail, augmentent même l'allure.

Certainement doit-il sentir qu'il n'est pas loin de la délivrance car d'une main il saisit ma verge et s'active dessus, décuplant les sensations dans mon corps.  
C'est ensemble que nous atteignant le septième ciel dans un râle commun.

Épuisé et le souffle court, Sasuke se retire et s'allonge sur moi. Je lui caresse tendrement le dos en attendant que sa respiration revienne à la normal.  
Une fois redescendu sur terre il me recouvre le cou de petits baisés, provoquant mon rire.

_« Hey Sasuke..._

_-Hm ?_

_-Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Hey !_

_- Oui oui, moi aussi je t'aime, baka..._

_- Teme ! »_

On rigole ensemble et il se redresse pour m'embrasser tendrement.  
C'est alors que nous sursautons, interrompu par le bruit de la poignet qui tente de s'ouvrir mais qui est retenue par le verrou.

_« Oh putain les cons ! Sasuke, Naruto, vous êtes là ? »_

C'est sans ambiguïté que nous reconnaissons la voie de Sakura qui chuchote de l'autre côté de la porte.

_« Dégage Sakura ! C'est occupé !_ Rugit Sasuke.

_- Tais-toi sale pervers ! Faites semblant de dormir !_ Ordonne la rose.

_- Sakura ? Tu les as trouvés ?_ Questionne Ino au loin. »

Oh, tout s'explique.

En un temps record nous nous glissons sous les draps. Je tourne le dos à Sasuke en pensant qu'il allait faire de même mais non. Il colle son torse contre mon dos et passe son bras autour de moi.  
Il est si proche que je sens son souffle contre ma nuque.  
Je ferme les yeux et à peine quelques secondes plus tard le cliquetis d'un verrou qui saute retenti dans la chambre, suivit du grincement de la porte.

Je perçois le chakra de Sakura, celui d'Ino, de Karin et de Tenten également. Pfff, bande de fouine.

_« Oh, qu'ils sont chou ! _ s'exclame Tenten a voie basse.

_- Rah ! Je vais étriper Naruto ! C'est moi qui devrais être à sa place !_

_- Tais-toi Karin, tu vas les réveiller !_ Réprimanda faussement Sakura.

_- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas un appareille, ça mériterais une photo._

_- T'as pas tors Ino. Allez, laissons-les se reposer,_ Conclut la rose. »

Les quatre filles se retire et à peine la porte se referme t'elle derrière elles que nous nous redressons en rigolant.

_« On a eu chaud !_

_- Tu l'as dit Sasuke ! Dépêche-toi de te rhabiller, faut qu'on y retourne. »_

Je bondis hors du lit et lui jette ses habiles tout en enfilant les miens.  
Moins de cinq minutes plus tard nous rejoignons non amis dans le jardin.  
Je croise le regard tueur de Sakura et lui adresse mon plus grand sourire comme toute réponse. Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais laisse passer. Ça aurait pu être pire...  
Je m'installe à ma place aux cotés de Sasuke, bien plus détendu que lorsque je l'ai quitté.

_« Ca va Naruto ? Tu t'es remis de tes émotions ?_ Me questionne Kiba, Akira dans les bras.

_- Ouai, je me sens mieux. »_

Disons que Sasuke m'a aidé a me détendre... Ouai bon on va peut-être éviter de dire ça après réflexion.

_« Naruto ? »_

Je me retourne vers mon interlocuteur, découvrant avec surprise qu'il s'agit de Iruka.

_« Oui ?_

_- Je voulais te dire... T'en que tu es heureux, moi, ça me va. »_

Une vague de joie m'envahis. Quel soulagement !  
Le bilan de cette soirée est vraiment moins catastrophique que ce à quoi je m'entendais lorsqu'elle a débuté.  
Aillant visiblement asséché toutes leurs questions sur ma vie privé, la conversation prend une toute autre tournure, prenant Temari et sa grosses pour cible.

_« T'en est à deux mois c'est ça ?_ Questionne Hinata.

_- Presque,_ Répond l'intéressée. »

Moi quatre mois et demi si ça intéresse quelqu'un... Non, personne ?

_« Hey, ton futur enfant sera certainement dans la classe de Akira !_ S'exclame Kiba en s'adressant à Shikamaru.

_- Oui, peut-être finiront-ils dans la même team qui sait..._ Répond l'interlocuteur.

_- Quand même Temari, tu as du flaire pour avoir senti que tu étais enceinte à moins de deux mois !_ Poursuit Ino.

_- En allant tous les jours embêter les médecins à l'hôpital pour qu'ils vérifient ça n'a rien d'étonnant..._ Continue Shikamaru en répondant à la place de sa conjointe.

_- Ne fais pas ton raba joie Shikamaru ! Il fait croire qu'il s'en fou mais lorsque je lui ai dit il était encore plus heureux que moi,_ révèle Temari, déclenchant l'hilarité général. »

Moi je boude dans mon coin. C'est injuste que tout le monde soit fasciné par la grosses de Temari alors que s'ils apprenaient pour moi ils seraient dégoutés.  
Soudain je sursaute, la main de Sasuke c'est discrètement glissé sous mon t-shirt et du bout de l'index il retrace mon sceau. Je tourne la tête vers lui et on se sourie.  
Je comprends le message qu'il m'envoi sans aucune difficulté.

On s'en fou de ne pas avoir de reconnaissance.  
On s'en fou de devoir garder le secret.  
On s'en fou que ce soit anormal.  
On s'en fou des autres.  
On va juste être parents, et cette joie sera la nôtre, pas la leur.

Perdu dans son regard profond, je me détache du reste du monde. C'est à chaque fois dans ce genre d'instant hors du temps que je me rappelle qu'il est tout pour moi. Qu'ils sont tout pour moi. On a eu de la chance d'être accepté mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais été près à tout plaquer pour eux. Konoha, mon rêve d'Hokage, ma vie de ninja...

Obnubilé par mon conjoint je me rapproche dangereusement de lui. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi. Je n'entends ni Tsunade se racler la gorge plusieurs fois, ni le silence tomber doucement. Je ne vois ni Shino donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kiba qui continuait à parler, n'aillant pas encore remarquer ma dangereuse ascension vers les lèvres de Sasuke, ni Sakura feinter de s'étouffer dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Visiblement mes amis considère sa vie moins importante que ma relation car mis a par Kakashi qui lui fait un rapide signe pour lui dire que c'est inutile, personne ne fait attention à elle.

A présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Sasuke, j'hésite. Certes, ils survivront et ils s'en remettrons, mais tous ces yeux rivé sur moi...

Mais mes doutes s'envole lorsque Sasuke franchit le peu de distance qu'il restait entre nous pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête de battre pendant quelques instants, mais je le sens repartir lorsque Sasuke reprend ses discrètes caresses sur mon ventre. Je comprends mieux comment j'en suis arrivé à l'embrasser devant autant de monde et envahis par une nouvelle vague de passion je lui rend son baiser.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais nous sommes interrompue par un bruit de chaise qui se renverse. Revenant tous sur terre nous retrouvons Gai-Sensei et Lee tous les deux écrasé au sol, dans les pommes mais en pleur en même temps. Sakura et Tsunade bondissent vers eux pour les ramené parmis nous avec leur ninjutsu. En soignant Gai, Tsunade me lance un regard de reproche au quel je réponds par un sourire désolé et quelques peux gêner.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et reporte son attention sur Gai. Elle n'en dit rien mais je peux lire dans ses expressions qu'elle accuse ma grosses plus qu'autre chose.

Les deux gros-sourcils revenant parmis eux, ce n'est pas le regard de Tsunade, mais ceux de tout le monde que je dois affronter.  
Nous nous étions rassemblé devant les deux blessés et notre positionnement fait que je me retrouve face à tous mes amis.  
Je tressaille mais la main rassurante de Sasuke se pose dans mon dos.

_« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Vous croyez que Hinata, Kurenai et Temari sont tombé enceinte par le miracle du saint esprit ? Alors pas besoin de nous dévisager ainsi pour si peu ! »_ Rugit mon amant.

Les trois concernées baissent la tête et Shikamaru et Kiba fixent le ciel avec un soudain intérêt pour les nuages.

_« Mouai... Je ne trouve pas vraiment ça comparable. C'est normal pour eux, pas pour vous. »_

Outch. La phrase de Choji me blesse comme un Kurenai dans l'estomac.  
Le pauvre se retrouve soudain oppresser par Sakura, Sasuke, et à ma grande surprise Tsunade, qui se jettent sur lui le regard mauvais.

_« Tu es qui pour juger ce qui est normal et ce qui ne l'est pas hein ?_ Rugit Sakura la première.

_- Tu crois que c'est facile pour eux ? T'imagine si ça t'étais arrivé à toi ? Tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir ta bouche !_ Continue Tsunade

_- Amuse-toi à refaire une réflexion comme celle-là et je te promets que même si ça ne sera que dans ta tête, tu vas passer le mois le plus douloureux de ta vie..._ Conclut Sasuke, sharingan activé. »

Le pauvre Choji ne sait plus où se mettre. Certes, mes amis ne veulent que me protéger car ils savent à quel point je suis sensible au regard des gens, mais il faut aussi le comprendre. Il ne faisait qu'exprimer son point de vue.

_« Stop, ça suffit !_ Dis-je en m'interposant entre eux et Choji. _Il n'a rien fait de mal, il a juste dit ce qu'il pense, et ce que au moins la moitié d'entre nous dois penser._ Je me tourne vers Choji pour poursuivre. _Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils sont un peu trop protecteur parce qu'ils savent que j'ai du mal avec le regard des gens et le jugement, tu sais à cause de mon enfance et toute cette histoire de démon renard... Enfin bref, faut croire qu'il y a des vieux traumatismes dont on ne se remet jamais._

_- Attend Naruto, tu veux dire que tu as peur de revivre ton enfance ?_ Me lance Sai. »

Je me tourne vers lui. Il a pris la tête du reste de mon groupe d'invité.

_« Euh... Oui, un peu..._

_- Tu te fou de notre gueule c'est ça ?_ Aboi Kiba. »

Euh, je n'ai pas tout suivit là.

_« Ce que Kiba veut dire c'est que tu es notre ami et ça ne changera pas Naruto. Konoha tout entier te doit la vie et tu nous a tous sauvé au moins une fois durant la dernière guerre. Jamais on ne pourra te voir comme un monstre,_ explique la douce Hinata.

_- Elle a raison,_ poursuit Shino. _Même si ton choix sur ta vie de couple nous dérange plus ou moins, tu ne changes pas pour autant._

_- La seule chose qu'on te demande c'est de ne pas nous forcer à accepter Sasuke. Tu sais aussi bien que nous que les tensions que nous entretenons remontent à bien avant votre relation._ Conclut Neji. »

Je sourie face à l'assemblé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens... Moi. Comme celui que j'étais avant de porter la vie. Je me sens fort et fier, capable de déplacer des montagnes, toujours prêt pour relever un défi. C'est fou comme j'ai pu changer en quatre mois.

Malheureusement cette vague de confiance se poursuit par un malaise.

Comment se fait-il que je fasse une chute de chakra ? J'en ai fait une toute à l'heure... Je titube mais essaye de me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe...  
Non, ce n'est pas mon enfant qui aspire ma vitalité, c'est Kurama. Le traitement n'est plus asse puissant et mon organisme a repris ses attaques, bien plus violente que durant le premier mois.  
Kyubi se bas corps et âme mais déjà son chakra lui manque et il fait appel au mien... Merde ! Si je ne réagis pas très vite je vais le perdre !  
Malgré mon état fébrile je me redresse et fixe Tsunade. En un regard, elle comprend ce qui se passe et tressaille. Elle se jette sur moi et m'allonge au sol tout en posant ses mains sur mon ventre.  
Elle gémit et fronce les sourcils. Elle utilise toute ses forces pour envoyer son ninjutsu au plus profond de moi pour qu'il soigne Kyubi. Moi je n'arrive plus à bouger, la faiblesse et la douleur me paralyse.

_« Sakura ! Aide-moi ! _» Hurle l'Hokage.

Soudain je ne sens plus deux mais quatre mains sur mon ventre. J'entends Sakura gémir face à la difficulté.

_« Naruto ! Utilise ton Sexy-no-Jutsu ! Maintenant !_ » Me cris Tsunade.

Quoi ? Comment ? Kyubi m'a laissé à peine asse de chakra pour que je puisse respirer ! Si je fais ça je suis condamné !

_« Ne restez pas là, tout le monde dans le salon !_ Ordonne Sasuke, que j'aurais préféré garder à mes côtés.

_- Maintenant Naruto ! Ou tu vas le perdre ! »_

T'en pis si je meurs, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec la mauvaise conscience d'avoir laissé passer notre seul chance d'être un jour parents.  
Je sers les dents et utilise mon Jutsu.  
Je ne sais pas si ça a marché mais mon regard se trouble et une nausée monstrueuse m'envahis. Je me penche sur le côté pour rendre tout ce que j'ai dans l'estomac.  
Voyant une longue chevelure blonde tombé sur mes épaules je comprends que j'ai réussi.

Je me rallonge, le souffle court.  
Je sens Tsunade et Sakura continuer de s'activer sur mon ventre mais la chaleur qu'elles me procurent reste dans mon organisme et ne par pas dans l'antre de mon bijuu.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de repos, j'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux.  
Au-dessus de moi je vois Tsunade et Sakura sourire en regardant mon corps de femme complètement nu d'ailleurs. Visiblement je n'ai pas eu assez de chakra pour crée des habiles. T'en pis, je suis vivant et lui aussi, c'est tout ce qui conte.

Le sourire des deux femmes qui s'occupent de moi ne faisant que s'agrandir je me redresse sur mes coudes, curieux. Mon regard s'illumine lorsque je vois ce qu'elles fixaient.  
Le ventre habituellement plat et parfait de mon jutsu a prit une jolie forme arrondie. Étrangement je trouve sa magnifique et milles étoiles s'allument dans mon regard.  
Du bout de mes long doigts féminin je parcours ma bedonne en élargissant mon sourire. Cependant je suis interrompue par les rires de mes deux bienfaitrices. Je lève les yeux vers elles et elles recommence a rigoler face à mon expression ravie.

_« Alors Naruko ? Tu veux savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?_ Me propose Tsunade, le regard pétillant.

_- Non mamie-Tsunade, je le sais déjà. »_

Les deux femmes échange un sourire complice et Sakura se relève.

_« Je vais te chercher des habilles, tu vas devoir resté en fille un petit moment._ M'avoue la rose en se relevant.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, juste le temps que je prépare un traitement plus costaud. Il faut croire que la dose de testostérone que produit ton corps n'est pas à prendre à la légère..._ M'explique Tsunade.

_- Ca va mettre combien de temps ?_

_- Demain ça devrais être bon._

_- Mais je ne peux pas rester en fille quand je dors !_

_- Alors tu as cas demandé à tes amis de rester avec toi pour te garder éveillé. »_

Je grimace. En parlant d'eux, je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir leur sortir comme explication pour tout ce remue-ménage.  
J'entends derrière moi Sakura rentrer dans le salon et les invités la harceler de questions.  
Parmis toute les voies j'en reconnais une plus grave et plus mélodieuse, suivie pas des bruits de course.  
Sasuke s'agenouille à mes côtés, visiblement mort de peur.

_« Ca va aller pour les deux ?_ _»_ Demande-t-il à Tsunade, anxieux.

L'Hokage répond par un hochement de tête et un petit sourire.  
Sasuke soupire et se tourne vers moi, rassuré.  
J'attrape l'une de ses mains dans la mienne et la pose sur mon ventre rebondit. Il sursaute et fixe ma bedonne avec surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard un sourire radieux apparait sur son visage et il caresse mon ventre avec douceur.  
Hypnotisé, il pose son oreille sur mon nombril et plonge son regard dans le mien. Son sourire s'élargie tout à coup et ses yeux pétillent deux fois plus. Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà vue Sasuke Uchiwa aussi heureux.

_« Alors ?_ Chuchotais-je.

_- J'entends son cœur._ Me répondit-il aussi bas. »

Malheureusement ce merveilleux moment de complicité fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Sakura qui me tend des affaires féminine. En fait se sont les changes qu'elle laisse à la maison, puisqu'elle est plus souvent ici que chez elle.  
Je les enfile mais un problème se pose : Mon ventre rebondit n'est pas assez bien caché. Comprenant le problème Sasuke s'éclipse et revient avec l'une de mes vestes noir et orange, bien trop large pour mes fines épaules.

La petite équipe m'aide à me remettre sur pied et je m'accroche a Sasuke qui me soutien.  
Mon Dieu comme il me semble grand ! Dans ce corps de même envergure que celui de Tsunade, je dois me deviser les cervicales pour pouvoir admirer son visage, alors qu'en temps normal mes yeux sont à hauteur des siens.

Arrivé dans le salon, je réalise que Sasuke n'est pas le seul à être haut sur patte. Tous les hommes présents sont plus grands que mon corps de substitution. Que ce doit être chiant d'être une fille à temps complet !  
Tout le monde me fixe en attendant des explications mais ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je préfère m'esquiver.

_« Je vais me débarbouiller et je reviens._ _»_ leur dis-je d'une voie guillerette tout en faisant signe a Sasuke de m'aider à aller à la salle de bain.

Après m'être rincer le visage et brossé les dents, je retourne affronter la foule. Cependant je me tais car Tsunade est déjà en train de leur tenir un discours.

_« Kyubi a trop abimé l'intérieur du corps de Naruto, ce qui fait qu'il ne pourra pas reprendre son apparence tant que je ne lui aurais pas administré un nouveau traitement. Moi et Sakura on va aller s'occuper de ça immédiatement en espérant avoir fini demain matin. D'ici là je veux que vous le surveillez, car si il s'endort, il retrouvera son apparence habituel et ça pourrait être très dangereux. Je peux compter sur vous ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Bien. Suis-moi Sakura, dépêchons nous._

_- Oui, Tsunade-Sama ! »_

Sur ce mes deux gardes du corps s'éclipse pour aller faire leur travail.  
Moi je suis déjà épuisé. Je sens que la nuit va être longue...


	10. Chapter 9

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, le lemon était super aussi. Vivement de voir la suite de ce chapitre surtout voir si Naruto ne s'endort pas. Je me demande comment les gens vont réagir a sa grossesse, j'espère que sa sera pas trop brutale. Sasuke et Naruto sont vraiment trop mignon en ensemble. J'ai eu peur pour Naruto lorsque il s'est évanoui, j'espère que sa recommencera pas pour pas qu'il souffre. Je crois que j'ai tout dit donc bisous et bonne continuation.  
**Umako : **_Merci ! Je suis positivement surprise que le lemon t'ai plus car je ne l'ai pas beaucoup travaillé... Pour la grossesse de Naruto ça il risque d'en passer de l'eau sous les ponts avant que tout ses amis l'apprennent... Mais ça viendra ;) Merci de me lire et pour tes compliments !_

trop bien,mais pk te plus sur skyrock  
**Umako :** _Merci ! J'ai quitté Sky car FF est plus pratique pour moi. Ainsi tout mes écrits son regroupés._

C'est définitif, ton histoire est géniale et la suite était à la hauteur de mes attentes ! Et comme je l'ai dit dans ma reviews précédente il y a très peu de faute. Franchement j'ai commencé beaucoup d'histoire qui étaient tellement bourées de fautes que je les ai abandonnées. Pour moi aussi l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort mais pour s'améliorer il n'y a pas 36 000 façons : il faut lire et écrire en quantité, et tu écrit de très bonnes histoires alors percévère et bientôt tu n'en fera plus du tout (ou presque... ;p ) En attendant la suite je te souhaite bon courage, bonne séance d'écriture et bien sûr, des reviews sans modération.  
**Umako :** _Je suis contente que mes fautes ne t'aient pas fait fuir xD ! Et oui il n'y pas pas 10 000 façon comme tu dis... J'espère qu'un jour je n'aurais plus a être préoccupé par mon orthographe ! Si non je croise les doigts pour que mon histoire continue a te plaire !_

j'adore il et super ton chapitre comme d'abitude  
**Umako :** _Merci ! J'espère que l'habitude perdurera ^^_

J'adore sasuke inquiète, ça le rend tellement beau *_*, déjà qu'il est beau en général *o* ils fond peur les trois quand il menace choji O.O  
**Umako :** _Mouai... Sasuke beau... Mouai... Je dirais plutôt attendrissant de loin ^^ Si non oui j'aime beaucoup la réaction de Sasuke, Tsunade et Sakura contre Choji ! Je m'imagine très bien la scène dans ma petite tête :)_

C'est moi x-Rose-Blanche-x ;) J'viens en tant que prévenu et j'ai adoré *0* Je l'ai dévoré (Y) Mouahaha Naruko la naine xD Hâte de lire la suite (Y)  
**Umako :** _Niak niak ! J'imagine trop Naruko rager a cause de sa petite taille :p ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas avec ce chapitre ^^._

Sa pête j'adore! Vivement la suite  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup ! La voilà la suite =)_

hâte de lire la suite. ton chapitre était génial. j'adore. wawee le malaise de naru. sa c clair la nuit promet d'être longue. MDRR au début. par contre j'aimerais pas savoir comment vont réagir les autres quand il vont savoir pour naru. prévient moi pour la suite. J'adore ton chapitre en plus on vois plus Kiba. Pauvre Naru,mais Iruka accepter c'est cool! Heu j'ai pas dit c'est Kimy de Toshiro-And-Ichigo, peser de lire la suite :D  
**Umako :** _Toi qui te posais plein de question et bien voilà les réponses dans se nouveau chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience ! Merci pour les compliments et merci aussi de m'avoir suivie sur FF et de ne pas m'avoir abandonné lorsque j'ai quitté Sky._

Alala quel chapitre intéressant et tout en continuant ta fiction, je peux te confirmer à nouveau que c'est bien celle-ci ma préférée! Je trouve se que tu fais vraiment magnifique et j'adore l'histoire d'amour entre Naruto et Sasuke et je peux te dire que plus je lis ta fiction et plus je trouve que leur couple fais vrai comparer à celui du sasu/saku! Et je pense que leur couple fais vraiment plus vrai, grâce au lien qui les unis tout les deux! Je trouve ce nouveau chapitre très bien et j'ai particulièrement aimer le passage ou Naruto doit se transformer en fille et que lui et sasuke soit émerveiller devant le ventre de celui-ci! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite miss et de voir se que nous réserve ce merveilleux couple! Bisous miss, Lafigliainnamorata  
**Umako :** _Ton review m'a particulièrement fait plaisir car tu t'es donné la peine de le laissé ton avis malgré le faite que je sois partie sur FF ! Merci beaucoup !_  
_Encore une foi merci aussi pour tout tes compliments. Je suis fier que grâce a moi tu te convertice peu a peu au Naru/Sasu ! Moi aussi ce qui me plais c'est que leur couple est beaucoup plus réaliste a cause de leur liens. Toi qui attendais la suite la voici ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira également. Bisous !_

Bonjour, Ta fic est génial. Les quelques fautes que j'ai pu trouver ne posent pas de problèmes à la compréhension. J'adore le caractère de Sasuke et Naruto. Sasuke est très à l'écoute de son amant et j'adore ca. J'ai hâte de lire la suite. Bon week end. Garla sama.  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait toujours du baume au cœur quand quelqu'un me dit que ma fic lui plais. Ce qui me fait plaisir aussi dans ton review c'est que tu dis que le caractère de Naruto et Sasuke et plais, j'avais peur que au contraire il ne leur convienne pas vraiment. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas !_

pas facile d'être un homme enceinte. J'espère que tout vva bien aller pour Naruto et Sasuke. Est-ce qe tu as dit le sexe de l'enfant? J'ai trop hâte de savoir. J'adore Sasuke qui est tout gentil et qui joue très bien son rôle de chevalier face à Naruto. Ils sont tellement choux. a+  
**Umako :** _Je ne dirais rien sur le bébé ça sera mystère et boule de gum jusqu'au bout ! Moi aussi j'aime bien l'image du Sasuke protecteur envers son Naruto d'amour ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton review et je croise les doigts pour que cette suite te plaise aussi !_

Quel merveilleux chapitre, je me suis dandiné sur ma chaise tout le long ! J'étais excité à vrais dire, tu nous distraits vraiment ! :3 J'aime beaucoup le début ... ( sans commentaire. ) J'aime aussi la réplique de Chouji. Ça fait avancer les choses. Mais ce n'est pas parce que les amis de Naru' son contre son choix de couple, ça ne l'aient empêche pas de continuer à l'apprécier, et j'aime cette façon de penser. De toute façon chacun est libre dans sa vie privé. D'ou le mot "privé". :) Et puis, coup de théâtre, la chute de chakra de Naruto donne un bouleversement au récit. :) Devant les invités en plus. C'est un chapitre complet et distrayant. :)  
**Umako :**_Je suis contente que tu te soit dandiné grâce a moi xD ! C'est vrai que la réplique de Choji était vraiment faite pour creuser un peu dans le récit. J'espère que mes autres chapitre te plairont autant que celui-ci. Dit moi si je continue a te faire dandiner xD_

**CHAPITRE** **9**

/!\** ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !  
**  
Actuellement allongé contre Sasuke dans le canapé, j'essaye de suivre la conversation de Temari et Hinata qui se sont assise en tailleur devant nous.  
Sons bras autour de mes épaules, Sasuke me tien contre lui. Moi mes jambes sont ramenées contre mon buste et retenue par ma veste bien trop large mais parfaite pour cacher mes rondeurs.

_« Et toi Naruko, tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?_ Me demande Temari, créant un petit sourire sur mes lèvres pulpeuses.

_- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en avoir._ Répondis-je en levant mes yeux joueurs vers Sasuke qui me fait un clin-d 'œil.

_- C'est dommage quand même. Tu étais le seul héritier du Yondaime et Sasuke est le dernier possesseur du sharingan._ Explique Hinata.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, poursuit Temari. _Si un de ces deux la aurait eu un enfant, les nôtres auraient été totalement à la ramasse ! »_

Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire et je sais que Sasuke en fait de même.  
Soudain dérangé par les pleures de Akira, Hinata se lève, suivit de Temari qui voulait observer pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. J'étais sur le point de les suivre pour espionner de loin mais déjà Iruka prend leur place pour s'assoir face à moi.  
Mes muscles se tendent et je fixe cet homme qui s'est occupé de moi comme un fils avec malaise. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Sasuke et je devine facilement que ça le dérange mais je n'ose pas bouger, surtout que l'étreinte de mon amant me rassure.

_« ... Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ?_ Demande-t-il timidement. »

J'hoche lentement la tête pour lui répondre. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence un petit sourire se perçoit sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Dur de déterminer si c'est du sarcasme ou non.

_« Ca fais bizarre de te voir en fille mais au moins dans cet état, ça me choque moins de te voir dans ses bras._

_- Hey Iruka-Sensei, je ne vais pas me transformer en Naruko à chaque fois qu'on vous croisera vous savez !_ Lui dis-je en rigolant.

_- Roh... Si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien aussi on ne va pas s'en sortir ! »_

Nous rigolons ensemble. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il tien asse a moi pour passer par-dessus ma liaison avec Sasuke.

_« C'est dommage, je ne serais jamais grand-père..._

_- Iruka-Sensei !_

_- Oui oui c'est bon ça va... Ne me rugit pas dessus fébrile demoiselle ! »_

Je grogne, vexé par son appellation. Par contre Sasuke lui accompagne Iruka dans son rire, le traitre.

_« Bref, un peu de sérieux. Tu crois que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, pour ta maladie..._

_- Mais oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu long mais d'ici 5 moins ça ne sera plus qu'histoire ancienne !_

_- Tu es sur ?_

_- Oui Iruka-Sensei ! Tsunade a été formel là-dessus._

_- Mais c'est quoi que tu as exactement ?_

_- Ah ! Si vous saviez, vous ne me croirez pas !_ Conclus-je en rigolant. »

Iruka fronce les sourcils, visiblement perturbé.  
Cependant il n'a pas le temps de répliqué que déjà le fougueux Kiba accompagné de Akamaru et Lee débarquent face à moi, me séparant de lui.

_« Ouuh Naruko ! On t'a déjà dit que tu es très jolie ?_ Me lance Lee d'une voie moqueuse.

_- Tais-toi, teme !_

_- Quel langage déplacé pour une gente demoiselle ! Tu ne l'as pas très bien dressé, Sasuke !_

_- Kiba tu arrête ça ou je vais te faire bouffer une bombe-biju !_

_- Ah ! Faudrait encore que t'arrive à hauteur de ma bouche pour ça, petite chose fragile !_

_- Kisama ! »_

Je bondis du canapé mais déjà, il chevauche Akamaru et s'enfuit bien trop vite pour que je les poursuive sans faire appel à Kurama. Cependant je préfère laisser mon pauvre bijuu se reposer.  
Je soupire et repend ma place contre Sasuke. A peine installé, Kurenai viens vers moi et m'apporte une tasse de thé.

_« Merci, Kurenai-Sensei._

_- De rien. Tu vas avoir besoin de remontant pour tenir toute la nuit._

_- Il est déjà une heure du matin et je ne me sens pas fatigué !_

_- Le pire ça sera de quatre heure jusqu'au lever du soleil. Crois moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience lorsque Yuzo était bébé. Merci d'ailleurs de m'avoir autorisé de le coucher dans l'une des chambres._

_- Merci à vous de rester pour me surveiller, Kurenai-Sensei ! »_

Elle me sourit puis repart.  
Quelques instants plus tard arrive Shikamaru, Neji et Tenten. Bon je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je m'endorme mais il compte se relayer comme ça encore longtemps ?

_« Avoue que tu t'es fait passer pour une fille pour draguer Sasuke !_ Me lance Shikamaru en rigolant.

_- Non mais vous en avez pas assez de me faire chier avec mon apparence de femme ? Je vous jure que si ça vous arrive à vous aussi un jour je vous traquerez jusqu'à que mort s'en suive !_

_- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir ce genre de merde Naruto, ne cherche pas._ Me répond Neji en souriant. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il n'a pas tords.

_« Au fait, comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?_ Demande Tenten, le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Rumff... Vous voulez vraiment que je vous raconte ça là maintenant ?_

_- Pourquoi pas !_ Me répond Ino en s'incrustant. _Ça te tiendra éveillé un moment. »_

Comme les trois autres elle s'assoit en tailleur par terre, en face de moi.  
Il faut croire que les filles ont un radar a ragot car après Ino débarque Kurenai, Hinata, Temari et même Karin qui était porté disparue depuis un petit moment. Toute s'installent, prête à écouter.  
Quand a Shikamaru et Neji, le premier se retrouve prisonnier de sa compagne et le second de Tenten. Discrètement j'ai pu remarquer Kakashi, Juugo et Iruka s'assoir sur les côtés, croyant qu'on ne les verrait pas.

_« Allé Naruko, on t'écoute !_ Me lance Temari. »

Je prends une bouffé d'air puis me lance, repartant dans le passé.

_« En fait vous allez rire mais je n'ai pas gagné mon dernier combat contre Sasuke._

_- Ah ! Je le savais !_

_- Merci Karin... Enfin bref, après avoir ravagé toute une forêt et nous être tabassé pendant je ne sais plus combien d'heures, je me suis retrouvé plaqué au sol avec son Katana sous la gorge. Et là je sais pas pourquoi mais il a hésité à m'achever. Je l'ai encouragé à le faire pourtant, j'ai même appuyé moi-même sur sa lame mais ça c'est avéré inutile._

_- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, t'es malade !_ Me lance Kiba. Quant était-il arrivé celui-là ?

_- Je ne me voyais pas revenir à Konoha sans lui. Pendant trois ans, presque quatre, j'ai clamé sur tous les toits que je le ramènerais. Je m'étais promis que soit je reviendrais avec lui, soit nous mourrions tous les deux. Mais je n'avais pas la force de le tuer alors ne pouvant tenir ma promesse je voulais mourir._

_- Ca c'est le Naruto que je connais !_ Me lance Lee. Non mais ça va les curieux là !

_- ... Enfin bref, on est resté un moment comme ça. Asse pour que je réalise que je pouvais inverser la tendance mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Comme je l'ai dit je n'avais pas la force de le tuer, puis au fond de moi j'espérais que la mauvaise conscience qu'il ressentirait après m'avoir achevé le rendrait un t'en soit peu humain. Il s'est redresser et j'ai senti la lame commencer à m'entailler la peau. J'ai fermé les yeux en attendant la mort._

_- Et ? »_

Je me tourne vers Kakashi et lui lance un regard noir. Non mais c'est quoi cette impatience-là ?  
Je soupire et m'installe comme je l'étais avant d'être interrompu par mon Sensei. Un sourire évasif s'affiche sur mon visage lorsque je repense à ce moment.

_« Et il m'a embrassé. »_

Toutes les filles s'exclament, les yeux brillant. Cependant elles sont coupées par Sasuke visiblement pas d'accord avec ma version.

_« Hey t'a oublié deux trois détails toi !_

_- Comment ça ?_ Demande Ino, avide de curiosité. »

Moi je grogne et me tais, laissant monsieur Uchiwa dévoilé sa version.

_« J'avoue que j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation avant de lui tranché la gorge. Mais si ce moment à durer si longtemps c'est parce que monsieur Uzumaki s'est mis à me faire des déclarations tel que « je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde ou le Sasuke que j'ai connu n'existe plus » ou encore « Je ne mérite pas de vivre si je ne peux pas te sauver de ta haine », et j'en passe..._

_- Ouh le romantique ! Que c'est mignon !_ Me charrie Sai. »

Je lui lance un regard noir et il me répond par un sourire taquin. J'étais sur le point de reprendre Sasuke pour lui rappeler que je n'ai dit qu'une seul phrase a ce moment et que le reste c'était avant, pendant notre combat, mais déjà il continue son histoire en m'empêchant de m'imposer.

_«_ _C'est claire !_ Poursuit Sasuke. _Puis nos regards se sont croisés et il m'a caressé le visage. Ce n'est qu'après ça que je l'ai embrassé._

_- Mais... Pourquoi ? D'un coup comme ça tu t'es dit « chouette et si je l'embrassais pour voir » ?_ Demande Suigetsu, perplexe, voir choqué.

_- Euh... A vrai dire aucune idée. J'en avais envie c'est tout._

_- Ca ne vous a pas dégouté ?_ Demande cette foi Neji.

_- Pas vraiment... En fait ça m'a, apaisé. Je n'avais plus envie de le tuer ni même de lui faire du mal, a lui comme à qui que ce soit. Ma haine a disparue. Puis, je me sentais bien._

_- Je comprends mieux le soudain changement de ton chakra..._ Déduit Karin.

_- Et après Naruto ? Tu as quand même mis un bon moment à revenir à Konoha._ Continue Tenten.

_- Et après j'ai convaincus Sasuke de prendre quelques jours de vacances avant de revenir. Mais ça Tsunade elle n'en sait rien alors ne lui dite pas ou elle va m'étriper ! »_

Tout le monde se met à rire à cause de mon secret dévoilé. Moi je sourie et lève la tête vers Sasuke qui me sourit également. Aimanté par mon amant, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes pour un baiser bref mais remplis d'amour.

_« C'est bizarre quand même. En quatre ans de relation je n'ai jamais remarqué le moindre changement chez toi, mais en observent ton comportement depuis ces derniers-mois, si on me demande mon avis je dis sans hésité que tu es uke Naruto ! »_

Je grince des dents et envois un regard tueur a Shikamaru, dévoilant mes crocs.  
On ne me traite pas d'uke sans avoir à faire à moi ! Certes ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux, mais c'est entièrement à cause du bébé. D'habitude, enfin le plus souvent, JE suis seme !  
Alors que j'étais sur le point de lancer une réplique sanglante qui aurait mis Sasuke très mal à l'aise, je m'immobilise, les yeux exorbités.  
Il a bougé. J'en suis sûr, je l'ai senti ! Mon fils vient de me donner un coup de pied, et pas des moindres !  
Je sourie de toutes mes dents et fais face à Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il me connait assez bien ou pour une autre raison mais je sais qu'il a compris.

_« Euh, j'ai raté un épisode ?_ Demande Shikamaru a Choji.

_- Ils sont trop bizarre en ce moment ces deux-là de toute façon !_ Lance Suigetsu. »

Perdu dans mon monde, je sens soudain Sasuke tressai et se poster devant moi, sharingan activé. Tout le monde ce recule sauf Neji qui se lève pour lui faire face, et je comprends le problème. Le Hyûuga a activé son byakugan. S'il me voit avec ces yeux là et dans mon corps de femme il verra le chakra dégagé par mon enfant.  
Un grognement sourd s'échappe de la gorge des deux rivaux aux rétines extraordinaire. Mis a par moi qui ai compris le problème, tous les autres ninjas présent reste perplexe devant ce spectacle.

_« Range ton byakugan Neji, Maintenant !_ Rugit Sasuke.

_- Qu'es que tu veux m'empêcher de voir hein ? Qu'es que tu caches ?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tu as trois secondes ou tu vas regretter de ne pas être rentré chez toi ce soir !_ Menace mon amant.

_- Neji, pitié, ne le défi pas !_ Implore Tenten dans son dos.

_- Tu ne seras pas toujours là avec ton sharingan pour le protéger._ Dit Neji en stoppant son byakugan.

_- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire._ Répond Sasuke en rangeant son sharingan. »

Et voilà. Encore un incident qui va foutre une mauvaise ambiance pour un bon moment. Rha puis j'en ai marre ! Si Neji peut le voir, il peut comprendre non ?

_« C'est... Impossible ! »_

Je me tourne vers Kakashi qui me fixe avec surprise, son bandeau de ninja dévoilant son Mangekyô Sharingan.  
Le sharingan n'aide pas a déceler le chakra. Par contre le Mangekuô Sharingan est si puissant qu'il peut déceler le moindre mouvement de la moindre forme de vie.

Kakashi n'a jamais eu l'air aussi désarçonné. S'il fait cette tête c'est surement car il a eu le temps de voir que je ne suis pas seul dans mon sur l'occasion, Neji et Hinata activent tous les deux leur byakugan sur moi. Quelques instants après ils prennent exactement la même expression que Kakashi.  
Et bien une chose est sûre, je ne risque pas de m'endormir moi cette nuit !

Furax, Sasuke tremble de tout son corps, se faisant violence pour ne pas décapiter les trois curieux.  
Moi j'entends Kurama s'agiter. Il est inquiet et prêt à tout pour défendre ma descendance. Sans même que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit je me retrouve entouré du manteau du démon renard. Cependant ce n'est aucun des premiers concerné qui bondit le premier mais Suigetsu, visiblement très irrité de ne rien comprendre à la situation.

_« Avant que vous ne vous entre-tuez, l'un de vous peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe bordel ?_

_- Si l'un de vous trois dit un mot je le tue !_ Rugit Sasuke, les yeux à moitié fous.

_- Touche a un cheveu de Hinata et tu es un homme mort !_ Aboi Kiba, pas du tout effrayé par la puissance de mon amant.

_- Du calme Kiba. Ne l'énerve pas plus que ce qu'il est déjà._ Essaye de calmer Hinata. »

La réaction de la jeune maman semble calmer un peu Kurama et Sasuke. Visiblement elle ne semble pas être contre nous.

_« Ce n'est pas que mais je suis d'accord avec Suigetsu ! On peut s'avoir ce qui se passe ?_ Questionne Ino, irritée.

_- Tais-toi Ino. On verra ça après._ Lui répond Kakashi qui est revenue sur terre. _Calme-toi, Sasuke ! On ne leur fera aucun mal, d'accord ? »_

Ce « on » me résonne dans la tête. Plus de doute possible, ils ne se sont pas fourvoyer sur l'énergie qui émane de mon ventre.  
Et voilà. Pour couronner le tout il faut que je me sente mal... Kyubi doit immédiatement retirer ce manteau s'il ne veut pas que je m'évanouisse et retrouve mon corps normal.  
Aillant entendu mes pensées, Kurama rappel son chakra. C'est mieux mais je me sens encore fébrile et m'assois dans le canapé.  
Immédiatement Sasuke fait une pirouette et s'agenouille devant moi, cherchant mon regard.  
J'essaye de lui sourire malgré mon souffle court pour le rassurer.  
Comprenant que ça devrait aller pour moi il soupire et pose son front contre le mien.

_« Sasuke, on doit parler. Maintenant !_ Appel Neji d'une voie dure. »

Sasuke se retourne est fait face à Neji mais aussi à Hinata et Kakashi.

_« Je ne le laisse pas !_ Répond mon amant en parlant de moi.

_- Alors il vient avec nous._ Poursuit Neji au tac au tac.

_- Tu te sens capable de te lever, Naruto ? »_

J'hoche la tête pour répondre à Hinata et elle m'aide à me lever, m'entrainant dans le jardin.  
Je sens derrière moi les tensions entre Neji et Sasuke qui avance sans se lâcher du regard.  
Fermant la marche Kakashi, qui promet aux autres de vite revenir et tout leur expliquer.  
De retour dans le jardin, on s'assoit tous les cinq en rond. Moi je suis entouré de Hinata qui me lance des sourires rassurant, et de Sasuke qui fusille toujours Neji, interrompu cependant par Kakashi qui prend la parole le premier.

_« Bon, je crois que la seule question qui se pose c'est « comment » ?_

_- Non mais ça vous regarde ?_ Crache Sasuke.

_- Calme-toi Sasuke, ça va aller._ Lui dis-je. »

Il grogne mais m'écoute et s'enfonce dans sa chaise.

_« C'est grâce à Kyubi que ça put arriver. Il s'est chargé de le défendre contre mon organisme le temps que Tsunade trouve un traitement. Je ne connais pas bien ces choses-là mais je crois qu'il joue un peu le rôle d'une coquille d'œuf._

_- Mais... Comment il fait ? Je veux dire, pour grandir ?_ Me demande Hinata.

_- Il grandit là où se trouve Kyubi. C'est pour ça que mon corps ne change pas. Du moins quand je suis un homme. Et pour ce développé il aspire tout mon chakra tous les trois jours, ce qu'il fait que je suis continuellement épuisé !_

_- C'est pour ça que tu dois rester en femme jusqu'à que Tsunade revienne ?_ Demande Neji. »

J'hoche la tête pour lui répondre et un grand silence s'installe par la suite, rompu au bout d'un long moment pas Hinata.

_« Et... De combien ?_

_- Quartes mois et demi._

_- Ça se voit quand tu es en femme ? »_

Pour le lui montrer je me lève et retire ma veste, laissant apparaitre mon petit bidon déjà bien arrondi.

_« C'est fascinant... S'émerveille-t-elle. »_

En un froncement de sourcil elle active son byakugan et apporte une main légère qu'elle pose sur mon ventre en souriant.  
De là où ils sont Neji et Kakashi ne peuvent rien voir, pour le plus grand désespoir de mon Sensei qui se tord le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Amusé je tourne la tête vers lui et lui fait signe pour lui dire de nous rejoindre.  
Il s'exécute sans rechigner et se dépêche de venir.  
Il fixe la courbe de mon ventre avec surprise et retire son bandeau, utilisant son sharingan pour mieux voir.

_« Je crois que j'aurais tout vus dans ma vie..._ S'exclame mon Sensei. _On m'aurait dit-ça quatre ans plus tôt je me serais plié de rire !_

_- Vous vous rendez compte Kakashi-Sensei ? Le chakra qui s'en dégage a quatre mois ? C'est au moins dix fois plus qu'Akira au même âge !_ Poursuit Hinata. »

Une certaine fierté m'envahis. Je sais que ça en aurait été de même pour Sasuke s'il n'était pas trop occuper à menacer Neji du regard. Je sais qu'il pense que tout ça et de sa faute mais là il m'exaspère !

_« Sasuke ! Arrête ça ! Ça se serait sue un jour ou l'autre, ce n'est pas la faute de Neji. »_

Bien que ce soit à contre cœur Sasuke m'obéit et lâche le regard de Neji pour nous rejoindre. Discrètement Neji se lève à son tour et passe devant moi avec son byakugan pour m'observer.

_« Vous savez les gars, ce n'est pas que, mais je pensais plutôt que ça serait l'un de vous deux qui mettrait Sakura enceinte, pas que vous vous débrouillerez tous les deux ensemble !_ Nous avoue Kakashi. _Vous êtes conscient du potentiel que cet enfant possèdera ? Il sera le ninja le plus puissant qu'il n'y aura jamais existé ! Je plains celui qui devra tout lui apprendre... »_

Je lève les yeux vers Sasuke et partage un sourire complice avec lui avant que dans un même mouvement nos regards se fixent sur Kakashi.  
Ce dernier blêmit en comprenant le message silencieux que nous essayons de lui faire passer.

_« Le mieux c'est que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait déjà entrainé leur parents et qui les connait bien..._ Propose Hinata en se prenant au jeu.

_- Ouai, et quelqu'un qui ait aussi le sharingan pour pouvoir lui apprendre en s'en servir,_ Poursuit Neji en prenant pour la première fois la parole de façon détendu depuis qu'il est au courant.

_- Oh oh oh, on se calme ! Je tien à ma vie les enfants, on verra ça en temps et en heure ! »_

On rigole tous face à l'expression qu'affiche Kakashi.  
Visiblement je ne m'étais pas trompé tout à l'heure. Pouvant voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de moi, mes trois amis présent prennent bien mieux la nouvelle que qui que ce soit d'autre.

_« Naruto, il y a qui au courant mis a par nous ?_ Questionne le Sensei.

_- Tsunade et Sakura. Et c'est tout. »_

Kakashi hoche la tête et remet son bandeau en place en soupirant.

_« Bien. Il y a plus qu'à annoncer à tout le monde que tu as une tumeur qui détruit ton corps normal et qu'on t'opère dans cinq mois._ Reprit-il.

_- Oui et une tumeur grave ! Tu pourrais mourir. C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien voulue leur dire._ Continue Hinata.

_- Malheureusement tu n'as pas pu cacher ta grave maladie à nos rétines, et maintenant qu'on est courant, tu préfères l'avouer a tout le monde._ Fini Neji. »

Je rigole avec Sasuke. Quel imagination ces trois-là. En attendant ça me fait chaud au cœur de les voir me protéger ainsi.  
Je remets ma veste et on retourne vers le salon.  
Fermant la marcher en compagnie de mon amant, ce dernier glisse sa main dans la mienne et me sourit. C'est bon, il est enfin totalement calmé.  
Devant nous Neji s'étire et ralenti l'allure pour se placer à côté de moi.

_« Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui mais au final c'est Shikamaru qui avait raison._

_- A propos de quoi ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_- Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pauvre uke. Tu me déçois Naruto. »_

Je change d'expression du tout au tout, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, mais il s'enfuit dans le salon en rigolant.  
Je le poursuis, rentrant dans la maison à l' instant ou le soleil se lève à l'horizon.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Et voilà un chapitre cadeau pour fêter a la fois mon bac et le SasuNaru day !_**  
**_J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**  
**_N'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit review, même en annonyme. J'y répondrais au chapitre suivant._**  
**_Merci a tous de me lire en tout cas !_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : génial  
**Umako :**_ Je n'ai qu'un mot a répondre : Merci :'D !_

Excellent! Franchement j'adore! J'ai trop envie de savoir la suite mais... je vais devoir attendre -' Mdrr Je me demande par contre si ils vont y croire a leur histoire de tumeur, bof, bête comme ils sont, ils vont tombé dans le panneau  
**Umako :**_ Ne remet pas en cause les talents de comédien du petit comité de VIP :p ! Si non je pense que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue :)_

Tu t'imagines même pas le nombre de scenarii que je me suis fais dans ma tête. Et tu me surprend de la plus belle des manières. Je t'explique je pensais que durant la nuit tout le monde allait être au courant, par le byakugan. J'avais tord et raison. Mais c'est très ingénieux car Sasuke pourra aller faire des missions et Naruto sera protégé car d'autres personnes sont au courant. Toutes mes félicitations pour ton bac. Ca ce fête champomy a fond LOL. Continue à nous faire rêver surtout que toutes tes fics sont vraiment géniales. Bonne soirée. Garla Sama  
**Umako :** _Ah oui effectivement tu n'étais pas loin ! Tu me diras si jamais cette foi-ci aussi tu tu t'étais fait une idée en rapprochement avec la suite :p. Pour ce qui est des mission Tsunade avait dit qu'elle les laisserait tout les deux a la maison pour le temps de la grossesse donc dans tout les cas ils sont tranquilles ^^. Merci pour mon bac, mais j'ai pas fêter ça au champomy xD !_

Alala c'est se que je disais comme dans mes commentaires précédent , ta fiction est trop trop bien! une nouvelle fois j'ai adorer ton chapitre et je suis contente de voir que petit à petit les amis de Naruto connaissent son secret, de plus voir qu'ils acceptent bien cette situation,ça fais plaisirs a voir parce que cela prouve que se sont vraiment des amis! Et je peux te dire que j'ai vraiment hâte que le bébé de Naruto naisse et j'espère que tu nous mettras une photo de ce petit bout de chou qui je suis sur sera magnifique vu les deux magnifique papa qu'il aura (je suis sur que beaucoup de filles et garçons rêveraient d'avoir des papas comme eux! En tout cas moi oui *_*) Au faite ou t'es venue l'idée que Neji, Hinata et Kakashi découvriraient le secret grâce à leur pupille? J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite miss qui je suis sur sera parfaite! Bisous à bientôt, Lafigliainnamorata  
**Umako :**_ Roh merci mille fois fidèle lectrice xD ! Ca c'est sur que pour accepter une tel choses ce sont vraiment des bons amis qu'il a Naruto ^^. Pour la naissance il n'y aura pas beaucoup a attendre car je saute presque tout le reste de la grossesses, Naruto ne voit pas de changemement dans son corps alors je trouvais ça inutile. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir deux papas a la Naruto et Sasuke *o* ! Quoi que non... J'aurais violé mon papa blond et tué mon papa brun... Mauvais plan u_u'. Pour l'idée des trois je sais pas, ça m'est venue comme ça. Quitte a ce qu'ils aient des yeux spéciaux autant s'en servir xD _

x-Rose-Blanche-x : Yo :D J'ai lu ton chapitre et j'avoue ça m'a fait trop planer *_* Comme les filles quand elles ont écoutés Naruto et Sasuke sur leur rencontre. Kakashi va mourir de stress avec de môme xD  
**Umako :**_ Pauvre Kakashi xD ! Et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait planer comme tu dis =)_

Akatsukienne-du-28: Ce chapitre était tout simplement magnifique. Naruto et Sasuke sont vraiment trop mignon. J'ai adoré la fin de ce chapitre. Hinata, Neji et Kakashi mon beaucoup fait rire, vraiment. Je suis pressée de voir la suite de ce chapitre  
**Umako :**_ J'espère que ton impatience est satisfaite :) ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai fait rire ! Celui-ci n'est pas aussi marrant mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ^^_

Il fait peur sasuke quand il menace Neji, hinata et kakashi O.O, mais heureusement que les trois garde le secret , avec une imagination débordante xD J'adore kiba qui cherche naruto xD Sasuke garde du corps *_*, trop bon *o* blog : diarie-madnessofdarkness  
**Umako :**_ Et oui, on ne touche pas a la famille d'un Uchiwa, surtout un Uchiwa qui a déjà vue tout les siens mourir a l'époque... Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé Kiba qui embête Naruto, je m'imaginais très bien la scène dans ma tête ^^_

Ses vraiment très très bon ! Mais ses que je veut la suite moi 0  
**Umako :**_ Et bien la voilà la suite :)_

Mdrrr un Neji qui rigole,c'est rare. Tu a eu ton bac?Si ses sa félicitation :D Kakashi attenter que Neji s'occupe Sasuke ou quoi? Mais elle gère leur réaction sur tout la fin avec Neji ses comment dire marrant,Neji qui rigole j'adore. Bonne continuation! GROS BISOUS Bref mes vite la suite PS: J'adore en plus Kiba et la et il parle plus mais j'adore sa réaction quand Naruto explique le combat de sasuke et lui: "- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, t'es malade ! " Sa ses Kiba :D  
**Umako :**_ Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir d'entrendre parler de Kiba xD ! Et oui j'ai eu mon BAC, merci pour les félicitations ^^ C'est vrai que c'est rare de voir Neji sourire et encore plus de le voir rire, mais cette fois-ci je l'imaginais bien ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

Tu as eu ton bac ? O.o (commentaire qui n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre x) ) Trop chou ! *-* Et oui, il fallait aussi surveiller Kakashi Sasuke x)  
**Umako :**_ C'est si surprenant que ça xD ? Et oui je l'ai eu au rattrapage. Si non effectivement, a trop surveiller Neji il a laissé passer Kakashi le petit Uchiwa xD_

J'ADORE ! C'est vraiment super à lire ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le coup de la tumeur par Neji, Hinata et Kakashi, cela m'a bien fait rire ! Mais Naruto dira-t-il un jour la vérité car a un moment il ne pourra plus faire de mission, non ? Enfin à bientôt, toujours présente ! Ouragan  
**Umako :**_ Merci beaucoup et je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ^^ ! Si non Tsunade a déjà interdit Naruto et Sasuke de mission, ce n'est pas a cause de ça que ça va se savoir... Les ninjas de Konoha risque de mettre loooongtemps avant de découvrir la vérité ;)_

trop bien j'adore trop hate a la suite jadoree trop ta fic et bein on arrette pas denbeter naruto a propos de son statu d'uke mdr  
**Umako :**_ C'est vrai que le pauvre Naruto il s'en ai pris plein la figure xD ! Mais bon il va se venger t'inquiette pas ^^_

Coucou ! Dis, si tu veux, je veux bien t'aider pour corriger tes fanfics. Sur je suis dark-baby. Si jamais tu es intéressée. Envoie-moi un message privé. On s'arrangera. Bisous. Naru-chan  
**Umako :**_ Evidemment que ça m'intéresse ! Par contre je t'ais pas trouvé pour t'envoyer un message, alors j'espère que tu liras ça pour me donner un lien :s_

**CHAPITRE 10**

/!\** ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

_« Et voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »_

En face de moi, tous mes amis affichent un visage triste et dépité. Ino et Tenten pleurent même l'une dans les bras de l'autre.  
Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est éclater de rire et me plier en quatre, mais je me fais violence pour rester sérieux.

_« Tu ne vas pas mourir, n'es pas Naruto ? Pas comme ça ?_ Me demande Kiba, les yeux implorant.  
_- Mais non arrêtez de tirer cette tête d'enterrement ! Je vous jure que tout ira bien !_  
_- Ne prend pas ça à la légère baka ! Tu pourrais y laisser ta peau !_ Me reprend Shikamaru. »

Ralala les amis je vous jure…  
Dans mon dos Sasuke soupire et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Quel comédien celui-là ! J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer.  
La même pour Kakashi d'ailleurs.  
Il n'y a que Hinata qui semble avoir autant de mal que moi à ravaler son sourire.  
Heureusement l'ambiance morose finie par passer quelques heures plus tard avec le petit déjeuné.

Je suis en train de boire un verre de lait quand je vois Hinata se rapprocher de moi, Akira dans les bras. Sans me demander mon avis elle me refile le bébé en pleure et se penche à mon oreille.

_« L'entrainement commence,_ Chuchote-t-elle.  
_- Quoi ? Mais j'y connais rien moi ! Et pourquoi il pleur ?_  
_- A toi de trouver. Peut-être qu'il se sent juste pas bien._  
_- Et je fais quoi ?_  
_- Je ne sais pas, lève-toi, marche un peu, berce le, chante… Débrouille-toi. »_

Sur ceux elle m'abandonne et par je ne sais pas où, faisant la sourde oreille à mes appels de détresse, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher l'hilarité général.  
Au bout de quelques seconde j'essaye de suivre le peu de conseille qu'elle m'a donné et commence à marcher dans les alentours en ronronnant des paroles qui se veulent rassurante.  
Je vois du coin de l'œil Hinata et Kakashi planté autour de Sasuke et Neji et le quatuor semble très amusé de m'observer.  
Vexé je m'éloigne, pas sans entendre leurs remarques.

_« On dirait que Naruto fera une bonne maman._  
_- Amusez-vous à le traiter de maman en face Kakashi… Amusez-vous,_ Lui répondit Sasuke.  
_- Je te l'ais déjà dit Sasuke : Je tiens à ma vie,_ Conclut mon Sensei. »

A présent trop loin pour les entendre, je commence le tour de la résidence Uchiwa.  
Je marche d'un pas lent tout en berçant Akira qui semble se calmer.  
Arrivé devant le lac, je m'avance sur la digue et m'installe les pieds dans le vide.  
Akira c'est endormit.  
Le tenant d'un bras, je laisse ma main libre passer sous ma veste et caresser mon fils qui grandit en moi. Même si je ne devais plus fermer l'œil de cinq mois pour lui permettre de vivre, je le ferais sans rechigner. Je l'aime tellement.  
Silencieusement, j'entends Sasuke me rejoindre et s'assoir à mes côtés.

_« Tu pensais à quoi ?_ Me demande-t-il.  
_- Ton fils, il faudrait lui trouver un nom._  
_- Hm. Peut-être effectivement. Tu as une idée ?_  
_- J'aime bien Kyo._  
_- Kyo ? Ca fait fille._  
_- C'est un prénom mixe !_  
_- De toute façon je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en discute puisque tu ne me laisseras pas te faire changer d'avis._  
_-tout à fait ! Ça sera Kyo un point c'est tout. T'as un peu trop tendance à oublier c'est qui qui fait la loi depuis que je suis enceint toi ! »_

Sasuke rigole et m'attrape pas les épaules avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe.

_« Naruto ! »_

Je me retourne et découvre Tsunade à l'autre bout de la digue.  
Je bondis sur mes pieds et confit Akira a Sasuke sans lui laisser le choix pour courir jusqu'à mon médicament.  
Je saisis la petite fiole que Tsunade me tend et malgré le gout mile foi pire et la texture granuleuse j'avale tout jusqu'à la dernière goute.

_« Ah ! C'est bon mamie-Tsunade, je peux récupérer mon corps ?_  
_- Oui c'est bon Naruto._ Dit-elle en souriant. »

Je joins mes mains mais n'annule finalement pas ma technique.  
Une dernière fois, je caresse mon ventre en souriant.

_« On se retrouve dans cinq mois. »_

Mon au revoir fait, j'abandonne mon enveloppe de femme pour retrouver mon corps d'homme. Ah ! Que c'est mieux de voir de monde de haut !  
Sasuke m'aillant rejoint, il ne résiste pas une seconde devant ma vrai apparence et m'embrasse sans retenue.

_« Les garçons, moi et Akira nous sommes toujours là…_  
_- Hm._  
_- Oui… Pardon mamie-Tsunade._  
_- Ah la jeunesse… Allons rejoindre les autres. »_

On s'exécute en se mettant en marche.

_« Alors, comment c'est passé cette nuit ?_  
_-Ah ! Si vous saviez mamie-Tsunade ! Au fait : Tout le monde pense que j'ai une tumeur alors jouez le jeu._  
_- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je vous abandonne quelques heures et vous vous créez des ennuis !_  
_- Attendez ce n'est pas tout ! Sasuke a bien failli tuer Neji !_  
_- QUOI ? C'est vrai Sasuke ?_  
_- Hm. _Répond nonchalamment Sasuke.  
_- Il s'est énervé car il a utilisé le byakugan sur moi. Du coup il a tout compris et Hinata et Kakashi aussi. C'est eux qui ont eu l'idée de la tumeur c'est pas nous…_  
_- … Seigneur… Vous êtes pire que des gamins… »_

Je sourie face à l'expression exaspérer de Tsunade.  
Arrivé près de nos amis, je vois en plein dans ma ligne de mire Kiba, Shikamaru et Neji et ça me rappel une vengeance que je dois appliquer.  
Discrètement j'appelle deux clones et prépare un rasengan dans chaque main. Une fois près je bondis vers eux et les attaque par surprise.

_« C'est qui la gonzesse ou le uke maintenant, teme ? »_

Ils évitent tous les trois de peux l'attaque qui laboure le terrain et s'échappent en rigolant, mais je ne me dégonfle pas et les poursuit.

_« Naruto ! Arrête ça tout de suite !_ Hurle Tsunade »

Je ne l'écoute pas, bien trop occupé a débuté un combat au corps à corps a trois contre un.  
J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis plus battu, puis quelle bonne occasion de rappeler à tous ma supériorité !  
Faisant preuve d'une agilité et d'une vitesse sans égale j'évite l'ombre de Shikamaru et l'envoie au tapis en lui infligeant un coup de pied sous la mâchoire qui l'expédie dans les airs. Je bondis pour le suivre et profite de ma position de force pour lui infliger un enchainement de coup qui le fit atterrir au sol KO. Aller, plus que deux !  
Ma prochaine cible c'est Kiba. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour l'envoyer rejoindre Shikamaru. Sans Akamaru toutes ses techniques tombent à l'eau. Ne reste plus que Neji, le plus redoutable au corps à corps.  
Derrière moi j'entends Tsunade soupirer mais je ne m'inquiète pas. S'il y avait vraiment un risque pour moi elle m'aurait déjà rattrapé par une oreille et trainé derrière elle.  
Mon dernier combat peut donc débuter.  
Neji est le premier à frapper, byakugan activer. Cependant j'évite sans mal et fille dans son dos. Il essaye de m'avoir d'un coup de pied mais j'esquive de nouveau et l'agrippant par la cheville je l'envoi dans le décor.  
Il se relève et charge de nouveau. Je le soupçonne tout de même de se modérer à cause de mon « état délicat ».  
Quelques coups plus tard, plus de doute possible. Il a carrément stoppé le coup qu'il voulait à la base m'envoyer dans l'estomac. Je soupire et stop le combat en levant les mains.

_« Laisse tomber Neji, si tu retiens tes coups ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »_

Je lui tourne le dos et retourne vers Sasuke, vexé. Déjà Kiba et Shikamaru se sont remis debout et me fusille du regard. Je leur sourie, fier de ma victoire. A présent que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, mes amis ont enfin pu rentrer chez eux. Moi mon premier réflexe fut d'aller me coucher et dormir une quinzaine d'heures d'affiler.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A cause de l'accident, Sakura vérifiait tous les jours mon évolution pour pouvoir prévenir Tsunade en cas de problème.

En plus du scouatage intensif de Sakura, s'invitaient régulièrement Hinata accompagné d'Akira, Neji et Kakashi.  
Le bébé se porte à merveille, bien qu'il me demande de plus en plus de chakra. Souvent il en absorbe entre les 72 heures, même si ce sont des doses moins importantes.  
Le jour-J se rapproche à grand pas et à chaque fois que je croise Temari et son ventre devenue proéminant, je ne peux m'empêcher stresser en me rappelant que j'ai trois mois d'avance sur elle.  
Plus les jours passe et plus ils passent vite…  
Aujourd'hui a huit mois, mon opération est prévue pour dans quinze jours, histoire d'éviter que l'accouchement se déclenche en même temps.  
Allongé dans le canapé, je me repose en pensant à ce qui nous attend pour dans à peine quinze petits jours, lorsque Sakura fait irruption.  
Je me tourne vers elle pour la saluer en souriant mais en voyant son expression, je comprends que quelque chose ne vas pas.  
Je me lève et appel Sasuke qui nous rejoint.

_« Naruto… Je suis désolé mais, Sasuke est appelé pour partir en mission à Suna._  
_- Quoi ? Tsunade est folle ! Elle ne peut pas l'envoyer maintenant !_  
_- Naruto, des gens, des femmes et des enfants meurent de soif là-bas ! En essayant de recrée un puis Gaara et Kankuro ont été absorbé dans un sable mouvant et ils n'arrivent pas à en sortir. Ils sont là-dedans depuis deux jours déjà. C'est une véritable urgence et tu aurais dû y aller toi aussi si tu n'étais pas enceint. »_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y aille mais je sais que si Tsunade fait appel à lui, c'est qu'il y a vraiment urgence. Que faire mis a par me résigner ?

_« … Il doit partir quand ?_  
_- Ce soir. Il part avec Kakashi, Kiba et moi. On te le ramènera à temps, je te le promets Naruto. »_

Je soupire et me pince les lèvres, retenant mes larmes.

_« Je dois aller préparer mes affaires. A tout à l'heure. »_

Après un dernier regard compatissant Sakura se retire, nous laissant seul.  
Plus sensible que jamais je ne tiens pas et laisse échapper en torrent de larme.  
Sasuke me serre contre lui et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes pour partager un baiser salé.

Après un long moment à me réconforter, Sasuke a dû m'abandonner pour aller préparer ses affaires également. Je ne pleur plus, tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus de larmes, mais mon corps tremble toujours. Je suis mort de peur.

Le soir venue, j'accompagne mes amis et mon amant jusqu'aux portes du village avec Tsunade.  
Mes yeux sont rouges et gonflé.  
Même Shikamaru qui ne sait pas pour ma grossesse ne se pose pas de question, croyant que c'est pour ma tumeur et mon opération que je m'inquiète.  
Un peu reculé du reste du groupe, j'embrasse Sasuke avec angoisse et stress. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il reste ou pour partir avec lui.  
Même si mon corps et déjà déshydraté je me mets à pleurer de nouveau.

_« Chute… Calme-toi Naruto… Ca va aller…_  
_- Pitié, reviens à temps Sasuke… Je ne m'en sortirais pas seul…_  
_- Je serais là à temps ne t'en fais pas. N'oublie pas que je suis le meilleur !_  
_- Pfff… C'est moi ça, pas toi !_  
_- On verra ça lorsque tu me battras en duel._  
_- Rumff…_  
_- Allé, je dois y aller. Tu n'as cas allé voir Neji et Hinata durant mon absence. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._  
_- Oui. Je te fais confiance. »_

On s'embrasse encore une fois et je le serre contre moi. J'ai vraiment un mal fou à le laisser partir.

_« Naruto ?_  
_- Oui ?_  
_- Je vous aime, tous les deux. Je reviendrais à temps. »_

Sasuke dépose un dernier baisé sur mes lèvres et s'échappe vers la forêt, rejoignant ses coéquipiers qui sont déjà parti devant.  
Je reste planté là un long, très long moment avec Tsunade qui m'a rejoint dès le départ de Sasuke.

_« Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le choix Naruto… La vie du Kazekage est en jeu et c'est toi que les autorités de Suna ont demandé. Déjà que j'ai dut inventer une excuse pour t'éviter d'y aller, je ne pouvais pas leur refuser les deux meilleurs ninjas de Konoha…_  
_- Je sais Tsunade. Laissez tombez. »_

Je fais demi-tour pour rentrer mais Tsunade me rattrape.

_« Naruto, si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi ce soir. »_

Apres un instant de réflexion j'acquiesce a sa proposition, ne me sentant pas de rester seul.  
Une fois arrivé à la maison, impossible de manger quoi que ce soit. Tsunade eut beau y faire, je ne pouvais rien avaler d'autre que du thé.  
Voyant mon état pitoyable Tsunade décida de rester pour s'occuper de moi jusqu'à que Sasuke rentre. Environ cinq jours avait-elle dit.  
Mais voilà, déjà deux semaines c'était écoulé et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Disparue au même endroit que Gaara et Kankuro nous avait dit Suna.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

J'étais dans un état de panique intenable.  
Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou j'avais combattu Tsunade car j'avais décidé d'aller le cherché et qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Le jardin et la devanture de la maison étaient totalement dévastés mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Si Sasuke ne rentrez pas, qui pourrait bien me crier dessus ?  
Malheureusement pour moi Tsunade est tout de même une Sannin et surtout elle me connaît bien. Elle sait que je suis incapable de lui faire du mal, et joue la dessus pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Une fois seulement ça avait dégénérer, et Kyubi et Katsuyu c'étaient fait face en plein Konoha. Alerté par leur apparition, tous mes amis nous avaient rejoints pour me stopper, comprenant sans mal ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ça s'est produit il y a deux jours, et j'ai envoyé Shino et Lee a l'hôpital. J'ai aussi blessé gravement Tsunade à la jambe, mais elle s'en est très vite remise grâce à la régénération cellulaire.  
Le combat c'était clos lorsque immobilisé par Shikamaru, Hinata m'avaient violement sermonné et rappelé qu'il n'y avait pas que ma vie en jeux. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'ai vue aussi en colère.  
Résigné, je m'étais laissé mettre à terre sans plus répliquer.  
Depuis je n'ai plus essayé de m'échapper, trop honteux d'avoir blessé mes proches.  
Mais cette nuit je sais que j'y arriverais.

J'ai tout analysé dans les moindre détailles, tous les pièges et sceau que Tsunade a placé dans la maison.  
Je connais la ronde des deux ANBU qui se relayent pour surveiller la résidence et je sais que c'est à trois heures du matin que Tsunade dort le plus profondément.  
Allongé dans mon lit tout habillé, je patiente.  
J'ai revêtir une longue cape dont la large capuche me cache en parti et j'ai récupérer mon vieux masque que j'ai utilisé pendant quatre ans pour visiter Sasuke en cachette.  
Je ne me suis jamais fait avoir avec ce masque. Espérons qu'il me porte bonheur ce soir encore.

Enfin, trois heure du matin.  
J'enfile mon masque et remet en place ma capuche, c'est parti pour ma première mission d'infiltration.  
Tsunade me dit toujours trop tête en l'air et téméraire pour m'envoyer en mission secrète. Je compte bien lui prouver le contraire ce soir.  
Je sais que je suis fou de faire ça, mais c'est demain que je dois être opérer et il est hors de question que se bébé vienne au monde loin de son père.

Première étape, sortir de la chambre. Porte et fenêtre sont piégées.  
Sortant mes griffes, je m'attaque au planché.  
Si je calcule bien une partie de la cave passe sous la chambre dans un certain coin.  
Après quelques minutes de découpage au futon, je soulève le planché et la couche de béton. Gagné, je tombe sur la cave.

Je me laisse glissé dans le trou et fait appel aux yeux de Kyubi. Il y voit bien mieux que moi dans le noir.  
Je sais que la porte de la cave, comme toutes les autres portes de cette maison, sont piégées.  
Mais une toute petite grille d'aération est accessible.  
Bien évidement même en retirant la grille je ne passe pas mais je connais la puissance de mon futon et arrive sans mal à faire une nouvelle découpe tout en silence dans l'épaisse couche de ciment.  
Me retrouvant face à un mur de terre je creuse un espace juste suffisant pour m'extirper de là.  
Je suis couvert de terre est presque toutes mes griffes sont arraché mais je m'en fou, je suis dehors.

Je me dépêche, je n'ai que très peu de temps pour parcourir le jardin.  
Arrivant au bord du lac je plonge. Arrive l'étape la plus délicate.  
Si je remonte trop tôt à la surface un membre de l'ANBU pourrait me voir et avertira immédiatement tout le village. Ordre de l'Hokage.  
Je nage aussi vite que je le peux tout en asseyant de me propulser grâce à quelques courant d'aire mais je suis un peu handicapé. Si l'ANBU localise un mouvement inhabituel dans l'eau il va être alerte.  
Je concentre mon chakra sur mes poumons pour essayer de conserver mon oxygène.  
Ne tenant plus malgré tous mes efforts je sors de l'eau.  
J'ai réussi, la berge est juste en face de moi.

Je m'extirpe de l'eau et me cache derrière un arbre du verger dans lequel je viens d'atterrir.  
Utilisant l'air qui m'entoure je me débarrasse de toute l'eau qui me colle, la laissant tombé au sol comme un sceau que l'on vide. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester mouiller, ça va me ralentir et me rendre plus facilement localisable.  
Je traverse le verger en glissant d'un arbre à l'autre tel une ombre jusqu'à arriver au pied du mur qui entoure la résidence. Je prends un peu d'élan et cour le long du rempart pour le traverser et atterri de l'autre côté.  
Ca y est, je suis dans Konoha. J'ai fait 80% du travail. Il ne reste plus qu'à atteindre les portes sans me faire voir.

J'évite les toits trop dégagé et longe les murs tout en courant.  
Enfin je vois les portes de Konoha juste en face. Je m'arrête et me plaque contre un mur. J'observe les lieux, autant avec mon chakra qu'avec mes yeux.  
Je sens deux ninjas, et pas n'importe qui. Hinata et Shikamaru. Un d'eux et juste à ma droite et le deuxième un peu plus loin à gauche.  
J'attends que Shikamaru s'écarte un peu plus et je me lance dans une course folle.  
Je sais que je suis rapide. Je cours plus vite que Yondaime. Plus vite que ce que les ombres de Shikamaru rampe. Ma vitesse est ma seul chance.  
J'entends des bruit de course derrière moi, il m'ont vue et me prennent en chasse. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres des portes quand tout à coup Neji apparait face à moi. Merde ! Je ne l'avais pas prévue, lui !  
Je freine pour l'éviter mais mauvais réflexe : Je me sens tout à coup paralysé. Shikamaru m'a eu.  
Non… Non non non non non !  
Je ne suis pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour repartir !  
Je ne ferais pas ouvrir le ventre t'en que Sasuke ne sera pas avec moi !

Mon regard change mais personne ne peut le voir sous mon masque. C'est donc une surprise générale lorsque j'appelle Kyubi et me transforme devant mes amis.  
Shikamaru essaye de tenir mais son ombre est trop faible face à la force de mon bijuu et se déchire au bout de quelques secondes d'effort.  
Je bondis dans la forêt et m'échappe aussi vite que je le peux, abandonnant mes importunistes derrière moi.  
Dans la peau de Kurama, il ne me faut que quelques bons pour que déjà Konoha disparaisse derrière moi.  
Je me retourne pour regarder mon village qui n'est plus qu'un tout petit point de lumière.  
Je suis désolé les amis… Pardonnez-moi.  
Je pousse un rugissement puissant, si puissant que je sais qu'ils l'ont entendu, puis jette une bombe bijuu dans les aires.  
Elle explose tel un feu d'artifice.  
N'aillant plus de raison de déranger Kyubi qui a déjà la lourde charge de protéger mon enfant, je reprends mon corps et le laisse retourner à l'intérieur de moi.

Je reprends ma course en bondissant d'un arbre à l'autre, plus rapide que le son, a peine visible pour un œil humain.  
Quelques heures plus tard je quitte la forêt pour traverser une plaine aride et enfin rentrer dans le désert.  
C'est moi que tu voulais, Suna ? Et bien me voici.


	12. Chapter 11

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

alyss : trop bien pourquoi naruto part comme sa et bein il a pas peur imagine il perd son enfants a cause de ses betise quoi quil a raison je suis de tout coeur avec toi naruto aler aller  
**Umako :** _Mdrr je lui ai fait par de tes encouragements xD ! J'espère que ça l'aidera... Enfin, je te laisse aller découvrir le nouveau chapitre ^^_

C'est décider je vais étrangler Tsunade à cause d'elle, Naruto fait que des betises et c'est le bébé qui risque d'en souffrir en tant que hokage elle aurait du insister pour ne pas envoyer Sasuke en mission! J'espère que rien ne lui est arriver parce que Naruto ne s'en remettra jamais( et moi non plus d'ailleurs!)  
J'ai aimer ce nouveau chapitre surtout le début qui ma bien fais rire! J'aimerai vraiment avoir des amis ou une famille comme le groupe, ça serait trop bien!  
Alala vivement la suite, je sens que des que la suite sortira je serai très surprise! Et stp ne me tue pas mon sasuke d'amour! A bientôt bisous miss Lafigliainnamorata  
**Umako :** _Roooh toi... J'aide tes commentaires ! A peine je vois la signature je sourie avant même d'avoir lue xD ! Et oui c'est Tsunade qui a envoyé Sasuke mais elle a pas vraiment eu le choix... Faut pas lui en vouloir comme ça xD ! Moi aussi j'aimerais connaitre des gens pareil mais qu'es tu veux faire... Si non ne t'en fait pas pour ton "Sasuke d'amour" ( berk ! J'aime pas Sasuke dans le manga ." !) il devrais s'en sortir ;)... Enfin, je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

Akatsukienne-du-28: Et bah je m'attendais pas a ça. Franchement pas a ça. Je suis pressée de voir la suite de ta fiction. J'espère que Naruto ne fera pas de bêtise a Suna. Sasuke devra lui remonter les brettelles mdr on dirait une grand-mère. Bisous et bonne continuation  
**Umako :** _On dirait peut-être une grand mère mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal xD ! Qui lira sera hey hey hey... Et merci pour les compliments :D !_

Je surkiff a mort ton dernier chapitre! Mais il trop con Naruto, il risque de mettre son bébé en danger, mais je comprend ses intentions PS: J'ai remarqué que tu ne fais presque pas de fautes comparé a certaines fics que je lis des fois  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup pour les fautes ça me rassure... Cependant il en reste quand même trop a mon gout xD ! Et c'est vrai que Naruto est fou d'avoir fait ça... Il va en payer les conséquence de son inconscience..._

PUTAIN! NARUTO PK TU FAIT SA ? ON C QUE TU VEUT SASU MAIS LA TU TE MAIS EN DANGER MAIS TU MAIS EN DANGER TON BÉBÉ AUSSI. stp prévient moi pour la suite  
**Umako :**_ Je crois que tu es a fond dedans non xD ? T'en fais pas je préviens toujours ;)_

waooooowww Vraiment naruto mode Kyubi est fantastique. J'espère cependant qu'il ne va rient arriver à Naruto ca serait très triste.  
**Umako :** _Owwi Naruto en mode Kyubi *o* ! ( j'en bave sur mon clavier ! mdrr ) Bref, tu auras la réponse a tes questions dans se chapitre t'en fait pas ;)._

J'adore *o*, surtout quand Hinata donne Akira a Naruto XD, et quand Sasuke dit a Kakashi d'appelé Naruto maman xD blog : Diarie-MadnessofDarkness  
**Umako :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aime bien se passage... Merci aussi de me laisser ton blog au moins je vois a qui j'ai a faire xD_

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

/!\** ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cette fic n'a pas été corrigée !**

Caché par l'obscurité de la nuit mêlé à l'ombre d'un grand immeuble de Suna, j'avance derrière un homme qui monte la garde.  
Dans un geste trop rapide pour être perçu je plaque une main sur sa bouche et un kunai sous sa gorge.  
Même caché par mon masque, je sais qu'il sent mes crocs proches de son visage. Son souffle court et l'accélération de son pou me le confirme.

_« Dit moi ou je peux trouver l'équipe de Konoha. »_

Je retire délicatement ma main de sa bouche pour obtenir une réponse.

_« A trois kilomètres au nord. Il y avait un grand sable mouvant et ils sont rentrés dedans. Mais le sable mouvant a disparu derrière eux. »_

Ne prenant pas le temps de le remercié je disparais comme je suis apparue : En un coup de vent.  
Je quitte la ville en quelques minutes et m'enfonce dans le désert.  
Je cours aussi vite que je le peux mais mon corps est déjà épuisé.  
Le soleil se lève à l'horizon. Je grimace, il ne me reste qu'une heure avant ma prochaine chute de chakra. Je dois me dépêcher.

Enfin, j'arrive à environs trois kilomètres au nord. La forme particulière du sable et sa densité inhabituel ne laisse pas de toute : C'est ici que ce trouvait le sable mouvant.  
Je me place en son centre et attaque directement par un rasengan géant, mais ça ne fait pas grand-chose.  
Je m'éloigne et prend quelques minutes de concentration pour passer en mode sennin. Une fois fait je retourne à l'attaque en utilisant un Futon Rasengan Shuriken. La terre tremble et un cratère se crée. Ravie de l'effet produit, j'en lance un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième.  
Le trou que je creuse est gigantesque mais on dirait que ça ne mène à rien. Dans tous les cas je ne peux dépasser cinq attaques de ce genre par mode sennin.  
De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre et lance le dernier. Mais mis a par creuser un peu plus, toujours rien.  
Je me rapproche du centre, déprimé, lorsque je sens mon pied se faire légèrement aspiré.  
Je baise les yeux, remplis d'espoir, et vérifie que je ne rêve pas.  
Mais non, c'est exact : J'ai retrouvé le sable mouvant !

A l'aide de mon futon je creuse un peu plus, de façon à pouvoir m'y glisser puis prend une bouffé d'air avant de plonger dedans.  
Je me sens compresser et pousser de façon désagréable mais je me laisse faire.  
Au bout d'un temps asse long je sens enfin la pression diminuer et glisse sur une montagne de sable.  
Je bondis jusqu'à la terre ferme et me débarrasse du sable comme je me suis débarrassé de l'eau en sortant du lac.

Je regarde autour de moi.  
Je viens d'atterrir dans une caverne éclairé par quelques torches.  
Des bruits d'eau se font entendre.  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'observer plus que ça lorsque je sens des perturbations dans l'air qui m'entoure : des shuriken me foncent droit dessus.  
Créant un mur d'air je les stop à quelques centimètres de mon visage et avance dans la caverne, espérant, priant pour reconnaitre l'identité de mes agresseur.

Enfin je les vois, éclairé par la faible lumière des torches.  
Et je le vois. Il est là, il me reconnait (enfin du moins mon masque), et il court vers moi.  
Moi je fais de même, que trop ravis de le revoir enfin.

_« Sasuke ! Sois prudent !_ lui lance Kiba, approuvé par les aboiements d'Akamaru. »

Mais il n'y prête pas attention, se jette sur moi et envois balader mon vieux masque je ne sais ou.  
Je ne perds pas une seconde et me jette sur ses lèvres.  
T'en pis si je choque Gaara et Kankuro, mais il m'a beaucoup trop manqué.  
Même si il doit se faire violence pour, Sasuke se recule et me fixe de ses beaux yeux noir.

_« Mais qu'es que tu fiche ici, Naruto ? Tu es fou d'être venue !_  
_- Ton fils devait naitre aujourd'hui et c'était hors de question sans toi à mes côtés._ Lui répondis-je a voix basse.  
_- Ca fait déjà deux semaines ? Bon sang mais on va jamais réussir à sortir d'ici ou quoi !_  
_- UZUMAKI NARUTO ! QU'ES QUE TU FAIS ICI ? »_

Et merde. J'avais oublié Sakura.  
La voyant venir vers moi rouge comme une pivoine j'ai soudain très peur pour ma survie.

_« Je… Euh… Et… Enfin…_ Bégayais-je.  
_- Je te jure que si on sort de là un jour, je te tus Naruto !_ Rugit-elle.  
_- Pas la peine, je crois que Tsunade le fera avant toi._  
_- Mais comment tu as fait pour lui échapper bonté divine ? Enfin… Félicitation ! Te voici coincé dans ce troue avec nous !_  
_- Je comprend pas... Pourquoi vous êtes coincés ? Gaara ne peux pas dégager les sables mouvants ?_  
_- Non il ne peux pas ! La constitution des sables mouvent n'est pas exactement la même que du celle du sable normal. Un liquide gluant y est ajouté et empêche Gaara de les maîtriser... T'es fier de toi au moins ? De vous êtres mis a danger de la sorte ? Non mais tu imagine si il t'étais arriver quelque chose en route sans personne pour vous soigner !_  
_- Sakura… Attend deux minutes s'il te plaît…_  
_- Quoi encore blondinet de malheur ?_  
_- C'est juste que je sens que… C'est l'heure… De ma chute de chakra…_  
_- QUOI ? »_

Pas le temps de lui répondre, je m'effondre, totalement vidé de la moindre goutte d'ennergie.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveille environ trois heure plus tard, entouré par tout le groupe. Il ne manque à l'appel que Gaara.  
Juste à côté de moi s'étend un immense lac sous-terrain et en l'admirant je localise Gaara, enfin plutôt Ichibi, qui semble soutenir le mur. Je me redresse lentement.

_« Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?_ Me questionne Sakura, inquiète.  
_- Oui, enfin un peu faible, comme d'habitude quoi. »_

Sakura soupire, visiblement soulagée.  
Fouillant dans mes poches j'en sort une petite seringue a injection que je m'enfonce dans la cuisse.

_« Au moins tu n'as pas oublié ton traitement._ Commente la rose.  
_- Je suis peut-être fou mais pas suicidaire Sakura ! Enfin bref racontez moi, pourquoi vous êtes toujours pas sortie de ce trou ?_  
_- A cause de l'eau._ Me répond Kankuro. _Si on crée une explosion pour sortir, la caverne va être détruite et on perdra l'eau. C'est la survie de Suna qu'on essaye de sauver._  
_- Et pourquoi Ichibi soutient les murs ?_  
_- Tout simplement parce qu'avec le tremblement de terre que tu as provoqué pour arriver ici tu as bien failli tout faire s'écrouler. Il est entrain de tout consolider._ Explique Kakashi.  
_-Il en a pour longtemps ?_  
_- C'est presque fini._ Conclut Kankuro. »

M'en sentent enfin capable je me relève pour me remettre sur pied, collant immédiatement Sasuke et saisissant sa main dans la mienne. Je ne supporte plus d'être à moins d'un mètre de lui.

_« J'ai peut-être une idée._  
_- Toi ? Une idée ? Ça c'est nouveau._ Commente Kiba avec sarcasme.  
_- Ahah… Sérieusement, Gaara ne contrôle pas les sables-mouvent et le Katon ainsi que le Raiton sont inutile face a du sable ou de la terre. Mais avec mon Futon je peux peut-être nous débarrasser de ses sables-mouvant. J'ai déjà creusé la terre et le sable solide qui s'était formé au-dessus, c'est le moment ou jamais._  
_- Naruto, peut-être qu'en temps normal ça aurait été envisageable et encore, uniquement en mode bijuu voir peut-être sennin, mais dans ton état tu en es incapable. Tu as juste asse de chakra pour crée un clone._ Me coupe Kakashi.  
_- Attendez, il y a peut-être un moyen. Si on donne tous notre chakra à Naruto, il peut peut-être y arriver._  
_- Et comment tu veux faire ça Sakura ?_ Questionne Kankuro, intrigué. »

En aillant fini avec la consolidation des murs Gaara nous rejoint. Je sais que de là où il se trouvait notre conversation ne lui a pas échappé.

_« Vous allez tous posez vos mains sur le dos de Naruto et je vais faire le transfert pendant qu'il utilisera son Futon. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver mais c'est la seul solution…_  
_- Bien, ça ne coute rien d'essayer._ Approuve de Kazekage. »

Tous d'accord, on se rapproche des sables mouvants qui me font penser à un sablier géant.  
Je sens en premier les mains de Sasuke se poser entre mes omoplates, suivie de celle de tous les autres.

_« Tu es près Naruto_ ? Questionne Sakura.  
_- Oui !_  
_- C'est partie. »_

Je sens une grange chaleur m'envahir la poitrine et je n'attend pas pour lancer le Futon le plus puissant de toute ma vie.  
Je me concentre le plus possible pour déplacer la masse importante de sable mais il y en a tellement que ça me parait impossible.  
Je ne me dégonfle pas et continue d'insister. Même si ça me semble aussi difficile que déplacer une montagne avec un ventilateur.  
J'insiste encore et encore mais lorsqu'enfin, je sens que les choses bougent, la réserve de chakra commence à s'amoindrir.  
Je suis désolé Kurama de te solliciter alors que tu as déjà beaucoup à faire mais j'y suis obligé.  
Je fais donc appel aux réserves de chakra du démon renard et enfin, je sens du sable s'échapper dans le ciel à l'extérieur.  
Je force encore et encore, autant que je le peux, puisant là où il y a du chakra, mais arrivé à mi parcoure je fléchis et tombe de genoux.  
Et merde !

_« Naruto ! Ça va_ ? S'exclame Sakura.  
_- Ouai mais putain ça fait chier ! J'en ai enlevé la moitié !_  
_- Et c'est déjà très bien. Personne encore n'a réussi à faire ça._ Me rassure Sasuke.  
_- Ce n'est pas le problème ! On est toujours coincé ici ! Et si on ne se dépêcher pas une nouvelle coucher de terre et de sable solide va reboucher notre unique possibilité de sortir !_  
_- Naruto, crois-tu avoir asse de chakra pour un dernier futon rasengan shuriken ?_ Me demande Kakashi.  
_- Oulla… Je ne crois pas, non…_  
_- Moi si,_ enchaîne Sasuke. »

Ne comprenant pas je me tourne vers lui mais à peine ais-je tourné la tête qu'il m'embrasse a pleine bouche. Je comprends enfin le pourquoi du « moi si » prononcé un peu plus tôt. Il est tout simplement entrain de m'envoyer tout son chakra.  
Il se retire au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle court et le visage en sueur. Moi je me sens en pleine forme, comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis longtemps !

_« Bien. Maintenant que ça c'est fait, Gaara, appel Ichibi et va soutenir les murs. On risque d'être secoué._ Ordonne Kakashi. »

Le Kazekage hoche la tête et s'en vas vers la paroi en laissant place à son Bijuu.

_« Sakura, va soutenir la partie opposé. N'hésite pas à utiliser toute ta force. Kankuro, tu viens avec moi au fond de la grotte pour essayer le tenir le plafond. Appel tes pantins pour qu'ils nous aident. Kiba et Akamaru, vous restez ici. Dès que Naruto aura lancé son attaque vous creuserais vers la sortie, d'accord tout le monde ?_  
_- Oui, Kakashi !_  
_- Alors en place et à mon signal on y va ! »_

Suivant les ordres on se place tous en attendant le signal qui ne tarde pas à venir.

_« Allé Naruto ! Vas-y ! »_

Moi qui m'étais assis en tailleur pour rejoindre mon mode sennin je me relève, concentré au maximum.  
Le chakra de Sasuke est puissant mais il n'y en a pas asse en terme de quantité. Je ne peux utiliser qu'une seul fois mon attaque alors je ne dois pas me rater.  
Je commence enfin en appelant un clone.  
Ca y est, mon attaque est prête.  
Je cours pour prendre un peu d'élan et la lance de toute mes forces vers la zone par la quel je suis arrivé.  
Un flash blanc illumine la grotte lorsque mon attaque atteint la paroi, nous illuminant tous.  
N'attendant pas que le flash disparaisse, Kiba et Akamaru se lance déjà dans le tas.

Soudain un bruit sourd résonne dans nos oreilles et le sol se met à trembler sous nos pieds durant une fraction de seconde.  
Quelques instants plus tard la vraie explosion se produit, nous secouant tous comme des pruniers.  
Le cri de guerre de Kiba se fait entendre mais je suis incapable de voir la tornade qu'il crée, protégeant mon visage de mes bras pour éviter de me faire balayer par le souffle de l'explosion.  
Enfin, après un moment qui nous a à tous paru être une éternité alors qu'il s'agissait d'une poignée de seconde, le chao qui nous entoure semble se calmer. La lumière qui nous arrive est plus naturelle et plus douce, et visiblement la grotte ne s'est pas effondrée.  
Arrivant vers nous, Akamaru bondit, portant un Kiba rayonnant sur ses épaules.

_« Ça a marché ! On est libre ! C'est bon les mecs, on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison ! Youpi ! »_

Je sourie face à la joie de mon ami et me retourne en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Sasuke me fais face, toujours aussi magnifique.

_« Comment tu fais pour toujours débarquer et sauver tout le monde ?_  
_- J'n'en sais rien. C'est dans les gènes, il parait que mon père était pareil._  
_- Dans ce cas j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour la prochaine génération. »_

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sans retenue.  
Je sais que je n'arrête pas de le penser mais bordel qu'es qu'il m'a manqué ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fugué pour partir à sa recherche.  
Dans mon dos, j'entends mes amis se regrouper et nous regarder sans se gêner pour commenter.

_« Alors c'était pas une blague ? Ils sont vraiment ensemble ?_ Demande Kankuro, déconcerté.  
_- Tu n'imagines même pas…_ Répond Sakura, blazée.  
_- Tu m'étonne qu'il nous ait fait chier trois ans pour le ramener._ Poursuit Gaara.  
_- Hmm. Visiblement ça l'a traumatisé. Il ne tient pas plus de deux semaines sans lui maintenant._ Répond la rose.  
_- Oh. Pauvre blondinet._ Conclut Kankuro. »

Bha ! Je m'en fous de leur remarque de toute façon. Tout ce qui compte c'est je suis dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie et que nous allons bien tous les trois.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Après tant d'émotion nous sommes resté dormir à Suna. De toute façon le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher et j'étais bien trop exténuer pour faire le trajet du retour.  
Le lendemain nous somme resté pour petit-déjeuner, puis pour les aider à commencer le drainage de l'eau, puis pour déjeuner, puis encore pour les aider… Enfin ber, au final ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, lorsque tout le circuit hydraulique fut remis en place, que nous nous sommes décidé à rentrer, partant au lever du soleil.

A présent nous faisons une pause déjeunée.  
En plein cœur de la forêt, nous nous sommes installés dans une grotte formée contre une paroi rocheuse près d'une rivière. L'endroit parfait quoi.  
Aillant fini de manger, on se lève tous en s'étirant, prêt à repartir quand soudain je hurle aussi fort que mes poumons me le permettre, faisant s'envoler une nuée d'oiseau.

La douleur est si forte que je m'effondre, rattrapé in extrémiste par Sasuke qui m'allonge au sol.  
Je me tors en serrant mon estomac, griffe et crocs sorties, mes yeux bleu remplacé par le regard de Kyubi.  
J'ai l'impression que ce dernier est entrain de m'attaquer de l'intérieur, de lacérer mes entrailles et mordre a pleine dent dans mon système nerveux lorsqu'il ne s'amuse pas à m'envoyer un bombe-bijuu ou bon lui semble. Mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas sa qui provoque cette douleur dans mon corps inadapté à ce qui m'arrive.  
J'entends Sakura courir vers moi et s'agenouiller à mes côtés, visiblement aussi effrayé que moi.

_« Naruto ? Naruto Ressaisit toi ! Ah ! »_

Si elle vient de crier c'est parce que je l'ai saisi a deux mains par son colle pour la rapprocher de moi. Je sais que je tire trop fort et j'ai senti mes griffes acéré déchirer le tissus, voir éraflé sa peau, mais là je ne suis vraiment pas en état de me contenir.  
Je m'en suis pris des coups et des blessures, mais jamais, jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal de ma vie !

_« Sort le de la Sakura ! MAINTENANT ! »_

Je la sens tressaillir. Elle est terrifiée. Tout comme moi elle ne pensait pas que ce gosse voudrait sortir une semaine avant la date prévue et ne s'est pas du tout préparer pour. Rien ne l'indiquait et pourtant elle m'occultait tous les soirs ! Si on avait seulement suspecté un accouchement prématuré on n'aurait jamais trainé toute une semaine à Suna.  
Bien qu'elle soit morte de peur, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle réalise que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je peux ressentir. Déterminé, elle fronce les sourcils et se redresse, prenant le taureau par les cornes.

_« Kakashi, je vais avoir besoin de tissus mouillé ET de tissus sec, débrouillez-vous avec Kiba pour me fournir les deux. Chemine, serviette, pantalon… Je m'en tape !_  
_Sasuke, sort moi un Kunai et reste avec moi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour l'ouvrir._  
_Naruto, utilise ton sexy-no-jutsu !_  
_- Ah ! Je… Ne… Peux… Pas… Aaaaah !_  
_- Tu dois y arrivé ou vous êtes fichu tous les deux ! Fait un effort ! »_

Alors que j'essaie désespérément de reprendre le control de mon corps, je sens Sasuke fouiller dans ma poche pour en sortir un Kunai et Kiba s'affoler en s'éloignant avec Kakashi.

_« Kakashi-Sensei ! Qu'es qui ce passe ?_ Questionne l'unique ignorant.  
_- Naruto va accoucher, Sakura doit l'opérer immédiatement ou on va le perdre lui et le bébé._  
_- QUOI ?_  
_- Les explications après et les agissements maintenant ! Bouge-toi Kiba !_  
_- NARUTO ! Sexy-no-jutsu ! Allé tu dois le faire !_ Me cris Sakura avec détermination. »

Dans un effort tellement difficile que je ne serais pas le noter sur une échelle, je joins mes mains et utilise un chakra dont je n'ai aucune idée de l'origine pour me changer en femme.  
Etrangement la douleur se fait plus modérer bien que toujours vivace. A présent je ne trouve plus cela insupportable, juste très douloureux.

Ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que je remarque c'est la montgolfière qui me sert de ventre. Quand cette petite boulle de soleil a-t-elle autant grandi ?  
Evidemment je me suis transformé en femme nu, bien que pour une fois ça semble plus adapter qu'autre chose.  
Je sens un liquide chaud me couler entre les cuisses. Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?

_« Tu as perdu les eaux, on doit t'ouvrir maintenant. Je ne te demande qu'une chose Naruto : Peu importe le mal que tu vas ressentir, ne t'évanouis pas ! Tu dois garder ton corps de femme jusqu'au bout ou on perd le bébé, voire on te perd avec lui !_  
_- Quoi ? Aaah ! Je m'en fou ! Sortez-le de là !_  
_-Sakura, on est de retour. _Déclare Kakashi.  
_-Kakashi, Kiba, tenez le s'il vous plait. Sasuke, fille moi le kunai. »_

Obéissant aux ordres du seul médecin présent, Kiba et Kakashi appuie de toute leur forces sur le dessus de ma poitrine et sur mes épaules. Je trouve la pression exercé démesuré car ça en est carrément douloureux !  
Je sens ensuite la main de Sakura se poser sur mon énorme ventre. La douce chaleur que j'ai pris l'habitude de ressentir m'envahis, mais bien vite, elle est suivit par une sensation bien moins agréable.  
Je hurle et me débat violement, détachant Kakashi et Kiba de mon corps de femme durant quelques instants. Je comprends à présent que l'effort qu'ils fournissaient n'était pas de trop.

_« Kiba ! Dit a Akamaru de s'allonger sur ses jambes !_  
_-Akamaru ! Fait ce que te dis Sakura ! »_

Je sens un poids immobiliser mes jambes mais j'essaye tout de même de me libérer, ne supportant pas la douleur que produit la lente incision au kunai. Je sens un liquide chaud et visqueux couler en grande quantité sur ma peau : Pas besoin de regarder pour deviner qu'il s'agit de mon sang qui s'échappe de l'entaille que Sakura est entrain de me faire.

_« Sakura, je peux peut-être utiliser mon genjutsu ? Je pourrais contrôler son cerveau et effacer la douleur..._  
_- Non Sasuke, il pourrait se transformer en homme, c'est trop risqué._  
_- Mais…_  
_- Pas de mais ! Fais toi violence et tien lui le bras ! »_

Enfin, après plusieurs secondes de tortures qui m'ont parus êtres des heures, Sakura repose le kunai.  
Je la sens soulever ma peau mais je ne vois pas ce que ça donne. Les yeux rivé sur le plafond de la grotte, je ne vois plus rien.  
Croyant que je ne pouvais pas souffrir plus que ce que j'ai ressenti il y a quelques instants, j'ai le mauvais réflexe de me dire que le plus dur est derrière moi. Mauvaise idée.  
Je hurle deux fois plus lorsque je sens Sakura écarter mes muscles à main nu.

_« Sasuke, tien lui les abdominaux écarté._  
_- Euh… Je ne sais pas si…_  
_- Fais-le ! »_

Les mains puissante de Sakura laisse place à celles de Sasuke, je ne sais même pas comment ça se fait que je suis toujours vivant avec la douleur que je ressens.  
Pour mon plus grand malheur Sakura récupère son kunai, bien décidé a découpé encore je ne sais quoi a l'intérieur de moi.

Étrangement j'ai de moins en moins mal, comme si j'avais trop souffert pour être capable de ressentir encore la moindre douleur. Cependant ça me fais peur. Puis-je au moins continuer à contrôler mon corps ? Et si je me change en homme maintenant ? Avec les mains de Sasuke et Sakura planté dans des organes que je n'ai pas ?  
Je ne préfère pas y penser et utilise le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste pour rester en femme.  
Je sens Sakura plonger ses mains entre celles de Sasuke. Je trésaille, me sentant défaillir.

Non, je ne dois pas ! Pas si près du but !  
Je serre les dents et force comme un malade pour tenir encore un peu. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde.  
Mon corps est en sueur et je ne suis pas sûr de respirer encore.  
Je sens une énorme pression sur mes muscles découvert puis soudain, plus rien. Suis-je mort ? Est-il mort lui ? Non, non ! Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de m'être autant battu pour rien !

Comme pour me répondre, les cris d'un nouveau-né résonnent dans mes oreilles, et pour la première fois depuis que la douleur a commencé, je me sens respirer.  
C'est bon, il va bien. Peu importe ce que je deviens maintenant, lui il est là, et il aura toujours Sasuke. Je peux mourir en paix si c'est mon destin.

_« Kakashi, Kiba, allez-vous en occuper à la rivière. Sasuke va me chercher mon sac, on n'en a pas fini._  
_- Oui ! »_

Les pleures du bébé s'éloigne de moi. Non, reviens moi, je me sens si vide…  
Comme pour réconforté mon corps après tant de matir, je sens le ninjutsu chaud me Sakura sur mes organes. Ca me soulage tellement que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir.

_« Reste avec nous encore un peu si tu y arrive Naruto, ça nous aidera._  
_- Hmm… Vais… essayer…_  
_- Tu t'es bien battu en tout cas, tu peux être fier de toi. »_

Je sourie dans le vague. T'en qu'il va bien, ça me va.  
Soudain je sens un petit picotement. Sakura est en train de me recoudre. Cette douleur qui est censé être insupportable en temps normal ne me fait presque rien.

_« Et voilà, c'est terminé._  
_-Sakura ?..._  
_- Oui Naruto ?_  
_- Merci. »_

Epuisé, je m'endors.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Hellooo ! _**  
**_La fin est sadique je sais..._**  
**_D'autant plus sadique que malheureusement pour certain qui aurait aimé la première option : Je ne posterais la suite que dans 15 jours._**  
**_Et oui désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout publier aujourd'hui ( linge a plier, valise a faire, chambre a ranger... Blablabla. )_**  
**_Bref je rentre de vacance un samedi, alors le lundi vous aurez droit a 2 chapitres de "un vent frais sur Konoha" et le jeudi qui suit 2 chapitres aussi de "ton sang et le mien". Encore désolé._**  
**_Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et désolé si il y a des gens que j'ai oublié... J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès :s._**  
**_A bientôt !_**


	13. Chapter 12

**REPONSE AUX REVIEW ANONYME DU CHAPITRE 11 :**

Je veux la suite ! J'ai trop envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer et surtout comment il va se faire tuer par Tsunade mdrr  
**Umako :** _Ahah ! Mdrr, c'est vrai que Tsunade risque de ne pas être vraiment très ravie par la fugue de Naruto... Je te laisse découvrir cela ;)._

**Akatsukienne-du-28:** Ce chapitre était magnifique. Y avait vraiment beaucoup d'actions entre la sortie du groupe grâce a Naruto et son accouchement.  
Je suis pressée de voir la suite de ce chapitre, vraiment. Je suis sur que sa sera super. Heureusement que Sakura était la parce que sinon je sais pas comment ils auraient fait. Je n'ai pas grand chose a dire en plus je passe en coup de vent. Donc bisous et bonne continuation.  
**Umako :**_ Merci d'être passé que se soit en coup de vent ou pas ^^. Merci aussi pour les compliments, ce chapitre a l'aire de beaucoup t'avoir plu, alors j'espère que les autres seront a la hauteur !_

**x-Rose-Blanche-x :** J'ai littéralement adoré :D La partie de l'accouchement est très bien décrite ;)  
**Umako :** _Merci :D ! Je croise les doigts pour que tu adore aussi la suite :)_

Kikou !Toujours aussi bien ! J'attends ton retour de vacances avec impatience. J'attends de m'imaginer la tête de Kiba après toutes les explications. Je me permets de te faire une toute petite correction: le bijuu de Gaara est Ichibi, Hachibi est celui de Killer Bee. Bonne vacances.  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta rectification ! Sur le coup quand j'ai lue ça j'me suis dit "Bha oui je sais et alors u_u' ?" Puis après j'ai réfléchit une seconde et j'me suis dit "Oh non, J'aurais pas inversé, si O_O ?!" Et quand je suis allé me relire j'me suis dit " Ah bein si -_-' !" _  
_Bref encore une foi merci pour ton sauvetage de bijuu xD ! J'espère que l'arrivée des deux prochain chapitre te fait plaisir après cette semaine d'attente :)_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** Oh comme je suis trop heureuse d'avoir lu ce chapitre avant que tu parte, il était tout bonnement magnifique! Je savais que Naruto allait retrouver mon Sasuke d'amour ; ). Et je suis trop contente que le bout de chou soit né, d'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon! J'aimerai bien que se soit un petit garçon moi, je le vois bien avec les cheveux de Sasuke et les yeux de Naruto, toutes les filles seront à ses pieds plus tard! mdr Tu peux être fière de toi miss encore une fois, grâce à toi j'ai pu encore voyager dans un rêve éveiller et surtout un rêve magique et je te dis encore merci de m'avoir fais découvrir ton monde de la fiction qui est merveilleux! Ta fiction est l'une des plus belle que j'ai jamais lue, et je peux te dire que c'est une de mes préférer! Elle est tout bonnement parfaite!  
J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite et je te souhaite de bonne vacances profite bien, tu les as bien mériter avec tout le travail que tu fais pour nous pondre une aussi bonne fiction! Gros bisous et à bientôt miss  
**Umako :**_ Oï oï je sais plus ou me mettre moi avec autant de compliments *o* ! Que dire mis a par un énorme merci ? J'aimerais que ma fiction plaise a tout le monde autant qu'elle te plais a toi. Pour mes vacances t'en fait pas c'était court mais j'ai bien profiter ! Si non comme tu dis on ne sait toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon... Révélation dans ce chapitre ! Je sais que je me reppete mais encore une foi merci de toujours me laisser d'aussi beau review, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop. Bisous !_

**Vicky :** WAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ton chapitre et trop TOP! j'adore par contre tellement que j'était a fond de dans et que quand naru a crie j'ai fait un bon MDRRRR. Et bin voila naru et sasu son parents(enfin père) hâte de lire la suiteprévient moi comme d'hab je t'adore. BISOUS  
**Umako :** _Mdrr je t'imagine bien entrain de fixer l'écrant de ton ordie avec les yeux grand ouvert genre trop passioné pendant que lis ma fic ! Et ça me fait plaisir ! Pour la suite et bien la voici, et je reviens avec deux chapitres ! T'en fais pas je continurais de te prévenir. Bisous et moi aussi je t'adore 3._

**Perline :** Sakura fait peur O.O, surtout quand elle voit Naruto xD. Naurto accouche O.O, j'ai trop imaginée, la scène *o* en plus kiba qui pige rien XD, et sasuke super inquiète. Blog : Diarie-madnessofdarkness  
**Umako :** _Mdrr c'est clair qu'elle fait peur xD ! Falait bien quelqu'un pour réprimender nortre baka blond légendaire ^^ Si non je suis contente que tu ai bien réussi a imaginer la scéne de l'accouchement, elle a été plutôt compliqué a écrire et je l'ai modifier plusieurs fois. J'espère que la suite t'arrivera a te l'imaginer tout aussi bien ! _

**alyss :** QUOI! OLALA NARUTO A ETAIS SUPER COURAGEUX ! JAI FAILLIT PLEURER POUR LUI TOT ouf il va mieux sa ses sur il a trop d'emotion previent moi pour la suite stp  
**Umako :** _A ce point ? Mdrr, tant mieux pour moi ça veut dire que c'était assé bien écrit pour que tu sois complétement rentré dans l'histoire ^^ ! T'en fait pas je continurais de te prévenir._

**OhxAyumi :** Emotions ! J'ai vraiment eu plaisir à lire ce chapitre ! La façon dont prenne les tournures des evenements, la douleur qu'engendre Naruto, Kiba qui ne comprend rien, Fascinant ! PS : Pourras tu continuer à me prévenir sur OhxAyumi ? (:  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup :D ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai autan plus ^^ ! C'est mon second chapitre préférer de cette fiction. Si non je vais essayer de te prévenir sur OhxAyumi mais mes listes de prévenus sont déjà faite et je ne les modifi jamais donc va faloir que je face marché mon cerveau pour m'en rappeler, du coup je te promet rien car j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge :s !_

**XxTsunamixx :** Nooon ! Déjà la fin ! Ça fait trois heures ou un truc comme ça que je lis tes écrits sans m'arrêter, ils sont juste superbes. Quand j'y pense, faire faire un gosse à Naruto et Sasuke, c'est juste ENORME ! D'autant que l'histoire avec Kyuubi n'est pas si invraisemblable. (Du moins tu as su trouver une explication qui tienne bien la route). J'aimerais beaucoup être prévenue, mais je ne sais pas comment on fait. Si c'est possible, il suffit que tu m'avertisses sur mon blog, . . J'en serais vraiment ravie ! Bref, merci et à la prochaine !  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu me dit là, je pensais pas réussir a hypnotiser quelqu'un pendant trois heures avec mes quelques fictions ^^. Je ne suis pas la seul a écrire des fic ou Naruto ou Sasuke tombe ensceinte, si tu veux lire d'autre fic dans se genre la cathégorie s'appel "M-Preg" mais elle n'est pas répectorié sur le site, par contre parfois des auteurs le présisent dans leur résumé. Pour te prévenir je vais essayer mais mes listes de prévenus sont sur Skyrock et il faut que je me rappel de t'y ajouter. Je vais essayer d'y pensée mais avec ma mémoir de poisson je risque d'avoir du mal..._

la suite !  
**Umako :**_ La voila !_

**kelly :** tres belle fic aussi bien de celle de un vent frais sur konoha jadore bis et bonne vacances  
**Umako :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu suive mes deux fictions et que les deux te plaisent. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça jusqu'a qu'elles se terminent ! Bis_

**alexandra69itali :** c est vrai que ca ne dois pas etre facile pour naruto ni pour les autres j imagine bien la tete de kiba completement largue qui ne comprend rien de se qui se passe j aime beaucoup ton style d ecriture et les os ainsi que les fics que tu ecris vivement la suite .com  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup d'autant plus que tu as visiblement lue tout mes écrits et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Par contre comme tu le vois l'adresse que tu m'a laissé a été supprimer automatiquement par le site. Je sais essayer de te retrouver quand même et j'espère y arriver xD !_

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

J'entends des pleures de bébé au loin. Je les perçois de plus en plus distinctement.

Une douleur sourde me lance dans le bas ventre et réveille ma mémoire.  
Des flashes de l'accouchement me reviennent. La peur, la douleur. Ses pleurs.

« _Et oui je suis désolé mais ta maman elle n'a pas de lait, c'est ou ça ou rien ! T'as de la chance que Tata Sakura ait des vitamines en poudre sur elle._ » Raconte Kiba à mon bébé.

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublent. Visiblement les vitamines ça ne lui plais pas. Je le comprends, moi aussi je déteste ça.

« _Hey... Je ne suis pas sa mère !..._ »

J'entends Kiba marcher vers moi en rigolant. Je m'appuis sur mes coudes avec difficulté mais t'en pis, l'envie de voir mon enfant est trop forte.

« _Désolé de te contredire Naruto mais j'étais là et je sais ce que j'ai vue !_  
_- M'en fou. Je suis un homme et je suis son père, point barre._  
_- Ouai bah les hommes ça tombent pas enceint !_  
_- Ca c'est la faute à Kyubi._  
_- Oui je sais, on m'a expliqué. Au final je crois que tu peux le remercier, elle est vraiment belle._  
_- Elle ?_  
_- Oui. Tu as une petite fille. Regarde Kyo, maman est réveillée._ »

Je ne fais pas attention à sa réflexion, trop obnubilé par la magnifique bougne de ma fille.  
C'étant agenouillé à mes côtés, Kiba me tend mon bébé. Même si ça me fait mal je m'assoie pour la prendre dans les bras.  
Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vue plus beau bébé, même si elle n'est visiblement pas décidé à sécher ses larmes.

Je ne sais pas si son sixième sens animal lui a fait comprendre que j'avais mal dans cette position mais Akamaru viens s'allonger derrière moi pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur lui.

« _Merci Akamaru._ »

Le gros chien me répond par un jappement réjouit. Kiba s'assoit plus confortablement à côté de moi pour admirer la petite boule de vie que je tiens contre mon torse.  
Déjà sa parenté avec Sasuke est évidente. Une petite touffe de cheveux noir lui recouvre le crane. Il faut croire que ma blondeur n'a pas eu d'influence sur elle. Pas du tout même.  
Pour essayer de la calmer je lui présente mon doigts pour qu'elle tète. Ça semble marché, elle s'exécute et arrête de pleuré, même si il est évident qu'elle recommencera d'ici cinq minutes vue que sa soif ne sera pas étanché.

« _Ou sont les autres ?_  
_- Parti à un petit village a trois kilomètres d'ici pour chercher de quoi la nourrie. On voulait laisser Sasuke avec vous mais vue que je suis le seul à s'avoir m'occuper d'un nouveau-né j'ai été désigné. T'es une enflure quand même Naruto ! D'avertir ma femme et pas moi !_  
_- Kiba, sérieux, je t'aurais dit il y a cinq mois « hey mec je suis enceint ! » ne me dit pas que tu l'aurais bien pris..._  
_- ... Certes... Mais de la a me faire croire à une tumeur grave !_  
_- Hey ! J'ai joué avec ma vie là aussi !_  
_- Oui mais si tu serais sagement resté à Konoha ça n'aurait pas été le cas._  
_- Te plain pas. Sans moi tu serais toujours coincé dans ton troue a Suna._  
_- Mouai... Peut-être._ »

Me tournant pour admirer encore un peu ma fille je réalise qu'elle s'est endormie en tétant mon doigt. T'en mieux. Je récupère ma main et lui caresse délicatement la joue, retraçant les marques qu'elle a sur les joues. Les mêmes que les miennes. Visiblement en protégeant cette enfant pendant neuf mois Kyubi lui a donné de son chakra. Au moins une chose qu'elle aura en commun avec moi. J'espère qu'elle aura aussi mes yeux, ceux de mon père. Mais elle est bien trop petite pour que je puisse le savoir maintenant.

« _Tu m'explique comment vous comptez faire croire que ce n'est pas votre fille ?_  
_- Pardon ?_  
_- Regarde là. Elle vient de naitre et elle a déjà les cheveux de Sasuke et tes moustaches. Tu comptes dire quoi lorsqu'elle utilisera son sharingan ? Que c'est le hasard ?_  
_- Pourquoi pas ? Tu trouves qu'un homme enceint c'est plus logique toi ?_  
_- Hmm... Bof. Mais au moins ça explique tout._ »

Des bruits de pas attirent notre attention. On se tourne vers l'entrée de la caverne et c'est avec une joie non dévoilé que je découvre Sasuke.  
Kiba se lève et s'éloigne silencieusement, comprenant que ce moment est pour nous et nous seul. Il récupère d'ailleurs Sakura et Kakashi et les entraine dehors.

A présent à ma hauteur Sasuke s'agenouille et m'embrasse avec amour. Je lui rends son baisé puis tourne mon visage vers Kyo. Il fait de même et sourie en contemplant sa fille.

« _T'avais raison Naruto. Ça lui va bien Kyo._  
_- Fout toi de ma gueule. Tu sais que je pensais attendre un garçon._  
_- Certes, et alors ? Elle n'est pas parfaite ?_  
_- Non, elle est plus que ça._  
_- Naruto ?_  
_- Oui ?_  
_- Merci._ »

Cette fois-ci je ne refuse pas ses remercîments, pas après ce que j'ai dû supporter pour mettre ce petit boue au monde.  
Tournant son regard brillant vers le mien dans le même état, il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je n'aurais pas aussi mal je lui aurais bien fait l'amour. Et oui JE ! Ca fait neuf mois que je n'avais plus ressenti cette envie mais malheureusement pour toi l'Uchiwa, Kyo est enfin sortie de mon ventre, alors s'en est fini de ton rôle de Seme !  
Sasuke rigole contre mes lèvres et j'en profite pour mordiller les siennes. Je jure devant Dieux que des que je retrouve mais facultés physique tu passes a la casserole, et on ne fera pas dans la dentelle !

« _Tu sais qu'en général les femmes enceinte n'ont plus d'envies sexuel après un accouchement ?_ M'explique Sasuke en voyant que ma température augmente démesurément.  
_- Peut être. Mais je ne suis pas une femme !_ »

On rigole ensemble mais visiblement notre partage a réveillé Kyo qui se met à pleurer dans mes bras.  
Alerté, Sakura débarque, biberon a la main et me vole ma fille pour la nourrir.  
Kyo ne se fait pas prier et englouti son lait avec avidité.  
Après elle nous rejoignent Kiba et Kakashi.

« _Sakura, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais les laisser nourrir leur fille pour la première foi ?_ Questionne Kiba.  
_- J'AI mis cette petite au monde et c'est MOI qui est fourré mes mains dans l'utérus de Naruko pour la sortir de là donc j'estime avoir le droit de donner son premier biberon à ma filleule !_  
_- Ca va ça va j'ai rien dit..._ »

Cependant elle baisse les armes quelques secondes après en tendant sa fille a Sasuke pour qu'il finisse de lui donner le biberon. J'allais me plaindre mais remarque que si elle a accepté de lâcher Kyo c'est pour venir s'occuper de moi.

Elle ouvre ma veste, remonte mon t-shirt et baise un peu mon pantalon. J'étais sur le point de crier au viol quand soudain je la voie l'énorme pansement sous lequel se cache cette sadique cicatrice qui me fait souffrir le matir !  
Elle découpe le bandage d'un coup de kunai et je crois m'étouffer en découvrant la taille de ma blessure.

« _Sakura ! Tu t'es prise pour un boucher ou quoi ?! Non mais t'as vue un peu la taille de la balafre que tu m'as faite ?!_  
_- Oui et bien si tu voulais quelque chose de plus esthétique il ne fallait pas t'échapper de Konoha ! C'est sûr qu'il y a une différence entre un scalpel et un kunai !_ »

Tout en parlant elle pose ses mains sur ma blessure un fait appel à son ninjutsu.  
Je me tais et la laisse travailler en remarquant que ça me soulage vraiment bien.  
Lorsqu'elle se retire quelques minutes plus tard après avoir refait mon pansement, je me sens capable de me lever, même si ça me tiraille encore un peu.

« _Tu cicatrise bien comme d'habitude. On va pouvoir rentrer à Konoha dès maintenant._  
_- Quoi ?! Mais t'es folle ! Je peux à peine marcher Sakura !_  
_- Dans ce cas Sasuke va te porter._  
_- Oh ça fait neuf mois que je fais la fille alors j'en ai ras le bol maintenant !_  
_- T'en pis pour toi._ Commente la rose en commençant à s'en aller avec le reste du groupe. »

J'essaye de faire le fier mais en réalisant l'effort que me demande ne serais-ce que de sortir de cette grotte, Je rejoins Sasuke en lui faisant mes yeux de chien battu. Ce dernier rigole et confit Kyo à Sakura pour me prendre moi à la place sur ses épaules.

« _Ouff... Elle est plus légère que toi ta fille quand même !_  
_- Encore heureux Teme ! Elle fait trois kilo !_  
_- Tais-toi baka et assume d'être gros._  
_- Pardon ?! Non mais tu sais le poids que tu fais toi pour parler ? T'es plus lourd que moi je te rappel !_  
_- Et voilà... On a retrouvé Naruto._ S'exclame Kakashi en soupirant.  
_- Oui. Fini le gentil garçon timide qui rougie à chaque fois qu'on parle de sa vie privée._ Enchaine Sakura.  
_- Rho ça va vous hein ! Ne commencez pas ! Outch ! Sasuke doucement bordel j'ai mal moi !_  
_- Si je te portai dans mes bras plutôt que sur mon dos tu serais moins plié et tu aurais moins mal._  
_- Hors de question ! Fais plus attention, c'est tout._ »

Sasuke soupire d'exaspération mais je le sens tout de même faire plus attention dans ses mouvements.  
Ah ! Que ça fait du bien de récupérer les reines ! Sérieux en repensant à la guimauve que j'ai été durant ces neuf dernier mois j'ai envies de me tuer...  
Kyo ma chérie, j'aurais dû mourir à ta naissance !  
Oui oui je sais je dis n'importe quoi. Sasuke m'entendrait il m'étranglerait.

Nous ne devions pas être très loin de Konoha car nous arrivons au village bien avant la tombée de la nuit.  
Remettant pied à terre mon premier réflexe et de récupérer ma fille qui nous a broyé les tympans durant tout le trajet. Heureusement elle s'est enfin endormie.  
Entre les deux portes du village je reconnais Tsunade qui nous attend –enfin surtout moi- de pied ferme. Bon ok j'ai retrouvé mon courage et ma témérité perdue pendant neuf mois mais là je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit suffisant.  
Allé Kyo, te voici face à ta première mission : attendrir mamie-Tsunade pour ne pas qu'elle étripe papa. Bon courage ma chérie.

Sasuke à mes côtés, je me mets enfin à avancer vers l'Hokage.  
Je réalise au passage que j'ai moins de difficulté à marcher. C'est vrai que je guérie vachement vite quand j'y pense.  
Rouge de rage et gonflé comme un ballon, Tsunade n'attend qu'une chose, que je sois à hauteur de son point pour me tuer.

Cependant à présent que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres et qu'elle remarque l'enfant dans mes bras son expression change du tout au tout et elle bondit jusqu'à moi en se penchant sur ma fille, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Visiblement elle a oublié toute sa rage.

« _Elle est magnifique Naruto... Vous l'avez appelé comment ?_  
_- Kyo._  
_- Kyo Uchiwa. Viens là ma chérie !_ »

Tsunade kidnappe mon bébé pour la bercer contre elle, hypnotisé. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se tourne vers Sasuke et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« _Bon travail Sasuke !_  
_- Hm._  
_- Hey ! C'est moi qui est supporté une torture insoutenable pour qu'elle soit là ! Et pourquoi Uchiwa au fait ?_  
_- Tu aurais le nom de ton père ça aurait-été négociable Naruto, mais entre Uzumaki et Uchiwa, c'est le second qui gagne._ Explique Tsunade.  
_- Ouai bha on verra si Uzumaki ça ne deviendra pas un nom glorieux lorsque je deviendrais Hokage ! Je ne connais aucun Uchiwa qui ait eu ce titre !_ »

Tsunade rigole face à ma bêtise et Sasuke aussi. Je râle mais je sais que je garderais le nom Uchiwa pour ma fille. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de réanimer ce clan au bord de l'extinction.  
Pendant que Tsunade gagatise totalement devant notre fille, ainsi que Sakura et Kakashi qui viennent de la rejoindre, Sasuke laisse sa main glisser dans la mienne et pose son front contre mon crane, les lèvres a quelques millimètres de mon oreilles.

« _Rentrons à la maison._ »

Je sourie et tourne la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en plaquant mes mains dans sa nuque. Je le sens surpris. Et oui ça fait tout bizarre de me retrouver, n'es pas Sasuke ?

« _Hm, doucement Naruto._  
_- Non, c'est fini la douceur._ »

Je lui lance un regard remplis de sous entendue puis part le premier, essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer Kyo des bras de Tsunade.  
Je remarque tout en me disputant avec l'Hokage que visiblement, on ne prend pas la direction de la maison. Euh, on va ou ?

« _Hey mamie-Tsunade, on va ou ?_  
_- Ne m'appelle pas mamie devant Kyo ou tu vas la perturber ! Elle va croire que je suis son arrière-grand-mère avec tes conneries !_  
_- Vous avez l'âge..._  
_- Naruto, ne me force pas à te tabasser devant ta fille !_  
_- Ca va ça va... Bref, on va ou ?_  
_- A l'hôpital. Je veux vérifier qu'elle aille bien._  
_- Et moi tout le monde s'en tape c'est ça ?_  
_- Gamin, une personne normal qui aurait vécu ce que toi tu as subit serait incapable de bouger un doigt de pied à cette heure-ci. En te voyant je ne me fais aucun soucis pour toi._  
_- Pourquoi, vous vous faites du souci pour elle ? Elle a quelque chose de pas normal ? Elle est malade ?_  
_- Oh putain j'avais oublié comme tu es chiant Naruto ! NON ! C'est un bilan, c'est tout._ »

Je soupire, soulagé. Une dernière fois je fais mes yeux de chien battu à Tsunade pour essayer de récupérer mon enfant et dans un grognement résigné elle me la rend.  
Je la berce et l'admire en lui caressant la joue. A mes côtés Sasuke passe un bras autour de mes reins et pose sa main sur ma hanche pour me tirer vers lui.

Je lui adresse un sourire qu'il me rend puis nous nous repenchons tous les deux sur notre petite merveille aux cheveux corbeau et aux moustaches de renard qui dort à point fermé malgré l'agitation du centre-ville. C'est bien ma fille pour avoir un sommeil aussi lourd.  
Face à l'hôpital, Sasuke allait m'ouvrir la porte mais il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion : Shikamaru et Temari étaient en train de sortir.

Tombé nez à nez avec nous, le jeune couple remarque immédiatement la présence de Kyo dans mes bras et restent perplexe. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de poser leur question, Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi et Kiba nous avaient rejoints.

« _Naruto ? C'est qui ce bébé ?_ » Me demande Temari a mis chemin entre l'admiration et la surprise.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ça l'instinct maternel mais tout une histoire murit en quelques secondes dans mon cerveau pour savoir quoi répondre.

« _Elle s'appelle Kyo, ses parents étaient des pauvres habitants de Suna. Son père est mort il y a déjà quelques temps pendant la grande sécheresse et sa mère est décédé dans la nuit en accouchant. Gaara a tellement de problème a réglé avec la crise que son village vient de subir qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'un bébé alors il nous l'a confié._ »

Dans mon dos, je sens le regard médusé de Sakura et Kiba, qui n'en reviennent pas de la sublime pirouette avec la quel je m'étais sortie de la situation délicate.

« _Mais... Vous allez vous en occuper vous ? Je veux dire, l'élever ?_ Me demande Shikamaru.  
_- Tu sais Naruto, si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, Suna est mon village. Je pense que ça ne dérangera pas Shikamaru de l'adopter._ »

Je sens mes muscles se tendre et mes canines s'allonger. Je rêve ou elle veut me voler MA fille cette baleine ?! Ça ne lui suffit pas d'avoir un gamin dans trois mois ?! Je lui souhaite de souffrir autant que moi pour son accouchement !

« _C'est très gentil Temari mais ça va aller, on va se charger d'elle. Le Kazekage a beau être ton frère, si il l'a confié à Naruto, c'est qu'il a asse confiance en lui pour ça._ »

Heureusement que c'est Sasuke qui a répondu car ça aurait été moi elle aurait souffert ! Même si après j'aurais dû supporter les foudres de Shikamaru, lui aussi je lui aurais arraché la tête à main nu pour protéger Kyo.

«_ Enfin bref, on doit y aller nous._ Intervient Tsunade. _On se revoit dans trois mois Temari !_  
_- Oui Tsunade-Sama. Bonne soirée. »_

Bon débarras. Non mais je vous jure...  
Sasuke laisse glisser sa main le long de mon dos pour la remonter jusqu'à ma nuque qu'il caresse avec son pouce. Bonne initiative, ça me détend un peu.  
Personne ne me parle, me laissant retrouver mon calme.  
Ce n'est qu'une foi rentrer dans la salle d'examen que Tsunade m'adresse la parole pour pouvoir obtenir Kyo.

Bien que ce soit à contre cœur je la lui laisse.  
Evidement la série de tests qui suit la réveille et elle s'époumone, rouge comme une petite tomate.  
Tout y passe, la taille, le poids, une petite prise de sang, et même une analyse de chakra. Les résultats étaient épatants à son sujet.

Il en ressortait comme une évidence qu'elle serait un jour utiliser le sharingan, mais aussi le chakra de Kyubi et donc le monde bijuu qui va avec.

Ce n'était pas une certitude mais visiblement elle serait capable d'utiliser ni un, ni deux, mais bien trois éléments ! Exactement comme le vieux Onoki pouvait faire de son vivant ! Son élément principal est le vent mais le feu et la foudre se font déjà sentir dans son tout petit corps.  
Du haut de ses 3,5 kilo pour 48 centimètres, elle promettait déjà de devenir l'une des meilleurs shinobi de ce monde.

Kiba était rentré chez lui pour retrouver Hinata et Akira, mais Tsunade, Sakura et Kakashi semblait bien déterminé à ne pas nous lâcher d'une semelle pour le reste de la soirée, voire de la nuit entière pour l'Hokage !  
T'en mieux pour nous. Lui laissant la charge de notre fille nous avons pu dormir et récupérer de nos émotions correctement sans avoir à nous lever toutes les trois heures.

Peut-être avait-elle fait exprès justement. Sasuke venait de passer quinze jours dans une grotte et moi je m'étais fait éventrer a vif, une nuit de repos ce n'était pas bien cher payé.  
Tous deux éreintés, on ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir.

Pour la première fois depuis près de neuf mois, c'est Sasuke qui s'assoupit allongé contre moi. J'aurais bien dit que ça m'avait manqué mais ça aurait été un mensonge. J'ai aimé jouer la fille pendant neuf mois, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais.  
Ça ne me manquera pas pour autant. Les hormones qui me rendaient ainsi ont disparue et je me retrouve enfin.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté.  
Je m'étire et me gratte le crane pour revenir lentement sur terre.  
D'une main je cherche Sasuke mais ne le trouve pas. Observent plus attentivement je remarque qu'il n'est plus dans la chambre.  
Je grogne. J'voulais le prendre dans mes bras. T'en pis.

Je me lève, totalement nu et vêtu que de l'énorme pansement qui me recouvre plus de la moitié du ventre qui n'a en rien été déformé par ma grossesse. Mes jolis abdos sont toujours là.  
Par précaution j'enfile un bas de pyjama rapidement, le laissant en taille très basse pour ne pas appuyé sur ma blessure. Il ne cache vraiment que l'essentiel mais bon ça devrait suffir, Tsunade ne doit certainement même plus être là a cette heure-ci. Je sort de la chambre à tâtons, incapable d'y voir quoi que ce soit à cause du voile de fatigue qui me recouvre les rétines.  
Rentrant dans le salon j'entends du bruit mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y prêter attention car je me fais un croche-pied à moi-même et tombe la tête la première pour m'étaler de tout mon long sur le parquet.

Les bruits que j'entendais s'arrêtent tous pour faire place à un silence suivi d'une hilarité générale.  
Dans un grognement frustré je me relève comme je peux avant d'observer la foule qui me fait face avec des yeux toujours mi-clos. Je me réveil en sursaut en réalisant la situation.  
Face à moi rigolent Sasuke, Tsunade mais aussi Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba qui tien Akira, Hinata et Neji qui porte Kyo.

Non mais ça va oui ! On pourrait me prévenir au moins ! Encore heureux que j'ai pensé à enfiler un bas de pyjama...  
Sasuke vient à moi et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma mine boudeuse.  
Bien que vexé je le saisis par la nuque et l'embrasse pour un baiser rapide mais fougueux.  
Je me détache de lui en lui adressant un clin d'œil et traverse la foule pour récupérer ma descendance. Neji me rend ma fille sans rechigner pour que je finisse de lui donner son biberon. Etait-elle déjà aussi belle hier ?

« _Félicitation Naruto, elle est radieuse !_ Me lance Hinata.  
_- Elle n'a qu'un jour et elle vous ressemble déjà._ Complète Neji.  
_- Bah forcément qu'elle est belle si elle me ressemble !_ Leur répondis-je avec un sourire un peu hautain.  
_- Naruto, t'as encore de la bave au coin des lèvres._ »

Je lance un regard noir a Kiba tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est faux. Enfin au cas où je m'essuie tout de même d'un revers de main qui se voulait discret.  
Je reporte mon attention sur ma fille qui a fini de téter. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de gesticuler.  
Oh ! Elle a les yeux bleus ! Je sais que presque tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus mais je suis sûr que ça n'a jamais été le cas pour un Uchiwa ! C'est un signe ! Pitié pitié pitié qu'elle les gardes...

« _Naruto, allonge-toi sur le canapé que je m'occupe de toi._  
_- Hey, j'ai toujours sue que tu dirais ça un jour Sakura..._  
_- Baka ! Tais-toi avant que je ne te suture la bouche !_ »

Je rigole, accompagné des autres hommes présent et tend Kyo a son père avant de m'exécuté, m'allongeant avec les bras derrière la tête.  
Sakura retire mon pansement et je me penche pour analyser la chose. Quel horreur une marque pareille pour une si petite chose ! Cependant ça a déjà l'air presque cicatrisé.

« _Comme ça a du te faire mal !_ S'exclame Hinata, surprise par l'ampleur de l'entaille.  
- _Mais non, une pichenette._ Lui répondis-je pour faire le fier.  
_- Ah ! Tu l'aurais vue ! A un moment il nous a saisi les bras a Kakashi et à moi, j'ai bien crus qu'il allait nous les arraché ! _Me contre-dit Kiba_._  
_- Rumff._ »

Je ne réponds pas à Kiba et me contente de faire la moue.  
Une foi ses vérification plus que ses soins fini, Sakura me refait un pansement moins gros et me laisse m'échapper pour que je puisse m'habiller et les rejoindre dans une tenue plus correcte.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

« _Et si il n'y a plus de biberons tout prêt, il reste du lait en poudre dans la cuisine._  
_- Oui mamie-Tsunade._  
_- Oubli pas faire réchauffer le lait avant de lui donner._  
_- Oui mamie-Tsunade._  
_- Et t'en verse un peu sur toi pour pas la bruler !_  
_- Oui mamie-Tsunade._  
_- Et quand tu la douche tu fais attention là aussi à la température de l'eau._  
_- Oui mamie-Tsunade._  
_- Et ne t'endors pas à côté d'elle ! Tu pourrais l'écraser !_  
_- Oui mamie-Tsunade._  
_- Et…_  
_- Bordel Tsunade ça fait une semaine que vous ne nous lâchez pas ! C'est bon j'ai compris comment m'occuper de MA fille !_  
_- Désolé de m'inquiéter pour ma petite-fille !_  
_- Et moi le seul truc qui me désole c'est qu'à cause de vous je n'ai toujours pas pue violer Sasuke ! Alors DEHORS !_ »

Je la vois fulminer mais ne prend pas le temps d'attendre une réaction de sa part et claque la porte avant qu'elle ne réplique.  
Je souffle un grand coup et vais m'avachir dans le canapé à coté de mon homme qui berce Kyo.  
Elle ne pleure pas mais ne dors pas non plus, faisant des gestes totalement désordonné avec ses petit bras.  
Je glisse mon indexe dans sa main et me penche pour lui embrasser le front en souriant avant de me redresser et l'admirer.

« _Comment elle fait pour être toujours plus belle chaque jours ?_  
_- Va savoir… Surement un truc en commun avec sa mère…_  
_- Je suis son père aussi teme !_  
_- Tais-toi baka, embrasse-moi._ »

Je m'exécute sans me plaindre. Je prends mon temps, glisse mes mains sur sa mâchoire et m'amuse à lui mordiller les lèvres en souriant.  
Lorsque je me recule nos regards se croisent et s'enflamme.  
J'en peux plus, j'ai envie de lui, maintenant !  
Je m'échappe de son regard pour observer Kyo. Elle s'est endormie. Sans hésiter je la kidnappe et vais l'allonger dans son berceau.  
C'est Tsunade qui c'était chargé de la chambre du bébé pendant mon escapade imprévue de Suna, choisissant pour cela la plus grande de nos chambre d'amis positionné juste en face de la nôtre.  
La déco était resté simple mais au moins il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour un bébé a l'intérieur.  
Avant de partir je dépose un baiser sur le nez de ma fille et retrace ses moustaches du bout des doigts.

« _Sois gentil Kyo, fait un très long dodo ma chérie !_ »

Je la laisse dormir et quitte la chambre, tombant nez à nez avec Sasuke dans le couloir.  
Armé d'un sourire carnassier je bondis sur ses lèvres et le pousse dans notre chambre, le plaquant sur le lit sans retenue.  
Déjà mes mains glissent sous son chandail et tout en lui mordillant l'oreille je le lui arrache sans remord cet habile gênant.  
L'envoyant rejoindre les lambeaux de son haut, j'éjecte ça ceinture au sol.  
Le « zip » de ma fermeture éclair retentie dans mes oreilles et je me redresse pour aider Sasuke à me dévêtir de ma veste et mon t-shirt maillé.  
Ses yeux brillent de désire lorsqu'il parcourt mon torse du regard, en aucun cas rebuté par ma cicatrise encore un peu rosé qui longe le bas de mon ventre et remonte sur mon flanc droit.  
Même si j'aime lorsqu'il me regarde comme ça je perds patience et retourne à l'assaut de sa bouche qui a elle seul me rend fou.  
Mes mains baladeuses le débarrassent de son pantalon et de son caleçon dans un même geste. Bien vite je me retrouve dans le même état de nudité que lui.  
Sans hésitation je saisis son sexe avec fermeté et commence des mouvements de va et viens dessus. Sasuke se cambre et balance sa tête en arrière en gémissant, j'en profite pour lui lécher la gorge, me retenant de le mordre pour éviter de le blesser avec mes crocs dévoilés.  
Je laisse glisser ma langue le long de corps, prenant le temps de m'attarder sur ses abdos que je caresse de ma main libre tout en les léchant avec avidité. Je sais qu'il adore ça.  
Chaud comme la braise, je me fais violence. Je veux le faire languir, cuire a petit feux. Je veux entendre ses plaintes et ses gémissements. Je veux voir son corps en sueur onduler sous le mien.  
Arrivé à hauteur de sa virilité je souffle dessus et lui inflige quelques coups de langues qui le font tressaillir. Je sourie, fier de l'effet produit.  
Je sais qu'en général une félation c'est plus un truc de uke, mais ce n'est pas grave. Déjà ça ne me gêne pas, puis en plus après ça il n'aura plus la force de se battre pour être seme.  
D'une main je caresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse alors que de l'autre je continus à lui donner du plaisir avec modération.  
Tout en levant les yeux pour les plonger dans son regard noir je lèche sa verge en partant de la base de son sexe pour remonter lentement jusqu'à son gland en laissant trainer ma langue.  
Il perd pied et quitte mes yeux pour laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

« _Naruto !_  
_- Oui ?..._  
_- Prend moi en bouche bordel !_ »

Il gémit, je viens de m'exécuter.  
Je joue de ma langue et je l'entends gémir et serrer les draps. Sous moi je sens ses muscles se contracter.  
Sans stopper ma pratique je lui tends deux doigts qu'il lèche avidement.  
Je continus mes vas-et viens et mes aspiration sur son membre, adaptant ma vitesse à celle du premier doigt que je rentre en lui.  
Bien vite il s'habitu à ma présence en lui et j'en profite pour rentrer un second doigt, suivi d'un troisième.  
Ton règne est terminé petit prince…

Sentant que son anneau de chair est correctement détendu je me redresse et l'incite à se retrouver, même si cette idée ne semble pas vraiment lui plaire : Il grogne.  
Je plaque mes mains sur ses omoplates avec force et il s'effondre sur lit, le visage écrasé sur l'oreiller. Je colle mon torse a son dos et rapproche mes lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voie suave :

« _Ne grogne pas, vilain chat ! Je veux t'entendre ronronner…_ »

Il ne dit rien et se laisse gentiment faire lorsque je lui mords la nuque puis descend jusqu'à son fessier par un chemin de baisers.  
J'aime sa peau, j'aime ses muscles, j'aime son odeur… Rah ! Il me fait perdre pied!

Je me redresse et crache dans ma main pour enduire mon sexe de salive.  
A présent prêt je pose une main sur ses reins pour l'inciter à se cambrer, dirigeant mon membre de l'autre.  
Bien positionner entre ses fesse je me lâche et me fait violence pour ne pas le pénétrer d'un coup de rein violent.  
Je jure que j'essaye d'y aller le plus lentement possible mais c'est comme si le diable était rentré dans mon corps, m'empêchant de ralentir l'allure plus que ça.  
J'entends Sasuke retenir sa respiration et grincer des dents mais c'est plus fort que moi : je ne peux pas m'arrêter.  
Les deux mains posé sur ses épaules je m'accroche à lui si fort que mes bras en tremble lorsque qu'enfin je me sens rentré entièrement en lui.  
Mes yeux bleu laisse place à ceux du démon et mes moustaches s'étoffent lorsque je commence mes vas et viens.  
Je le sens se détendre sous moi, la douleur laissant place au plaisir. Je prends ça comme un feu vert.

Fiévreux, le corps en sueur, j'enchaine les coups de reins à un rythme de moins en moins soutenable. Il me semble apercevoir Sasuke s'agripper a la tête du lit et entendre par la suite un craquement mais je ne suis plus vraiment sur terre à l'heure actuelle.  
Je le sens se tendre dans un râle sonore et je m'allonge sur lui pour a mon tour en finir grâce à des coups de reins plus long et plus violent.  
Enfin j'atteins à mon tour la délivrance dans un grognement bestial.

Le souffle court, je roule sur le côté pour m'allonger sur le dos, le temps de retrouver mes esprits.  
Mon corps tremble encore du a la vague de plaisir qui vient de m'envahir.  
Après avoir retrouvé une respiration plus ou moins régulière je tourne la tête pour tomber dans le regard profond de mon amant.  
Je lui souris et il me le rend, visiblement aussi éreinté que moi. D'un signe de tête je l'incite à me rejoindre.  
Il s'exécute et s'allonge sur moi.

«_ J'avais oublié ce côté de ta personnalité…_  
_- Avoue que ça t'avais pas manqué…_  
_- J'avoue._  
_- Teme !_  
_- Moi aussi je t'aime baka._ »

On rigole et il m'embrasse, mais notre moment de complicité est interrompu par le nouveau membre de notre petite famille qui semble s'être réveillé.  
Je pars m'en occuper pendant que Sasuke s'échappe à la douche. Bah ! Je ne lui en veux pas à cette petite. Elle ne nous a pas interrompus au plus mauvais moment.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Durant les deux premiers mois de la vie de Kyo, Sakura et Tsunade étaient presque aussi souvent chez nous que nous même.  
Cependant je ne me gêne plus pour les mettres à la porte lorsqu'elles m'énervent. Mais aujourd'hui j'avoue que leur présence est plutôt utile alors je me tais et les laisse m'aider à organiser toute la maison pour le grand repas de midi, jouant le parent épuisé.  
Sasuke ne se gêne pas pour me lancer des regards exaspéré, aillant très bien compris ma comédie, mais ne me dénonce pas pour autant.  
J'aurais aimé attendre encore un peu avant d'inviter tout le monde et leur présenter Kyo, mais d'ici un mois Temari allait accoucher à son tour et ça serait son bébé la nouvelle vedette.  
Enfin elle peut toujours rêver si elle pense qu'il y a toujours un espoir pour que son rejeton dépasse un jour mon joyau.

« _Naruto ! Tu pourrais au moins nous aider à mettre la table !_ Râle Sakura.  
_- Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas, Kyo est sur moi._ »

Ma fille que je tiens contre moi me sourit et je lui fais un clin d'œil, obnubilé par ses grand yeux aussi bleu que les miens.  
Sakura débarque et brise se moment de complicité partagé en m'arrachant mon bébé des bras.

« _Hey !_  
_- Aller debout ! T'as plus d'excuse !_ »

Je grogne mais m'exécute et rejoins Tsunade pour l'aider.  
Pas longtemps plus tard débarque mes premiers invités, Kakashi, Neji, Hinata et Kiba. Je les soupçonne de toujours faire exprès d'arriver les premier pour pouvoir partager quelques conversations privilégiés avec nous.  
Emerveillé, Hinata confit Akira a Kiba pour prendre ma fille sans ses bras et la bercer tendrement.

« _C'est fou comme elle vous ressemble de plus en plus chaque jours !_ S'exclame la jeune maman.  
_- Vous savez qu'à chaque fois que vous débarquez il faut qu'il y en ait un de vous qui nous le dise ? Mais bon c'est gentil._  
_- Si on insiste autant Naruto c'est par ce que c'est impressionnant._ Explique Kakashi, visiblement d'accord avec Hinata. _Si elle serait blonde que je l'aurais prise pour toi bébé._ »

Je lance un sourire victorieux a Sasuke qui m'en renvois un sadique.

« _Kakashi a dit « SI » baka. Désolé._  
_- Teme ! T'es juste jaloux !_  
_- Non mais ça va pas de vous disputer devant votre fille ?!_  
_- Laisse tomber Hinata. On a tout essayé mais rien à faire, cette enfant est condamnée…_ Abdique Sakura. »

Je grogne et m'éclipse dans la cuisine pour chercher à boire, Sasuke sur mes talons.  
Peu de temps après avoir servie mes amis dans le jardin et avoir récupérer Kyo pour lui donner son biberon j'entends sonner. Je confis mon petit bijou a son père, non sans oublier de les embrasser tous les deux même si je sais que ça fait toujours plus ou moins grincer les dents de la gente masculine.  
Visiblement pas de retardataire aujourd'hui, tout le monde me fait face. Certainement que l'envie de voir Kyo les faisaient trépigner d'impatience.  
Contrairement à la dernière fois que je les ai accueillis, aucune rougeur ne parcoure mon visage et je leur adresse un radieux sourire de bienvenue. Que c'est bon de se débarrasser de ce surplus d'hormones féminines !

« _Salut Naruto, t'as l'air en pleine forme dit moi._  
_- Hey Lee ! Ouai j'me sens plutôt bien ces derniers temps. Allez rentrer, restez pas dehors !_  
_- Alors, elle est où cette petite orpheline ?_ Me supplie Ino en me sautant presque à la gorge.  
_- Dans le jardin, mais doucement ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se balade des bras des un aux bras des autres ou vous allez la bouleverser ! On touche avec les yeux comprit ? »_

A peine ais-je terminer ma phrase qu'une vague de cheveux long et parfumé m'englouti pour me passer à travers le corps. Ha les femmes je vous jure…  
Par précaution je les suis de près, le reste des invités sur les talons.  
Lorsque j'arrive dans le jardin déjà Karin, Ino, Kurenai, Temari, Tenten et même Sakura et Tsunade sont penché au-dessus des genoux de mon homme.  
Je sourie en entendant leur exclamation et les rejoint en me glissant dans le dos de Sasuke ou je m'agenouille pour pouvoir moi aussi regarder ma fille par-dessus son épaule.  
De ses grands yeux bleu Kyo passe d'un visage à l'autre une expression sérieuse sur sa petite bougne moustachue.  
Tenten fut la première à sortir de sa contemplation pour faire la navette entre ma figure et la sienne.

«_ Naruto ? Pourquoi elle les mêmes marques que toi sur les joues ?_  
_- Va savoir. J'ai déjà rencontré des personnes qui ont eu le droit de jouer les cobayes pour Orochimaru ou je ne sais qui d'autre et qui se sont retrouvé avec du chakra de Kyubi en eux. Peut-être que c'était le cas pour l'un de ses parents._  
_- Les filles vous avez vu ces yeux ? On dirait ceux de Yondaime !_ »

Là je fixe Karin avec perplexité. Non mais elle est débile ou quoi ? Elle me croise je ne sais pas combien de fois par semaine et elle va penser à faire le rapprochement avec mon père qu'elle a dû voir une fois en photo je ne sais pas où !  
Amusé de me sentir fulminer, Sasuke rigole doucement.

« _Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi Karin ? Naruto a les mêmes yeux que son père !_  
_- Je ne vois pas le rapport Ino._  
_- Baka ! Yondaime c'est le père de Naruto ! _Explique la blonde.  
_- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous ne vous ressemblez vraiment pas ! Il était charmant Yondaime…_  
_- …Merci Karin, ça fait toujours plaisir…_  
_- Ne l'écoute pas Naruto, tu sais très bien que tu es le portrait craché de Minato. Elle dit ça car elle est jalouse._ Me rassure Kurenai. _Mais pour en revenir à Kyo c'est vrai que la ressemblance avec vos yeux est… Surprenante._  
_- Bah, elle n'a que deux mois ! Ça peut changer la couleur des yeux d'un bébé. Puis c'est connu que les gens de Suna ont les yeux clairs ! Regardez Gaara et Temari…_  
_- Ce n'est pas la même teinte que mes yeux ou ceux de mon frère. Puis je n'ai jamais vue qui que ce soit avec des cheveux aussi foncé a Suna ! Ça c'est digue d'un Hyûuga ou d'un Uchiwa… Gaara ne t'as pas donné le nom de ses parents ?_  
_- Euh… Si si mais je m'en souviens plus…_  
_- Quoi ?! Tu as oublié les origines de ta fille ?_ S'énerve la future maman, visiblement vexé que j'aie « oublié » le nom de quelqu'un de son village.  
_- Bon ça suffit l'interrogatoire, à table tout le monde ! J'ai faim moi !_ Nous interrompt Kiba. »

Sauvé par le gong.  
A table, je ne suis pas installé comme la foi dernière. Certes je suis toujours à côté de Sasuke, mais la place qui était autrefois occupé par Tsunade a était réquisitionné par Iruka.  
Attendant un moment de calme, il me demande poliment la permission de prendre je site : « sa petite fille » dans les bras. Je l'autorise sans problème. C'est mon tuteur après tout, il fait partie de la famille. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse comprendre. J'aurais aimé dire un mot de trop, ou faire un sous-entendu équivoque pour qu'il réalise… Mais le risque est trop gros. Je suis déjà assez peu normal ainsi, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

« _Elle est ravissante ! Tu as bien de la chance Naruto._ M'avoue Iruka.  
_- Je sais…_  
_- C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble !_  
_- Ne lui répète pas mais, elle me fait plus penser à Sasuke qu'à moi._ » Lui dis-je a vois basse.

«_ Je t'ai entendus dobe. Et je sais,_ Me répond l'intéressé.  
_- Teme ! Ne prend pas la grosse tête !_  
_- Sasuke ! Naruto ! Coucher ! Rah mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne sont pas possible ces gosses !_ S'énerve Tsunade. »

Tout le monde rigole et je laisse échappé un grognement frustré. Je sais que c'est étrange mais j'adore me chamailler avec Sasuke ! C'est ma façon de lui dire « je t'aime » en quelques sortes…

« _Au fait Naruto, on te l'a enlevé ta tumeur ?_ Demande Sai.  
_- Ma quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »_

Gros blanc dans l'assemblé. Moi, je comprends toujours pas ce que… Oh ! Cette tumeur-là ! Et merde mais que je suis bête ! Comme dirait Sasuke : « il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais, les cons, et toi. » Bon en général je réplique une autre insulte et sa peut continuer ainsi pendant longtemps mais là il n'aurait vraiment pas eu tort.

« _Ahah ! C'était une blague ! Oui oui c'est bon on l'a viré cette connerie._  
_- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'as jamais vue allé à l'hôpital ?_ Questionne Shino, soupçonneux.  
_- Sakura l'a enlevé à Suna. C'était urgent._  
_- Et pas de bobo, pas de cicatrice, rien ?_ Interroge Suigetsu.  
_- Pardon ? Et ça c'est quoi, une égratignure peut-être ?_ »

Enervé je me mets debout et soulève le bas de ma veste et de mon t-shirt, laissant apparaitre sur mon ventre la vilaine marque que m'a couté mon accouchement.

« _Mais… C'est un coup de Kunai ça !_ S'épouvante Tenten.  
_- Je me suis fait attaqué par un voleur qui m'a mis un coup de Kunai et qui a touché ma tumeur donc Sakura a dû m'opérer en urgence a Suna ! Voilà ça vous va ou il manque encore un truc ?_  
_- Tu t'es laissé toucher aussi profondément par un simple voleur de pacotille ?_ S'étonne Choji.  
_- Roh ça va ! Vous êtes les premiers à dire que plus l'ennemis et facile et plus il a de chance de m'avoir. En plus j'étais malade._ »

Bon, visiblement plus personne n'a rien à dire alors je me rassois, soulagé.  
J'allais avaler un nouveau beignet de crevette mais je suis interrompue par Shikamaru.

« _Et tu comptes t'en sortir comme ça ?_  
_- Pardon ?_  
_- Je récapitule._  
_1) : Tu t'enfuis à Suna en défiant l'autorité de l'Hokage et tu ne récolte rien du tout._  
_2) : Gaara t'aurais confié un bébé à toi sans même en parler a sa propre sœur enceinte avant._  
_3) : Toi, l'élu des ninjas, le prochain Hokage, te fais éventrer plus profondément que jamais pas un petit voleur de bas étage._  
_4) : Comme par hasard tu te fais toucher en plein dans ta tumeur._  
_Je suis désolé Naruto mais je ne te crois pas. Je suis sûr que tu ne nous dis pas tout._  
_- Ah oui ? Alors va y, dit nous ce que tu penses monsieur « je suis plus intelligent que tout le monde », on t'écoute._ »

Je sais que je le provoque mais Shikamaru est un homme intelligent, trop intelligent pour mettre en place une théorie ou je pourrais moi porter un enfant.

« _Je pense que tu as eu une aventure avec une femme il y a neuf mois et que tu te retrouves avec ce bébé sur les bras. Bien sûr ça ne t'avantage pas de le dire car ça sous-entend tromper ton Uchiwa. A moins qu'il soit lui aussi très bien au courant et que c'était une tactique pour avoir un enfant à vous._ »

Alors là, c'est trop pour moi !  
Je pars dans un fou rire tellement violent que j'en pleur et en tombe à la renverse.  
Je rigole encore et encore, au point de m'en faire mal aux abdos mais là c'est vraiment trop ! Tout le monde me regarde avec stupeur, même ma fille parait surprise de me voir ainsi, mais il me faut encore un peu de temps pour me ressaisir et rampé jusqu'à ma chaise.

« _Putain Shikamaru ! Ca faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas autant rie ! Merci mon vieux !_  
_- N'essaye pas de jouer la comédie, Naruto ! C'est vraiment ce que je pense._  
_- Ca suffit Shikamaru, tu divague !_ Le coupe sèchement Kiba.  
_- Oui c'est vrai. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça._ Poursuit Neji.  
_- Je croyais que tu connaissais mieux Naruto que ça ! Tu me déçois Shikamaru._ Continue Hinata.  
_- Je suis désolé mais je me range de leur côté. Je connais Naruto depuis ses douze ans et une chose est sûre : il n'aurait jamais été assez intelligent ou calculateur pour penser à ça._ Dit Kakashi, bien que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment à mon avantage.  
_- Mon cher Shikamaru. Je connais tout de la vie de Naruto et une chose est sûre : Il se serait amusé à faire ça je l'aurais moi-même éventrer._ Enchaine la rose.  
_- Bon ça suffit ! Je n'aurais jamais toléré un marchandage de bébé a Konoha, et ça pour qui que ce soit ! Que je sache je suis toujours l'Hokage et donc si j'estime qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire c'est que j'ai mes raisons. J'ai toujours sue assumé correctement mes fonctions alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tolérer un tel manque de confiance de ta par Shikamaru !_ Conclut Tsunade. »

Oh ! Que c'est beau l'amitié. Ils m'ont tous défendue ! Enfin tous ceux qui savent du moins. Je suis sûr que les autres ils étaient d'accord avec Shikamaru…  
Soudain le silence est rompue par les pleures de Kyo. Immédiatement je la récupère des bras d'Iruka et file à la salle d'eau.

« _Désolé tout le monde mais il y a urgence bébé à changer ! Je reviens._ »

Je m'échappe donc mais pas sans entendre quelques commentaires…

« _Quoi ? Naruto sait changer un bébé ?_ S'époumone Gai.  
_- Faut croire que tout arrive…_Lui répond Kurenai. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Et voilà comme promis les deux chapitres de "Ton sang et le mien" ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !**_  
_**Aujourd'hui j'ai eu le temps de répondre aux review. Il me semble que j'ai oublier personne mais si je me trompe je m'escuse, j'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour répondre a tout le monde mais parfois je saute un review sans faire expré :/**_

_**Bref, je vous dit a la prochaine pour le chapitre 14, mon préférer de toute la fiction ! **_  
_**Passez une bonne semaine !**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Réponse aux review des chapitres 12 & 13 :**

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

**vicky :** c vraiment trop génial. enfin ton chapitre et trop trop génial. j'adore  
**Umako :** _Héhé merci beaucoup :p_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** Comme je suis contente une petite fille, je sais pas si elle se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir deux papa comme eux, j'en suis presque jalouse! mdr  
Je me suis vraiment régaler avec ce nouveau chapitre miss et ce que j'ai aimer en particulier, c'est la réaction de Naruto quand Temari lui à proposer d'adopter la petite, j'ai crus qu'il allait la tuer! la pauvre mdr, en même temps si il prenait le temps de tout t'expliquer à ses amis,il n'aurait pas ce genre de problème, se qui peut être têtu parfois! En tout cas je vais aller de ce pas lire l'autre chapitre miss et te laisser un autre commentaire!  
Ps: et non te laisser des commentaires,ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire cela me fais vraiment plaisirs! Bisous.  
**Umako :** _et oui c'est une fille... Désolé je sais que t'aurais préférer que ce soit un garçon :s. Si non c'est vrai qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir des papa comme ça mais moi je suis pas jalouse, c'est moyens de fantasmer sur ses pères xD ! Quand a la réaction de Naruto face a Temari, je voulais faire ressortir son instinct maternel un peu animal. Ce coté instinctif. Ca sera utile pour la suite ^^. Je suis contente que ça ne te gène pas de me laisser des review parce que franchement les tiens m'auraient manqué :) ! Bisous !_

**Perline :** J'adore Naruto xD, faut continuer de l'appeler maman XD va s'y Kiba, fait chier Naru XD et Tsunade en mamie gateau xD  
blog : diarie-madnessofdarkness  
**Umako :** _Mdrr oui j'imagine trop Naruto bouillir a chaque fois qu'on l'appel comme ça xD ! Quand a Kiba... Comme d'habitude quoi :p. Et pour une fois que j'avais un bon argument pour attendrir la Tsunade Explosive j'allais pas m'en priver ^^_

**Nko-chan-san :** Quelle salope cette temari . ! D'où elle veut piquer l'enfant de naruto et Sasuke ?! Heureusement que les autres étaient là . !  
**Umako :** _c'est clair ! Bon, elle voulait bien faire... Mais tout de même. Mais t'en auras d'autres des occasions pour traiter Temari de Salope t'en fais pas xD_

**Addy Pers :** L'arrivée de Kyo est belle, tout le monde est épanoui, Naruto est redevenu un homme, un vrais. J'ai encore lus tes écrits à vive allure, en me dandinent toujours sur ma chaise ! :P ' J'ai hâte de voir comment va se passer la suite !  
**Umako :** _Niak ! Je suis fier a chaque fois que tu te dandine grâce a moi *o* ! Mdrr, non sérieux merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tout ça t'ai plus :)_

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

J'adore la conclusion de Shikamaru mdr, c'était bien trouver, mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas assez intelligent pour faire sa, j'attend la suite avec impatience et bonne continuation :D  
**Umako :** _C'est vrai que lui il est allé cherché loin ! Trop loin pour Naruto même ! Mdrr, merci beaucoup si non pour ton review et tes encouragements. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir :)_

**Akatsukienne-du-28:** Je suis totalement fan de ces deux chapitres, vraiment. J'adore la petite Kyo et les sautes d'humeur de Naruto. Je suis pressée de voir la suite de ce chapitre. Bisous et bonne continuation  
**Umako :** _Héhé merci beaucoup :D ! Je suis contente que t'aime ce que j'écris ça me fait chaud au coeur ^^ Toi qui voulais la suite et bien la voici :)_

**Vicky :** MDRRRR le début punaise shika la t'abuse naru n'est pas un sal**p non plus nan mais srx. dé fois tu peut être vraiment cruel. MDRR tsunade. pauvre naru.  
wahouuuuuu kyo a les yeux de son père. BREF j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. et comme d'hab tu me previent. Merci ALLER BISOUS.  
Jet'adore(MDRR je c je te le dit tout le temps mais c pour te le rappeler)XD  
**Umako :** _C'est vrai que sur le coup Shikamaru il est cruel... Quand a Kyo fallait bien qu'elle ai au moins un truc de Naruto quand même, nan :D ? Tkit j'continue de te prévenir :). Moi aussi j't'adore et t'en fais pas tu peux continuer a me le dire moi ça me fait plaisir xD ! Bisous !_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** Et ben on peut dire que devenir père à donner un nouveau courage à Naruto pour mettre Tsunade et Sakura à la porte! mdr franchement lire ce chapitre à bien confirmer mes suppositions, Sasuke et Naruto sont de très bon parents pour cette petite, qui je le répète encore une fois à bien de la chance! Franchement moi aussi je veux deux papa comme eux! mdr En tout cas je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, il faut que Naruto trouve le courage de dire la vérité aux autres même si ce n'est pas si simple, en tout cas moi je peux te dire qu'un homme enceint je trouve cela beau et ça serait tellement magique en vrai pour les couples homosexuels!  
Je suis contente d'avoir pu lire ces deux nouveau chapitres qui étaient vraiment magnifique et magique! Encore une fois, tu peux être fière de toi miss! J'ai hâte de lire la suite et je te dis à bientôt miss bisous.  
**Umako :**_ J'avoue que pour mettre et Sakura et Tsunade dehors, il en faut du courage xD ! Pour ce qui es de mettre les autres au courant, ça ne sera pas pour dessuite par contre. Naruto a beau avoir retrouvé du courrage ça c'est au dessus de ses forces je crois bien :s. C'est vrai que ca serait bien pour les vrai couple gay, mais bon, c'est de la fiction malheureusement... Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! En tout cas moi c'est mon préféré :D ! Bisous._

**kelly :** tro genial naruto et sasuke papa que du bonheur pour eux deux jadore continu comme sa c magnifique  
**Umako :** _Ouah ! Que de compliments :D ! et bien merci beaucoup j'espère continuer a faire aussi bien ^^_

**Perline :** Naruto en mode gros pervers xD, pauvre Sasu, tu vas avoir mal avec un Naru surexcité XD j'aime beaucoup en tout et presser d'avoir la suite  
**Umako :** _J'avoue... Pauvre Sasuke sur le coup xD ! J'espère que cette suite sera a la hauteur de tes attentes ^^_

**Neko-chan-san : **J'aime la phrase que dit Sasuke quand il veut dire à Naruto qu'il est débile x) en la lisant, j'étais morte de rire x)  
**Umako :** _la quelle ? Celle là : "Il y a deux chose qui ne change jamais, les cons, et toi." ? En tout cas si c'est elle moi aussi je l'aime bien ! Je suis contente d'avoir provoquer ton hilarité ^^ ! _

**blue : **Waaa ! je reviens des vacances et j'ai deux beau chapitre a lire *w* Je pense bien qu'il va devoir dire la vériter un jour ! Bravo et j'ai hâte a la suite ! :)  
**Umako :** _A bha ça c'est sur que même si ils tiennes leur langue un jour la vérité elle se sera xD ! Mais j'en dis pas plus je veux pas spoiler ^^. Je suis contente que voir mes chapitres eut été une bonne surprise pour toi ! Bonne lecture ;) !_

**x1 :** Je l'aurais parié que c'était une fille Dans le prochain chapitre tout le monde va découvrir la vérité? En tout cas j'ai tout lu d'un coup et c'était super!  
**Umako :** _J'ai crue que tout le monde aurait deviner que ca serait une fille mais non au final vous n'êtes pas nombreux a avoir compris :). Dans ce chapitre là non, il n'y auras pas de grande découverte. Cependant il s'agit de mon chapitre préféré quand même. Et ne t'en fais pas, tout fini par se savoir un jour ou l'autre ;). Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

_« Faudra qu'on se re-face un repas comme ça entre ninja ! J'adore venir manger chez vous les mecs, on s'ennuie jamais !  
__- Je suis bien d'accord Gai-Sensei ! Approuve Lee.  
__- Ca va on se refera ça. A bientôt tout le monde ! »_

Je referme la porte et soupire. Putain mais c'est trop demander un repas entre amis normal ? Sans débat, découverte, mensonge et suspense ? Non ?

_« Naruto ! T'es prêt ?_  
_- Oui Sasuke, j'suis dans l'entrée. »_

Sasuke me rejoint, Kyo dans les bras.  
Il m'embrasse chastement et m'entraîne avec lui à l'extérieur.  
Et oui, comme si on n'avait pas eu notre dose d'émotion pour la journée, on en rajoute une couche.  
Il y a quelque chose d'important qu'on avait prévue de faire cette après-midi : Rendre visite à la famille.  
Oui je sais, un cimetière ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus commode pour un bébé, mais pour nous c'est important de la leur présenter. Puis elle est si petite qu'elle ne se rendra surement pas compte.

Arrivé sur place, on commence par se diriger vers le caveau Uchiwa.  
Kyo dort paisiblement dans les bras de Sasuke et ne se réveille pas lorsqu'on s'assoit en face de Fugaku, Mikoto et Itachi. Bien sur sont présent tout le reste du clan : Obito, Inabi, Izuna, Madara, Shisui, Tekka, Teyaki, Uruchi, Yashiro et kagami mais je sais que Sasuke se fiche éperdument d'eux.  
Tout de même, ça en fait du monde… Moi perso j'me sens un peu mal tout à coup. Non mais c'est vrai si ils savent ce que je fais avec leur dernier représentant je vais me faire torturer à ma mort, et ce pendant l'éternité je crois… Hey, au cas où vous m'entendez là vous tous, je tiens à dire pour ma défense que sans moi pas de Kyo hein ! Vous en aurez peut-être eu d'autre des petit Uchiwa de poche mais aucun aussi fort ! C'est un joli cadeau non les gènes de Yondaime ? Je suis l'élu vous savez… Misère je veux devenir immortel…

_« Sasuke ?_  
_- Hm ?_  
_- Si tu meurs le premier tu pourras essayer de les calmer ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais présentement._  
_- Je veux bien essayer mais je ne te promets rien._  
_- Teme !_  
_- Fait attention à ce que tu dis. Tu viens encore de perdre un point devant ta belle-famille._  
_- Et merde !_  
_- Deux points._  
_- Quoi ?! Mais je ne t'ai pas insulté !_  
_- Les bonnes manières tu connais ?_  
_- … Non… Je suis un orphelin… Désolé clan Uchiwa, je vais essayer de faire attention._  
_- Tu vois quand tu veux._  
_- Rumff. »_

Sasuke rigole face à ma mine boudeuse et se tourne vers le caveau en fermant les yeux. Un vent frai passe soudain sur Konoha et semble lui caresser le visage. Il sourit en attendant que la bourrasque soit passée pour prendre la parole.

_« Pére, mére, nii-san… Je voulais avant tout m'excusé. Je sais que je vous ai déçus et ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne vous ai pas rendue visite depuis mon retour à Konoha… J'avais honte de moi. J'étais le dernier Uchiwa encore vivant et avec ma disparition allait s'éteindre tout notre clan à cause de mon égoïsme, je sais. Mais comprenez-moi, la vie que j'ai mené n'a pas été facile et je n'avais plus rien alors c'était soit me raccrocher a Naruto soit mourir à mon tour._  
_Je sais ce que tu penses père. Au moins je serais mort avec dignité, c'est ça ?_  
_Peut-être oui. Mais en prenant le choix de m'accrocher à la vie, quitte a mené une existence dans le pêcher, j'ai fait une bonne pioche._  
_Je vous présente la nouvelle génération : Kyo Uchiwa. Tout nous laisse à penser qu'elle deviendra la plus grande Shinobi que le monde n'ai jamais connue et qui sait, peut-être que grâce à elle on obtiendra un jour un Hokage du nom de Uchiwa. Notre nom sera peut-être enfin reconnu grâce à elle._  
_Je sais que le miracle qu'elle représente ne suffit pas à ce que vous me pardonniez, mais j'espère que sa présence sur terre vous fait au moins un t'en soit peu plaisir._  
_Merci de m'avoir écouté. »_

Un nouveau courant d'aire balaye de cimetière, plus doux et plus calme que le précédent. Cependant à cause de lui je me prends une grande feuille de platane en pleine face ! C'est à ce demandé si ce n'est pas un complot des esprits.  
On se relève et on se met en marche vers la prochaine tombe : Celle de Jiraya-Sama. Si tous les corps de la famille de Sasuke étaient regroupés, ce n'est pas le cas pour mes proches qui sont éparpillé un peu de partout.  
Je récupère ma fille et m'assois en tailleur dans l'herbe armé d'un grand sourire. A mes côtés j'entends Sasuke s'installé à son tour.

_« Salut, Ero-Sennin ! Hey vous avez vu ? J'ai réussi à le ramener finalement mon Uchiwa a Konoha ! Preuve supplémentaire que je suis un meilleur Sennin que vous !_  
_- Naruto, t'as perdu ce jour-là…_  
_- M'en fiche de la méthode, ce qui compte c'est le résultat !_  
_Enfin bref j'étais passé vous voir pour vous présenter ma fille Kyo. Je vous aurez bien choisit comme parrain mais déjà vous êtes mort et en plus vous êtes un sale pervers et comme je sais que Kyo sera la plus belle shinobi de tous les temps je vous aurez interdis de vous en approcher !_  
_Oui bon j'avoue que depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue je me suis peut-être un peu perverti moi aussi… Au fond je suis sûr que c'est votre faute si j'ai fini avec Sasuke ! Vous ne m'auriez pas autant soulé avec les femmes on n'en serait peut-être pas là._  
_En parlant de sa vous avez loupé votre vocation Ero-Sennin ! Vous auriez dû vous lancer dans le Yaoi ! Si vous voyez l'état des filles à chaque fois qu'on passe devant elle avec leur « ils sont trop chouuuu » c'est à mourir de rire ! Vous auriez fait un carton ! En plus pour l'inspiration pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin : « les deux meilleurs ninjas du monde shinobi : un méchant et un gentil, deux meilleurs amis ? Naruto va-t-il réussir à ramener Sasuke a la raison et par quel moyens ? » Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !_  
_Ah, vous me manquez Jiraya. Maintenant que je suis grand je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu bien mieux se comprendre._  
_Enfin bref, reposez-vous bien et si vous le pouvez essayer de garder un œil sur ma fille s'il vous plaît, moi je vais devoir y aller, j'ai d'autres personnes à voir. A plus Ero-Sennin ! »_

C'étant relevé le premier Sasuke m'aide à en faire de même et on reprend notre escapade à travers les tombes.  
Nous qui voulions rentez tôt, le soleil commence déjà à se coucher. T'en mieux au moins, il y a une personne que je ne tenais pas particulièrement à aller voir.  
Arrivé devant la tombe au nom de ma mère je m'assois de nouveau.  
Cette fois-ci ma chute réveille Kyo qui se met à pleurer : Elle a faim. Je reconnais tous ses différents pleurs maintenant avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Je prends donc le temps de sortir un biberon et le lui donne.

_« Voilà maman ! Désolé, c'est la première visite de ta petite fille et il faut qu'elle te pleure dessus ! En même temps au moins ça te fais découvrir les joies de la maternité non ?_  
_Ca va on a eu de la chance je trouve. C'est une petite morphale mais mis a par ça elle est plutôt calme pour un bébé. D'après Iruka elle ne tient pas ça de moi ! Tu te serais amusé si tu ne t'étais pas dérobé n'es pas ? T'inquiète pas, je sais bien que t'aurais préféré être là pour moi._  
_Enfin bref voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire mis a par ça. Je suppose que tu as dû être furax en apprenant pour Sasuke est moi pas vrai ? Mais du peu que je te connais je suis sûr que l'arrivé de Kyo a du te faire changer d'avis._  
_Bon, désolé maman mais il se fait tard donc on va rentrer à la maison. Promis je repasserais te voir plus souvent maintenant que j'ai trouvé un bouclier asse efficace pour me protéger de ta furie ! Repose-toi bien maman. Je t'aime. »_

Je trésaille. Je sais pas pourquoi mais avouer mes sentiments à ma mère m'a rendue morose tout à coup. Comme pour me réveiller, Kyo se trémousse dans mes bras. Elle a déjà fini son biberon et gigote pour essayer d'observer ce qui l'entoure.  
Je la regarde en souriant. Au final je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je devrais plaindre ma pauvre mère de ne pas avoir pu vivre tout ça.

_« Naruto ?_  
_- Oui ça va aller, rentrons a la maison._  
_- Mais, tu n'as pas vu…_  
_- Ce n'est pas grave il est tard._  
_- On ne rentrera pas t'en que tu ne seras pas allé voir Yondaime, Naruto ! »_

Je grogne. Bon, visiblement, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !  
Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche nous voici arrivé face aux quatre premiers Hokage.  
Je dégluti et m'avance vers le troisième, m'agenouillant devant lui, la tête basse.

_« Je suis désolé Yondaime. Je sais que tu es mort pour défendre Konoha, mais aussi pour me défendre moi, et j'ai une bien drôle de façon de te rendre l'appareille._  
_J'aurais aimé que tu puisses être fier de moi c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je renonce à Sasuke. Je sais que de l'a ou tu es ça doit faire de toi la rizé des Kage… J'imagine déjà les « Ah Minato ? Celui qui a un fils qui s'est pris pour une fille ? – Comment ça ? – Mais oui son rejeton sort avec un homme ! » Et si ça peut te rassurer ce n'est pas moi la fille en général mais bref, ce n'est pas le problème. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que même si ça va envers et contre tout… C'est comme ça. Et visiblement tout était fait pour que ça termine ainsi vue que le ciel nous a offert Kyo. Enfin le ciel et Kyubi certes… Au fait, il sait que c'est un peu tard parce que t'es déjà mort mais Kurama regrette. Bref j'vais arrêter de parler moi parce que j'ai la désagréable sensation que je m'enfonce un peu plus à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche. Attend… Oubli la dernière phrase s'il te plaît. Elle pourrait mal être interprétée._  
_Enfin, au revoir Yondaime. Et encore une fois désolé. »_

Je soupire et baisse la tête.  
Sasuke pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule et m'incite à la suivre, il est vraiment tard et nous devons rentrer à présent.

Un peu morose, je me suis laissé faire cette nuit-là. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à sortir les crocs et même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, être uke a un côté beaucoup plus sentimental. En général ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais quoi de mieux de de l'amour pour faire passer la tristesse ?  
Une fois fini je me suis endormi en quelques secondes. Kyo c'était mise à pleurer mais Sasuke c'était levé pour s'en occupé. Je voulais l'attendre pour m'endormir dans ses bras mais je ne sais pas pourquoi le sommeille qui me prit à la gorge fut insoutenable, m'entraînant profondément dans les bras de Morphée.  
Bien trop profondément…

J'ouvre les yeux dans le monde des rêves et observe ce qui m'entoure.  
Des nuages. Plein de nuages épais et rosé. C'est bizarre, en général on rêve toujours de paysage qu'on connait. Cette fois-ci pourtant je suis persuadé de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil !

_« Naruto ! »_

Je fais un bond de terreur.  
Je regarde de tous les côtés mais je ne vois personne. Pourtant je reconnais cette voie ! C'est celle d'Ero-Sennin !  
Oh non je suis mort c'est ça ?

_« Je suis la gamin. »_

Je me retourne et hurle d'effrois en reculant. Jiraya est là, juste en face de moi ! J'étais pourtant sur d'avoir regardé !  
En reculant sans faire attention je percute quelque chose. Je ne regarde pas, trop effrayer, et pose une main derrière moi. En sentant une épaule je bondis sur le côté.

Ah ! Non ! Tous mais pas ça !  
En face d'Ero-Sennin se tient Yondaime… Pourquoi seigneur vous me faites-ça ? Sur tous les fantômes du monde, pourquoi Yondaime ?! En plus il est accompagné de Kushina… L'horreur…  
J'étais sur le point de me dire que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que j'entends une voie grave se racler la gorge dans mon dos.  
Je me retourne lentement et cesse de respirer.  
Une bande, non même pas, une horde d'immenses personnes aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouge me fixe.  
Le clan Uchiwa.  
Encore une foi je bondis en hurlant pour m'éloigner, si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai jamais fait un cauchemar aussi horrible !  
Oh ! Une petite seconde…  
Mais que je suis con ! Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Je me rappel très bien m'être endormis, donc c'est que là, je suis en plein rêve !  
Rassuré je soupire et me rapproche de la foule en souriant.

_« Content de voir que tu t'es calmé Naruto._  
_- Oh c'est normal Ero-Sennin ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout !_  
_- Quoi ? Naruto, attend une seconde, ce n'est pas un rêve, tu…_  
_- Oui oui bien sûr !_ Dis-je en mimant un geste lasse de la main. »

Sans plus ressentir la moindre intimidation, je m'approche des Uchiwa, curieux. En tête se tient Itachi et ses parents, tous les autres restant un peu plus en retrait. Ils ne m'intéressent pas de toute façon.

_« Salut Itachi ! Alors ça baigne la vie de mort ?_  
_- Oui c'est cool. Avec vous on ne s'ennuie jamais, c'est comme lire un bon livre qui continue encore et encore._  
_- Bah ça va j'suis content d'apprendre que tout va bien pour toi ! Et vous laissez-moi devinez, Fugaku Uchiwa ? Mon beau-papa ?_  
_- Hm._  
_- Ah quel horreur ! C'est à cause de vous que Sasuke passe son temps à répondre par des « Hm » ? Vous me décevez beaucoup beau-papa !_  
_- Naruto, mon grand, arrête d'appeler mon mari beau-papa ou il va t'arracher la tête…_  
_- Oh vous devez être Mikoto ? Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi jolie ! Enfin en même temps on est dans ma tête, c'est pour ça que vous devez tant ressemble à Kyo !_  
_- Merci Naruto c'est très gentil !_  
_- ET POURQUOI MIKOTO DEVRAIT RESSEMBLER PLUS A MA PETITE FILLE QUE MOI ?!_ Rugit Kushina.  
_- Kushina, ma chérie, regarde nous : deux blond et une rouge contre 14 bruns. Tes cheveux n'avaient aucune chance._  
_- C'est injuste… Encore heureux qu'elle a tes yeux._  
_- En parlant de ça j'espère qu'en mélangeant des rétines Namikaze avec la nôtre, ça ne va pas atteindre son sharingan !_ Se plain Fugaku.  
_- Mais non Tsunade a fait des tests, pas de soucis beau-papa ! C'est fou comme vous avez tous l'air vrai pour des fantômes créé par mon inconscient…_  
_- Minato ton fils est vraiment débile ou il le fait extrait ?_ Grogne Fugaku.  
_- Non il ne le fait pas exprès…_ Répond Jiraya, exaspéré. _Naruto ! Arrête des bêtises ! Tu ne rêves pas !_  
_- Quoi ? Je suis mort ?!_  
_- Mais non Baka ! On est les vrais esprits de tous ces gens et on est venue te voir !_  
_- Une minute Ero-Sennin… Vous voulez-dire que le grand monsieur pas contant que je n'arrête pas d'appeler beau-papa c'est le vrai père de Sasuke ?_  
_- Oui ! Eh bien, il t'en aura fallu du temps !_  
_- Je ne me sens pas très bien… »_

Je vacille mais atterrie dans un siège de nuage. Pratique comme tout ce truc !  
Le nuage en question change de forme pour m'inciter à m'asseoir en tailleur par terre. Toutes les autres personnes présentes m'imitent en s'installant face à moi, sauf la dizaine d'Uchiwa que je connais de nulle part et qui reste campé debout quelques mètres plus loin.

_« Petite question… Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et vous trois les Uchiwa, vous ne devriez pas aller visiter Sasuke plutôt ?_  
_- On a essayé mais mon frère est totalement fermé à ce genre d'échange télépathique. On s'est dit que ça ne te dérangerais pas de lui transmettre quelques messages._  
_- Bien sûr que non mais qu'on soit d'accord : Si vous voulez que vos message arrive à destination il ne faut pas me tuer, compris ?_  
_- T'as pas bientôt fini tes gamineries Naruto ? Mon Dieu dire que ce gamin est père ! Au secoure !_ Se plaint Jiraya, me rappelant étrangement Tsunade. »

Soudain ma mère lève la main comme une enfant a l'académie qui attend de prendre la parole.

_« Moi ! Je veux commencer !_  
_- Je t'écoute maman._  
_- Très bien alors voilà. Déjà Naruto chéri je suis désolé mais il faut que je te le dise ou si non ça va me rester sur l'estomac toute l'éternité : Je t'ai détesté._  
_Je t'en ai voulue, je t'ais hais, j'ai eu des envies de meurtres et pas des moindre ! J'ai cassé les pieds à tout le monde ! Même ton père et Jiraya y sont passés. Surtout Jiraya d'ailleurs. Je lui ai reproché de trop t'avoir dégoûté des filles._  
_Enfin bref alors que j'étais persuadé d'avoir atteint un point de non-retour a ton égare qu'es que je vois : Kyo ! Tu n'imagines même pas combien de fois j'ai remercié Kyubi pour ça ! Je te jure mon fils que tu si aurais forcé ton démon à enlever ta fille de ton sceau lorsqu'il te l'a montré je ne te l'aurais jamais pardonné ! Ca n'aurait même pas été la peine d'essayer de venir me voir à ta mort, ça aurait été un refus de reconnaissance total ! Cependant elle est si mignonne avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses petites moustaches de renard que je te débarrasse de tes peines ! Je suis grand-mère ! Peu importe comment c'est tout ce qui compte ! »_

Je rigole face à l'hystérie de ma mère, J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir.  
Aillant fini son discourt, je vois que visiblement Itachi est bien décidé à reprendre la main.

_« Sincèrement j'ai même pas été étonné quand j'ai sue pour toi et Sasuke. Ma fois, à chaque fois que je te croisais tu étais en train de lui courir derrière. Infernal ! Je ne sais même pas comment il a eu la patience de te supporter toujours collé à ses pompes. M'enfin ça c'est son problème._  
_Mais le jour où j'ai vraiment compris c'est la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tous les deux. Tout Konoha et tous les Kage c'était mis d'accord pour l'abattre et toi, tu me sors que si ne t'arrive pas à le ramener à la raison tu préfères mourir avec lui._  
_Après je m'en fous c'est votre histoire pas la mienne ! Au contraire tu m'arrangeais plus qu'autre chose vue que tu étais le dernier sur qui je pouvais compter pour sauver mon petit frère. Cependant j'avoue que j'ai été agréablement surpris par l'arrivée de Kyo. Ma nièce est très jolie et se sera une bonne shinobi au grand cœur. Vous pouvez être fier de vous._  
_- Merci Itachi ! Kyo deviendra la meilleur Shinobi du monde !_  
_- Ah non, ça, ça ne sera pas elle._ Me contre dit-il. »

J'allais répliquer, profondément vexé et certain de ce que j'affirme, mais je suis interrompu par Jiraya.

_« Quand à moi Naruto, je tiens à dire que je te déteste !_  
_- Pardon ?!_  
_- Tu as très bien entendu ! Combien d'année on a passé à faire le tour du monde ensemble ? Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de m'aider pour mes livres ?_  
_Pas une seul fois tu m'as donné une idée potable et il faut que tu attendes que je sois mort sept pieds sous terre pour me dire que le yaoi ça aurait eu du succès ?! En plus ton histoire était parfaite ! Bon j'aurais juste enlevé Kyo de là pour faire un peu plus réaliste mais j'aurais fait un tabac avec ça !_  
_- Hey ! N'éjectez pas ma fille de votre presque-histoire Ero-Sennin ( = ermite pervers) !_  
_- Ero-Sennin toi-même jeune homme !_  
_- Et comment ! Je suis un bien meilleur Sennin que vous d'après les carpeaux ! Je n'ai aucune déformation quand je me transforme, MOI._  
_- La vie est injuste… Moi j'en aurais eu quelque chose à faire de réussir une mutation parfaite ! C'est le genre de truc qui plait aux filles !_  
_- Pas que aux filles…_  
_- Yarashii (= obsédé) !_  
_- Ero-Sennin !_  
_- Stop ! Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais visiblement avec vous deux on n'est pas couché. A ton tour Mikoto._  
_- Merci Kushina. Donc Naruto, j'aimerais que tu dises à Sasuke que je ne lui en veux pas et que je ne lui en ai jamais voulue._  
_J'ai compris qu'il avait vraiment besoin de toi et que c'était même peut-être la seul chose qui lui permettait encore de rester sur cette terre. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà été assez fier de lui quand j'ai vue qu'il a réussi à surpasser sa haine et son chagrin pour arrêter de faire du mal autour de lui. Et ça je veux qu'il le sache._  
_Pour toi aussi j'ai un petit message. Je voulais te remercié pour Kyo. C'est vraiment un cadeau incommensurable que tu as fait à mon fils et a tout notre clan. Pour cela je t'en serais a jamais reconnaissante à toi et à Kyubi._  
_- C'est gentil belle-maman, je lui dirais._  
_- Une dernière chose Naruto. Ta cicatrice, si tu veux, je peux la faire disparaître. »_

Je réfléchi un instant.  
Je me mets debout, soulève mon t-shirt et retrace cette horrible marque qui fait grimacer toute l'assemblé durant des longues secondes, mais finalement je me rassois.  
Cependant je regrette mon geste en comprenant qu'il ne reste que deux personnes qui ne sont pas passé.

_« C'est très gentil a vous belle-maman mais c'est un peu comme une blessure de guerre : Elle porte le souvenir de ma fille. En parlant d'elle je crois que je l'entends pleurer, je vais devoir y aller, a plus ! »_

Je me relève et essaye une esquive mais la voie forte de Jiraya lorsqu'il n'est pas contant résonne dans mes oreilles.

_« Naruto ! Assis. On n'en a pas fini. »_

Je couine mais m'exécute, sachant très bien que le prochain à parler ne serait autre que Yondaime. Tête et épaules basses, je me prépare à entendre ma sentence.

_« Naruto, je vais être franc avec toi mon fils. Tu as blessé ta mère et tu m'as déçue. »_

Aille. Ça fait mal. Vachement mal même ! Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préférer revivre la venue au monde de Kyo plutôt que d'entendre Minato me dire ça.

_« Je sais… Je suis désolé Yondaime._  
_- Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout._  
_Donc je disais, tu m'as déçu. Je ne savais pas si je devais te chercher des excuses ou t'en vouloir uniquement à toi pour les choix que tu as fait, mais une chose et sur je t'en voulais de ne pas suivre une voie plus normal._  
_Puis j'ai vue l'arrivé de Kyo, et d'un seul coup tout m'a semblé tellement logique !_  
_Naruto, tu n'as jamais été comme tout le monde et tu ne le seras jamais, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que la vie t'as jeté dans les bras de Sasuke. Je suis sûr que la venue au monde de Kyo était au programme, et que tout ce que le monde shinobi à put connaitre n'a toujours été que dans ce but-là._  
_Ne me demande pas pourquoi je pense ça mais je le sais, c'est tout. Et je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser pour avoir remis en doute tes choix._  
_- Je… Enfin je veux dire… Bien sûr. »_

Je sourie, retenant cette fois-ci des larmes de joie. Je jette un regard à Jiraya qui me fait un signe positif du pouce et rigole.  
Mon père ne me renie pas. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire ce soir ! Je me fiche éperdument du reste.

_« Bon beau-papa, reste plus que vous._  
_- Hm._  
_- Vous savez que si je dis à Sasuke que votre message c'est un « Hm », il va lui aussi me répondre « Hm » et que ça risque de continuer ainsi longtemps ? Allé un petit effort !_  
_- Tu n'es pas le fils de Kushina pour rien toi. Je me demande vraiment ce que Sasuke peut te trouver._  
_- Bon déjà vous parlez de lui, c'est plutôt pas mal._  
_- Tais-toi boute-en-train et essaye de retenir les quelques mots que j'ai à lui dire dans ta tête d'oiseau :_  
_Dit lui juste qu'il a sue racheter ses fautes._  
_- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tout le monde a fait un magnifique discourt et vous vous lui dites une phrase ? Allé un petit effort quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se recroiser tous les soirs !_  
_- Minato, je déteste ton gamin._  
_- Je sais Fugaku. Mais il n'a pas tort…_  
_- Bon si tous les Namikaze sont contre moi tu n'as cas lui dire par la même occasion qu'il a dépassé la hauteur de mes espérances en atteignant un tel niveau et en faisant venir au monde ma petite fille. Voilà tout le monde est contant ?_  
_- Non ça ne me convient toujours pas beau-papa pour une simple raison : C'est MOI qui aie fait venir cette petite au monde ! Le jour où on aura éventré Sasuke il pourra s'en attribuer le mérite, pas avant._  
_- Mais quel horreur ce minot !_ S'exaspère Fugaku.  
_- C'n'est pas toi qui l'as supporté pendant des années._ Lui chuchote Jiraya.  
_- Enfin bref ce que mon père voulait dire c'est que même si c'est toi qui as tout le mérite et qu'il le reconnaît, sauf qu'il te le dira pas car ça lui arracherais la langue, il est fier que ce soit Sasuke le père d'un bébé aussi prometteur._  
_- Merci Itachi. Tous vos messages seront transmis, je vous le promets ! »_

Des pleurs résonnent au loin, et un vent fort se déclenche, me poussant vers les cris de ma fille.

_« Naruto ! Embrasse Sasuke de m'a pars, dit lui qu'on l'aime tous très fort !_ Me hurle Mikoto par-dessus le vent qui me pousse de plus en plus violemment.  
_- Je t'aime mon fils, prend bien soin de ma petite fille !_ Me cris ma mère.  
_- Tu peux comptez sur nous tous pour garder un œil sur Kyo ! Elle aura plus d'anges gardiens que n'importe quel autre bébé, et les meilleurs du ciel !_ Conclut Jiraya. »

C'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant de me réveiller.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**_Et voilà mon chapitre préféré de toute la fiction :D ! _**  
**_J'espère qu'il vous auras plu..._**  
**_Encore une fois désolé si j'ai oublié de répondre a un de mes reviewer :s_**  
**_A la semaine prochaine !_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Réponse aux review du chapitre 14 :**

**Akatsukienne-du-28:** Ce chapitre est tout simplement magnifique. J'ai adoré de voir tout le monde et qu'il dise tout cela. Sa ma fait rire que Naruto parle comme ça a Fugaku. C'était trop marrant. Je suis pressée de voir la suite de ce chapitre surtout voir comment va réagir Sasuke. Bisous et bonne continuation  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que c' chapitre t'ai autant plu. Je ne me suis pas trop étaler sur la réaction de Sasuke mais je vais te laisser découvrir cela par toi même... Bonne lecture ;)_

**Addy Pers :** - Est resté scotché à son siège tellement les scènes étaient émouvantes. - Quel sublime chapitre, beaucoup de discours et d'émotions que ce soit Sasuke et Naruto devant les tombes de leur famille respective, ou que ce soit l'assemblé s'adressant à Naruto. Tous ont été choqué, déçu de leur relation, mais Kyo les a tous fait changeait d'avis. Et cela est un grand soulagement pour Naruto. :) Merveilleux Chapitre.  
**Umako :** _Hihihi merci beaucoup :D ! Je suis très contente que tu es trouver ce chapitre aussi émouvant ! Comme je l'ai signaler plusieurs fois moi c'est mon préférer ^^._

**kelly :** jai pleurer pour tou dire c magnifique tous la pour reprsenter la fille de naruto jadore c trop chou  
**Umako :**_ Mdrr je savais que c'était chou et émouvant mais je pensais pas réussir a faire pleurer quelqu'un xD ! Merci en tout cas que ce soit pour ce review super gentil ou pour me dire que tu as adorer mon chapitre !_

**vicky :** youuuhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu. TROP TROP GÉNIAL!. MDRRR fugaku il ne veut pas dire ce qu'il pense vraiment. Mais itachi la balancer alors voila. Bin voila naru a tout les message a faire passer. MDRRr la tete de sasu quand naru va lui dire qu'il a vue toute la famille uchiha et sa famille a lui. trop bien ton chapitre. hâte de lire la suite. bonne continuation. et au faite merci de répondre a mes com's. Oublie pas de me prévenir MERCI D'AVANCE! BISOUS!  
**Umako :** _Yeah ! j'aime voir un review remplis de tant d'enthousiasme ! Mdrr. C'est vrai que Fugaku il casse les pieds avec sa fierté mais bon heureusement que Itachi est la pour faire le décodeur ^^. Pour la réaction de Sasuke je ne me suis pas vraiment étalé... Enfin tu verras par toi même ;). Bref, si non t'as pas a me remercier c'est un plaisir pour moi de répondre a des com's aussi gentil que les tiens :D ! Et j'te préviendrais comme d'hab ;). Bisous !_

**Perline :** je suis d'accord avec Naru, je comprend mieux pourquoi Sasu, ne parle quand faisait des hm -''''''' . j'ai trop aimée le passage ou Naru vois tout le monde xD, mais ça doit être flippant le clan Uchiwa au complet xD. o.O, mais il veut dire quoi, que c'est pas elle la plus grand shinobi ? veut savoir . blog : diarie-madnessofdarkness  
**Umako :**_ Et oui le secret du "Hn" Uchiwa est dévoilé au grand jour ! Mdrr. Pauvre Naruto quand même de devoir voir le clan maudit tout entier se dresser devants lui, j'ai étais sadique avec lui sur ce coup xD ! Pour ce qui est de la révélation de Itachi sur le faite que Kyo ne sera pas la plus grande Shinobi du monde... Ca... On le sera en temps et en heure ;)._

Ben je peux te dire que c'est mon chapitre préféré aussi ! J'adore y a plein d'humour ! Je kiff Naruto avec ses 'beau-papa' ! Pauvre Fugaku ... Bref, continue comme ca !  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup :D ! Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir. Je vais essayer de continuer a faire bien, j'espère ne pas te décevoir :)_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** Ce chapitre est tout bonnement magnifique, avec celui qui parle de la naissance de Kyo et celui-ci je peux te dire que se sont mes chapitres préférer! Non mais franchement ou tu trouve cette inspiration pour nous écrire des chapitres aussi beau, j'ai été complètement sous le charme avec celui-ci! Et le passage que j'ai le plus aimer,ben c'est tout simplement la fin avec la venue du clan Uchiwa et la famille Namikaze, ce passage est tout simplement magique, en plus d'être drôle, il est vraiment magnifique! Franchement miss quand je lis ta fiction, à chaque fois ça me fais chaud au cœur tellement je me régale, pour moi tu fais partie des jeunes auteurs qui mérite que sa fiction soit connue de tous! Pour moi tu fais partie de mes auteurs préférer et tu le restera longtemps miss et j'ai qu'une hâte c'est de lire la suite! Bisous miss à bientôt.  
**Umako :** _Rho ! A chaque fois que je lis ta fiction j'ai les yeux qui brillent et je frétille comme un petit poisson devant mon ordi ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise a se point vraiment ! Moi aussi se que je préfère c'est le confrontation des clan Uchiwa et Namikaze avec le pauvre Naruto xD. Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, je sais que je ne suis pas encore au top et que j'ai beaucoup de travaille mais j'espère un jour que je deviendrais assé forte pour écrire un vrai chef d'oeuvre a moi qui m'appartienne et qui serait vraiment a la fois unique et hors du commun mais également assez bon pour devenir un vrai succes. Enfin pour le moment ce n'est que du rêve et j'me trouve un peu bête en me relisant ^^. Bref, encore merci pour ce review tout bonnement super ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture !_

**sasunalove :** je suis d'accord avec toi il est mon préféré, malgré que j'aime beaucoup les autres aussi. Il était amusant la facon que Naruto rencontre enfin sa belle famille et sa famille aussi. Itachi est vraiment egale a lui-même mais que voulait-il dire quand il a dit que c'était pas la fille de Naruto qui serait la meilleure shinobi? Kushina est-elle que je l'imagine et curieux que Naruto appelle Minato yodaime et non papa? J'ai adoré l'inter action entre Naruto et fugaku trop génial. Est-ce que Naruto va bien passer les messages a Sasuke et le croira-t-il? Merci pour ce chapitre intéressant et amusant. A+  
**Umako :** _Héhé j'suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus au point d'être ton préférer ! Pour ce qui est de la révélation de Itachi, je n'en dirais pas plus, tu le découvriras en temps et en heure ^^. Naruto appel Minato Yondaime pour témoigner de son respect. Déjà qu'il a très peur de l'avoir déçus et que donc Minato ne le considére plus comme son fils, il ne veut pas non plus se montrer trop familier et rentre dedans avec l'homme qui durant la majeur partie de sa vie a considérer comme un model non pas a cause de son statu de géniteur mais a cause de celui de Kage. Pour faire la différence on peut voir qu'il ne se gêne pas d'appeler Fugaku beau-papa. Bref, de rien pour ce chapitre, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier pour ton review ^^._

**sofiana :** tu pourrais mettre la suite stp merci d'avance XD  
**Umako :** _Normalement c'est tout les jeudi mais la j'ai eu un peu de retard car j'étais pas chez moi et donc j'avais pas mon ordi ou son enregistrer tout mes textes donc j'ai eu un peu de retard... Désolé :/._

**Alyss :** trop bien j'adore j'ai cru que naruto etais mort ouf et bein ya beaucoup de message a transmetre jai adorer continu de me prevenir merci et encore desoler pour le retard  
**Umako :** _Merci beaucoup ! Et non il est pas mort notre petit Naru ^^ ! T'en fais pas pour le retard c'est rien... Regarde moi le retard que j'ai xD ! T'en fais pas je continuerais a te prévenir. Bonne lecture !_

**neko-chan-san :**sympa, tu m'as fais passer pour une parfaite abrutie à l'hôtel x.x (racontage de life on : je suis à l'hôtel, je fais une insomnie, le mec de la réception m'a permis d'aller sur le net et je passe pour une abrutie avec mon sourire de deux kilomètres sur le visage x.x ) Sinon, j'adore ! *o* ! (c'était implicitement dis en haut xD ) Surtout à la fin, la phrase de jiraya. Ca c'est sur qu'il va garder un oeil sur elle x)

**Umako :** _Mdrr j'imagine bien ta situation a l'hotel xD ! Merci de me l'avoir raconter ça m'a fait bien rire :). Merci aussi pour tout tes compliments, je sais plus ou me mettre moi *o* ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ^^ !_

oOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

Le lendemain au matin, j'étais tellement ensuqué que en croyant ouvrir la porte je me suis pris le mur.  
Toujours pas réveillé pour autant, je suis rentré dans le salon en m'étirant et en baillant gorge déployé.  
Enfin apte à ouvrir un œil, le cri que j'ai poussé par la suite fut tellement fort que je suis sûr d'en avoir fait trembler la maison.  
Bien sûr, il fallait que ça arrive un jour !  
A deux doigts de la crise de nerf je disparais tellement vite que je ne laisse qu'un nuage de fumé blanche.  
Seigneur mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe nu face à Tsunade et Sakura ! S'en est trop, j'en peux plus d'elles, leur scouatage intensif ça va deux minute mais après c'est lourd !  
Bien que toujours fulminant de rage, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre des bouts de conversation qui me calme un t'en soit peu.

_« J'imaginais pas Naruto aussi… Enfin… Voilà quoi._  
_- Sakura, tu apprendras avec la vie que les blonds c'est toujours tout ou rien. N'es pas Sasuke ?_  
_- Hm. Moi la seule chose que je vois c'est que vous me l'avez traumatisé. »_

Bien que toujours énervé, je me ressaisis suffisamment pour m'habiller et les rejoindre sans les mettres à la porte à coup de rasengan aux fesses.

Lorsqu'elles sont partie, j'ai entamé ma discussion avec Sasuke concernant mon rêve de hier soir. Il a mis longtemps à me croire, et j'ai dut faire des pieds et des mains pour le convaincre mais au final grâce à quelques détails physique et particularité de plusieurs membre de sa famille, il a fini par me croire.

Le choc de la révélation de son père a fait naître des larmes discrètes au coin de ses yeux, ainsi que la déclaration d'amour de sa mère et le soutien de son frère. Mais parmis tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire une seul chose l'a fait éclater de rire.

_« Tu as appelé mon père beau-papa ?_  
_- Bha quoi ? Ce n'est pas son rôle ?_  
_- Qu'es que je n'aurais pas donné pour voir la tête de Fugaku !_  
_- Ca fessait penser à Hachibi avant qu'il charge…_  
_- Et tu es toujours vivant ? Enfin, il ne t'a pas frappé ni rien ?_  
_- Il a un peu râlé mais sans plus. En même temps il y avait mon père aussi je te rappel._  
_- Non non, Yondaime ou pas, mon père ne se serait pas gêner pour t'en retourner une. Il doit vraiment beaucoup te respecter pour ne pas t'avoir touché !_  
_- Cool, j'suis trop fort, j'encule son fils et il me respect quand même…_  
_- Naruto !_  
_- Bah quoi ? Itachi a dit que nous espionner c'était comme lire un bon bouquin, faut bien donner un peu de piquant à un livre pour qu'il soit intéressant… »_

Tous les deux assis sur le canapé je rampe vers lui, armé d'un sourire implicite. Kyo dort tranquillement dans sa chambre alors, autant profiter de ce temps de répit pour faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

_« Naruto… Tu réalises ce que tu dis là ? T'es entrain de sous-entendre que toutes nos familles vont nous voir ?_  
_- Quoi ? T'as jamais eu envie de le faire en publique ?_  
_- Quoi ?! Mais, non !_  
_- Rumff, dommage. »_

Sur ce je plonge sur ses lèvres et m'en empare avec une avidité non retenue.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours passent à Konoha et se ressemble.  
Quelques mois plus tard Tsunade a voulue remettre Sasuke au travail. « Toute cette histoire m'a réquisitionné mes deux meilleurs ninjas ! » se plaignait-elle.  
Mais je ne supportais pas de savoir Sasuke en mission et j'étais infernal. A tel point que finalement l'Hokage a jeté les armes et m'a rendue mon homme, lui confiant à la place un toute nouvelle équipe a peine sortie de l'académie.

Depuis qu'on avait aménagé ensemble, Sasuke avait appris à s'ouvrir au reste du monde.  
Souvent je le voyais rire aux éclats avec Neji, Kiba, Kakashi ou autre.  
Les choses c'étaient vraiment désamorcé après mon rêve. Comme si le soutien de sa famille avait réanimé une partie de son cœur endormi depuis longtemps.

Kyo grandissait vite et bien. Plus radieuse que toutes les autres petites filles de Konoha. C'est une enfant gentille, calme et intelligente. Tout l'inverse de moi à vrai dire, sauf peut-être du côté de son grand cœur. Elle ne supporte pas de voir un visage triste et n'hésite pas à s'énerver pour se faire comprendre sur ce point.

Temari avait eu un fils tout ce qui as de plus banale même si elle n'arrêtait pas de clamer sur tous les toits qu'il allait être exceptionnel et plus intelligent que tous les ninjas de Konoha réunis.

Sakura avait finalement cédé aux avances de Sai et ils ont emménagé ensemble. T'en mieux, depuis elle est moins souvent dans nos pattes.  
Kyo quand a elle a appris a marché et à parler même si elle ne dit pas encore grand-chose. Et oui, il s'en passe des choses dans la vie d'un bébé en deux ans.

A cette heure-ci Sasuke est encore en train d'accomplir quelques missions avec son équipe. Moi je suis dans le jardin avec ma fille, Hinata et Akira et joue à la balle.

_« Je sais que c'est la millième fois de ta vie que je te le dit mais ta fille est ton portrait craché Naruto._  
_- Merci. Je suis contant quelle ait gardé ses yeux bleu._  
_- Tu peux l'être, ils sont magnifiques ! Je comprends Temari quand je la voie._  
_- Comment ça ?_  
_- … Non rien oubli._  
_- Hinata… T'en as trop dit là._  
_- Bon. Temari et Shikamaru ont tendance à continuer de répandre la rumeur comme quoi tu aurais fait exprès d'engrosser une femme de Suna pour lui voler son bébé par la suite._  
_- Quoi ?! Mais ils ne vont pas bien ceux-là !_  
_- Comprend les Naruto… Ta fille te ressemble tellement. Dès qu'elle aura développé son sharingan ils se calmeront, et vue comme elle grandie vite, je sens qu'elle va battre un nouveau record !_  
_- Rumff. Je devrais peut-être tout leur dire avant qu'ils ne me mettent tout le village à dos._  
_- Peut-être oui. »_

Nous sommes interrompue par un bruit de porte derrière nous.  
Tout juste arrivé dans le jardin, Sasuke et Kiba qui semble se remettre d'un fou rire.  
Dans un même mouvement on se lève pour rejoindre les bras des êtres qu'on aime.

_« On rentre à la maison ma puce ?_  
_- Oui. Je vais récupérer Akira._  
_- Venez manger demain midi si vous voulez, je suis de repos._ Propose Sasuke.  
_- Moi aussi, ça marche pour demain ! Tu veux que j'invite Neji et Kakashi ?_ Propose Kiba  
_- Pourquoi pas. Naruto nous ramènera Sakura et Tsunade._  
_- Bien alors à demain les mecs ! Enfin, mademoiselle aussi._ Se repris Kiba en saisissant Kyo pour l'embrasser avant de me la tendre. »

Une fois nos amis parti nous sommes allé manger et Sasuke m'a raconté sa journée. Il était tombé sur une équipe de sous-doué visiblement : _« c'est comme une team avec trois gosses comme toi ! »_ avait-il dit. _« Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »_.  
Épuisé, il c'était endormi avant que je n'ai le temps de lui faire passer l'envie de dormir. Bon, pas grave pour cette foi mais ça n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire de nouveau.

Je m'allonge a ces cotés et m'endorme également asse vite.  
Cependant mon sommeille est agité et pas reposant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis le premier à me lever, en même temps que le soleil. C'est rare que je sois aussi matinal.  
J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
Je bondis hors du lit et plonge dans la chambre de Kyo.  
Mon cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression de faire une attaque : elle n'est plus là.

_« Kyo ? Kyo ! »_

Je cherche de partout dans la chambre mais en vain.  
Réveillé par tout mon brouhaha, Sasuke me rejoint. Quand il rentre dans la chambre il me voit immobile devant la fenêtre, tenant un bandeau représentant le village du Son.

_« Naruto ? »_

Je crois qu'il m'appel, je ne l'entends plus vraiment.

Ma main griffue se ferme sur le bandeau, si fort que je m'en fais saigner, mais je n'ai pas mal.  
Mes mâchoires son si serrées que mes crocs ont du mal à sortirent mais ils se font tout de même une place, déchirant mes lèvres.  
Mes moustaches s'étoffent pour recouvrir mes joues et pour finir mes yeux bleus virent au rouge.  
Dans un rugissement de rage je bondis par la vitre et la brise, arrachant par la même occasion la bordure de la fenêtre en me mutant en Kyuubi en plein vol.

_« Naruto ! »_

Je ne réponds plus de mes actes et cours, bondis, vole aussi vite que je le peux.  
Je ne sais pas si Sasuke tente de me suivre, et je dis bien « tente » car à cette vitesse il en est incapable, ou s'il est parti prévenir quelqu'un.  
Je m'en moque éperdument.  
Je ramènerais ma fille seul s'il le faut, quitte à mettre le village du Son à feu et à sang.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ai trop courus, beaucoup trop. Combien de temps ? Aucune idée mais visiblement pas suffisamment pour calmer ma rage.  
Les pattes de Kurama sont en sang mais je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas, au contraire : lui aussi est prêt à tout pour récupérer Kyo.  
Mes yeux ne vois plus rien et je n'ai aucun repère au quel me fier mais pourtant je continue ma course, filant comme une tornade dévastatrice.  
Enfin je sens que je me rapproche d'Oto. Accélérant encore ma course alors que cela me paressait impossible je prépare déjà un futon-bombe-bijuu a lancé sur le village.  
Cependant je m'effondre et l'attaque qui aurait du tout détruire rase le sol sans le touché, décapitant les maisons hautes et les immeuble pour aller s'écraser contre une falaise dans un fracas chaotique.  
Je me relève, sonné. Je réalise alors ce que j'étais sur le point de faire et tressaille, j'aurais signé l'arrêt de mort de ma propre fille.  
Cependant une question se dessine dans mon esprit : Pourquoi ai-je trébuchet ? Dans la peau de Kyuubi le plus massif des arbres n'est rien d'autre qu'une brindille !  
Je baisse les yeux, perplexe, et découvre avec stupeur d'énormes chaines de chakra bloquer mes pattes avant. Je n'ai vue ça qu'une seule fois dans ma vie.  
Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, le spectre de Kushina apparaît devant mon énorme museau.

_« Tout doux Naruto, calme toi._  
_- Maman ?! Libère moi, maintenant !_  
_- Tu vas d'abord reprendre ton corps mon chéri. Après on va tous ensemble partir a la recherche de Kyo. On aura plus de chance de la trouver et moins de la blesser ainsi._  
_- Qui ça tout le monde ?_  
_- Nous. »_

Je tourne la tête et reste stupéfaits par ce que je vois.  
Minato, Jiraya, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku mais aussi tout le clan Uchiwa au grand complet lévitent autour de moi.  
Tous ces fantômes se sont retournés dans leur tombe pour Kyo ? Vraiment ?  
Intimidé je baisse la tête et obéit à ma mère. Délicatement elle retire les énormes liens qui m'entravaient.  
Tous les fantômes me rejoignent sur la terre ferme.

_« Allons-y, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle soit toujours à Oto alors on a pas de temps à perdre._ Ordonne Fugaku. »

Tout son clan le suit et cette impressionnante vague de ninjas d'une puissance incommensurable se met en route.  
Après eux mes parents et Jiraya se mettent en mouvement et moi je les suis sagement, bon dernier.  
Je n'arrête pas de repenser à l'assaut que j'étais sur le point de lancer. Oto aurait tout simplement été éradiqué.  
A présent rien ne me fait plus peur que moi-même.

_« Fugaku, on va encercler la ville pour que personne ne s'échappe. On se rejoint à la grande place centrale avec la petite._  
_- Bien Minato. Vous avez entendus vous tous ? Alors au travail. »_

Les spectres bondissent et s'éparpilles tous, me laissant seul pour affronter les portes principales.  
Je ne me sous-estime pas et je sais que j'ai largement les capacités de vaincre malgré l'assaut colossal qui m'attend.  
J'espère juste réussir à contrôler mes pulsions.

Aillant été alerté par ma première attaque, ils ont fermé les porte du village. Je ne ralentis pas ma course et explose ces dernières par un coup de poing boosté au futon.  
Je sens les ondulations de l'air se déchirer. Ils m'envoient des Kunai et des shuriken.  
Quelle piètre défense…  
Je les évite tous en me rapprochant dangereusement d'eux.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'arrive a créé deux futon-rasengan-shuriken sans clones et sans passé par le mode sennin.  
Mes deux attaques abattent a elle seul dix hommes et j'en récupère un par le col à qui j'ai volontairement laissé la vie, le soulèvent au-dessus de moi.

_« Pourquoi vous faites-ça, qu'es que vous voulez ?! Vous avez déjà tout fouillé et tout pris, il n'y a plus rien en rapport avec Orochimaru à Oto !_  
_- Je me fiche éperdument de tout ça ! Dit moi ou est ma fille !_  
_- Quoi ?!_  
_- Ma fille ! Kyo Uchiwa ! Ou est-elle ?_  
_- Il n'y a aucun Uchiwa ici ! Ils sont tous mort sauf le dernier, le ninja déserteur qui vie à Konoha ! »_

Enervé par ses mensonges je lui plante un kunai sous les cotes. Il cri, tousse et me crache du sang en pleine figure mais je m'en moque.

_« Je vais te poser la question une dernière foi : Ou est Kyo Uchiwa ? La gamine de deux ans que vous avez kidnappée à Konoha dans le but de l'utiliser comme un vulgaire arme de guerre massive et destructrice ?!_  
_- Quoi ?... Jamais… Oto… N'a prévue ça…_  
_- Et ça c'est quoi hein ?! REPOND ! »_

Je lui brandis la plaque se son village sous le nez. Elle est toute griffée, plié et cabossé, mais le logo représentant une note de musique est encore reconnaissable.

_« Je… Ne sais pas… Je ne savais même pas… Qu'il existait… un nouveau Uchiwa…_  
_- Dans ce cas tu ne mets d'aucune utilité. »_

Je me déplace d'un pas et d'une main habile saisit une flèche qui était destiné à me traverser le crane, m'en servant pour transpercer le cœur de ma victime avant de la laisser gisez au sol. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que perdre mon temps avec des minables comme lui.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque le jour fit place à la nuit, on venait tous d'arriver au centre d'Oto.  
Il ne restait plus âme qui vive dans chaque quartier visité par les Uchiwa. Quelques femmes et enfants avaient été épargné de mon côté et je devine sans mal qu'il a dû en être de même pour Minato, Kushina et Jiraya.  
Cependant le bain de sang n'a servi à rien : aucune trace de Kyo. Personne n'a semblé ne serais-ce qu'avoir entendue parler d'elle, et tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut pas mentir a un Uchiwa.  
Moi je fulmine, tremble, cris, marche, grogne, m'arrête, repart… En clair je suis incontrôlable. Personne n'ose m'adresser la parole, même pas Madara. Je crois que je serais capable d'exercer tellement de pression sur sa gorge que je désintégrais son ectoplasme.  
Cependant je les entends parler derrière moi.

_« Je pense que ce qui ont fait ça n'ont même pas remis les pied à Oto entre temps._ Déclare Jiraya.  
_- Ils ont dû partir en direction opposé, nous devrions nous diriger vers Suna._ Poursuit Minato.  
_- Je m'en fiche, même si on doit détruire tout ce qu'il reste du monde ninja village après village pour la retrouver, on le fera ! Qu'on commence par Suna ou ailleurs ça nous est égale alors allons-y !_ Rugit Fugaku. »

Trop nerveux pour rester sagement en arrière je pars tel une flèche en tête du cortège en prenant la direction de l'entrée de ce qu'il reste du village.  
Cependant alors que j'allais passé les grandes portes je freine brusquement. Des silhouettes viennent de faire leurs apparitions.  
Un cri strident résonne et la démarche des nouveaux venues se fait avec dégoûts. Ils évitent les cadavres et le sang avec précaution, mise à part les deux meneurs.  
Enfin j'arrive à reconnaitre l'un d'eux : Tsunade.

_« Naruto… Mais enfin qu'as-tu fais ?! »_

Je sais que c'est cruel mais là à cet instant, je n'ai aucun remords.  
Je reconnais enfin les personnes qui l'accompagnent : Sasuke, Shikamaru et Temari.  
Je m'accroupis et montre les crocs dans un grognement équivoque.  
Personne ne se métra entre moi et ma fille.

_« Calme toi Naruto et écoute moi ! »_

Je m'exécute.  
En fait si, il y a peut-être bien une personne : Sasuke.

_« Qu'es que tu fou Sasuke ! La vie de ta fille est en jeux !_  
_- Non. Kyo est à Konoha et elle va bien. »_

Un poids, non, une montagne semble me soulager la poitrine.  
Cependant je ne comprends rien, et j'ai même peur de comprendre. Es que je viens de détruire tout un village pour rien ?!  
Lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert Sasuke se rapproche, l'air grave, et s'arrête face à moi. Je ne bouge pas, j'attends les explications qu'il est sur le point de me donner, tout comme la petite vingtaine de spectres dans mon dos.

_« C'est Temari et Shikamaru qui ont kidnappé Kyo dans le but de retourner avec elle a Suna et trouvé « la femme a qui tu as arraché cette enfant », ainsi que pour avoir le point de vue du Kazekage sur notre histoire. Ils ont volontairement laissé un bandeau d'Oto pour nous lancé sur une fausse piste. Ils ne se sont pas imaginé que tu réagirais avec une tel violence et ont cru que tu allais faire comme moi : voir l'Hokage pour mettre en place une stratégie. Ça leur aurait laissé le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour obtenir leurs réponses._

_- Naruto ?_

_- Je viens de décimer un village pour RIEN ?! »_

Certes, je suis rassuré, mais qu'es que je suis furax !  
Je bondis sur Shikamaru mais surtout sur Temari, la pointant d'un indexe griffus, crocs en avant.

_« Mais tu es conne ou quoi ?! Tu m'enlève ma fille et tu as crus que j'allais attendre gentiment qu'elle revienne comme par magie ?!_  
_- Hey Naruto ! Cal…_  
_- Ta gueule Shikamaru ! Ferme là ! Dit moi de me calmer et je te fais subie la même chose qu'a tout ce village qui n'y était pour RIEN DU TOUT !_  
_- Je suis désolé Naruto… Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais si violement..._  
_- Sincèrement demain tu te réveilles et tu ne vois plus Chika tu va faire quoi ?! Du tricot ?!_  
_- C'n'est pas pareille, je suis sa mère, c'est instinctif chez moi… Shikamaru et justement là pour me résonner. Je pensais que tu ferais pareille que lui._  
_- MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS QUI ESPECE DE RETARDEE MENTAL ?! C'est MOI qui l'ai porté pendent neuf moi, MOI qui ai dut supporter un malaise tous les trois jours, MOI qui est du prendre un traitement qui m'a rendu plus docile qu'un agneaux, MOI qui ai dut me battre a Suna pour sortir mon hommes des sables mouvant avec un cinquième de mon chakra, MOI qui ai dû tenir un sexy-no-jutsu pendant que Sakura m'a ouvert le ventre à coup de kunai, que Kakashi, Kiba et Akamaru me tenaient et que Sasuke m'écartait les muscles ! Pour résumer c'est MA fille ! »_

Shikamaru et Temari me fixent avec un mélange entre surprise, terreur et dégout. Sans déconner je m'en tape de leur réaction, à cause de leur connerie je vais devoir passer tout le reste de ma vie avec la mort de centaines d'innocents sur la conscience.

_« Naruto, on peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour le village d'Oto. »_

Je me tourne vers Itachi. Mon cœur a envie de croire à une formule magique qui peut remonter le temps mais ma tête me raisonne, sachant très bien que c'est impossible.

_« Tu penses à ce que je pense ?_ Demande Sasuke a son frère.  
_- Oui. Mais tu sais ce que ça implique Sasuke. On va se mettre en place, toi, tu iras te mettre en face des grandes portes des que tu auras fini et par la suite il faudra que tu cours le plus vite possible vers Konoha pour stopper Kyubi. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps a t'offrirai alors pas de pitié._  
_- Oui, Itachi. Merci._  
_- C'est normal de s'entre aider dans la famille. »_

Les deux frères se sourient puis le clan Uchiwa s'éparpille dans tous les coins. Euh… Je n'ai pas tout très bien suivit mais visiblement je ne suis pas le seul : les spectres de mes parents, ainsi que les quelques vivants restant, fixent Sasuke avec perplexité.

_« Tsunade, je vous demande l'autorisation de tous vous tuez s'il vous plaît. »_

Quoi ?! J'ai raté un épisode là, non ?

_« Tu veux mettre en place la technique interdite du clan Uchiwa ? Celle inspirée d'Izanami ?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Bon très bien. Alors je t'en prie. Mais j'espère pour toi que les spectres de ta familles ne vont pas se défiler au dernier moment, ou je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à que mort s'en suive pour toi aussi ! »_

Sasuke sourie tout en sortant son katana.  
Moins d'une seconde plus tard gisent à terre les corps de Tsunade, Shikamaru et Temari, encore secoué par les spasmes de sa lame électrique.

_« Sasuke ! Mais qu'es que tu fais !_  
_- Désolé Naruto. Tu ne te souviendras de rien. »_

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase qu'une vive douleur me traverse la poitrine.  
Il vient de m'envoyer un chidori en plein cœur.  
Je m'effondre à mon tour sous les cris terrorisé de ma mère, visiblement retenue par Jiraya et Minato. Ça m'étonne que Ero-Sennin n'ai pas encore achevé Sasuke après ce qu'il vient de me faire, mais je suis soulagé.  
Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a fait ça, mais je ne pouvais imaginer plus belle façon de mourir que de ses mains.  
Allongé au sol je ne sens plus mon cœur battre et ma vue se floute. Cependant j'ai encore le temps de l'apercevoir se pencher une dernière fois sur moi, et vivre notre dernier baiser avant de me sentir aspiré vers l'au-delà.  
Merci, Sasuke. Prend soin de Kyo pour nous deux.  
Je t'aime.

oOoooOoOo

_**DÉSOLÉE !**_  
_**Je m'excuse a genoux pour ce long retard. Je n'étais pas chez moi et donc je n'avais pas mon ordi ou sont enregistrer mes chapitres.**_  
_**Enfin... Vue la fin sadique je suppose que c'est un mal pour un bien : vous attendrez un peu moins longtemps avant de savoir la suite. **_  
_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça fait peur une fin pareille, mais je vous demande de me faire confiance ! **_  
_**A jeudi prochain !**_


	17. Chapter 16

_Réponses aux review du chapitre 15 :_

**Addy Pers :** Me suis encore dandiné ! Ce chapitre est plein de rebondissements. Que ce soit Naruto se retrouvant nu devant Tsunade et Sakura, ou alors raconter son rêve à Sasuke qui a du mal à le croire, l'enlèvement de Kyo. Alalalah ! J'aime beaucoup le manque de contrôle de Naruto, on voit qui tient à sa fille plus que tout et puis, le dialogue entre lui Temari et Shikamaru, j'ai adoré ! :P La fin est un peu confuse mais moins sadique que les autres ! :D  
**Umako :**_ Je suis acro a ton dandinage :D ! J'suis contente que le Naruto enragé qui par au quart de tour t'ai plus, moi aussi j'adore l'imaginer comme ça *o* ! Surtout quand il envois chier Shikamaru et Temari *ç* ! Quand a la fin un peu confuse ne t'en fais pas, les explications arrives ;)._

**Amandine :** Sérieux ils font vraiment chier Shikamaru et Temari (oui je sais je suis à fond :) ) Un nouveau chapitre aussi excellent que les précédents, je suis toujours attentivement ta fiction. Et j'espère quand meme que notre Naru va revenir !  
**Umako :** _Haha... Suspense pour le retour de Naruto :p ! M'enfin suspense... La réponse est juste quelques ligne plus bas mais bon xD ! Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments ça me fait plaisir :) !_

**kelly :** c pas possible jai trop pleurer encore nn sen rire c triste mais il von revivre si jai compris c une technique interdite du clan qui va faire sa naruto croi qui sera mort a jamais mais helas il sera encore en vie  
**Umako :**_ Mdrr je voulais pas te faire pleurer xD ! Et oui tu as bien compris pour la technique Uchiwa, mais par contre ce n'est pas une impression, Naruto est vraiment mort... ( suspense suspense :p !)_

la suite !  
**Umako :** _Comme on dit chez moi : Doucement le matin et pas trop vite le soir. ça laisse pas une grande marge de manœuvre pour publier mes chapitres tout ça xD ! Mais j'avoue que je suis une grosse flemmarde et que j'ai un énorme problème avec la ponctualité T_T !_

**Lafigliainnamorata :** Coucou miss, je t'excuse pour ton retard, même si j'ai faillis mourir de dépressions plusieurs fois avant! Mdr  
Concernant ce chapitre, un seul mot me vient à l'esprit c'est WAOUH, oh la vache ça c'est du chapitre comme je les aimes, j'étais tellement à fond que j'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la fin, heureusement que je sais se qu'est cette technique pour ne pas pleurer et finir dans un asile de fou! mdr  
En tout cas, je peux te dire une chose, Shikamaru et Temari sont des gros CONS, non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi débiles, comment ils ont pu croire que Naruto soit un capable d'un truc aussi tordu!  
Tin je serai Naruto en mode Kyubi mais je les bouffes ces deux couillons,ça tu peux me croire! Fois de ninja tu peux en être sur! mdr  
Non franchement ils m'ont déçu les deux, surtout Shikamaru, je le pensais moins débile,à croire que 200 de QI ça fais pas tout!  
Sinon après cette petite séance de ralage, je peux te dire que je me suis vraiment régaler et que j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite ma poulette d'amour XD(scuse je suis fatiguer! mdr) Gros bisous )  
**Umako :**_ Mdrr je suis contente de constaté que visiblement t'étais totalement plongé dans mon histoire ^^. Dommage que tu connaisse la technique, j'aurais aimer te faire mijoter un peu :p ( instinct sadique le retour ). Ca ma bien fait rire de t'imaginer t'ennerver en pensant a Shikamaru et Temari ! Et crois moi je crois que Naruto aussi a bien eu envie de les bouffer ! Bref, j'ai adorer ta séance ralage comme tu dis :). Merci beaucoup pour tout les compliments que tu peux me faire ! t'imagine même pas comme j'aime tes review ! T'es ma revieweuse chouchou d'amouuur ! (oui il est 3h00 du mat' moi aussi j'suis fatigué xD !) J'te fais des bisous et je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

**Vicky :** c pas grave pour le retard même si tout les jours je me connecter en attendant ton com's . Mais bon c pas de ta faute. j'adore ton chapitre.  
PUNAISE! heureusement que kushina et les autres sont arriver pcq naru aller tout détruire même si c en parti sa qu'il a fait certes en plus longtemps mais bon  
Non mais srx temari et shikamaru sont vraiment taré srx. il veulent que naru les tuent ou quoi? Mais bon si j'ai bien compris tout le clan uchiha vont faire une technique pour faire un retour en arrière. Même si c sa naru va quand même pétait un plon sur shika et tema d'avoir enlever sa fille. hâte de ,lire la suite. bonne continuation . (dsl de tj le dire mais) oublie pas de me prévenir. aller a jeudi. BSX et encore merci de répondre a mes com's JE T'ADORE!  
**Umako :**_ Snif... Tu te connecte tout les jour pour regarder si j'ai publier un nouveau chapitre et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux qu'être en retard encore et toujours... Je suis une mauvaise auteur ." ! En tout cas j'ai adorer ton review ! On dirait que t'es totalement rentré dans l'histoire et j'adore ça :). Et tu es plutôt perspicace, cependant je te dirais pas si tout ce que tu spécule est vrai... T'auras la réponse en lisant :p ! T'en fais pas t'as pas a t'excuser et je continuerais de te prévenir ;) ! Gros bisous, merci pour tout et moi aussi je t'adore :D ! 3 !_

**Mama :** Rhaa mais elle est dingue temari aller kidnappé l'enfant de naru-chan parce qu'il l'a enlevé à sa mère nan sérieux complément folle le mec à détruit tout un village pour fausse enlèvement elle mérite qu'on lui tape dessus rhhhaaa je hâte de lire la suite  
**Umako :**_ Mdrr je crois que tu es légérement énerver contre Temari toi ^^ ! Bha, elle pensait bien faire... (enfin je dis ça mais moi aussi je m'énervais toute seule contre elle lorsque j'écrivais ce passage xD !)_

**Neko-chan-san :** Bon bah heu ._. D'accors x) je n'ai pas tout compris mais ce n'est pas grave x)  
En tout cas, temari est une salope de merde :O Genre, elle s'en fout de qui c'est la mère, la petite à deux parents c'est ce qui compte ! è.é ! Quelle connasse ! Elle mérite la peine de mort ! è.é A bat elle !  
**Umako :**_ J'aime comme tu t'énerve contre Temari ! Mdrr, quand a la fin un peu confuse, c'est normal. Tu comprendras mieux en lisant la suite ;)._

**Perline :** Pourquoi Sasuke a fait ça OO, en plus les frères sont complice *o* c'est trop mignon. Naruto en mode Kurama **µµµµµ**, j'adore kuchina, c'est limite, si elle a pas mis Naruto/Kurama au panier xD Temari espèce de baka U_U impatiente d'avoir la suite. Blog : diarie-madnessofdarkness  
**Umako :**_ Que dire mis a par que je suis d'acord avec toi a tout les sujets ? La complicité entre Itachi et Sasuke, Naruto en mode bijuu et Kushina en mode maman j'adore ! j'me suis éclater a l'écriture ! Quand a Temari... Bha comme tu dis : Baka. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce que ce chapitre a semblait te plaire ! Bonne lecture !_

**Alyss :** AHHH O.O je sis choquer je reprend mais esprit...quoi naruto va revivre ses sur non il peut pas mourir. ah non mais shikamaru et temari son fou d'enlever kyo non mais OH trop bien ton chapitre et merci de continue de me prevenir  
**Umako :** _Mdrr désolé de t'avoir choqué ^^ ! Pour Naruto suspense... Même si la réponse est juste un peu plus bas x). Merci pour le compliment ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Et t'en fais pas je continuerais de te prévenir des suites :)._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ai trop courus, beaucoup trop. Combien de temps ? Aucune idée mais visiblement pas suffisamment pour calmer ma rage.  
Les pattes de Kurama sont en sang mais je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas, au contraire : lui aussi est prêt à tout pour récupérer Kyo.  
Mes yeux ne vois plus rien et je n'ai aucun repère au quel me fier mais pourtant je continue ma course, filant comme une tornade dévastatrice.  
Enfin je sens que je me rapproche d'Oto. Accélérant encore ma course alors que cela me paressait impossible je prépare déjà un futon-bombe-bijuu a lancé sur la ville.  
Soudain, il me semble apercevoir le regard de Sasuke armé de son Mangekyô Sharingan un très bref instant et puis plouf : Plus rien.

Tout est noir.  
Je ne suis plus muté en Kyuubi.  
Je suis attaché à un poteau avec des liens serré qui me font mal.  
Je hurle, me débat, mord l'air, griffe mes propres bras.  
Je m'arracherais la moitié du corps si il le faut mais on ne me retiendra pas prisonnier pendant que ma fille est elle-même captive dans ce putain de village d'Oto !

_« Naruto ! Calme-toi ! »_

Cette voie grave et sèche, aucun doute possible : Sasuke.  
Il se plante en face de moi. Ses traits son reflété par une lumière rouge tamisé, comme si on venait d'allumer la lumière dans cette pièce obscure, et qu'en guise d'ampoule brille ses deux pupilles rouge sang.  
J'ai envie de me calmer, j'ai envie de l'écouter, mais c'est plus fort quoi moi : je DOIS me sortir d'ici et MAINTENANT !

_« Arrête ça Naruto ! Tu te fais mal pour rien, tu es prisonnier de mon genjutsu._  
_- QUOI ?! Ta fille est entrain de pleurer on se sait ou toute les larmes de son corps pour que son père vienne la chercher et toi tu t'amuses à m'emprisonner dans une illusion ?!_  
_- Kyo va bien, elle est à Konoha. »_

Un poids, non, une montagne se lève de ma poitrine !  
Kyo va bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte. T'en pis pour le trajet que j'ai parcourus a blanc, t'en pis pour les pattes meurtries de Kurama, t'en pis pour la dose colossale de fatigue que tout ça m'a apporté.  
Elle va bien et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.  
Dire que j'étais à deux doigts de détruire un village pour rien ! Il n'en pêche que j'ai droits a quelques explications il me semble…

_« Dès que tu seras plus calme on va devoir repartir Naruto. Je t'expliquerais certaine chose pendant notre trajet de retour._  
_- Je crois que ça devrait aller._  
_- Très bien, mais Kyubi était sur le point d'attaquer Oto quand je l'ai arrêté. Des que tu reprendras conscience tu vas devoir viser le ciel si tu ne veux pas tout détruire._  
_- Ok, je suis prêt Sasuke ! Quand tu veux !_  
_- Alors allons-y. »_

Je retombe violemment dans le gigantesque corps de Kurama. Je ne prends pas le temps de me ressaisir et envois la bombe que j'étais sur le point d'achever vers le ciel.  
Un peu tard cependant, et je me retrouve propulsé en arrière par l'explosion.  
Récupérant mon corps de ninja en plein vol-plané, Sasuke me réceptionne avant que je ne touche le sol et me repose sur mes pieds.

_« Merci Sasuke._  
_- De rien. Dépêchons nous, on doit être rentré avant le lever du jour._  
_- J'ai courue toute la journée ?_  
_- Oui, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Dépêche-toi. »_

J'abdique et le suis, même si je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais aller plus vite à pieds que dans le corps de mon bijuu.  
D'ailleurs comment a-t-il fait pour me rattraper celui-là ?

_« Sasuke ?_  
_- Hm ?_  
_- Comment tu es allé aussi vite ?_  
_- Je veux bien tout te raconter mais c'est long et compliqué alors s'il te plaît soit attentif, d'accord ?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Hm. Et bien à vrai dire, je suis arrivé trop tard._  
_Le temps que je te rejoigne avec Tsunade et d'autres ninjas, tu avais déjà mis le village d'Oto à feu et sang, ne laissant qu'un nombre infime de survivant._  
_Pour t'aider dans ce massacre sont venus t'aider tous les fantômes qui t'avaient rendu visite dans ton rêve. Inutile de te dire qu'un clan Uchiwa au grand complet, ça fait des dégâts._  
_Enfin bref, en réalisant que le massacre avait été inutile, les Uchiwa ont accepté de t'aider en mettant en œuvre une pratique. La probabilité pour qu'elle marche était infime puisque n'ayant jamais été assez nombreux, on a jamais pu la tester. Mais c'était la seul solution._  
_J'ai donc tué Tsunade, les ninjas qui l'accompagnait, tous les survivants que vous avez laissé et pour finir, j'ai dû te tuer._  
_- QUOI ?!_  
_- Laisse-moi finir dobe ! Après ça on a lancé la technique Uchiwa sur Oto. Inspiré de Izanami, cette technique consiste a créé une boucle. Cependant au lieu de crée un cercle vicieux dans l'esprit d'une personne, elle consiste a créé un cercle vicieux dans l'espace-temps._  
_En faisant ça nous sommes revenues à Oto mais quelques heures avant la catastrophe._  
_J'ai donc rebroussé chemin vers toi et je t'ai pris dans mon genjutsu avant que tu ne lance ta bombe-bijuu et que le cercle ne recommence. Ainsi le temps a pu reprendre son cycle normal._  
_- … J'ai mal au crâne, mais je crois que j'ai compris. Ça me fait chier que tu m'ais tué mais bon je dois avouer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix donc je ne peux pas t'en vouloir._  
_- Naruto ?_  
_- Quoi ?_  
_- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir te ramener après. »_

Mouai… Soit il a une extrême confiance en lui soit une extrême confiance en son clan. Ou les deux, comme tous les Uchiwa d'ailleurs…  
Bon visiblement je suis toujours là donc c'est que ça a marché. C'est toujours ça.  
Mais au fait ! Tout ça c'est bien beau mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il est advenue de ma fille !

_« Et Kyo ? Qu'es qu'il lui ait arrivé ?_  
_- Une crise de paranoïa de la part de Shikamaru et Temari. Ils l'ont récupérer et sont prêts à partir pour Suna. La bas ils comptent parler de toute cette histoire avec Gaara pour retrouver la pauvre femme a qui tu as sauvagement arraché se bébé…_  
_Après que tu ais foncé tête bêche vers Oto je suis allé prévenir Tsunade de l'urgence de la situation et en entendant les échos, le couple est immédiatement venus nous voir pour tout avouer._  
_- QUOI ?! JE VAIS LEUR ARRACHER LES YEUX !_  
_- … Pour une fois j'ai bien envie de le laisser faire. »_

Sans perdre une minute de plus je me change en Kyubi et éjecte Sasuke sur mes épaules.  
Mes pattes me font souffrir le martyre mais elles sont toujours plus rapides que mes pauvres petites jambes d'humain.  
Il est proscrit qu'on les rate : Ils ne partiront pas de Konoha avec MON bébé !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soleil le lève à l'horizon, éclairant la colline aux Hokages.  
Cependant je ne prends pas le temps d'admirer le paysage et défonce a coup de pied la porte devant la quel je me tiens.  
Crocs et griffes en avant je grogne sur le couple qui sursaute en me voyant débarquer.  
Étonnamment aucune main ne se pose sur mon épaule et la voie rassurante de Sasuke ne me caresse pas les tympans.  
Non, mon amant se contente de traverser la salle à manger à la vitesse de la lumière, revenant dans mon dos une fraction de seconde plus tard, tenant Kyo en pleur dans les bras.  
Effrayé par mon comportement sauvage, Shikamaru joint ses mains en se postant devant Temari pour me canaliser avec ses ombres.  
Cependant je l'éjecte d'un coup de bras qui créa un futon violant.  
Se glissant devant son partenaire Temari se poste en face de moi. Téméraire cette petite, je me demande ce qui me retient encore de lui arracher la jugulaire d'un coup de griffe.

_« S'il te plais Naruto, soit raisonnable. Cette enfante a une mère qui l'attend et pense a elle a chaque minute de sa vie ! Sa place est à ses côtés. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est d'être mère. »_

Mon regard devient fou. Sasuke se recule prudemment de quelques pas en même temps qu'un vent inquiétant se lève à l'intérieur de cette maison déjà sens dessus-dessous.  
Les pleures de Chika et Kyo augmentent mais ils attendront.

_« Toi, la pouffiasse a couette, ne me dit plus jamais ce que je peux ou pas m'imaginer ce que c'est d'être une mère !_  
_- Je ne tolère pas que tu parles comme ça a ma femme Naruto ! »_

D'un geste de la main j'envoie une bourrasque écrasé Shikamaru contre un mur. Bras écarté, je le maintien ainsi a l'aide de mon contrôle du vent.  
Il me semble avoir entendue des bruits de courses et des voies familières dans mon dos, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Pour le moment ma priorité et sur cette immondice de Suna.

_« Ecoute moi bien Temari, cette enfante, c'est MOI qui l'ai porté pendent neuf moi, MOI qui ai dut supporter un malaise tous les trois jours, MOI qui est du prendre un traitement qui m'a rendu plus docile qu'un agneaux, MOI qui ai dut me battre a Suna pour sortir mon hommes des sables mouvant avec un cinquième de mon chakra, MOI qui ai dû tenir un sexy-no-jutsu pendant que Sakura m'a ouvert le ventre à coup de kunai, que Kakashi, Kiba et Akamaru me tenaient et que Sasuke m'écartait les muscles ! Pour résumer c'est MA fille ! »_

Bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. Enfin bref on s'en fou.  
Temari tressaille et me fixe avec des yeux globuleux.  
Enfin plus ou moins calmé, je lâché Shikamaru qui s'écrase au sol et leur tourne le dos pour récupérer mon bébé qui pleure toujours dans les bras de son père.  
C'est alors que je réalise que Tsunade et Sakura nous ont rejoint, je ne sais pas vraiment quand.  
Ma fille dans les bras, je quitte cette maison de demeuré, bien décidé à rentrer chez moi.  
Visiblement Sasuke ne compte pas me suivre. T'en pis, c'est peut-être même mieux ainsi. J'ai besoin d'un moment seul avec ma fille.

De retour chez nous, elle n'a mis que quelques minutes à s'endormir dans son petit lit d'enfant en serrant ma main de toutes ses forces.  
Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu une grosse frayeur.  
Le visage appuyé sur les barreaux je l'admire. C'est fou comme cette petite chose a pu prendre tant de place dans mon cœur. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle.

_« Ma puce, je te le jure… Ni le ciel ni les étoiles ne m'éloigneront de toi. Je te léguerais un monde paisible ou tu pourras trouver ton propre chemin. Tout comme l'on fait mes parents je serais là du berceau à la tombe, peu importe la distance qui nous séparera. Je t'aime ma petite renarde. »_

Je me penche pour l'embrasser et elle geint dans son sommeil. Je sourie, attendrie par le magnifique spectacle qu'elle m'offre puis je me relève pour sortir de sa chambre.  
C'est sans surprise que je vois Sasuke appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte qui me regarde en souriant.  
Je le pouce tendrement pour me glisser dans le couloir et refermer la porte de la chambre derrière moi.  
Il passe ses bras autour de mes hanches pour m'encercler et moi je glisse mes mains le long de ses mâchoires en posant mon front contre le sien, les yeux clos.

_« Ils ont dit quoi là-bas ?_  
_- Temari à pleurer car elle s'en voulait. Shikamaru semblait vexé._  
_- Tu n'as rien dit ?_  
_- Si._  
_- Quoi ?_  
_- Tu ne veux pas savoir. »_

Il m'embrasse tendrement et je réponds a son baisé avec tout autant de douceur.  
Le connaissant il a surement du glisser une petite menace qui en langage normal voudrait dire « vue comme ça m'a fait chier, si vous me re-forcé encore une foi a tué Naruto de sang-froid je vous torture durant des jours, des semaines, des mois, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. » En langage Uchiwa ça donne : « amusez-vous à re-foutre notre famille dans la merde encore une foi et vous pouvez dire Adieu à la vôtre. »

_« Hm._ Laisse échapper Sasuke en se reculant légèrement.  
_- Oui ?_  
_- J'ai envie de toi. »_

Tout en parlant on c'étaient lentement décalé jusqu'à la chambre. Dans un timing parfait je renverse Sasuke sur le lit et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
Les émotions, ça creuse.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Depuis le pseudo kidnapping de Kyo, inutile de dire que mes précautions frôlent la paranoïa.  
Je ne supporte plus de savoir ma fille loin de moi. A tel point que Tsunade et Sakura m'ont fait subir une « thérapie » comme elles disent, pour me forcer à me calmer. Ainsi, plutôt que de venir à la maison, trois jours par semaine elles me prenaient Kyo pour sortir sans moi.  
Quel horreur au début ! Qu'es que je n'ai pas pu m'imaginer comme scénario… Aussi bien que souvent je cédais et sortais faire un tour dans le village pour donner un coup d'œil.  
Lorsque je voyais mon bébé du coin de l'œil jouer avec sa tante ou sa grand-mère je pouvais enfin me calmer. Cependant je devais me faire très discret, car si l'une des deux furies me découvrait, je passais vraiment un très mauvais quart d'heure…  
Finalement après quelques mois je me suis calmé.  
En même temps Kyo n'est vraiment pas une enfant a scandale ni à problème et ça m'aidait beaucoup de la savoir aussi intelligente que réfléchit.  
A trois ans, elle en paraissait déjà six.  
Contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge qui se déconcentrent tous au bout de même pas une vingtaine de minutes, elle peut déjà rester des heures assise à se concentré sur son dessins ou sur les histoires que l'on lui conte.  
Déjà propre depuis longtemps, elle ne supporte pas qu'on la traite comme un bébé. Cette maturité de sa part m'a plus ou moins forcé à relâcher mon emprise sur elle.

Quelque chose s'est produit durant l'année de ses trois ans. Un événement important.  
Le conseil a retiré le titre d'Hokage à Tsunade.  
Soit disant était-elle à présent trop vieille pour protéger a elle seul Konoha tout entier, et qu'il était temps de faire confiance à la puissance et la témérité de la jeune génération.  
S'accrochant à ses positions, un compromis fut mis en place : le premier qui arriverait à la battre en duel gagnerait le titre.  
Elle a perdue dès son premier combat.  
Je suis devenue Rokudaime.

Certes, ça m'a fait mal de devoir blesser de sang-froid cette femme qui pourrait être ma mère et l'humilier devant tout son village, mais cette opportunité, je l'attendais depuis trop longtemps pour la laissé me glisser sous les doigts.  
Longtemps elle m'en a voulue d'avoir osé la défier. Elle aurait aimé que j'ai plus de respect à son égard, suffisamment au moins pour respecter son autorité tout comme le reste de son peuple. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour débarquer dans mon nouveau bureau en hurlant que j'étais déjà en retard et que je faisais n'importe quoi.  
Même si me faire crier dessus aurait-du me vexé, je lui ai sourie.  
C'était ça façon à elle de me pardonner.

La dernière nouvelle qui nous a tous laissé bouché bé est tombé i peine une semaine.  
C'était l'anniversaire de Kyo, ses quatre ans déjà.  
A cette occasion nous avions réunis tous nos amis chez nous. Y compris Temari et Shikamaru à qui j'ai fini par pardonner en devenant Rokudaime, non sans avoir reçus des tonnes d'excuses de leur part au préalable.  
Nous étions en train de manger dans le jardin lorsque Chika, le fils de Temari a poussé un cri d'effroi en courant vers nous.  
Bondissant dans les bras de sa mère, il tremblait encore de peur mais il avait également l'aire très inquiète.

_« Qu'es qui t'arrive Chika ?_  
_- Maman ! Kyo ! Elle saigne des… »_

Je n'attends même pas la fin de la phrase et fonce déjà vers ma fille, la trouvant près du lac.  
En face d'elle Akira, le fils de Hinata, fixe son regard avec un mélange d'émotions entre la peur, la stupeur et l'admiration.  
Je le pousse délicatement et prend sa place, m'agenouillant devant ma fille.

« Kyo qu'es qui… »

Pas besoin de poursuivre.  
Le côté positif c'est qu'elle n'est pas blessée au moins.  
Le négatif c'est que déjà je peux entendre un troupeau de ninja débarquer derrière moi et s'immobiliser, tétanisés par ma fille qui a levé la tête pour les regarder arriver.  
Après quelque seconde passée dans un silence pesant, ma fille me regarde de nouveau et me demande, le plus sereinement du monde et pas un brin ébranlé par la présence de tous ses gens qui la fixent avec effroi :

_« Qu'es qui m'arrive ? Je n'y vois plus pareille._  
_- Ce n'est rien m'a puce. C'est le Sharingan qui vient de se réveiller._  
_- Comme celui de papa ?_  
_- Oui, comme le sien ma chérie… D'ailleurs je pense que ce soit mieux qu'il t'en parle lui-même. »_

En effet, le beau bleu des yeux de ma fille a disparue pour laisser place à un rouge sang. Un cercle entoure ses rétines, habillé d'une première virgule.  
En me redressant je fais un signe de tête a Sasuke pour qu'il prenne ma place et m'éloigne.  
Sasuke se rapproche de Kyo et la prend par la main, l'entraînant dans les profondeurs du domaine Uchiwa en commençant à parler.  
Bien qu'ils s'éloignent de nous, je peux entendre le début de leur conversation.

_« Déjà on va t'apprendre comment le contrôler._  
_- D'accord. Toi aussi ça t'as fait ça la première fois ?_  
_- Pas vraiment, mais j'étais plus vieux que toi._  
_- Tu avais quel âge ?_  
_- 12 ans. »_

Partant trop loin, je ne peux en entendre plus.  
Cependant j'ai une urgence sur le feu : une petite vingtaine de ninjas qui me fixent et attendent une explication.  
Sincèrement j'en ai trouvé des excuses dans ma vie, mais là, je ne sais plus quoi dire.  
Il est vrai qu'en grandissant Kyo avait plus pris de Sasuke que de moi. Que ce soit la couleur et le mouvement de ses cheveux, ou bien même les traits de son visage et son caractère, tout en elle me rappelle son père. Peut-être était-elle-même un peu plus posé que lui enfant. Pour être exacte, son comportement et son regard me font penser que trop souvent à Itachi. Même ses prouesses sons semblables à celles de son oncle.  
Seul preuve de notre lien de parenté : ses yeux aussi bleus que les miens et la présence d'une partie du chakra de Kyubi en elle, matérialisé par ses moustaches.

_« Quoi ? Qu'es que vous avez à me fixer comme une bande de poissons hors de l'eau ?_ Grognais-je, énerver par tant de regard incrédule posé sur moi.  
_- Et bien… C'est que…_ Bégaye Gai.  
_- Naruto, le sharingan et un don héréditaire._ Fini par lâcher Kurenai.  
- Merci, je le savais déjà. Appart ça ? D'autres questions ?  
_- Baka ! On se demande tous pourquoi Kyo l'a !_  
_- Ca, ça ne te regarde pas Suigetsu. Bref, avec tout ça je n'ai pas fini mon bol de ramen ! »_

Sur ceux je retourne vers la table sous le regard éberlué de mes amis, qui finissent cependant par me suivre silencieusement. Des murmures commencent doucement à se faire entendre, et j'arrive à discerner quelques phrases prononcé un peu trop fort.

_« Pssst, Sakura ! Viens ici ! Je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose toi !_ Sermonne Sai.  
_- Je ne sais rien, je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, je ne sens rien !_  
_- S'il te plaît Sakura !_ Insiste Lee.  
_- Si vous voulez avoir des explications allez demander aux concernés !_  
_- Naruto ne veut rien nous dire et Sasuke… Mis a par Neji, Kiba et Kakashi, on n'est pas vraiment très… Comment dire… Complices._ Se plaint Choji.  
_- Tu as juste trop peur de lui oui !_ Réplique la rose en rigolant. _Bref, conversation terminé, on remballe. »_

Tout le monde se plaint mais ils n'ont pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'accepter leur triste sort.  
Revenue à ma place je fais la moue.  
Mes ramen ont refroidient.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_***Sifflotte inocement...* Oh ! Vous êtes là ? Mais... Pourquoi vous avez tous des haches et des couteaux ? Non par pitier ne me tuez pas ! Plus de Umako ça veut dire aussi plus de suite, alors prenez garde ! **_

_**Bref... Mis a par moi et ma tendance a récidiver mes retards, parlons un peu de se chapitre... En le relisant je le trouve un peu plus courts que les autres, malheureusement c'est un peu tard pour le rallonger :s ! Surtout a 03h55 du matin T_T ! **_

_**Vous vous rendez comptes quand même a quel heure je poste mon chapitres ?! Et bien sachez que je fais ça car demain je pourrais pas le faire et que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'a dimanche ! Du coup je suis tellement crevée que je vois plus mon clavier... Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour ! ( Oui j'avour j'essaye de me faire pardonner et alors ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien u_u' !)**_


	18. Chapter 17

« Bonjour papa-Naru.  
- Kyo, quand agiras-tu comme une enfant ? A crier « PAPA » en me sautant dans les bras ? »

Ma fille venait d'entrée dans mon bureau, tenant la main de Sakura. Face à ma remarque elle hoche les épaules. Je soupire face à t'en de sérieux et si peu d'excentricité mais lui sourit tout de même, lui faisant un signe de tête pour l'inciter à ma rejoindre. Elle lâche sa tante et s'exécute. En passant devant Tsunade elle s'incline respectueusement… Je me demande vraiment comment MA fille peut-être aussi bien élevé. Ca non plus elle ne le tien certainement pas de moi.  
Je m'accroupis et lui tend ma joue dans l'attente d'un bisou qu'elle me fait, plus pour me faire plaisir qu'autre chose.  
En me relevant je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse à mon tour sur la joue.  
Cependant, le microscopique effort que cela m'a demandé me fait tourner la tête. Je manque de tomber et me rattrape sur mon bureau de justesse.  
Tsunade se dépêche de récupérer ma fille pour la poser à terre pendant que Sakura m'aide à m'assoir correctement.  
Mais au lieu de me sentir mieux une fois assis, je sens ma force m'abandonner.  
Après ça, le trou noir.

« Il va se réveiller bientôt ?  
- Oui Kyo. Cependant il risque d'être très énervé et de crier un peu, alors ne t'inquiète pas si ça arrive.  
- D'accord Tsunade-Sama. De toute façon il crie toujours pour rien.  
- Il est juste très expressif. Ta grand-mère aussi été comme ça. »

Ah ma tête ! Qu'es qu'elle me fait mal !  
Les voies de Tsunade et Kyo me résonnent dans les oreilles et même ça c'est douloureux.  
Pourquoi Tsunade dit à ma fille que je vais crier ? Qu'es qui c'est…  
Oh non.  
Ma faiblesse. Ma chute de chakra. Mes maux de crânes…  
Tout en ouvrant les yeux je me redresse et attrape Tsunade par le col de son chandail, tirant dessus pour amener son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Non Tsunade ! Dites-moi que c'est faux ! »

Plutôt que de me répondre, l'ancien Hokage m'adresse un sourire sadique qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que mon expression dépérie.

« NOOON ! »

J'ai hurlé si fort que je crois que tout l'hôpital, voir tout Konoha m'a entendu.  
Du coin de l'œil je vois que ma fille c'est bouché les oreilles et m'adresse un regard mauvais, mais je n'ai pas d'attention à lui apporter en ce moment.  
Aillant bondit de mon lit je tourne en rond dans cette grande chambre et ne peux m'empêcher de me répéter que tout ça ne peut pas se reproduire… Je refuse !

« Désolé Kyo, je t'avais dit qu'il allait crier.  
- Oui mais pas si fort.  
- Désolé ma chérie.  
- Tsunade-Sama, vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? On ne dirait pas…  
- Ça finira par lui passer. J'ai averti Sasuke, il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. »

A peine Tsunade finit-elle sa phrase qu' j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.  
Traversant la chambre comme un éclair, Sasuke prend Kyo dans ses bras et s'assoit sur le lit en me fixant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Certainement doit-il se douter du « pourquoi » de ce rappel urgent.  
Toujours poster en plein milieux de la chambre, vêtu uniquement d'un large pantalon de toile noir, je ne sais même plus ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.  
Un raclement de gorge me rappelle cependant à l'ordre, et je vois passer à travers la porte trois têtes curieuses.

« Sasuke-Sensei ? Vous êtes là ? »

Soudain en me voyant les trois jeune shinobi sursaute et s'inclinent.

« Excusez-nous Hokage-Sama ! Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là ! »

Le jeune ninja aux cheveux orange venant de prendre la parole se nomme Muro. Avec lui se sont incliné Nami et Motoo, une jeune fille aux cheveux mauve et un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu claire. Pour un ninja « sombre », Sasuke avait hérité d'une nouvelle team bien coloré cette année. Ses anciens élèves quant à eux avaient déjà pris leur envol.  
Certainement que mon conjoint avait dû les abandonner en arrivant à Konoha et que ces jeunes gens qui doivent avoir pas plus de douze ans l'ont suivi sans vraiment savoir si ils le devaient ou pas.  
Enfin bref ce n'est pas que mais j'ai plus important sur le feu !  
Ne prenant même pas le temps de saluer le trio je bondis sur Sasuke qui avait posé Kyo à côté de lui sur le lit et le soulève d'une main.

« Toi ! Plus jamais tu entends ?! Plus jamais ! Une fois en six mois et tu te débrouille pour me faire ça ?! Je te préviens tu peux faire une croix là-dessus a vie !  
- Alors c'est vrai ? »

Je le fixe, perplexe. Il me sourit et ses yeux brillent.  
Surpris, je ne sais quoi dire et me contente d'hocher la tête.  
Immédiatement il se jette sur mes lèvres, encadrant mon visage de ses mains. Comme par magie la colère s'évapore de mon corps et je réponds a son baisé.  
J'entends ma fille soupirer et descendre du lit sous les rires de Tsunade.

« T'es contrarié ma grande ?  
- Oui. C'est toujours comme ça ! Ils crient et après ils se font des bisous. C'est fatiguant. Vous êtes qui vous trois ? »

Intrigué, je quitte les lèvres de Sasuke pour me tourner vers ma fille qui dévisage les trois élèves de mon amant avec toujours se même air très sérieux.  
Les trois genins eux la fixe, incrédules, puis au bout de quelques secondes Muro lui répond, bien que toujours un peu perplexe.

« On est les élèves de Sasuke-Sensei.  
- Vous faites partie de l'équipe de papa ? L'équipe 3 ? »

Sa connaissance en la matière semble les surprendre d'autant plus et bien qu'amusé par la situation, Sasuke décide de m'abandonner une seconde pour se rapproché de la porte, prenant Kyo dans ses bras au passage.

« Muro, Nami, Motoo, je vous présente ma fille Kyo.  
- On ne savait pas que vous aviez une fille Sasuke-Sensei ! S'exclame le très expressif Muro.  
- Elle est magnifique ! Déclare Nami, ses grand yeux vert remplis d'étoile.  
- T'en mieux Nami car vois-ci votre nouvelles mission : Vous en occuper jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Soit sage Kyo. A bientôt Tsunade, je kidnappe l'Hokage pour quelques temps.  
- Quoi ? Comment ça tu me kidnappe ?! AH ! »

M'attrapant par la main, Sasuke me traine à sa suite en bondissant par la fenêtre ouverte. Heureusement que j'ai de bon réflexe et arrive à me redresser pour me réceptionner sans me rompre le coup !  
Cependant je n'ai pas le temps de me relever que je sens une pression sur mon poignet et me voici pris dans une course folle derrière Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon état ou si c'est que derrière mon bureau j'ai perdu la main mais bordel qu'es qu'il court vite !

« Alors Naruto ? On n'arrive pas à suivre ? Dire que fut une époque tu courrais plus vite que moi !...  
- Teme ! C'est toujours moi le plus rapide !  
- Alors prouve le dobe ! »

Emmagasinant mon chakra j'accélère autant que possible et le rattrape. Je croise son regard et on se sourie. Cette lueur de défie, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne se l'était plus montré…  
On a t'en courus qu'on a quitté Konoha et sans même s'en rendre compte nous étions arrivé à la frontière du pays du feu.  
Cependant l'exercice m'a tellement épuisé à cause de mon état que Sasuke a dut faire le chemin retour en me portant.  
Au final, je crois que moi aussi, je suis au moins aussi heureux que lui.

Arrivé chez nous je sais que Sasuke s'attendait à mieux mais je ne me sens pas en état de quoi que ce soit. Il me pardonne de bon cœur et s'allonge la tête posé sur mon ventre, caressant mon sceau invisible avec tendresse.

« Naruto ?  
- Oui ?  
- On va le voir ? »

Je sourie et ferme les yeux. Quelque secondes plus tard je le sens se redresser et me fixer de son sharingan brulant. Je me laisse alors glisser à l'intérieur de moi-même.

Je rouvre les yeux dans l'antre de Kyubi, ma main dans celle de Sasuke.  
Il me lance un sourire que je lui rends et c'est d'un pas lent mais serin qu'on rejoint mon démon.  
Nous le retrouvons au même endroit que la dernière foi : blottis au fond de sa cage.  
Nous voyant arriver en souriant il semble se décontracter un peu. Il se redresse pour nous faire face et nous rend notre sourire. Il a l'air de tenir le coup, ça ne doit pas faire longtemps que mon corps à commencer à le rejeter.  
Dès demain j'irais voir Tsunade pour mon traitement.  
Sans que nous allions besoin de nous dire un seul mot, Kurama ramène vers nous la cage en forme de sphère qu'ont formées ses neuf queues et nous dévoile le trésor qu'elle contient.  
Une nouvelle étoile brille de mille feux en face de nous.  
C'est la seul chose au monde que j'ai vue qui peut rivaliser avec Kyo.

Nous sommes restées ainsi un très long moment, jusqu'à que Kyubi, épuisé, nous face gentiment comprendre qu'il avait besoin de repos.  
De retour dans notre chambre, nous avons visiblement trainé plus longtemps que prévue devant ce spectacle car dehors le soleil se lève déjà.

« Il est plus beau que lui. »

Je regarde Sasuke, perplexe.  
Il me sourit et remonte jusqu'à mon visage.

« Le soleil, notre futur enfant est plus beau que lui. »

Pour répondre je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
De toute façon il n'est plus l'heure de dormir et quitte à passer le temps, autant le passer convenablement.  
Je me cambre en gémissent sous les caresse de Sasuke qui m'embrasse, penché sur moi. Mes mains caresse ses bras musclé mais soudain je lâche tout et sursaute :  
Je viens d'entendre un raclement de gorge.  
Tout comme moi Sasuke tourne la tête et on tressaille tous les deux. Bordel mais qu'es qu'elle fou là celle-là ?!

« Sakura ! On est légèrement occupé, là ! Lui criais-je.  
- Désolé mais c'est une urgence.  
- Kyo va bien ? S'affole soudain Sasuke, qui se serait immédiatement redresser si le drap n'était pas la seule chose qui cachait sa nudité.  
- Oui oui pas de soucis, ton équipe s'en sort à merveille. Ce n'est pas ça.  
- Quoi alors ? Grognais-je, impatient.  
- Naruto ! Tsunade m'a dit que t'étais de nouveau enceint ! Je voulais être la première a te félicité ! Kya ! Je vais être tata pour la seconde fois ! »

Notre amie se met à sautiller partout dans la chambre, complètement hystérique. Bon, et bien, je crois qu'on va remettre à plus tard notre séance de galipette.

« Sakura ?  
- Oui ?  
- Déjà que tu nous as coupé en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, c'est trop te demander que de nous laisser nous habiller ?!  
- Roh ça va je t'ais déjà vue a poile Naruto.  
- Oui mais pas Sasuke, et tu ne profiteras pas de cette occasion pour te rincer l'œil ! Dégage ! Ordre de Rokudaime ! »

Sakura grogne, vexé d'être démaqué mais s'exécute.

De suite après nous sommes tous les trois parti récupérer ma fille puis moi j'ai dû filer au bureau et Sasuke quand a lui a dû reprendre l'entrainement avec ses trois genins colorés.  
Le soir, alors qu'on avait rien prévue, Neji, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Akira, Temari, Shikamaru et Chika sont venue s'incruster. Allé savoir comment mais tout le monde avait appris la « bonne nouvelle ». Bah ! T'en que l'accouchement ne se repasse pas comme la dernière foi…

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Neuf mois plus tard, tout c'était déroulé normalement à l'hôpital.  
Totalement paralysé à partir des épaules, je n'avais qu'à tenir mon sexy-no-jutsu et attendre que le temps passe. Certes, les bruits de scalpel et de découpe ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, mais comparé à la dernière foi c'était vraiment une partie de plaisir.  
Encore une fois avant que je ne puisse le voir, j'ai entendu les cris de mon bébé.  
Cloitré derrière les portes du bloc depuis près d'une heure, Sasuke rentra comme une furie, une infirmière en panique à ses trousses. Visiblement entendre les premiers cris de sa progéniture avait suffi à le faire craquer.  
Bien qu'en général Tsunade l'aurait décapité, elle lui sourit en lui tendant notre enfant dont elle venait de s'occuper. Je le voie sourire face au nouveau-né mais ne peux pas me lever. Déjà, je ne control toujours pas mon corps et en plus, Sakura n'avait pas fini de me recoudre.  
Comprenant en croisant mon regard ce que je désirais, Sasuke c'est rapproché de moi et c'est accroupit pour me présenter ce petit être si magnifique.  
Un brun, une fois encore. Mais les moustaches de Kyubi sont toujours là.

« Dit bonjour à Itoe, Naruto. »

Itoe. Donc c'est encore une fille ? T'en pis, elle est magnifique.

« Elle est si belle…  
- Sasuke, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir me la rendre. J'ai encore deux trois soins à lui faire et après je viens te chercher dans la salle d'attente. Explique Tsunade. »

Sasuke se relève, m'embrasse et s'en va en laissant ma fille a mon médecin.  
Je crois que cette opération a dû me fatiguer plus que je le croyais car je m'endors malgré les cris de mon bébé.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard.  
Encore un peu sonner, je mets quelques temps a réalisé qu'on m'a déménagé : je suis dans une chambre de l'hôpital.  
J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté tout en me redressant sur un coude en grimaçant : mon ventre me tiraille un peu.

« Tu as mal papa ? »

Je baisse les yeux vers le pied du lit et ce que je vois… Je n'ai même pas de mot. Je crois que c'est la plus belle vision que je n'ai jamais eu.  
Assise au pied de mon lit, Kyo me fixe en tenant sa petite sœur dans les bras.  
En général j'aurais eu peur de voir Itoe dans les bras d'un enfant de quatre ans et demi mais Kyo et si sérieuse que ça ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde.

« Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas très fort ma chérie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Elle hoche la tête et arrête de me regarder pour porter toute son attention sur Itoe. Cependant son père arrive en face d'elle et lui réclame le bébé qu'elle lui rend sagement.  
Sasuke vient à présent à moi et me tend cette petite boule que je prends pour la première fois contre mon torse nu.  
C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Kyo quand elle est née… Fait chier quand même. J'aurais aimé qu'au moins un de mes enfants me ressemble.  
Il ne me reste plus qu'a croisé les doigts pour qu'elle aussi ait les yeux bleu et avec un peu de chance, quelques traits de caractère semblable aux miens.

« Naruto ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je sais que ça ne va pas te faire plaisir mais… Il y a la moitié de Konoha dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital qui attend de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je voulais les renvoyer mais ils ont tous insisté pour attendre ton réveille et savoir si tu les autoriserais à venir te voir et voir Itoe.  
- Quoi ? Comment ça la moitié de Konoha ?  
- On va dire que de bouche à oreille tout le monde a su qu'on allait avoir un autre enfant. Tu sais depuis que Kyo a activé son sharingan, ils ont compris qu'elle était forcément notre fille à tous les deux. Après plusieurs personnes m'ont vue t'emmener à l'hôpital et quand on est Hokage il faut croire qu'il est compliqué de garder l'anonymat.  
- Attend attend… Tu veux dire que tout le monde sait que je viens d'accoucher ?  
- A la base personne ne savait vraiment… Mais vue les théories plus que surprenante que m'ont sortie certaines personnes, j'ai finalement demandé à Kakashi de tout leur dire juste avant de venir te rejoindre dans la chambre. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils ont pu prendre la nouvelle. T'en quand je vais sortir de là il n'y aura plus personne…  
- Qu'es qu'on t'a sortie comme théorie ? Que j'étais une fille ? Demandais-je en rigolant.  
- Les deux que j'ai retenue c'est que tu es utilisé ton sexy-no-jutsu sur une partie très localisée de ton corps pendant neuf mois, la seconde qu'à force d'utiliser le mode « sennin » tu es devenue semblable aux grenouilles et tu peux changer de sexe si besoin est.  
- Quel imagination…  
- Tu l'as dit. Bon je reviens, je vais leur dire que tu es réveillé et que t'es trop fatigué pour les voir.  
- Non laisse. Faudra bien que je les affronte un jour ou l'autre alors autant le faire de suite. Mais pas plus de cinq à la fois !  
- Si tu veux. Pourquoi au fait ?  
- Dans mon état je ne peux protéger Itoe et Kyo que contre cinq ninjas maximum en cas de complot. On ne sait jamais. »

Sasuke rigole et m'embrasse avant de sortir de la chambre.  
Kyo se lève et me demande silencieusement de pouvoir s'installer à côté de moi. Je lui souris et me pousse contre le mur pour lui laisser une petite place.  
Elle se penche sur Itoe et l'observe dormir dans mes bras avec attention.

« Elle te plais ta petite sœur ?  
- Oui. »

Je rigole doucement, intérieurement ravie de voir avec quel curiosité Kyo semble inspecté le petit être que je tiens emmitouflé dans une couverture.

« Toi et papa vous n'avez pas de frère et sœur ?  
- Moi non. Ton père avait un grand frère qui a beaucoup fait pour lui, il s'appelait Itachi. On peut dire que ton oncle a consacré sa vie à deux choses : protéger de village et Sasuke.  
- Il est mort comment ?  
- Tu es un peu jeune pour comprendre Kyo. Quand tu seras plus grande ton père te racontera tout. En attendant, j'aimerais que tu me face une promesse d'accord ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Dans ce monde, rien n'est éternel. Ton père part souvent en mission et moi, je dois faire passer la sécurité de Konoha avant tout. Alors Kyo, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de toujours veiller sur Itoe quoi qu'il puisse arriver. C'est ça le rôle d'une grande sœur.  
- D'accord. C'est promis.  
- C'est bien ma fille. »

Je l'embrasse sur le front et elle ne bronche pas, toujours obnubilé par la petite boulle qui dort dans mes bras.  
Moi aussi je suis hypnotisé par cette magnifique vision de mes deux si merveilleuses filles. Je les imagine déjà grandir, devenir de jeunes élèves surdoué, puis des shinobi hors-pair. Tous les regards seront sur elles tellement elles seront radieuse et prodigieuses. Elles seront aussi effrayante de par leur puissance qu'épatante de par leur intelligence et qu'envoutante de par leur beauté. Et par-dessus tout leur grand cœur feront d'elle des personnes bienveillantes, agréable et aimante.  
En fait elles seront comme elles sont déjà à l'heure actuelle : Parfaites. Il est magique le mélange qu'on obtient en mélangeant ton sang et le mien.

J'entends toquer à la porte et tourne la tête, attendant l'arrivée de la première vague.  
La première personne à faire son apparition et le petit Akira, visiblement peu sûr de lui.  
Derrière lui Kiba le remarque et le prend dans ses bras pour venir jusqu'à nous.  
Juste après le père et le fils arrive la mère, Hinata, ainsi que l'oncle Neji. Fermant la marche Kakashi et Sasuke qui referme la porte.

« Et bien ça va, t'a meilleur mine que la dernière fois ! Me lance Kiba.  
- En même temps c'est incomparable. J'ai rien senti du tous ce coup-ci.  
- Qu'es qu'elle est belle ! Coupe Hinata, émerveillé.  
- J'ai l'impression de revoir Kyo à sa naissance. Poursuit Kakashi, visiblement très surpris.  
- Rumff… J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit blonde…  
- T'en mieux qu'elle soit brune, c'est plus beau que ton jaune poussin que t'appel blond. Contredit Neji.  
- Ne critique pas ma chevelure radieuse ! Je suis le soleil de ce village !  
- Pfff. Ne l'écoute pas Itoe ta mère est débile. Viens voir tonton Kiba ! Dit-il en me prenant le bébé des bras.  
- Hey ! Ne me dénigre pas devant ma fille ! Et je ne suis pas sa mère !  
- Tais-toi maman, tu vas la réveiller. »

Je boude face à la dernière réflexion de Kiba mais me tais.  
Après que tout le monde ait pris le temps d'admirer ma fille Kakashi me la rend. Cependant t'en de secousses l'ont dérangé et elle se met à gigoter. Fini la sieste.  
A peine commence t'elle a pleurer que Sakura débarque, biberon a la main.  
Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici mes amis nous laisse et se retire.  
Bien qu'elle aurait aimé resté avec nous Sakura fut obligé de nous laisser. Elle avait dû travaille avec d'autres patients.  
Pendant que ma fille terminait son premier repas, Sasuke s'éclipsa pour aller chercher la seconde vague.  
Toujours sagement assise à mes coté Kyo observe sa sœur boire en silence.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Elle lève ses grands yeux bleus vers moi, surprise.  
Je lui souris et lui tend le bébé qu'elle prend délicatement, suivit du biberon qu'elle lui donne avec adresse.  
Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.  
Je m'attendais à voir débarqué n'importe qui mais là, ce fut vraiment un coup dur.  
Iruka fut le premier à franchir le seuil.


	19. Chapter 18

« Salut, Naruto. »

Je dégluti. Et merde.  
Je me force à ne pas penser aux mille et une choses que mon tuteur pourrait penser de moi en fixant mes filles et en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« Salut. »

Je l'entends marcher jusqu'à nous mais il semble être seul. Je ne sens le chakra de personne d'autre, même pas celui de Sasuke. Certainement a-t-il dû penser qu'on risquait d'avoir besoin d'un moment seul à seul.  
Iruka s'assoit au pied de mon lit et je l'entends soupirer, cependant je ne trouve toujours pas la force de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Naruto… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Je soupire un grand coup et relève mes yeux bleu pour les plonger dans les siens. Arrive un jour ou on doit franchir le pas, assumé ses actes. J'ai déjà vécu bien pire comme situation. J'ai affronté mon propre père alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais fléchir aujourd'hui.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme un monstre Iruka. Toi encore moins qu'un autre. Je ne pense pas être capable de le supporter. Puis, j'avais honte aussi. On va dire que c'est plutôt gênant comme situation.  
- J'imagine, oui. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment tu as pu croire que je te rejetterais ? Me fais-tu vraiment si peu confiance ?  
- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais de peur. Tu es trop important pour moi, trop pour que je supporte de te voir me regarder comme un monstre.  
- Naruto, l'être qui a rendu la naissance de tes deux enfants faisable est responsable de la mort de mes parents. Crois-moi c'est une raison bien plus valable pour te voir comme un monstre que m'annoncer que tu es leur mère. Cependant je ne t'ai jamais considérer ainsi pour autant ! Comment as-tu pue me cacher ça a moi ?!  
- Crois-moi Iruka je voulais te le dire ! Mais il n'y avait pas que mon honneur que j'ai voulue protéger. Il y avait avant tout la vie de ma fille. Celle de mes deux filles à présent. Jamais je n'aurais tolérer qu'elles soient jugées à cause de moi.  
- Alors… C'est une fille aussi ? »

Sa voie a changé. Son regard aussi, il s'est illuminé.  
En voyant ça je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de naitre sur mes lèvres.

« Oui. C'est une fille aussi.  
- Et… Vous l'avez appelé comment ?  
- Itoe. C'est surtout Sasuke qui a choisi. »

Iruka se lève et se rapproche de moi et Kyo.

« Je peux ? demande-t-il à l'aîné. »

Kyo lui tend poliment sa petite sœur qu'il reçoit avec délicatesse.

« Itoe… C'est joli. Tout comme elle.  
- Merci. »

Enfin Iruka me rend mon sourire.  
Au même moment on frappe à la porte.  
Iruka me rend ma fille avant qu'elle s'ouvre sur Sasuke, visiblement impatient de revenir à mes côtés, suivie de Temari, Shikamaru et Chika.  
Ils ne sont pas restés bien longtemps, après s'être émerveillé devant le bébé ils se sont retirés avec Iruka pour faire place à Ino, Sai, Choji, Kurenai et Yuzo. Ce dernier avait bien grandi d'ailleurs, déjà huit ans. Ce n'est pas un gamin très sérieux à l'académie mais il est futé et très gentil. Il me rappel beaucoup Asuma-Sensei, il a exactement les même yeux et les même cheveux. Il n'a pas pris grand-chose de sa mère celui-là. Je compatie Kurenai, je compatie…

« Salut Kyo-chan !  
- Bonjour Yuzo-senpai.  
- T'es pas obligé de m'appeler comme ça tu sais ! On est amis.  
- Hm. »

Ah ! Non ! Pas le retour du fameux « Hm » Uchiwa ! Me dites pas que même ma fille en a hérité ?! Fugaku… Je vous en voudrais toujours pour ça !  
Enfin bref, le petit groupe se rapproche de moi pour voir Itoe. Ino se penche au-dessus immédiatement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'elle est belle ! Et si petite !  
- Petite... Vue l'entaille qu'elle m'a laissé sur le bide je la trouve pas si petite que ça moi !  
- Roh ça va. C'est bien les mecs ça de se plaindre pour un rien !  
- QUOI ?! Vis ce que j'ai vécu pour Kyo et on en reparle après !  
- Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'elle est née à Suna elle. Commente Kurenai en arrière-plan.  
- Elle n'est pas vraiment née à Suna en fait… Sakura a dû m'ouvrir dans une grotte quelque part dans la forêt du pays du Feu.  
- Quoi ?! Mais elle t'a ouvert… Comment ça ? Enfin je veux dire… A vif ? S'étonne Choji.  
- On n'a pas eu le choix. Kakashi, Kiba et Akamaru ont dut me tenir tout le long pour pas que je tue quelqu'un mais mis a par ça tout c'est bien passé. Quand j'y repense on a eu de la chance.  
- Dire que vous nous avez menés en bateau pendant tout ce temps, je ne comprends pas comment Sakura a pu me cacher ça ! On aurait compris tu sais. Me sermonne Sai.  
- Bha maintenant que vous avez eu quatre ans et neufs mois pour vous habituer au fait que je sois avec Sasuke, pour vous attacher à Kyo, imaginer toutes les solutions possibles et vous faire des idées de fou, peut-être. Mais si j'avais débarqué comme une fleur en disant « hey, salut les copains, devinez quoi ? Je suis enceint ! Mais ce n'est-il pas magnifique ? » Vous n'auriez jamais réagi pareille.

- Bon, je retire. Tu n'es peut-être pas si chochotte que ça pour un homme. Conclut Ino, bien que ce soit totalement hors sujet. »

Peu de temps après le groupe repart pour faire place au suivant composé de Gai-sensei, Shino, Lee et Tenten. L'histoire se répète plus ou moins, bien qu'ils soient un peu moins curieux.  
Pour en fini avec ces visites épuisante, j'ai dû supporter Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin. Cependant avec la présence de Sasuke qui veille au grain dans la chambre, Suigetsu ne s'est pas permit de faire le moindre faux pas à mon égard. Mais son regard en dit long. Le mien est tout aussi expressif et on peut clairement y lire « Si t'as un souci on règle ça de suite et même si je viens de me faire ouvrir le ventre je te métrais ta pâté en quelques secondes. Signé ton Hokage »  
Visiblement Suigetsu reconnait son infériorité car il n'y répond pas et prend un peu de recul, allant se poster près de Sasuke.

« Au moins c'est toi qui fait l'homme. Ca me rassure. Siffla Suigetsu à mon amant.  
- Hm. Si tu savais. »

Sur ce coup j'avoue que Sasuke m'épate ! En général il se garde bien de dévoilé sa posture, mais à mon avis il a dû penser à la même chose que moi : la tête qu'il allait faire.  
Ça n'a pas loupé ! Je suis obligé de me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la scène.  
Suigetsu fixe Sasuke la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé. C'est à mourir de rire !  
Karin et Juugo eux s'emble ne rien en avoir à faire et s'extasient devant Itoe.  
Malgré le fait incontestable que j'adore mes amis, je fus tout de même soulagé quand ils furent tous partie.

Comprenant que j'avais besoin de repos, Sasuke me laisse seul et prend avec lui nos deux filles.  
Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour m'endormir.  
Au final, tout s'est passé comme je l'ai toujours espéré. Je n'y aie jamais vraiment réfléchi mais au fond de moi je voulais que les choses se déroulent ainsi, que le temps aide mes amis à s'adapter pour qu'au final un jour, je puisse tout leur dire sans avoir à me cacher.  
Ca aura pris quatre ans, mais j'ai réussi.  
Je suis avec Sasuke.  
Je suis Hokage.  
Je suis deux fois papa.  
Je suis heureux.

« Papa !  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi je ne suis pas forte comme Kyo ? Ce n'est pas juste !  
- Itoe chérie, tu n'as que quatre ans. Tu ne crois pas que t'es encore trop petite pour jouer au ninja ?  
- Papa-Sasu il a dit que Kyo a mon âge elle avait activé son sharingan. Moi aussi je veux le mien !  
- Ça viendra puce. Tu as le temps pour ça.  
- Hm. »

Elle boude. Je rigole doucement et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.  
Tous les deux assis dans le jardin on observe Sasuke apprendre à Kyo le lancer de shuriken. Elle s'en sort magnifiquement bien.  
Cette enfant est un prodige. A huit ans elle serait déjà capable de réaliser des missions de rand D, voir même de rang C.  
Moi et Sasuke essayons tout de même de l'empêcher d'en apprendre trop pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve shinobi quatre ans avant tout les autres enfants de son âge.  
Déjà elle savait faire appel aux trois virgules de son sharingan, se battre au Kunai, camoufler son chakra et le métriser pour grimper aux arbres ou escalader un mur. Au combat au corps à corps, elle est si souple et si rapide qu'Iruka doit toujours faire appel à un élève en dernière année de l'académie pour l'affronter en duel.  
Cependant son talent que moi et Sasuke admirons tant désole au plus haut point sa petite sœur qui se sent inférieur.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Itoe est plus expressive que Kyo. Elle parle plus et elle est beaucoup plus téméraire. Cependant elle reste une Uchiwa : classe et distingué. Qu'es que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus comme moi à son âge… A faire les quatre-cent coups. Pas que ça m'aurait plu de devoir la punir, mais au moins on aurait certainement partagé plus de choses.  
Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Niveau caractère mes filles n'ont rien pris de moi.  
Maintenant qu'elles ont un peu grandit, je reconnais en elle le caractère d'Itachi pour la grande et de Sasuke (avant qu'il ne commence à vivre des catastrophe) pour la petite. Ironique en sachant que Itoe est le portrait craché d'Itachi et Kyo ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux a son père. Et moi là-dedans ? Mis a par les yeux et les moustaches, voire leur grand cœur, je ne leur ai pas cédé grand-chose. Il y a aussi le chakra de Kyubi, certes, mais ça ce n'est pas vraiment de moi… C'est plutôt un don de Kurama.

« Papa ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je crois que papa-Sasu il m'aime pas.  
- Quoi ?! Ne dit pas des bêtises pareilles Itoe ! Ça ne te ressemble pas. Ton père t'aime plus que tout au monde et ne remet jamais ça en doute, d'accord ?  
- Oui. Mais il ne s'occupe jamais de moi ! Il est tout le temps avec Kyo.  
- Il fait ça car c'est elle qui a besoin de lui pour le moment. Elle est à l'académie et elle a beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Il fera pareil avec toi quand ça sera ton tour.  
- Non. Je ne veux pas.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'apprennes à devenir une ninja ! »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en fixant ma fille, surpris. Finalement je rigole et passe mon bras autour de son coup pour la coincer pendant que je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Elle râle et se débat mais ça ne fais rien. Finalement elle tire si fort que quand je la lâche elle tombe en arrière.  
Elle se redresse et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine en boudant.

« Itoe ?  
- Hm.  
- Itoe… J'aurais aimé m'occuper de ça, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas capable de t'aider avec ton sharingan.  
- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux que ce soit l'Hokage qui m'entraine et personne d'autre ! Pa' aussi il n'avait personne pour apprendre à utiliser son sharingan.  
- Faux. Au tout début il avait tonton-Kakashi.  
- Hm.  
- Fais pas cette tête. De toute façon toi et Kyo aurez toute les deux besoin de moi pour apprendre à utiliser le chakra de Kyubi.  
- Hm. »

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas possible comme elle est têtue cette gosse !

« C'est bon ! Je parlerais à Sasuke. Il s'occupera de ton sharingan et moi du reste, ça te vas ?  
- Ouai ! Merci Pa' !  
- De rien ma fille. Bon allé, debout. On va être en retard chez tata-Sakura. »

Itoe se lève et par en courant. Le temps que je me mette debout Sasuke et Kyo m'avaient déjà rejoint.

« Alors cet entrainement ?  
- Tout c'est bien passé, comme toujours. Kyo est époustouflante ! S'exclame l'heureux père, la fierté se lisant dans sa voie.  
- C'est bien Kyo. Je suis fier de toi moi aussi.  
- Merci père.  
- Rumff… J'aurais aimé que tu nous appel « papa » un peu plus longtemps… Enfin, allons-y. »

Et oui, pour une foi c'était chez Sakura le repas, pas chez nous. On fête les deux ans de sa fille Hikari. La petite n'avait pas hérité de sa chevelure rose mais des cheveux noirs de son père. Cependant ses grands yeux verts, ainsi que les traits de son visage étaient semblables à ceux de sa mère. Le grand front y comprit.  
Sakura n'était pas la seule à être devenue maman. Tenten aussi avait eu un bébé de tout juste un an avec Neij. Quand a Karin elle est enceinte de trois mois. Même si elle refuse de révéler l'identité du père, ce n'est pas compliqué de deviner qui sait quand on voie comment Suigetsu a violement changé de comportement avec elle, répondant à ses moindres envie comme un toutou bien dressé qui se transforme en chien d'attaque des que quelqu'un agit mal avec elle.  
Ne manquait plus qu'Ino. Cette dernière venant d'aménagé chez Choji, ça ne devrait plus être long.

En arrivant chez le couple, ce n'est pas eux mais Yuzo qui vint nous ouvrir la porte. J'avais entendue Kurenai demander à son fils de le faire depuis l'intérieur de la maison.  
Le regard du jeune garçon de 12 ans s'illumine en nous voyant. Mais je sais bien que s'il est ravi de notre présence ici ce n'est que pour Kyo. Ses yeux brillent trop quand il regarde ma fille et je n'aime pas ça. Certes c'est le cas pour tous les petits garçons comme Akira et Chika, mais eux c'est différent. Ils ont le même âge. Pour moi Yuzo est trop vieux, il est déjà shinobi ! Ça veut dire que quand ma petite fille chérie aura 14 ans il en aura 18 ! En t'en qu'homme je peux assurer a tout le monde qu'on ne pense pas de la même façon a 14 ans qu'a 18 ans. Et Sasuke est du même avis. Heureusement, Kyo ne semble pas intéressée le moins du monde. Et c'est t'en mieux, je prie pour que ça dure !

« Salut Kyo-chan !  
- Bonjours Yuzo-senpai.  
- Kyo ! Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois : pas besoin d'utiliser « senpai » avec moi !  
- Ouai ouai c'est bon elle a compris depuis le temps ! Bref tu nous laisse entrer oui au non ?  
- Oui Hokage-sama. Excusez-moi. »

Yuzo se pousse et s'incline pour nous laisser passer.  
A l'intérieur on rejoint tous nos amis et déjà Itoe s'échappe pour aller jouer avec les autres enfants.

Voilà ou on en est huit ans après.  
J'en ai vécue des choses et ça n'a pas été rose tous les jours, mais quand je regarde autour de moi je réalise que ça valait le coup.  
Être ici, attablé avec tous mes amis, entendre Sasuke rire a gorge déployé avec Neji, voir Itoe courir après avec Akira et Chika, porter Kyo sur mes genoux, être l'Hokage, c'est comme vivre un rêve éveillé.

« Naruto, tu viens me donner un coup de main ?  
- J'arrive Sakura. »

Kyo se pousse gentiment et je me lève pour rejoindre mon amie dans la cuisine.  
Avec elle je retrouve Sai et Tsunade.

« Tien, tu peux apporter ça dans la grande salle ?  
- Bien sûr je… Oh… »

Alors que j'allais faire un pas en avant pour récupérer les couverts je sens un nœud se former au niveau de mon nombril. Je blêmis d'un seul coup et me sens faiblir.  
Remarquant mon changement de couleur Sai me rattrape et m'aide à m'assoir sur un tabouret.

« Naruto ! Ca va aller ? S'inquiète Tsunade en s'agenouillant devant moi. »

Je respire lentement et calmement pendant quelques secondes. Finalement j'hoche la tête de façon positive, on dirait que c'est en train de passer.  
Soudain je sursaute, effrayant mes trois amis penché sur moi. Une lueur de panique éclaire mon regard et Tsunade ainsi que Sakura semble comprendre. Les deux femmes tourne la tête l'une vers l'autre et se sourient.

Oh non... Tout mais pas ça ! Pas trois fois ! Kurama m'avait promis !  
Déjà Tsunade pose ses mains sur mon ventre.  
Une fois son ninjutsu terminé, le sourire qui illumine son visage ne me dit rien qui vaille…

« Pitié mamie-Tsunade… Tout mais pas ça…  
- Désolé gamin, mais c'est reparti pour un tour. »

…

…  
NON !

Après ce léger bug de cerveau je me mets à bouillir. Une fois c'est extraordinaire, deux fois c'est hallucinant, mais trois fois… Trois fois bordel ! C'est inconcevable ! Improbable ! Impensable !  
Alerté par mon non-retour de la cuisine Je vois du coin de l'œil Sasuke nous rejoindre.  
C'est plus fort que moi. Je bondis sur lui, l'éjecte en arrière si violement qu'on traverse tous les deux la grande salle dans un vol-plané pour s'écrasé contre le mur du fond.  
Cette soudaine violence cloue le bec a toute l'assemblé qui nous dévisage mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, je vais le tuer ! Lui arracher les yeux ! Faire bouffer ses boyaux par des poissons rouges !

« Lâche-moi Naruto ! Mais qu'es qui te prend ?! S'énerve-t-il, augmentant deux fois plus ma rage.  
- Ta gueule teme ! Je suis en train de prendre sur moi pour pas t'arracher la tête alors pousse pas le bouchon !  
- Ca ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! Ne me force pas à te faire mal !  
- Comme si tu pouvais… »

Allé savoir si il a pris ça comme un défi mais j'ai à peine le temps de voir un éclaire rouge dans ses yeux que je me prends un coup de tête qui me fait reculer d'un pas, suivit d'un coup de poing qui m'éjecte dans le jardin.  
Cependant le temps que je revienne sur terre je vois Tsunade et Sakura devant moi, barrant la route à Sasuke qui est tenue par Sai.  
Il pourrait se libérer sans problème mais je sais qu'il a compris que quelque chose ne va pas.  
Je me relève et m'éloigne. J'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs.  
Dans mon dos j'entends Sasuke exigé des explications et Tsunade commencer à lui répondre.  
Cependant je suis trop loin à présent pour continuer de suivre la discussion.  
Je sais qu'au bout de trois fois on est censé être habitué mais ça me fait toujours un si gros choc… Je ne suis pas prévue pour ça à la base, merde !  
Tout en réfléchissant je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Une petite escapade ne me fera pas de mal.

Au bout d'un certain temps je soupire. Arrivé dans une petite clairière je m'assoie en tailleur par terre en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Dire que j'en avais fini avec les pleurs et les cris à toute heure du jour et de la nuit… Voilà que c'est reparti.  
Qui sais après tout. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Fugaku doit être fou de joie de là où il est : encore un clone Uchiwa de plus pour repeupler son clan.

« J'espère que toi au moins tu me ressembleras un peu. Non parce que déjà que Sasuke sait faire que des filles entre minie-lui et minie-Itachi je me sens un peu seul moi…  
- Alors ce n'est pas une blague ? »

Je me retourne. Caché par l'ombre des arbres Sasuke me couve du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Je me mets debout en levant les yeux au ciel dans un soupire.

« Je devrais t'arracher les couilles et te les faires bouffer… »

Il rigole et se met à marcher vers moi, les yeux brillant.  
Arrivé à ma hauteur il pose ses mains sur mon torse et plonge ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

« Dit pas de connerie. T'adore ça.  
- Bien sûr ! J'adore me faire ouvrir le ventre et charcuter pour qu'on m'extirpe un bébé qui ne devrais certainement pas être là où il est !  
- Hm. Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. »

Sur ce il me mordille la lèvre inférieur et laisse ses mains glisser jusqu'à mes fesse.  
Non mais il est fou ?! Comme si j'aimais être uke !  
Il gémit sur ma bouche et colle son bassin au mien.  
Bon j'avoue que pendant les quelques mois ou mes hormones se détraque c'est peut-être pas si mal…  
Sans même que je m'en rende compte Sasuke m'a poussé jusqu'à la forêt et a présent mon dos est collé au tronc d'un arbre.  
Sa bouche attaque mon coup et je sens mes jambes trembler.

« Profiteur…  
- Tais-toi. Ne me fait pas croire que toi tu ne profites pas.  
- Sasuke…  
- Hm ?...  
- Non rien. Continue.  
- Je t'aime. »

Je tressaille. C'est rare qu'on se le dise comme ça. D'autant plus qu'en général c'est celui qui commence qui termine avant que l'autre ne lui réponde.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke. »

Sa bouche remonte sur la mienne et il m'embrasse fiévreusement.  
Je lui réponds avec envie.

Au final je ne m'étais pas trompé tout à l'heure. Je vis vraiment un rêve éveillé. Je crois que c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on réussit à réaliser tous ses rêves.


	20. Chapter 19

Je bondis d'une branche à l'autre à une vitesse hallucinante.  
Je sais que je suis juste à côté de Konoha, et chaque cellule de mon corps hurle son envie de rentrer à la maison.  
Soudain je sens quelqu'un venir vers moi.  
Un ennemi ?  
Non. Certainement pas.  
Je laisse l'intrus interrompre ma course en me tirant par le poignet. En moins d'une seconde je me sens atterrir au sol, puis soulevée et plaquée contre le tronc d'un arbre.  
Comme par automatisme mes jambes s'enroulent autour du corps musclé qui me maintient alors que mes mains partent s'agripper a sa nuque, caressant au passage ses cheveux.  
Tout chez lui m'avait manqué. Il était l'une des raisons pour la quel j'étais si pressée de rentrer : je n'aurais pas supportée d'arriver après son départ. Ca signifierait ne plus le voir avant encore plusieurs mois.  
Impatient, il retire mon masque d'ANBU et m'embrasse passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la force de décoller ses lèvres des miennes. Les yeux clos, il pose son front contre le mien tout en caressant mon visage du bout des doigts.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Kyo…  
- Toi aussi, Yuzo. Embrasse-moi encore. »

Il sourit et s'exécute sans se faire prier.  
Et oui… Finalement j'avais cédé au charme de ce jeune jounin talentueux.  
Il n'était pas le seul à me tourner autour. En fait je ne connais pas un seul garçon qui n'ait pas tenté sa chance avec moi. Mais allé savoir, lui avait quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est cette façon de fumer sa cigarette avec nonchalance, de sourire en coin ou de me sonder du regard. Peut-être est-ce simplement car il est plus vieux et donc plus mature que mes autres prétendants, mais je ne pense pas.  
Je suis tombé amoureuse de ce rebelle au grand cœur.  
Il m'avait montré une photo de son père une fois, que lui avait offert Shikamaru-Senpai. C'était son sosie en plus jeune, avec peut-être un peu moins de barbe.  
Il essaye de se reculer mais je m'agrippe pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il m'obéi en souriant mais fini quand même par se décoller.

« Kyo… Soit raisonnable. Si tu n'arrives pas chez toi dans les minutes qui suivent Rokudaime va envoyer toute une armé de shinobi à ta recherche.  
- Hm. M'en fiche.  
- Toi peut-être mais moi non. S'il apprend ce que je fais à sa petite fille chérie il me décapiterait lui-même.  
- L'en empêcherais.  
- Kyo… M'appela-t-il en soupirant. Il n'a pas toute a fait tort. Tu n'as que 16 ans et moi j'en ai 20. Tu t'en rends compte que tu n'es même pas encore majeure ?!  
- Hm.  
- Allé amoure rentre chez toi.  
- Tu repars quand ?  
- Demain matin.  
- Tu passes me voir ce soir ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que je suis prêt à tout pour te voir, même à rentrer par effraction dans la maison de l'Hokage et du premier Uchiwa ! Allé file Kyo.  
- Je t'aime Yuzo.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle. A ce soir. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et me remet mon masque de panda avant de s'échapper. Je soupir mais reprend ma course jusqu'au village.  
Une fois arrivé je me faufile par les toits jusqu'à la maison. Mon talent est tel que même mes collègues de l'ANBU qui surveillent le village ne m'ont pas vue passer.

Arrivé chez moi je rentre tout en retirant mon masque. Que c'est bon de rentrer à la maison.

« Pa', je suis rentrée. »

Je sens une présence plonger sur moi. Je fais un pas sur ma gauche et l'agresseur s'écrase au sol.  
Une seconde attaque arrive par le côté.  
Je fais un pas en avant et le deuxième ennemi percute le premier de plein fouet. Leurs gémissement se fait entendre et je les regarde se relever en souriant.

« C'est pas juste… On avait tout prévus ! Se plaint Itoe.  
- Faut que vous appreniez a mieux masquer votre chakra tous les deux. »

Ils n'ont pas le temps de répondre que déjà une tornade blonde débarque et me sert si fort que j'ai l'impression que mes os vont céder.

« Pa' ! Tu m'étouffe !  
- Oh, pardon chérie. Regarde-toi ! Tu es si belle ! Ça fait un mois que tu es parti et j'ai l'impression de tu as plus grandi qu'un un an entier !  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué pa'. »

A peine m'a-t-il lâché que je sens deux autres étreinte autour de ma taille et de ma jambe. Visiblement les deux terreurs c'étaient remise sur pied.  
Bien que j'aie essayé pendant plusieurs années, j'avais abandonné l'idée d'appeler Naruto « père ». Le regard de chien battu qu'il me lançait à chaque fois me faisait trop de peine.

« Ane, tu peux m'apprendre à lancer des Shuriken ?  
- Oui Mizuki, on verra ça plus tard. »

Mizuki, c'est mon petit frère.  
La seule chose que ce gamin a en commun avec moi et Itoe se sont ses cheveux noirs. Pour le reste, c'est un pur Uzumaki ! Un casse-cou un peu débile et a l'humour douteux. Une calamité à lui tout seul.  
Ce gosse, c'est le genre de gamin qui finira soit comme âne bâté et idiot du village, soit qui sera le prochain Hokage.

« Père n'est pas là ?  
- Il s'entraine avec sa nouvelle équipe. Les examens chuunin commence dans une semaine je te rappel.  
- Hm. »

Enfin libre je rentre dans la maison et vais jusqu'à ma chambre pour poser mon sac.  
Je m'étire et marche jusqu'à ma fenêtre sur la quel je m'appuis pour admirer le soleil briller au-dessus des terres Uchiwa.  
Je sais que ce soir Sobo-Tsunade et Oba-Sakura viendront diner à la maison.  
Malheureusement je sais que Yuzo ne sera pas dans la liste d'invité. Dommage.

Mes longs cheveux noir tenue par une queue de cheval haute tombent sur mes épaules alors que deux grosses mèches encadrent mon visage fin.  
Mes grands yeux bleu fixe le paysage sans le voir alors qu'un sourire mystérieux étire mes lèvres pulpeuses.  
Ma poitrine plutôt généreuse est mise en valeur pat un t-shirt noir décoté, décoré par le logo Uchiwa dans mon dos et cintré à la taille par mon bandeau de ninja de Konoha rouge.  
Mes longues jambes fines sont dénudées, mis en valeur par une jupe noire plutôt coute, fendu du côté droit.  
Mes cuisses sont protégées par des bandages qui recouvrent aussi mes avant-bras.  
Je dois avouer que je suis une jolie fille. Pourtant mon physique, je m'en moque un peu. T'en que Yuzo veut de moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Bonjour Kyo. »

Je me retourne et découvre Sasuke dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bonjour père.  
- Ca fait du bien de te voir à la maison.  
- Vous allez devoir me supporter un moment. D'après ce que j'ai compris je ne suis pas prête à retourner en mission spécial…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Les examens chuunin. Tout le monde a peur que papa se face attaquer et la sécurité est renforcé a Konoha.  
- Hm. Je vois. T'en mieux. De toute façon je crois que Naruto veut t'envoyer sur le mont Myoboku.  
- Roh mais il n'a pas fini avec ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre le mode Sennin, je maitrise déjà le mode bijuu !  
- Ne discute pas jeune fille. L'énergie naturelle est une ressource illimitée. Ça pourrait t'être très utile. Tu partiras là-bas dès la fin des examens c'est compris ?  
- Oui père.  
- Bien. Vien dans le salon, on a des invités.  
- Hm. »

Je m'exécute et suis mon père en boudant plus ou moins. Je n'ai pas envie de partir pour le mont Myoboku. J'ai peur que ça prenne trop de temps et de louper l'un des passages en ville de Yuzo. Mais bon un ordre et un ordre.  
Arrivé dans la grande sale je sursaute et me fige.

« Yuzo ?! Mais… Qu'es que tu fais là ?  
- Tien, plus de « senpai » ? Me dit-il en rigolant. Sasuke-Sama m'a croisé et invité à venir manger ce soir. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir, Kyo-chan ?  
- Si si… »

Tout en parlant il s'est rapproché de moi et son regard profond plonge dans mes yeux bleu. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et je baisse la tête en me grattant la nuque.

« Kyo et Yuzo-Senpai ils sont amoureux !  
- Tais-toi Mizuki ! Reprend sèchement Itoe. »

Je comprends la réaction de ma petite sœur quand mon regard se pose sur Naruto.  
Il est rouge comme une tomate et je suis presque sur de voir de la fumé lui sortir par les oreilles. Il me fait penser à un taureau prêt a chargé.  
Pour le calmer Sasuke le rejoint et pose une main sur son épaule. Immédiatement Naruto la saisit et file dans le jardin en trainant père derrière lui.

« Suis moi, j'ai besoin d'un combat !  
- Tu veux quand même ne pas te faire humilier devant tout le monde Naruto ?  
- Tais-toi, teme ! »

Et voilà c'est repartis. Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne prend même pas le temps d'admirer le duel de si haut niveau qui se déroule dans le jardin, préfèrent faire le tour des invités pour les saluer.  
Nous étions plus nombreux que je l'aurais crus.  
15 minutes et un jardin de moins plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto furent de retour.  
Monsieur Rokudaime était tout fier d'avoir gagné, bien que je suspecte Sasuke de ne pas s'être donné à fond.  
Cependant Naruto invita tout de même Yuzo à le suivre dans le champ de batail qu'étais devenue le jardin.  
Curieuse et un peu inquiet, je garde mon attention porté sur eux.  
Naruto demande à mon amant de lui donner l'une de ses précieuses lames. Elles appartenaient à Asuma, son père. Shikamaru lui avait offert pour sa majorité.  
Je trésaille lorsque je vois mon père lancer l'arme avec une tel quantité de futon qu'elle traverse une dizaine de troncs et deux rochers avant de finir sa course dans l'écorce d'un gros chaine. En comparaison, Yuzo est capable de traverser deux troncs avec son futon.  
Curieuse, je me rapproche pour entendre la conversation.

« C'est ton père qui m'a appris ça quand j'étais plus jeune que toi. Ne me force pas à utiliser ses enseignements contre son propre fils.  
- Oui, Hokage-Sama. »

Naruto grogne et fait demi-tour pour nous rejoindre. Bon, il ne l'a pas décapité. C'est déjà bien.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Enfin, jusqu'à que Mizuki trouve amusant de déclarer une bataille de nourriture. J'évite le lancer de crevette avec habilité et c'est Yuzo qui se la prend en pleine figure.  
Même si ça se voulait discret, je remarque le sourire complice entre le père et le fils et lève les yeux au ciel. Deux gamins !  
Sasuke semble partager mon point du vue car il soupire bruyamment. Souvent je me demande comment ça se fait qu'on les aime tant ces deux-là, puis je réalise que c'est justement leur caractère gamin et excentrique qui les rend si attachants.  
J'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans ma vie. Souvent quand j'étais petite, Naruto me disait que c'est parce que notre famille a plus d'ange gardien dans le ciel que n'importe qui d'autres. J'ai toujours cru qu'il délirait, mais qui sait après tout.  
Quand je regarde autour de moi, je me dis qu'un tel bonheur ne serait pas possible sans un petit coup de pouce du ciel.  
Alors si tout ça est vrai, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur.


	21. épilogue

Bien plus tard, Kyo épousa Yuzo et ils eurent deux fils du nom de Minato et Fugaku Uchiwa, en mémoire des anges gardiens de la jeune femme.  
Cette dernière était devenue une shinobi hors pair, capable de contrôler vent, feu et foudre, d'invoquer des carpeaux et des serpents, de se battre au katana comme au kunai, plus rapide que la lumière, elle est devenue maître en utilisation du Mangekyô Sharingan, et capable d'employer et chidori et rasengan sans faire appel à un clone. Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, elle savait passer en mode sennin et en mode bijuu.  
Elle resta un bon moment la ninja la plus doué de sa famille.

Itoe, téméraire et têtue, passa sa vie à essayer de dépasser sa sœur.  
Elle finit par y arriver grâce à son acharnement. C'était son unique but et passa le reste de son existence a réalisé des missions très importante en solo en t'en que jounin alors que sa sœur avait pris la tête de l'ANBU. Elle aimait l'aventure et se jouait du danger, il était rare de la voir à Konoha. Son cœur ne battait que pour l'adrénaline des missions à haut risque.  
Elle eut tout de même une fille mais cette petite fut plus éduqué par son père, un descendent du clan Inuzuka, que par elle.

Cependant, ce n'est aucune des deux sœurs qui reprirent la direction du village après la disparition du Rokudaime, mais Mizuki.  
Ce ninja était tout comme son père totalement imprévisible et avait surpris tout Konoha quand un jour, alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans, il c'était battue corps et âme contre une certaine Hebiko, fille d'Orochimaru qui voulait détruire le village pour venger son père.  
Comme à son habitude Itoe était à l'autre bout du monde. Kyo était à l'hôpital en train d'accoucher de son premier fils. Sasuke était partie en mission avec son équipe de genin et Naruto était à Suna pour les examens chuunin. C'est son utilisation du multi-clonage, qu'il était le seul à avoir appris, qui fit la différence. Tout comme son père avant lui il devint le héros de Konoha.

Lorsque Rokudaime disparu pour laisser place à Mizuki, le premier réflexe de l'héritier, premier Hokage du nom d'Uchiwa, fut de modifier la hiérarchie de Konoha.  
Il n'y aurait plus un Hokage, mais un conseille, qui serait constituer du clan Uchiwa dans sa totalité. Pour chaque décision, on demanderait l'avis de chaque membre et chaque vote aurait la même influence. En cas de décision urgente on se retournerait vers lui mais uniquement dans ce cas-là. Apres sa disparition, ça serait le membre de clan Uchiwa le plus vieux qui prendrait la place de meneur et ainsi de suite pour les générations suivante.

Le rêve de Fugaku c'était réalisé : Le clan Uchiwa régnait sur Konoha. Cependant jamais personne ne c'était plaint. Tout le monde était ravis de cet intermédiaire entre monarchie et démocratie qui c'était installé.  
En t'en que dernier Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki devint une légende. C'était un peu l'idée de son fils, le « pourquoi » de ce changement de pouvoir. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit oubli son père et le considère un jour comme un simple Hokage parmis tant d'autres.  
Sasuke aussi fut célèbre, considérer comme père fondateur du clan le plus populaire du monde.

A présent bien des années après avoir quitté le monde des vivants, Naruto et Sasuke ne c'était toujours pas lâché, et s'amuser à regarder l'évolution de leur famille avec fierté.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bonsoir tout le monde...  
J'avoue que je m'adresse a vous avec énormément de honte...  
Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je vous ai fait patienter mais je sais que c'est énorme et démesures.  
Je m'en excuse autant de fois que possible. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais ces derniers temps j'ai vraiment du mettre FF de coté pour laisser place a d'autres priorités De ce fait je ne sais pas quand mes projets de fiction aboutirons, si ils aboutissent un jour car je n'ai vraiment plus de temps a leur consacré Cependant je me faisait un point d'honneur de finir de publier "Ton sang et le mien", je vous devez bien ça. Encore une fois je m'excuse et j'espère que l'arrivé de tout les derniers chapitres d'un seul coup m'excusera un minimum...  
Sur ce je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne continuation et je vous remercie mille fois de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps.  
Merci.

Umako.


End file.
